Adventure of The Former Assassin
by Auctor Mulieri
Summary: Tifa terlahir di kota meteor. Diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga pembunuh bayaran namun berbalik membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya dan mengasingkan diri. Sekembalinya dari pengasingan, ia bertemu dengan Gon dan ikut berpetualang dengan Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio mengikuti ujian Hunter. IllumixOCxKillua, slight OC X Hisoka. Rating berubah sewaktu-waktu. DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Aku terbiasa membunuh sejak usia enam tahun demi seonggok makanan di kota Meteor, jadi bagiku, membunuh dan dibunuh adalah hal biasa dalam kehidupanku. Saat usia 8 tahun, aku diadopsi oleh sebuah keluarga pembunuh bayaran Fuscienne saat salah satu dari anggota keluarga mereka menemukanku dan mengatakan aku punya potensi. Aku dilatih untuk bertarung dan menjadi seorang pembunuh.

Tapi, manusia tetaplah punya nurani. Siapa yang tahan menjadi seorang mesin pembunuh dan ditakuti saat kau hidup? Sebagai manusia, aku ingin hidup normal.

Aku tak akan bilang aku berusaha jadi orang baik. Pada beberapa kesempatan, membunuh adalah hal terbaik yang diharuskan, entah karena target pantas dibunuh, atau musuh itu melukai seseorang yang kau anggap berharga, atau mengancam nyawamu. Namun, pada kondisiku, aku benar-benar dibawah tekanan. Kemampuanku benar-benar dimanfaatkan, dan aku tak bisa menolak klien yang meminta jasa dari keluarga Fuscienne, atau aku tidak akan mendapat makan.

Jadi, aku membunuh demi makanan dan kehidupan yang kuperoleh. Kefrustasianku berakhir dengan...membunuh orang.

Saat usiaku 16 tahun aku membantai semua anggota keluargaku demi membuang semua tekanan dalam hidupku. Lima tahun aku memuaskan diriku untuk selalu jadi yang terkuat, sampai di usiaku yang ke 17 tahun, aku jenuh. Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan pria tua bernama Isaac Netero.

"Kau punya kekuatan yang sangat besar, gadis kecil..."

Saat itu aku hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalaku padanya. Potensi? Potensi apa?

"Usiamu masih muda, tapi aku bisa merasakan auramu sangat kuat dan dingin. Apa sebelumnya kau seorang pembunuh?"

Setelah itu semua perkataannya seperti menelanjangiku. Ia menemui setiap kelemahan dalam diriku, membeberkan semua perasaanku yang sampai saat ini jadi beban terpendam. Ia benar-benar mampu mengenai tiap-tiap spot lemah dihatiku yang hanya bisa kuiyakan dengan anggukan kepala. Ia bisa tahu semua penderitaanku selama ini; masa kecil yang buruk, obsesi dengan kekuatanku, tekad membunuh yang sulit padam, namun disisi lain kebosanan untuk hidup dalam kegelapan. Ia bilang, saat itu aku berada dalam keabu-abuan, antara hitam dan putih. Kepalaku tertunduk lesu. Semua perkataannya benar. Lucunya, ia mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki aura yang setara dengan hunter dengan pengguna nen terbaik di dunia saat ini. Ia juga sempat mendesah, menyayangkan kenapa gadis dengan aura kuat sepertiku harus menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Apa sepuluh tahun cukup?" tanyanya, memandangku.

"?" aku memandangnya dengan tak paham.

"Sebaiknya kau berlatih sendiri, menemukan kekuatanmu dan banyak bermeditasi, agar kau bisa menekan keinginanmu untuk membunuh serta melatih tubuhmu menjadi lebih kuat."

"Maaf, pak tua kalau aku tak sopan, tapi...siapa kau?"

"Aku Isaac Netero, ketua asosiasi Hunter."

Itu adalah pembicaraan pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya sebelum aku bermeditasi dan mengasingkan diri. Setelah 10 tahun menjelang untuk berlatih dan memperdalam kemampuanku, aku sempat kembali menuju kedunia nyata untuk rehat dari latihan. Disaat itulah aku bertemu Hisoka, dan kami bertarung, walaupun aku menolak membunuhnya. Hingga saat ini, setelah ia bertarung denganku 2 kali, aku mengenalinya, tapi tidak dengan Hisoka. Setelah 2 tahun kembali ke dunia nyata dan bersosialiasi, aku kembali mengasingkan diri untuk meditasi selama tahun. Merenungi kesalahanku, dan menenangkan hatiku. Karena dalam pertarungan, kemarahanku bisa jadi bumerang untuk diriku sendiri.


	2. Chapter 1: Kembali Ke Kehidupan

**"Jangan membunuh orang yang tak seharusnya kau bunuh..."**

Aku terbangun dari tidur siangku. Sudah hampir 10 tahun ini aku bermeditasi. Aku memandang langit. Jujur saja, ini terasa cepat. Memang meditasi membuatku lebih tenang, ditambah dengan konsentrasiku untuk berlatih membuat waktu seperti terbang saja. Sisanya, aku gunakan untuk bertahan hidup di hutan yang begitu liar ini, dan minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir aku memastikan semua pengendalian hatsuku sempurna.

Angin musim panas menerbangkan dedaunan. Aku menggigit ambil sebuah daun yang terjatuh, mengeluarkan ren, dan melempar daun itu dengan 5 persen nen milikku pada beberapa deretan pohon. Sebuah suara dentuman beberapa pohon yang menjadi korban gravitasi setelah terpotong oleh daun yang kulempar tadi. Kalau dihitung, prakiraanku 30 pohon besar tumbang dari jarak 2 km dariku. Kyokaku bagus juga.

Aku menghela nafas. Beberapa kemampuan lain hanya bisa dipakai untuk menyerang manusia atau dipakai bertarung. Aku tak mungkin mendemonstrasikannya disini, atau hutan akan hancur. Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke dunia nyata dan mencoba menjadi manusia yang lebih baik.

Sebentar.

Apa itu terdengar aneh? Sebab aku pun berpikir begitu.

Lalu aku harus kemana? Saat ini aku bahkan berada di sebuah padang rumput yang tak jauh dari sebuah hutan, di bawah kaki pegunungan...

Gawat. Aku bahkan lupa dimana aku berada!

Lalu bagaimana aku kembali ke ... ah pokoknya kemana saja, asalkan ada manusia!

Sebuah suara elang memecahkan lamunanku. Aku mendongak ke atas. Ah, ya. Ada seekor naga yang katanya tertidur di dekat gunung ini. Mungkin aku bisa menjinakannya dan menurunkan aku di suatu tempat yang ada manusianya. Pokoknya kemana saja boleh deh. Kalau ada manusia, pasti ada orang yang bisa kutanya-tanya.

Daripada kehilangan arah seperti ini?

Aku berjalan dari titik dimana aku berlatih selama tiga tahun. Aku meloncat dari pohon ke pohon untuk mempercepat pergerakanku. Dengan kaki telanjang dan baju mirip pengemis, aku benar-benar dalam kondisi terburuk saat ini. Meski gua tersebut bisa dicapai dalam waktu 10 menit saja, kakiku jadi korban pohon berduri, tapi tak sempat kuhiraukan. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam gua, aku menemukan seekor naga (?) dengan bentuk seperti kadal dan bersayap.

"Yo, kadal bersayap!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Aku memejamkan mata karena suaranya benar benar memekakkan telinga. "AHOOOO! SUARAMU MEMEKAKKAN TELINGAAAA!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!"

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!"

Aku membalasnya dengan suara lebih keras lagi. Aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa aku mengeluarkan nen dalam teriakan tadi.

Raut gahar naga tersebut tergantikan dengan wajah ketakutan. Aku menghela nafas, merasa bersalah pada binatang raksasa tersebut, berjalan mendekatinya lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Seharusnya kau lebih ramah pada orang. Kalau begitu kan aku tak perlu meneriakimu."

Aku mengelus kepalanya pelan. Bisa kurasakan pandangan binatang raksasa tersebut melunak. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ia paham bahwa aku tak ada niat buruk padanya. Aku menaiki lehernya sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi.

"Hey, aku harus pergi dari sini. Bagaimana kalau kau mengantarku?" kataku mencoba bicara, berharap ia mengerti perkataanku. Belum ada reaksi. Aku menghela nafas, melenakan tubuhku di atas tubuhnya dan meletakkan kedua telapak tanganku di belakang kepala.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga kau paham, kalau begitu..."

Hening.

Masih hening.

Mataku mulai terpejam, dan aku mulai ngantuk. Aku merasakan sebuah pergerakan tapi kesadaranku terlalu minim untuk merespon. Yang terakhir kurasakan adalah, hembusan angin terasa begitu kuat menerpa tubuhku, dan aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa.

~oOo~

JBURRRRR!

"ASDFGJHKLLBLUPBLUPBLUP..."

"RAAAAAAAARRR!"

Basah!

Kesadaranku langsung bangkit dan menyadari bahwa aku terjatuh ke air saat sebuah suara yang tak asing diikuti bayangan besar melintasi kepalaku, dan aku mendongak.

"Naga itu! AHOOOOO!" aku mengacungkan kepalan tangan, emosi. Kenapa pake jatuh ke air segala sih?

"Ma, mau bagaimana lagi. Binatang tetap binatang," aku membenamkan setengah kepalaku di air hingga gelembung-gelembung air muncul. Aku memandang sekitar, dan baru kusadari sesuatu. Aku dijatuhkan ke laut, dengan luka-luka di kaki.

"Oh siaaal," aku menepuk kening. Bisa-bisa hiu mencium bau darah ini. Bagai katak yang akan ke darat, aku berenang seperti katak dengan kepala muncul di atas permukaan air dengan gerakan cepat. Mataku memandang sebuah pulau yang berbentuk seperti paus dari kejauhan dan mempercepat kayuhan kakiku. Kuharap aku bisa segera di daratan dengan beberapa penghuni, yang mungkin bisa kutanyai. Aku benar-benar kehilangan direksi. Jujur saja aku agak khawatir, jangan-jangan aku tak bisa bicara bahasa manusia lagi?

Bodoh, apa yang kupikirkan? Aku masih bicara bahasa manusia kok, bahkan dengan naga tadi. Ah, bagaimanapun, aku harus menemui seseorang dipulau tersebut.

Sial, pulau itu masih terlalu jauh. Dan tubuhku mungkin terlalu lelah setelah 10 tahun berlatih tanpa henti. Untungnya, ombak memberiku sedikit dorongan.

Tubuh basahku sampai ke darat – tepi pantai – ketika aku merayap dengan kuyu; perpaduan antara benci basah dan lelah, menuju arah sembarang yang bisa memberiku tanda bahwa disana ada manusia. Aku melihat ada beberapa rumah penduduk dan perahu berlabuh. Seketika senyumku melebar. Aku berusaha berdiri, dengan sedikit harapan bahwa aku bisa tahu dimana posisiku berada. Tapi saat itu tiba-tiba pandanganku mengabur, dan semuanya jadi gelap.

~oOo~

**Normal POV**

"Mito-san," seorang anak kecil dengan rambut jabrik ke atas dan baju berwarna hijau memapah seorang gadis dengan pakaian compang-camping, kumal dan rambut panjang tak terurus yang ia temukan di tepi pantai. Ia memandang wanita berambut coklat yang kaget melihatnya bersama wanita tidak dikenal dengan penampilan tak terurus.

"Dimana kau menemukannya, Gon?"

"Ia terjatuh saat mencoba berjalan. Sepertinya ia hanyut terbawa ombak," Gon menatap wanita berambut panjang tersebut. "Aku akan membawanya ya, Mito-san!"

"Tentu saja! Aku akan segera kesana setelah pekerjaanku selesai! Minta nenek membantumu merawatnya!"

"Baik!" Gon menggendong wanita tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah, ia meminta tolong neneknya untuk membersihkan wanita tersebut dan memberinya pakaian yang layak. Wanita itu tertidur nyenyak di ranjang bibinya, dan ia hanya menatap wanita tersebut dengan wajah khawatir.

Saat matahari terbenam, wanita tersebut membuka matanya. Irisnya yang berwarna merah darah itu tampak terbuka penuh, dan ia mengerjap pelan. Ia beranjak duduk, dan seketika menangkap siluet seorang anak kecil tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, Nee-san! Kau sudah sadar rupanya!"

Gadis itu terdiam, memandang sekitar. Ia melihat. Tampaknya ia berada di sebuah kamar perempuan yang cukup nyaman. Ia memandang anak kecil di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya pelan.

"Namaku Gon Freecs, panggil saja aku Gon!"

"Ah, aku Tifa..." sahutnya pelan. "Terima kasih telah menolongku. Ngomong-ngomong dimana ini?"

"Kau ada di rumahku, di Pulau Paus...tadi aku melihat nee-san terdampar di pantai, jadi aku segera menolongmu..."

"Begitu rupanya," ia menghela nafas. Lemah sekali aku rupanya, batinnya pelan. Pelatihan selama lima tahun itu benar-benar sesuatu. Meskipun begitu, setidaknya ia bersyukur ada seseorang yang menolongnya setelah ia kebingungan arah. Ia harus berterima kasih pada takdir, pada tuhan, pada hidupnya...

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pendek yang berwajah keibuan. Aku memandangnya, dan kulihat tangannya membawa sepiring makanan dan segelas minuman.

"Ini Mito-san, bibiku," ucap Gon dengan nadanya yang selalu ceria, memperkenalkan bibinya pada Tifa. "Mito-san, ini Tifa."

"Salam kenal," Tifa sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya sebagai sedikit penghormatan. "Terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Tak perlu sungkan," Mito memandang Tifa, menarik sebuah kursi lalu duduk di sebelah ranjang tersebut. "Kau boleh tinggal disini kalau kau mau!"

Tifa terkesiap. Ia kaget mendengar tawaran tersebut terlontar dari wanita keibuan sepertinya. Ia menunduk merasa tak enak. Penawaran tersebut terlalu baik. Ia memandang kedua orang tersebut dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Kenapa manusia di hadapannya bisa dengan begitu mudah menerima orang dalam rumah mereka, tanpa tahu bahwa orang di hadapan mereka ini adalah salah satu buronan yang bernilai miliaran jenny baik bagi mafia maupun target blacklist hunter yang dulunya terkenal sadis?

Ia tak layak menerima tawaran baik tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak...aku akan pergi setelah merasa sedikit baikan..."

"Tifa-san, aku malah merasa tak enak jika kau malah menolaknya..." Mito memandangku dengan pandangan lembut. "Lagipula rumah kami masih cukup luas untuk menampung satu orang lagi. Disamping itu, kami hanya hidup bertiga..."

"Tifa-san, onegai!" pandangan kekanakan Gon membuat Tifa bingung. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan tinggal. Terima kasih sebelumnya," Tifa tersenyum kecil.

Seumur hidup Tifa, baru kali ini ia merasa begitu diterima oleh orang sekitarnya.

~oOo~

**Tifa POV**

"Tifa-nee, ayo ikut denganku!" suara Gon mengagetkanku yang kini sedang memandang jendela keluar. Aku menoleh, melihatnya membawa sebuah alat pancing, dan aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Apa kau akan pergi memancing?"

"Hm!" ia mengangguk antusias. "Aku yakin nee-san pasti bosan di rumah, jadi sebaiknya Tifa-nee ikut denganku menangkap monster danau."

Hoo, aku tersenyum, mengangguk. Menarik juga. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, lalu menutup pintu kamar. Saat itu Mito menyentaknya.

"Gon, biarkan Tifa-nee beristirahat dulu. Pergilah ke danau sendiri!"

"Tidak, tidak Mito-san, aku sudah baikan...aku bisa menemaninya," aku tersenyum, menggeleng pelan.

"Kau yakin, Tifa-san?"

Aku mengangguk. Mito menghela nafas, dan kami pun beranjak keluar rumah. Di perjalanan baik aku dan Gon terdiam. Aku sebenarnya agak bingung kenapa ia berniat menangkap monster danau dan menyimpan pikiran tersebut untuk beberapa lama.

"Tifa-nee, apa Tifa-nee punya keluarga?"

Hatiku terasa membeku. Keluarga? Aku menggeleng kecil. Jangan bercanda. Aku tak menganggap keluarga angkatku adalah bagian dariku, teman saja aku tak punya. Siapa yang mau berteman dengan seorang pembunuh yang baru mendengar namanya saja orang sudah bergidik? Lagipula bagaimana aku bisa berteman, jika selama misi aku diawasi oleh kakakku hingga misi berakhir, lalu aku kembali dikurung dalam gudang bawah tanah serta segel nen di tubuhku?

Aku berdecak. Aku benci diriku yang dulu...

"Tifa-nee? Tampaknya kau melamun?"

"Eh?"

"Tifa-nee belum menjawab pertanyaanku," katanya pelan, mendongak padaku. Aku terdiam, tersenyum kecil, "Jujur saja Gon, selama aku hidup 28 tahun, aku bahkan tak punya teman, apalagi keluarga."

"Haaaa?" Gon terbelalak memandangku, "duapuluh delapan tahun?"

Aku tertawa, "kau pasti tertipu penampilanku kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Gon memandangku dengan kaget, "kau tampak seperti usia belasan di mataku!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin menangkap monster danau?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Sebab aku ingin menjadi hunter! Mito-san berjanji padaku, kalau aku bisa menangkap monster danau, maka aku boleh mengikuti ujian hunter tahun ini."

"Hm..." aku jadi teringat dengan Netero-jii. Apa kabar ketua asosiasi hunter itu?

"Ayahku juga seorang hunter dan ia menjadi hunter di usia 12 tahun. Dan aku ingin tahu penyebab kenapa ia lebih tertarik menjadi hunter dibanding mengurusku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Hei, apa itu tidak terlalu gegabah? Hunter itu pekerjaan yang mengancam nyawa, Gon," kataku memberitahu. Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku memang sempat membunuh beberapa blacklist hunter, dan bisa membayangkan, pekerjaan hunter itu benar-benar mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Aku memang tidak tahu. Tifa-nee bisa bilang aku gegabah, tapi...aku akan mencari tahu semua penyebabnya," katanya dengan wajah antusias. Saat itu kami sampai di sebuah danau yang cukup besar dengan sebuah pohon besar di tengahnya. Ia memanjat pohon tersebut dengan lincah, lalu memandangku.

"Tifa-nee, apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Bantuan? Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Jangan bercanda. Aku meloncat, dan mendarat sukses di sisinya.

"Waaah, Tifa-nee hebat!"

"Mha, itu hanya karena aku lama hidup di alam liar saja," aku tersenyum bodoh. Tolol, meloncat tinggi dan sejauh itu tidak karena hidup di alam liar saja. Yah, anggap saja keahlian seorang manusia yang selalu bertahan hidup dari segala bahaya.

Apa perumpamaan itu terlalu berlebihan?

Yang membuatku heran, Gon langsung percaya dengan alasanku tadi!

Anak ini benar-benar polos. Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

Matahari mulai meninggi. Alat pancing sudah dipasang beberapa jam lalu, dan tak ada tanda-tanda monster danau itu akan muncul. Aku menghela nafas ketika panas matahari mulai menyengat. Aku meloncat ke darat, berniat mencari makanan seperti buah untuk mengganjal perut dan pelindung kepala, mungkin daun atau apalah. Sinar matahari ini tak bisa ditolerir.

"Tifa-nee, mau kemana?"

"Mencari makanan," kataku pendek, kemudian berjalan ke dalam hutan yang lebih lebat. Aku menaiki beberapa pohon apel dan dan buah tak kutahu namanya, namun aku yakin bisa dimakan berdasarkan pengalamanku hidup di hutan liar. Kini tinggal pelindung kepala. Aku mencari daun berbentuk lebar yang bisa kubuat jadi penutup kepala. Dengan kreativitas berbekal sok tahu, aku kembali ke pohon tempat dimana Gon menunggu, dengan beberapa buah di tangan dan dua buah topi untuk melindungi panas. Aku memakaikan topi itu di kepalanya.

"Hari ini panas sekali," kataku saat memakaikan topi tersebut. Ia mengangguk, "arigatou, Tifa-nee."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "kalau kau butuh sesuatu, bangunkan aku."

"Tifa-nee, kau akan tidur?"

"Hmm..."

"Tifa-nee?"

~oOo~

_"Selama kita memilikinya, kita bisa memperoleh banyak uang tanpa harus repot melakukan misi..."_

_"Ia memiliki kemampuan luar biasa!"_

_"Jangan lupa segel nennya sebelum kau mengunci ruang bawah tanahnya!"_

Aku terbangun. Kulihat ke sekitar. Anak berusia 12 tahun itu masih didekatku, memancing. Aku menghela nafas.

Ini hari ketujuh. Anak ini benar-benar keras kepala dan menolak bantuanku. Aku memakan apel yang kuambil sebelum aku tertidur tadi, berharap monster danau itu segera muncul. Entah kenapa, aku hanya merasa bosan menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun, tapi aku juga menolak saat ia mempersilahkan ia pulang. Meski terkesan aneh, jujur saja, aku sedikit khawatir. Bagaimanapun, ia masih cukup muda untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari segala bahaya yang mungkin terjadi.

Aku memandang lurus ke kail. Saat itu kail bergoyang. Wajah Gon berubah cerah.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Ya! Dapaaaat!"

Sepertinya cukup besar, batinku. Ia melingkarkan kailnya pada cabang pohon dan meloncat beberapa kali agar bisa menarik ikan tersebut. Aku berdiri, berniat membantu, tapi ia menggeleng.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya sendiri!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, membalikkan tubuhku, memasang wajah masam. Keras kepala, batinku sebal.

SPLASH!

Sebuah ikan besar berwarna biru muncul dari danau. Aku memandang monster itu dengan wajah senang, dan memandang Gon. _Anak ini berbakat juga._

"Lihat Tifa-nee! Aku mendapatkannya!"

Aku tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik ikan besar itu ke darat dan menyeretnya untuk dipertunjukkan pada bibinya. Aku mencoba membantunya, tapi ia menggeleng, meyakinkanku bahwa ia bisa membawa ikan tersebut. Jujur saja, mendapat penolakan berkali-kali aku kesal juga. Kalau bukan untuk membantunya, lalu untuk apa aku diajak ke danau? Menunggu dan menemaninya? Tch, kalau bukan kepribadianku sebagai Tifa yang baru, mungkin saat ini aku sudah membunuhnya...

Ah lupakan. Kenapa aku berpikir sejahat itu sih?

"Lihat Mito-san, aku berhasil menangkapnya! Kalau begitu, sesuai janjimu, aku boleh ikut ujian Hunter kan?"

Anak itu benar-benar terobsesi untuk menjadi Hunter, batinku sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala.

~oOo~

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku saat melihat Mito menutup kamar Gon dengan wajah sedih.

"Percuma," ia menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Jujur saja, aku khawatir padanya."

Mito duduk di kursi meja makan, sementara nenek meminum tehnya. Aku memandang Mito sembari menghela nafas panjang. Aku tahu, tak ada yang bisa menghadang Gon dari antusiasmenya menjadi seorang Hunter. Aku bisa melihat itu dari matanya yang tampak penuh semangat dan punya tekad kuat akan segala sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ah, atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?

"Tifa-san, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Eh, tentu saja, kalau aku mampu," kataku kaget.

"Bagaimana kalau Tifa-san menemaninya mengikuti ujian hunter?"

Mataku melebar, "ujian hunter?"

"Jujur saja, Tifa-san, aku hanya takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Setidaknya, awasi dia sampai ia kembali ke pulau Paus," ucapnya, menggenggam tanganku dengan sorot mata penuh harap. Aku tak bisa bilang tidak. Wanita ini sudah sangat baik padaku, walau aku baru mengenalnya sebentar.

"B-baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya," kataku, mengangguk.

Aku beranjak berdiri. Mito mengekoriku dan membantuku mengemasi beberapa pakaian. Sebagian besar memang pakaian pria, karena aku sempat memintanya untuk tidak memberiku pakaian wanita, karena aku sangat tidak leluasa dengan pakaian rok atau dress dan pakaian semacam itu. Packing selesai, aku pun beristirahat sebelum keberangkatanku besok.

Apa mungkin...ini adalah jalan hidupku yang baru?

~oOo~

* * *

Yah, segini dulu. No flame, ditunggu fav-nya, uohooo~

sampe nanti


	3. Chapter 2: Ujian Hunter?

**Banyak yang saya skip karena alur Ujian Hunter (versi 2011) mungkin udah banyak yang cukup tahu, jadi lanjut aja. Ohya, entah saya hanya males meng-italic istlah jepang karena ...males, jadi dont judge me. Toh ini fanfic aja kok :3 #DIGAMPAR**

**Disclaimer: HxH Bukan punya saya. Hanya Tifa dan beberapa plot dalam chapter ini yang disesuaikan dengan cerita HXH, selebihnya plot ini punya saya.**

* * *

Aku dan Gon tersenyum satu sama lain saat mereka berada di kapal. Bagi Gon, ini adalah kesempatan baginya untuk menjadi seorang hunter dan menemukan alasan ayahnya yang memilih untuk menjadi hunter. Bagiku, ini mungkin takdir yang membimbingku untuk hidup lebih baik. Yang jelas saat itu kami senang dengan alasannya sendiri, sampai suatu saat beberapa suara burung camar berputar di sekitar tiang penyangga terdengar.

Akan ada badai, batinku dalam hati.

"Akan ada badai datang,"

Aku melotot. Tajam sekali inderanya!

Ia menaiki tiang penyangga, sedikit mengendus, dan berteriak padaku dan kapten, "akan ada badai besar datang!"

Tak butuh waktu lama. Badai besar benar-benar terjadi. Tifa berlindung di dalam kabin, diantara puluhan peserta yang mabuk laut, sementara gadis tersebut bersila di dalam kabin, bermeditasi seperti biasa. Gon mengobati beberapa orang yang mabuk laut parah dengan tanaman obat yang ia bawa dari gunung. Gadis berambut indigo itu mengintip dengan satu mata terbuka, lalu kembali menutup. Saat itu, sang kapten memandangku, Gon, serta dua orang lainnya yang tampaknya tak terpengaruh dengan ombak besar tadi. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang asik membaca buku dan pria berjas yang menggumam saat mencicipi apel masam.

Mereka berempat dipanggil oleh kapten tersebut.

"Sebutkan nama kalian."

"Namaku Gon."

"Aku Kurapika," sahut pria berambut pirang tersebut

"Leorio," jawab si pria berjas biru tua

"Tifa," jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa kalian ingin jadi hunter?"

"Hey, kau bukan penguji jadi jangan seenaknya memberikan pertanyaan!" ucap Leorio sambil menuding sang kapten dengan wajah emosi.

"Ayahku adalah seorang hunter. Aku meninggalkan pulau Kujira karena aku ingin menemukan alasan kenapa ayahku menjadi hunter!" sahut Gon tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Hoy bocah! Jangan sembarangan menjawab pertanyaan?" ucap Leorio

"Lho, memangnya kenapa kalau hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

Ya, apa salahnya? Mereka mungkin punya alasan khusus untuk menjadi Hunter, tidak seperti aku yang ikut ujian karena harus mengawasi Gon saja. Mereka pasti punya alasan kuat, apapun itu. Dan tekad seseorang ditentukan dari alasan orang-orang tersebut untuk mengikuti ujian, iya kan? Semakin kuat alasan mereka, semakin besar tekad mereka untuk lulus. Well, meski itu bukan asumsi yang 100 persen benar, tapi yah...kurang lebih seperti itu.

Aku menghela nafas. Di satu sisi, aku juga bingung. Apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini? Aku tak punya tujuan. Intinya, selama menarik diri hampir 15 tahun, aku hanya ingin jadi manusia yang lebih baik. Tidak sembarang membunuh orang, tidak menjadi sesosok Tifa yang kejam dan tak kenal belas kasih.

Ya, setidaknya hal itu tak harus dilakukan pada orang yang masih layak hidup. Beberapa manusia di dunia ini – sejujurnya – lebih baik saat mereka mati. Dalam arti, orang tersebut menyebabkan banyak penderitaan sejumlah komunitas, penduduk, dan sebangsanya. Mereka lebih baik mati. Atau beberapa orang yang hanya merugikan sekitarnya.

"Dan kau Tifa?"

"Eh?"

"Apa alasanmu ingin menjadi hunter?"

"Pada dasarnya..." aku menggaruk pipi. "Aku disini hanya untuk mengawasi Gon, dan mencari pengalaman baru juga."

"Alasanmu terlalu dangkal untuk menjadi seorang Hunter..."

"Kadang, beberapa manusia tidak punya alasan khusus untuk melakukan hal besar, pak tua..." kataku sambil melipat tanganku kedada. "Mereka hanya melakukannya karena ingin, tanpa ada alasan."

Kapten tesebut memandangku dalam. Aku memandangnya dengan dingin.

_Bagaimana jawabanku, pak tua? Itu berdasarkan kenyataan lho._

Saat itu kulihat Kurapika dan Leorio telah keluar. Jujur aku juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Saat itu kulihat sebuah tornado di depan kapal kami, dan awak kapal tercengang. Sang kapten mengambil alih kemudi, sementara aku dan Gon membantu awak kapal lain untuk mempertahankan tiang penyangga dengan menarik tambang penahan. Aku melihat Kurapika dan Leorio sepertinya ribut akan sesuatu, tapi badai membuat suara mereka membaur dan tak jelas. Saat itu kulihat Katsuo – salah seorang awak kapal, melayang terbawa angin, dan Gon berlari ke arahnya. Katsuo terbawa angin ke arah Leorio dan Kurapika, dan keduanya berusaha menahan – tapi gagal. Saat itu Gon tanpa ragu meloncat untuk menahan tubuh Katsuo dan keduanya menarik kaki Gon. Aku ikut menarik kaki Gon.

Saat langit mulai cerah, aku menghela nafas lega. Kudengar keduanya memarahi Gon, dan saat itu sang kapten tertawa dari arah pintu ruang kemudi.

Kami berempat...lulus.

~oOo~

"Awas monster..." bacaku saat melihat sebuah palang berisi peringatan. Saat itu aku juga melihat sebuah rumah dibawah pohon pinus. Saat itu Leorio mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban, sehingga kami langsung masuk. Kami berempat kaget melihat seorang lelaki dan dengan seekor Kiriko, sementara satu Kiriko lainnya membawa seorang anak perempuan.

"Tolong, selamatkan istriku..." ucap pria terluka tersebut.

"Leorio, aku serahkan pria tersebut padamu," ucap Kurapika sebelum meloncat ke jendela.

Saat ini Gon dan Kurapika mengejar monster tersebut, sementara aku hanya melongo. Aku gamang, membatu Leorio atau Gon. Tapi...aku tak mendapat perintah apapun jadi aku hanya terdiam, dan mungkin sedikit membantu Leorio beberapa hal kecil yang bisa aku bantu.

Sejujurnya aku agak khawatir juga pada Gon. Apa ia akan baik-baik saja? Aku ingin membantunya tapi, bagaimana kalau monster itu justru yang akan membimbing kami menuju lokasi ujian? Kapten yang memberi Gon petunjuk tadi tidak sekedar bicara kosong. Zaban dan pohon pinus ini berada pada arah yang berlawanan. Dilain sisi, aku juga khawatir akan keselamatannya, jadi haruskah aku mengejarnya?

"Jadi, kalian mengerjai kami?" tanya Leorio dengan wajah sebal. Aku manyun. Asumsiku yang pertama terbukti benar.

"Lokasi ujian hunter selalu berubah, dan kami membimbingnya menuju lokasi tersebut..."

"Tapi kami tidak membantu semua peserta. Kami hanya membantu peserta yang kami anggap pantas," ucap sang anak perempuan.

"Kurapika-dono, anda benar menggunakan petunjuk yang benar yang membuktikan bahwa kami bukanlah sepasang suami istri," anak perempuan tersebut menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya, "tato ini adalah tato daerah sini yang menunjukkan bahwa seorang gadis belum menikah. Apa yang anda lakukan benar-benar sangat pintar. Anda lulus."

"Leorio-dono," ucap anak laki-laki tersebut. "Pada dasarnya anda tak mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya, tapi anda merawat lukaku lebih cekatan dari dokter. Disamping itu kau terus meyakinkan bahwa istriku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kebaikanmu membuatmu pantas untuk mengikuti ujian hunter. Anda lulus."

Gon memberi salam tinjunya dengan tawa kecil.

"Gon-dono," ucap suami dari si Kiriko. "Hai," sahut Gon.

"Kau manusia super dengan kemampuan fisik dan kekuatan pengamatan yang luar biasa, membuatmu layak ikut ujian hunter. Anda lulus."

Gon memberi salam tinju pada Leorio dan Kurapika.

"Selanjutnya, Tifa-san," ucap Kiriko. Tifa mengangkat alisnya. "Sejujurnya aku tak bisa meluluskanmu karena kau tidak melakukan apapun."

"Tifa-nee..." Gon memandangku dengan pandangan sedih.

"Santai saja," aku mengibaskan tanganku pelan. "Kalian bisa mengantar mereka sementara aku mengikuti dari bawah."

"Benarkah, Tifa-nee?" Gon memandangku dengan mata berbinar.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Saat itu keempat Kiriko tersebut terbang membawa mereka bertiga, aku mengikuti mereka dari bawah. Aku tak akan kehilangan mereka, karena aku bisa melacak mereka dengan En milikku. Lagipula tanpa En, aku sudah hafal dengan aura mereka. Pada dasarnya, setiap manusia memang memiliki aura, meskipun mereka belum mempelajari nen.

Nah, mengikuti mereka dari bawah bukanlah hal yang sulit.

~oOo~

Kami sampai di lokasi ujian pertama. Sebuah terowongan dengan banyak orang. Saat itu seorang pria dengan bentuk seperti kacang memberi kami nomor peserta. Ya, aku nomor 406, nomor paling terakhir. Sepertinya kami paling telat.

Aku memandang kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Kuakui, atmosfir disana terasa lebih berat karena penuh dengan ketegangan, tapi bukan berarti semua orang disini kuat. Dari pengamatanku sendiri, hanya beberapa orang disini yang benar-benar menguasai nen. Satu atau dua diantaranya memiliki aura gelap, tapi sejujurnya aku sendiri tak akan mnnilai kekuatan seseorang berdasarkan nen, karena sepengalamanku bertarung, banyak juga orang kuat meski hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik dan strategi.

"Yo!" sebuah suara dari atas membuat kami mendongak. Seorang pria dengan perut besar dan hidung kotak menyapa kami. Pria tersebut tersenyum, tapi matanya tampak menunjukkan niat lain yang berlawanan dengan sikap familiarnya. Ia meloncat turun, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan menyalami ketiga orang pria yang bersamaku. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tak berniat menyalaminya. "Namaku Tonpa."

Aku tak bertanya, batinku dingin.

"Kalian pasti peserta baru, ya kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Gon dengan wajah polos.

"Mudah saja. Aku mengambil ujian ini saat usiaku 10 tahun, dan ini adalah ke-35 kalinya aku mengambil ujian Hunter!"

Hah, ke-35? Saat itu yang terpikirkan adalah dua hal. Pertama, apakah memang pria ini yang segitu tololnya sampai harus mengikuti ujian ini 35 kali? Yang kedua, apakah ujian Hunter memang sesulit yang dikatakan orang?

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti mengenal banyak orang disini!" ucap Gon dengan mata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tonpa mengangguk, menunjuk beberapa orang. Telunjuknya pertama menunjuk pada Todo, seorang pegulat, lalu seorang pria dengan tutup kepala, Bourbon, sang pawang ular. Kemudian Bodoro, sang ahli kungfu, serta Amari, Umori dan Imori yang konon terkenal dengan kerja samanya yang paling baik. Saat ia menjelaskan yang lain, sebuah teriakan menyela mereka.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" sebuah suara yang terdengar kesakitan. Aku dan yang lainnya menoleh ke sumber suara, dan seketika, mataku menangkap bayangan yang tampaknya asing di mataku. Seorang pria dengan pakaian aneh dan rambut yang melawan gravitasi, berwarna merah dengan warna mata ambernya. Kulihat seorang pria mengaduh melihat tangannya menghilang berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak bunga...

Yah, trik sulapnya itu.

Ah, rupanya dari dialah aku merasakan aura gelap itu berasal. Aku menyipitkan mataku. Aku merasa tak asing dengan aura tersebut. Ya, itulah aura insting membunuh. Aku bisa merasakan instingnya yang haus darah dan penuh kepuasan saat melihat orang menderita. Aura seorang pria yang 10-11 tahun lalu mengajakku bertarung dengannya, meski aku menolak membunuhnya saat ia memintaku karena ia kalah telak.

Kukira dia sudah mati, batinku.

"Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati..." katanya dengan suara dingin, dimana aku merasa auranya berasa pada posisi kesal – tapi juga terhibur . "Seharusnya kau meminta maaf jika kau menyenggol seseorang."

Aku menghela nafas. Sudah kuduga.

"Psikopat itu lagi," ucap Tonpa dengan wajah takut. "Nomor 44, Hisoka. Tahun lalu ia sebenarnya berhasil mengikuti ujian, tapi ia didiskulifikasi karena membunuh salah satu penguji."

Aku melongo hebat. Membunuh penguji? Terdengar sangat Hisoka sekali. Tak heran, mengingat seorang dengan aura keji seperti itu dengan mudahnya membunuh orang yang tak ia suka, dan memiliki kecenderungan membunuh saat ia bad mood. Saat itu ia tak pilih-pilih, siapapun bisa jadi korbannya. Yah, semacam perasaan kepuasan pribadi, atau pelampiasan saat emosi, jika tak bisa dibilang hobi. Kenapa aku bisa tahu detail? Tentu saja karena aku adalah seorang pembunuh. Aku bisa tahu semua keingian terdalam seseorang yang memang terlahir sebagai pembunuh.

Meski pada kasus Hisoka, ia lebih kecenderungan memiliki penyakit mental.

Hobi: membunuh sembarang orang. Terdengar keren kan?

Tidak. Aku bercanda. Aku hanya asal bicara.

Saat itu aku menyembunyikan keberadaanku dari siapapun. Yang aku takutkan saat ini adalah...Hisoka kembali menantangku bertarung, sementara aku sendiri tidak mau lagi membunuh orang sembarangan. Disatu sisi, aku juga kesal, karena ia adalah satu-satunya lawan yang berhasil mematahkan tulang kering dan lengan kananku. Tapi, dilain sisi, pertarungan terhebatku yang terakhir adalah dengannya, dan ia adalah lawan yang sempat menorehkan kesan dalam pikiranku.

Oh, kenapa aku jadi sentimentil sekali.

"Tanpa zetsu, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kau ada diantara kerumunan, neko-chan~"

~oOo~

**Normal POV**

"Tanpa zetsu, aku bisa mengetahui bahwa kau ada diantara kerumunan, neko-chan~"

Tifa meloncat ke sisi kanan, terkejut setengah mati. Hisoka tampak menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tepat di sebelah kiri Tifa dengan senyum playful miliknya sembari memainkan kartu. Tifa merogoh rogoh sakunya, tapi ia tak menemukan permen lolipop. Tolol. Bahkan ia tak menyimpan stock permen pada saat seperti ini! Hisoka tertawa kecil, menyodorkan sebuah lolipop padanya_. Ah, ia tahu betul kebiasaanku saat bingung, mengemut permen!_

Stalker. Itu salah satu kemampuannya selain membunuh.

"Kau masih tak berubah. Kemana saja selama ini?~"

Tifa membuka bungkus permen tersebut, tak langsung menjawab. Mengolah sedikit kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut pria psikopat itu, sebelum akhirnya terbelalak. "T-tunggu, kau panggil aku neko-chan?"

"Bukannya kau suka kucing~?" ia menjepit sebuah kartu as sekop dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, menutup mulutnya dengan senum palsu yang selalu freak dimataku. Jujur saja, make up itu, ughhhh...Tifa benar-benar menyayangkan wajah tampannya harus tampak aneh karena make up itu.

_HE, TAMPAN? TIFA, BERPIKIR JERNIH!_

"Dan bagiku, kau adalah kucing kecilku~," katanya lagi.

Tifa tertawa palsu dengan suara keras, mengangkat tangan kirinya seperti kaki kucing dengan sebuah suara, "miaow." (_Apa, kucing kecil?!)_

Hisoka tertawa kecil. Ia selalu menyukai tingkah tolol wanita di sebelahnya ini.

Namun seketika wajah Tifa kembali dingin dan datar, dan sebuah aura gelap memancar dari tubuhnya, "kalau aku adalah kucingmu, kau seharusnya sudah bisa membunuhku, Hisoka. Permohonanku sekarang adalah, menjauhlah dariku, Hisoka. Aku tak tertarik denganmu."

"Ara, kau menakutkan, neko-chan~"

"Terima kasih untuk permennya," bersamaan dengan itu ia berjalan dengan punggungnya, meninggalkan Hisoka dalam berbagai pertanyaan tak terjawab.

Baginya, Tifa adalah buah matang yang tak bisa ia makan. Dalam arti, ia tak bisa membunuhnya. Dan saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menuntaskan semuanya, tapi rasanya Tifa tampak tak tertarik untuk bertarung dengannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, perasaan itu mungkin muncul sama seperti ketika ia tak tertarik untuk bertarung dengan orang lemah, dan menurut pandangannya, Tifa tak ingin bertarung dengannya karena ia lemah. Baginya, itu adalah sebuah penghinaan terbesar. Dalam perihal kekuatan, ia tak mau mendapat penghinaan, terutama dari lawan yang jelas-jelas tak pernah bisa ia bunuh.

Sementara itu seorang penguji bernama Satotz muncul setelah sebuah deringan nyaring, dan sosoknya muncul dari balik pintu besi. Tifa memandang pria tersebut sambil sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Penerimaan peserta telah berakhir," ucapnya, dan Tifa bingung. Apa pria penguji ini memang punya mulut kecil sampai-sampai hanya kumisnya saja yang terlihat bergerak saat ia bicara?

"Ujian akan segera dimulai," ia berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri terowongan gelap tersebut. "Mari ikuti saya."

Terowongan ini dalam dan panjang, batin Tifa. Langkah pria kurus itu semakin lebar, memaksa semua peserta untuk berlari kecil, sampai akhirnya mereka berlari dengan kekuatan penuh. Tifa mencebik. Penguji ini mengerjainya, juga peserta. Ikuti? Eh, yang benar saja. Penguji tersebut melangkah dua-tiga kali langkah lebih lebar daripada manusia. Eh, apa ia manusia, batin Tifa dengan macam-macam pikiran tolol membanjiri otaknya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, seorang anak kecil – mungkin seusia Gon, melintas dengan enaknya dihadaapan Tifa dengan skateboard. Sial, andai saja aku membawa skateboard!

"Heh, bocah? Bisakah kau hargai ujian Hunter sedikit? Kau tak boleh menggunakan skateboard!" Leorio meneriaki anak berambut putih tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau salah," Gon yang berlari di depan Tifa memandang Leorio. "Penguji bilang kita hanya harus mengikutinya."

"Jadi sebenarnya kau memihak pada siapa?" Leorio masih ngotot merasa kesal.

Skateboard itu sedikit pelan saat ia melihat Gon. Tifa menangkap bahwa anak berambut putih itu tertarik pada Gon; mereka tampak seumuran.

"Ne, berapa umurmu?" tanyanya pada Gon.

"Aku?" sahut Gon. "Usiaku duabelas tahun."

"Oh," anak tersebut berpikir sejenak. "Seumuran denganku."

Nah, Tifa sudah menduganya. Saat itu anak tersebut meloncat dari skateboardnya, lalu berlari disebelah Gon. "Kupikir aku akan berlari saja."

"Keren!" ucap Gon dengan senyuman bersahabat.

"Aku Killua," ucapnya pelan pada Gon.

"Aku Gon!"

Dan sebuah pertemanan telah terbentuk. Ah, anak kecil gampang sekali sih berteman dengan orang? Tanya Tifa dalam hati. Tifa meringis sedih. Sampai saat ini ia bahkan belum pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya punya teman.

Hidupku sungguh buruk sekali, batinnya, menghela nafas.

"Dan kau, paman?" tanya Killua pada Leorio.

"Paman jidatmu! Aku masih remaja sama seperti kalian!"

Tentu saja, baik Gon, Killua, Kurapika dan Tifa tak percaya.

Killua melirik pada Tifa dengan pandangan dingin dan iris birunya. "Dan bagaimana dengan kakak yang ada disebelah sana?"

"Aku?" Tifa tersenyum. "Menurutmu, berapa usiaku?"

"Lima belas, atau enam belas mungkin?" tebaknya.

Tifa tertawa ngakak. Ia bahkan bukan remaja lagi. Usianya sudah 28 tahun, meski mungkin penampilan awet mudanya terbentuk karena ia sering berlatih. Saat seseorang bisa menggunakan nen, mereka cenderung selalu tampak awet muda, itu yang ia tahu. Yah, Tifa tak heran jika Hisoka memanggilnya 'neko-chan' karena selain suka kucing, dimata Hisoka, mungkin ia tampak mungil dan menggemaskan. Tingginya memang Cuma 160 cm, dan itu berbeda 26 cm dari Hisoka...

"HOHOHOHO..." Tifa tertawa sendiri. Namun, sejujurnya ia tahu bahwa pandangan Killua sejak tadi memerhatikannya dalam sikap waspada. Tifa memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Killua, "Kil, kau tak perlu begitu waspada padaku. Aku tak akan membahayakan siapapun, kecuali situasi dan kondisi memaksaku."

Sebaliknya, aku malah ingin melindungi orang yang bisa aku lindungi, batinnya pelan. Namun tetap saja Killua masih memandang tajam pada Tifa. Tifa memang bisa menangkap, bahwa anak ini sangat terlatih untuk selalu waspada. Gadis dengan rambut messy high bun itu tampak pasrah dan menghembuskan nafas menyerah, "susah sekali ya jadi orang baik."

"Tifa-nee bilang usianya 28 tahun..." ucap Gon polos.

Aku akan membunuhmu Gon, batin Tifa dengan vena mengeras di tangannya.

"KAU PASTI BERCANDAAAA!"

~oOo~

** Tifa POV**

Satotz berhenti sampai tangga puncak – pintu keluar tepatnya. Gon dan Killua lebih duluan keluar, dan aku setelah mereka. Kudengar mereka ribut soal siapa yang menang dan kalah – mungkin mereka bertaruh untuk seporsi makan siang atau makan malam mungkin. Aku tertawa kecil, memandang lurus pada pemandangan yang tertutup kabut. Ugh. Aku merasa kemejaku penuh dengan keringat. Aku melepas kemejaku yang berwarna pink, menyisakan sebuah celana jeans dan tank top berwarna hitam. Saat itu kulihat beberapa peserta lainnya mulai berdatangan, dan kabut pun mulai hilang. Satotz menyebutkan bahwa daerah ini disebut Rawa Numere, dengan berbagai monster yang menggunakan cara menipu untuk memperoleh makanannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Monster, neeee?

"Selanjutnya, mari ikuti saya!"

"Tunggu!" Sebuah suara dari belakang para peserta terdengar. "Pria tersebut berbohong!"

Seluruh peserta menoleh pada Satotz. Pria tadi adalah seorang lelaki yang terluka, membawa bangkai yang tampak persis seperti Satotz. Aku menggeleng. Tidak, tidak. Aku bisa merasakan aura kuat pada penguji di hadapanku ini tanpa harus menggunakan en. Dan aura orang yang terluka itu bahkan tidak terasa seperti manusia

"Dia berbohong! Penguji sebenarnya adalah aku!" ucapnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa monyet berwajah manusia itu menyukai daging segar manusia, dan ia terlalu lemah untuk mencari makan sehingga menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menipu dan ia menunjuk Satotz sebagai salah satu yang akan menyesatkan kami untuk menjadi bahan makanannya. Para peserta mulai kebingungan. Sempat terjadi riuh rendah, sampai akhirnya sebuah kartu menancap pada pria yang terluka tersebut, sementara Satotz menangkap kartu tersebut.

"Hmmm~, begitu rupanya..." Hisoka memainkan kartunya. Vena di pelipisku mengeras lagi. Ia benar-benar tahu cara agar jadi pusat perhatian.

Monyet yang tadi di bawa pria itu terbangun, dan melarikan diri.

"Jadi monyet itu tidak mati?"

"Para penguji ini adalah hunter yang dipilih oleh asosiasi tanpa dibayar," ucap Hisoka dengan nada suaranya yang _singsongy _. "Hunter dengan gelar apapun yang kita cari-cari...pasti bisa menangkap kartu tersebut."

"Saya anggap itu sebagai pujian," ucap Satotz. "Tapi, jika anda menyerang penguji lagi dengan alasan apapun, kami akan mendiskulifikasi anda. Mengerti?"

"Baik, baik. Aku mengerti~," katanya dengan senyum tipis.

Aku mengangkat alis. Yakin kamu benar-benar mengerti, Hisoka?

Maraton kembali dimulai. Aku benci mengakui, tapi berlari di tanah basah cukup membuatku lelah. Aku tak suka dengan sensasi ini, ditambah lagi kabut mulai menebal. Aku memang merasakan aura Gon dan Killua yang berada agak jauh didepanku, dan aku berada di antara Kurapika dan Leorio. Aura Hisoka berada di sebelah kiri, sedikit di depanku.

"Kurapikaaaaaaa! Leoriooo! Tifa-nee! Killua mengatakan kalau kita harus cepaaaat!" suara Gon terdengar dari depan.

"Bodooooh! Aku pasti sudah ada disana jika aku punya tenagaaaaa!" ucap Leorio dengan nada agak kesal

"Kalian duluan sajaaaa! Kami menyusul," sahut Kurapika.

"Eh?" Gon terdengar agak kecewa.

Aku tersenyum, memandang Kurapika. "Tenang saja, kalian tak akan kehilangan arah."

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa begitu yakin, Tifa-san?" tanya Kurapika dengan mata sedikit menyipit.

"Hmmm," aku meletakkan telunjuk kananku di mulut. "Insting!"

"Bodoooh! Buat apa aku percaya instingmu?" Leorio melotot. "Kau bahkan tidak meyakinkan, Tifa!"

Urat emosi muncul lagi pelipisku, meski aku masih tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku lebih hebat dari Hisoka?"

"Pembual," ucap Leorio dengan kesal. "Aku saja heran kau masih bisa bertahan sejauh ini, Tifa. Kukira kau seperti gadis-gadis cantik pada umumnya yang tak pernah biasa dengan latihan fisik."

"Betul, aku pembual!" aku masih tertawa kecil. "Eh kau mengakui kalau aku cantik? Maaf, aku tak berminat dengan remaja, hohoho~"

"Dasar tua," vena pelipis Leorio mengeras. Aku hanya meringis, meski ingin rasanya ku meninju wajah pria bernama Leorio tersebut.

"Kabut mulai menebal..."

Atch, ini bukan aura manusia!

"Lihat!" Leorio berhenti berlari, saat melihat bayang-bayang orang didepan kami tiba-tiba tampak seperti kehilangan kepala. Tiba-tiba sebuah bentuk seperti buah stroberi dengan ukuran sebsar kepala manusia muncul dari kabut.

"Ini monster penipu itu!" ucapku keras.

Terlambat. Kabut mulai menghilang, dan muncul beberapa kura-kura berleher panjang dengan cangkang yang tersusun atas bentuk bentuk seperti stroberi. Aku facepalm. Monster apa ini? Ditambah lagi, ia memakan manusia! Beberapa peserta telah lari, sementara jumlah monster itu semakin banyak dan kami terkepung bertiga. Aku terhenyak, sampai Leorio mengambil sebuah batang pohon yang agak besar, namun tiba tiba monster tersebut mengigit kayu tersebut sehingga tubuh Leorio terbawa bersama kepala si monster yang berayun. Kurapika meloncat dengan pedang kayu di tangannya, menusuk mata monster yang menyerang Leorio. Aku terhenyak, mengambil sebuah daun yang agak besar.

Hanya butuh kurang dari 1 persen dari nen untuk membunuh semuanya. Aku menjepit daun itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku, memberi gerakan horisontal ke arah para karnivora tersebut. Sesaat mereka terdiam, sebelum akhirnya, tubuh mereka terbagi jadi dua, sementara Leorio dan Kurapika akhirnya mendarat ke tanah.

Leorio dan Kurapika ternganga. Sebelum mereka bertanya, aku langsung menyela.

"Tak ada pertanyaan, pergi ke arah barat. Aku akan berlari di belakang," kataku pelan. Kurapika ingin berkomentar, tapi akhirnya mereka bungkam, berlari menuju arah yang kutunjukkan. Saat itu aku sempat merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat tak jauh dari arah kiri. Saat itu bertepatan dengan langkah Leorio terhenti. Sesosok pria berambut merah diantara kabut tampak begitu dominan, dikelilingi beberapa pria yang sepertinya akan mengajaknya berduel.

"Sembunyi, sembunyi!" aku menekan kepala Leorio dan Kurapika, tapi percuma, mereka terlalu ketakutan, bahkan lutut mereka ikut bergetar hanya dengan melihat Hisoka. Ini buruk...aku menghela nafas. Entah apa yang mereka ributkan, sampai akhirnya Hisoka mengeluarkan kartunya dan membuat gerakan melingkar, dan lelaki yang mengitarinya terjatuh. Seperti yang sudah kuduga dari seorang Hisoka. Bahuku turun, dan aku berjongkok frustasi. Aku berusaha menjauhkan mereka dari Hisoka, tapi keduanya tampak terlalu takut untuk bergerak, sementara tanganku menulis-nulis asal di atas tanah.

Intinya, kalau keduanya butuh bantuan, aku siap sedia.

"LARI!"

Aku terdiam menyadari keduanya berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Aku memeluk lututku, masih menulis-nulis di atas tanah.

"Hmmm, lihat apa yang kutemukan! Seekor kucing kecil~!" katanya dengan nada yang terdengar senang.

"Miaow," kataku pelan tanpa merubah posisi.

"Apa kau mengajakku bertarung?" tanyanya dengan nada bahagia.

"Apa auraku tampak seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak menggunakan nen saat ini," kataku, menghembuskan nafas frustasi. "Aku hanya kesal, melindungi orang-orang cukup sulit juga... apalagi dari pria psikopat sepertimu."

"Ara, neko-chan~bukankah itu berarti kau juga membicarakan dirimu sendiri?" mata ambernya menelusuri sosokku tiap sentinya.

"Kadang aku bingung, haruskah aku senang atau sedih karena berhasil menang melawanmu beberapa tahun lalu," aku beranjak berdiri.

Senyum aneh Hisoka pudar saat melihat sesosok bayangan. Aku menoleh, dan kulihat Leorio membawa sebuah kayu yang akan ia gunakan sebagai senjata. Aku menepuk keningku. Frustasiku berlipat dua kali.

"Seperti yang kuduga, aku tak bisa..." ucapnya. "Aku tahu ini bukan pertarunganku...tapi..."

Ia berlari dengan brutal ke arah Hisoka. "Aku tak bisa tinggal diaaaaam!"

"Leorio, dia bukan tandinganmu!" ucapku keras. Aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Kayu yang acungkan untuk menghajar Hisoka mengenai kabut kosong. Aku bisa melihat jelas pergerakan cepatnya yang terlatih dan kini berada di belakang tubuh Leorio. Saat ia hendak mengacungkan tangannya, sebuah bola apung kail alat pancing melayang ke pelipisnya.

"Gon!" kini aku tak bisa tinggal diam. Bagaimanapun aku harus menyelamatkannya!

"Lumayan, bocah," ia memandang Gon dengan pandangan tertarik. Aku menelan ludahku, membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk jika anak kecil yang sudah kuanggap sebagai orang yang berarti di hidupku harus mati di tangan pria yang bahkan pernah kukalahkan. Mulutku tak bisa lagi menahannya, saat ia tampak menaruh ketertarikan pada Gon. Bahaya, pria ini bahkan belum sembuh dari penyakit psycho-nya. Aku bukannya tak mau bertarung, tapi dengan bertarung, semuanya akan membongkar jati diriku.

Dan aku tak akan pernah siap dengan penolakan semua orang yang pernah kukenal saat ini.

Namun, lebih baik aku yang celaka daripada Gon! Aku sudah membunuh ratusan orang tak berdosa, dan aku layak untuk mati ditangan seorang psycho. Sementara Gon? Ia bahkan terlalu polos untuk tahu soal kematian!

"Hisoka, lawan aku kalau kau memang ingin bertarung, tapi jangan Gon!"

Hisoka tak menghiraukanku, sementara kesabaranku mulai habis melihat Gon tampaknya jadi mainan untuk Hisoka. Aku tercekat melihat leher Gon yang berada dalam cengkraman tangan kirinya. Habis sudah kesabaranku.

~oOo~

**Normal POV**

Kelebatan bayangan yang lebih cepat dari suara itu kini mengacungkan empat buah jarum nen tepat di arteri leher Hisoka.

"Dulu aku pernah menganggapmu lawan yang kuhargai, Hisoka, meski kau berani mematahkan tangan dan kakiku..." aura membunuh mulai terpancar dari tubuh Tifa. Meski Hisoka pun seorang pembunuh, ia bisa merasakan aura bergejolak yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari aura milik siapapun. Auranya terasa padat dan menusuk tubuhnya seperti jarum.

"...tapi jika kau berani membunuhnya saat ini, kupastikan kau mati sekarang."

Tangan kirinya terdiam. Meski ia masih bisa tersenyum, ia mengakui, selain Tifa, Gon adalah seorang anak yang berpotensi menjadi lebih kuat. Dan tentu saja, ia tak akan mau membunuh Gon. Selain karena ancaman Tifa, tentu itu karena kepuasan pribadinya. Pada dasarnya ia sama seperti Tifa dulu; terobsesi menjadi yang terkuat, dan bahkan selalu menunggu seseorang yang cukup potensial sampai cukup matang untuk ia bunuh.

Tangan Hisoka melepas leher Gon. Sebelum Gon sadar bahwa ia tadi mengancam Hisoka, dengan kecepatan yang sama, ia kembali ke titik awal tempat dimana ia tadi menunggu. Ia tahu, mungkin Gon mendengar suaranya mengancam, tapi ia bisa menampiknya dengan enteng. Bukan maksud ia membohongi Gon, hanya saja, rasanya belum saatnya bagi Tifa untuk membeberkan jati dirinya.

Maafkan aku Gon.

"Kau bisa menemukan jalanmu sendiri kan?" tanyanya saat membawa Leorio pada Gon. Gon mengangguk, dan Hisoka hilang ditelan kabut.

"Goooooonnn!" Tifa berjalan menhampirinya, lalu menjitaknya keras. "Tahukah kau betapa berbahayanya menghadapi Hisoka sendirian dengan kemampuan seperti iniiii? Haaaah?"

"Gomen, gomen..." ia mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dipukul. "Tapi...apa Tifa-nee juga tahu kemampuan Hisoka?"

Tifa sedikit terkesiap, lalu memandang ke arah lain, "itu bukan hal penting. Sekarang ayo kita cari Kurapika dan pergi ke lokasi kedua."

"Hmm!" ia mengangguk, beranjak berdiri. Tifa menggunakan en, sejenak untuk mencari dimana Kurapika berada, dan mendapati auranya berada di arah selatan.

"Ayo ke selatan, mungkin ia ada disana," katanya, berlari kecil, kembali ke lintasan dimana mereka bisa menemukan Kurapika dan bisa bersama-sama menuju lokasi ujian kedua. Setelah berlari beberapa saat, keduanya bertemu Kurapika – sesuai dugaan Tifa, dan mereka pun ke arah timur.

"Gon, apa kau tahu mana jalan yang benar?" tanya Kurapika.

"Ya, aku bisa menciumnya, sebab bau parfum Satotz-san sangat khas," katanya sembari mendengus. Memang, Satotz berada di timur, Tifa bisa merasakan auranya. Tak sampai limabelas menit ketiganya sampai di lokasi. Gon menoleh, melihat Hisoka menunjuk ke arah timur, menunjukkan sosok Leorio yang masih tak sadar. Ketiganya mendekati Leorio.

"Aduh, badanku sakit-sakit," ucapnya. "Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Tifa, Gon dan Kurapika saling berpandangan. "Sebaiknya kita merahasiakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ucap Kurapika pada Gon dan Tifa, dan keduanya mengangguk.

Pintu gerbang lokasi ujian kedua dibuka. Tifa memandang seorang wanita berpakaian sangat seksi dengan mini jeans dan kaus yang memperlihatkan pinggang ramping bahkan transparan menunjukkan pakaian dalamnya – Tifa sempat heran kenapa wanita yang menyebut dirinya Menchi itu bisa sangat nyaman mengenakan pakaian demikian – sementara pria bertubuh besar di belakangnya bernama Buhara, tampak duduk di hadapan kami di antara puluhan kitchen set di halaman gedung tersebut.

"Jadi...ujian Hunter tahap kedua adalah memasak!"

Tifa bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang ternganga dengan bodoh.

"Memasak? Tapi kami kesini untuk ujian hunter, bukan memasak?" tanya Todo, si pegulat.

"Memang," ucap Menchi beranjak berdiri. "Tantangan di tahap kedua ini adalah membuat masakan yang bisa memuaskan mulut kami."

"Kenapa kami harus memasak?" tanya sebuah suara lagi

"Sebab kami adalah ...Hunter Citarasa!"

Terdengar kikikan, beberapa tawa kecil, bahkan sebagian tawa besar. Tifa memandang sekitarnya, merasa tak enak. Ia bisa membayangkan perasaan Menchi yang sadar bahwa ia ditertawakan peserta ujian Hunter. Meski ia pun sejujurnya bingung kenapa ujiannya harus memasak, ia tak cukup tega untuk tertawa. Entahlah, mungkin hatinya terlalu sensitif dengan perasaan orang saat ini...

"Lalu apa yang harus kami masak, Hunter Citarasa?" tanya Todo.

"Buhara..." Menchi memanggil pria dibelakangnya.

"Bahan yang kalian butuhkan adalah babi...kalian bebas memlih spesies babi apapun selama masih di dalam hutan Biska!"

"Dan kami menilai bukan hanya dari rasa, tapi juga penampilan masakan..." ucap Menchi.

"Baiklah, mulai saja ujiannya kalau begitu," ucap Todo, sepertinya ia tampak meremehkan ujian ini.

Buhara menepuk perutnya sebagai tanda ujian dimulai. Tifa dan keempat laki-laki tersebut sebnarnya bingung mau dimasak apa babi tersebut, sebab Tifa tidak pernah memasak sesuatu yang besar seperti babi, sementara yang lainnya bahkan tidak pernah memasak. Gon memandang ke suatu arah, dan ia menuruni sebuah turunan dan menggelincir, diikuti Killua yang beteriak 'yohooooo' hingga akhirnya ia terhenti mendadak dan ekspresi Killua menjadi takut karena khawatir tubuhnya menabrak Gon, selanjutnya hal tersebut belanjut berturut-turut; Leorio, Kurapika, dan Tifa. Kelimanya ternganga memandang puluhan ekor babi berwarna merah muda, salah satunya mengunyah tulang.

"Jangan bilang kalau babi ini..." Leorio terhenti sejenak saat pandangan babi itu terhenti ke arah mereka.

KARNIVORAAAA! Batin Tifa ngeri, berlari dengan mereka berempat sementara puluhan babi mengejar mereka. Beberapa peserta mencoba menyerang, tapi tampaknya hidung babi itu terlalu keras, sampai akhirnya Gon menemukan kelemahannya: dahinya. Kami pun berhasil membawa bahan mentah kami masing-masing untuk dimasak.

Tapi, tahap ini adalah tahap yang terburuk, sebab semua peserta digagalkan oleh Menchi. Tak lama sampai keributan atas penolakan keputusan tersebut, sebuah zeppeline dengan lambang asosiasi hunter muncul. Seorang kakek tua muncul, dan Tifa bisa langsung tahu siapa dia meski kepulan debu menutupi sosok tersebut selama beberapa waktu. Ia tahu aura tenang namun mengerikan yang bisa ia rasakan saat keberadaannya hadir.

Seseorang yang ia hargai diam-diam, Netero-Jii.

.

.

.

.

**Tifa POV**

"Jadi, Menchi-kun..." ucap Ketua Netero, memandang Menchi. "Kau telah menggagalkan seluruh peserta yang mengikuti ujian hunter ini."

"Maafkan saya ketua, saya hanya tidak bisa menahan diri saat seseorang mengejek Hunter Citarasa, jadi saya membuat ujiannya lebih sulit daripada seharusnya. Saya akan mengundurkan diri dari penguji, ketua," ucap Menchi dengan kepala yang agak tertunduk.

"Tapi, mencari penguji akan sedikit sulit, Menchi-kun. Bagaimana kalau begini saja: kau memberikan contoh untuk ujian selanjutnya, sehingga mereka bisa menerima keputusanmu jika mereka gagal."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," aku melihat Menchi berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu ujian selanjutnya adalah...memasak telur rebus!"

Begitulah.

Setidaknya ujian memasak telur ini lebih baik daripada memasak daging babi. Kesulitan memasak ini bukan karena memasaknya, melainkan memburu telur tersebut. Telur tersebut berada di jurang di gunung mafuta, dimana telur tersebut berada di jurang, sehingga kami harus menjatuhkan diri ke jurang dengan sengaja, mengambil telur, lalu kembali ke atas dengan angin yang berhembus dari bawah. Ketepatan akan angin yang berhembus dari bawah itu cukup sulit, mengingat aku harus benar-benar peka menentukan kapan hembusan itu akan terjadi. Jika tidak, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Tapi, aku berhasil kok :P

Sampai kami kembali ke atas zeppeline, hanya ada 43 peserta yang tersisa. Kami diizinkan untuk beristirahat dan makan malam. Jujur saja, perutku memang sudah keroncongan dari tadi, meski telur rebus super besar tadi sudah masuk ke perutku, rasanya aku belum cukup puas. Aku berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan, mengambil makan dalam porsi besar dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Saat aku keluar dari ruang makan, kulihat Gon dan Killua ditendang keluar dari dapur.

Mereka ngapain lagi sih? Aku tertawa sendiri.

"Ah, Tifa-nee!" Gon berlari kecil ke arahku dan aku tersenyum. "Kau sudah makan, Tifa-nee?"

Aku mengangguk. Killua mengunyah daging panggangnya, sebelum ia menoleh sekilas ke luar jendela, dan berseru, "lihat Gon!"

Gon meloncat ke sebelahnya, ikut memandang keluar jendela. Aku duduk sementara Gon berdiri sesaat disebalh Killua. Dan kami terdiam beberapa saat menikmati pemandangan malam lampu-lampu kota yang tampak indah dari tempat kami berada.

"Ne, Killua?"

"Hm?"

"Dimana orang tuamu?" tanya Gon dengan nada polosnya seperti biasa.

"Ada," Killua menghela nafas, "mungkin."

"Apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Mereka pembunuh bayaran,"

Aku dan Gon memandangnya. "Mereka berdua? Benarkah?" tanya Gon dengan wajah kaget.

Wajah Killua kaget sejenak, lalu tertawa saat ia melihat ekspresi Gon, "Jadi, itu reaksi pertamamu? Sudah kuduga kau memang aneh!"

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar, meski sejujurnya aku penasaran juga.

"Eh?" sahut Gon, tampaknya makin bingung.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang menanggapi jawabanku dengan serius!" ucapnya dengan tawa. Aku bisa membaca, bahwa tawa itu bukanlah tawa lepas, tapi tepatnya, tawa getir...

"Bukankah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Gon.

Tawa Killua terhenti, "apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Hanya firasatku saja..."

Aku terdiam. Mendengar percakapan mereka dan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Dari situ aku tahu bahwa Killua memang berasal dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran. Tak heran, ia memang sangat terlatih untuk tetap waspada. Aku menopang kepalaku, memandang wajah manis Killua dan menyayangkan, sekaligus bisa membayangkan seperti apa hidup yang ia lewati. Meski ia bisa hidup dan tertawa, aku bisa membaca, keinginan hatinya dengan profesi turun temurunnya saling berlawanan.

Persis seperti yang kurasakan.

"Keluargaku semuanya pembunuh. Dan mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa aku punya bakat luar biasa untuk jadi pembunuh nomor satu. Tapi, siapa yang mau hidupnya diatur-atur?"

"...kasihan sekali..." ucapku pelan. Killua dan Gon terkesiap, seolah baru sadar kalau aku berada disitu. Kuakui, saat ingin menyimak pembicaraan orang, aku sering menggunakan Zetsu, sampai orang seringkali lupa, bahwa aku ada disana.

"Kasihan kenapa, Tifa-nee?" tanya Gon, memandangku ingin tahu.

"Kil, sejujurnya aku memang sempat curiga siapa kau sebenarnya, mengingat kewaspadaanmu terhadapku maupun sekitar sangat tinggi," ucapku. "Tapi, kau sekarang sudah jujur padaku dan Gon."

"Jadi, kau juga akan membeberkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" ucap Killua, memandangku dengan senyum dingin.

"Baiklah," aku tertawa kecil. "Aku juga seorang pembunuh."

"EEEEH?" Gon dan Killua terperanjat.

"Ya," aku mengangguk, memandang. "Tapi yang jelas, itu masa lalu. Saat ini aku hanya bertugas mengawasi kalian dari Hisoka."

"Tch, kau tak perlu melindungiku! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!" Killua melotot memandangku dengan pandangan kesal sembari menuding-nudingku. Meski aku jengkel juga atas tingkahnya yang kurang sopan, aku berusaha tetap bisa menyunggingkan senyumku.

"Ara, benarkah?" aku tersenyum kecil. "Baik, begini saja."

Aku menyentuh keningnya, memendarkan sedikit aura gelap padanya. Saat itu kulihat seketika wajahnya penuh dengan peluh dan ia meloncat menjauh. Aku menghentikan auraku, lalu mengangkat alisku, "bagaimana?"

"B-bagaimana kau memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?"

Aku hanya tertawa. "Dengan ketakutanmu pada kekuatanku, kau yakin bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri?"

"Berisik," ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, malu. Aku tertawa lagi.

Aku melepas kemeja kotak-kotak yang diikatkan dipinggangku, lalu memakainya tanpa mengancingnya, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sebaiknya aku bergegas tidur. Aku membuka beberapa pintu yang berisi setumpuk pria tidur , meski sisanya masih terbangung, dengan pandangan yang terasa seperti melucutiku satu per satu. Kamar kedua, tch, masih sama. Sekumpulan pria mesum juga. Hingga akhirnya aku membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang tampak kosong, dengan seorang pria yang kukenal betul, kini membangun rumah kartunya.

"Ah, neko-chan, tak kusangka kau akan kesini~"

Aku ternganga. Maksudku sengaja mencari ruangan yang kosong untuk menghindari para pria mesum, malang padaku yang kudapat adalah seorang pria dengan masalah mental sadomasokis, psikopat, yang juga kucurigai sebagai pedofilia.

"Hisoka," aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Ia tersenyum lebar, menatapku seperti aku adalah mangsanya yang paling enak untuk dinikmati, tapi aku tak mau ambil pusing. Aku bisa memasang En pada saat tidur, tapi kalau kuperhatikan, Hisoka bahkan hanya tampak playful.

Kadang aku khawatir barangkali ia akan melecehkanku saat tidur.

"Ne~neko-chan, apa kau tak kedinginan tidur sendiri di situ sementara ada aku disini yang bahkan dengan senang hati memelukmu?" katanya dengan nada menggoda dan wajah bernafsu, kalau tak bisa dibilang mesum.

"Tch, " aku duduk bersila di sebrangnya, "aku bahkan tak yakin seorang pembunuh spertimu memiliki tubuh yang hangat, karena hatimu pun sudah dingin."

Tangannya yang sedari tadi menyusun rumah kartu terhenti. Pandangannya tampak melunak, seperti tercekat akan sesuatu. Kulihat ia menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu kembali menyusun rumah kartunya. Aku duduk dalam posisi meditasiku. Saat ini aku benar-benar ingin menenangkan pikiran. Dalm kondisi hening ini, aku bisa mendengar detak jantung ku, denyut nadiku, bahkan denyut nadi Hisoka, serta pergerakan tangannya untuk membangun rumah kartu tersebut. Mataku terpejam, namun aku bisa merasakan gesekan udara dengan tangan dan kartunya, sampai ia terhenti saat rumah kartunya jadi. Aku tersenyum, menekan sedikit udara ke arah rumah kartunya dengan telunjukku, dan seketika rumah kartu tersebut rubuh.

"Kau memang selalu nakal seperti kucing, neko-chan~" ia menatapku, lalu ia merapikan kartunya, sementara aku membuka mataku. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelahku, bahkan bisa kurasakan bahunya menyentuh lututku.

"Kau tak tidur, Hisoka?" tanyaku baik-baik. Yah, kalau boleh jujur, meski kami adalah pembunuh yang hidup di dunia hitam, sebenarnya aku ingin kami tetap begini, bertahan sebagai teman, tidak seperti pemburu dan pemangsa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kucing kesayanganku masih tampak belum mengantuk~" ucapnya, iris ambernya melirik padaku. Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum juga, lalu merebahkan tubuhku di sebelahnya, mengancingkan kemejaku, hanya sekedar mencegah dirinya dari imajinasi macam-macam, karena kaus tanktopku cukup ketat.

Kuakui, ia tak seperti dugaanku. Tidak, ia tidak dingin. Tubuhnya cenderung hangat. Ia memandang langit-langit, begitu juga aku.

"Kemana saja setelah kau bertarung denganku, neko-chan~?"

"Aku? Sibuk dengan banyak hal," kataku pelan, "berlatih dan sebagainya. Tapi yang jelas aku tak mau membunuh orang sembarangan lagi seperti kau saat ini."

Hisoka menyeringai.

"Rasanya sudah 10 tahun berlalu semenjak terakhir kali aku membunuh orang..." aku meletakkan tanganku di belakang kepala.

Hisoka memandangku, "Sembilanbelas tahun lalu? Memang berapa usiamu?"

"Aku? Duapuluh delapantahun," kataku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku kira kau masih 17-18 tahunan saat ini, neko-chan...kau tak tampak berubah..." ucapnya pelan. Aku tersenyum, "banyak yang tertipu dengan penampilanku, ya?"

"Daripada pembunuh, kau lebih tampak seperti seorang kucing kecil yang rapuh, Neko-chan~"

"Hahaha, tapi tetap saja aku merasa sudah cukup tua," aku tertawa getir, lalu menutup mataku perlahan. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Sebaiknya aku segera beristirahat. Mataku mulai terpejam, tapi hingga saat ini belum bisa memasuki alam bawah sadar. Akhirnya, kulirik Hisoka yang kini asik dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Aku melepas sanggul kecil dikepalaku yang sempat membuatku tak nyaman. Rambut panjangku, memang selalu kukucir menjadi bun, karena aku tak betah menggerai rambut.

"Bagaimana kalau..." ia mengubah posisinya menyamping, dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sebuah rangkulan dari tangannya yang berotot. Tenggorokanku tercekat, tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku. "Bagaimana, neko-chan~?"

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku benci mengakui, tapi pelukannya di pinggangku membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh di hati. Ada perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba memenuhi hatiku yang melompong. Kupandang mata ambernya yang juga menatapku dengan... pandangan yang tak biasa. Pandangannya yang melunak. Aku tak merasakan auranya yang biasanya selalu memancarkan kehausan akan membunuh. Sebaliknya, ada kehangatan yang lain, yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya dari sosok Hisoka.

"H-Hisoka...ini tidak lucu..." aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi bungee gum-nya melekat dan mengekangku. Tch, aku tak akan bisa lepas. Kupandang dirinya dengan kesal. "Apa maumu?"

"Ah~, kucing kecilku tampak marah...lucunya..." ia tertawa kecil, dan seketika tubuhnya berada di atasku, memnyudutkanku.

_Akui saja, kau menyukainya kan?_

Heh, siapa kau? Aku tercekat dengan sebuah suara lain di sudut hatiku yang tiba-tiba menyadarkanku.

_Jangan mengelak. Kau menyukainya. Akui. Sejak dahulu kau bertarung dengannya, kau telah tertarik padanya._

Bodoh, kenapa aku harus tertarik dengan pria dengan sakit mental sepertinya? Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak pria tampan yang lebih baik darinya.

_Tapi kau juga tahu, tak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui dirimu selain dirinya. Pria itu tahu semua tentangmu, dan kau juga tahu itu, Tifa. Ia adalah pria yang paling mengetahui setiap gejolak-gejolak di hatimu._

Saat itu aku terdiam. Telunjuk tangan kanannya menyusuri tiap inci wajahku – kening, tulang pipi, hingga rahang bawah dan tiap sentuhannya membuatku merinding dengan sensasi yang tiba-tiba menyebar di tubuhku. Jempolnya mengelus bibir bawahku, sementara matanya terpaku memandang wajahku. "Kau selalu membuatku panas, neko-chan..."

Dia pikir aku semacam api atau oven, begitu?

Belum sempat aku selesai dengan pikiranku, ia mengangkat daguku pelan, dan sebuah kecupan basah mendarat di bibirku. Tubuhku membeku dan jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak sepersekian sekon. Bisa kurasakan lidahnya menyusuri bibir atas dan bawahku, namun semuanya seperti bukan sentuhan bibir Hisoka. Kecupan itu begitu lembut, memabukkan, dan membuatku terdiam, tidak memaksa dan tidak liar seperti bayanganku.

Ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku.

~oOo~

* * *

**Repiu dong minna, butuh semangat nih. Pasti saya jawab kok. **

**Ohya, no flame. Kritik jangan pedes, saran selalu saya terima.**

**~Lazuardi-Loo~**


	4. Chapter 3: Ujian Hunter? (2)

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter bukan punya saya, tapi Tifa dan sebagian besar alur cerita ini adalah punya saya

Warning: Alur Kecepetan, ujian Hunter didasarkan pada versi HXH 2011

* * *

.

.

.

Ujian tahap ketiga dimulai. Kami diturunkan disebuah tower tinggi dan goal kami adalah mencapai dasar. Aku bisa saja menjatuhkan diri dan menggunakan nen untuk memelankan kecepatan saat mencapai tanah, tapi bagaimana yang lain? Kupandang Leorio, Killua, Kurapika, dan Gon. Mereka celingukan, mencari cara untuk turun. Aku memang belum bisa sangat menyatu dan membuka diri dengan mereka. Aku hanya takut tidak dengan penolakan mereka, terutama dengan sikap Killua yang tampaknya masih waspada, dan terkadang pandangan Kurapika yang seolah-olah ingin mengetahui kedok dibalik wajah tololku. Leorio pun demikian. Hanya Gon yang tampaknya tak berubah, bahkan setelah mendengar pengakuanku bahwa aku adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Tifa-Nee! Kenapa melamun disituu?!" Gon melambaikan tangannya padaku, mengajakku untuk mendekatinya. Aku berjalan mendekat.

"Kau punya ide bagaimana kami bisa turun?" tanya Leorio dengan wajah serius.

Aku menggeleng. Kami menyebar. Saat itu aku memandang peserta yang kini tinggal setengahnya di atas tower itu. Berarti, batu dimana tempat kami berpijak memiliki beberapa pintu masuk yang tersembunyi. Aku tersenyum mengerti. Tiba-tiba saat aku berlari...

"Gooon a – !"

Tubuhku jatuh terjerembab pada sebuah lantai keras dengan posisi terduduk. Aku memandang langit-langit. Sepertinya saat aku akan berlari pada Gon, aku menginjak pintu masuk dari lantai atas. Aku beranjak berdiri, melihat sekitar.

"Tak kusangka, neko-chan akan datang padaku untuk satu tim denganku~"

Aku merasa sebuah batu seberat satu ton menghantam kepalaku. Aku memutar kepalaku ke sumber suara, dan sesosok pria dengan make up ala joker tampak duduk dengan satu lutut tertekuk dan tangannya tertumpu pada lutut tersebut. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Semenjak insiden semalam, sejujurnya aku benar-benar malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Sampai saat ini aku bahkan masih gugup. Sejuta pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku mengenai sikapnya semalam.

Tifa, ingat, dia seorang psikopat, kataku pada diriku sendiri. Kulihat ia beranjak berdiri, dan berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Sebaiknya kau baca dulu itu, neko-chan~," tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah tulisan di dinding. Mataku tertuju pada arah yang ia tunjukkan.

PERMAINAN DUA NYAWA. KEDUA KONTESTAN HARUS TETAP HIDUP SAAT BERTARUNG, SEBAB JIKA MATI, MAKA YANG HIDUP PUN DIANGGAP KALAH. KERJASAMA TIM DIBUTUHKAN DALAM PERMAINAN INI.

Dua buah jam yang saling terletak di dekatnya, dengan angka 72 jam dan mengihitung mundur. Gigiku bergemeretuk, mengingat bahwa kerjasamaku dengan seorang psikopat adalah ide terburuk. Kami pun mengenakan kedua jam tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu besi.

"Hnn~, neko-chan, tidakkah kau berpikir kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk tetap bersama?" katanya dengan senyum lebar dan tampak _excited_.

Hisoka, suatu saat aku harus membunuhmu.

~oOo~

**Normal POV**

Tifa tak habis-habisnya meruntuk di tengah jalan. Keduanya melewati beberapa pintu, memijit O atau X. Lawan-lawan mereka sebagian besar adalah narapidana, dan bagi mereka, keduanya bukanlah hal sulit. Hanya saja, bisa dikatakan Tifa cuma berdiam diri dan menonton pertandingan Hisoka, sementara ia ongkang-ongkang kaki. Hampir 25 narapidana berhasil Hisoka bunuh hanya dengan melempar kartu, sementara Tifa menyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas.

"Neko-chan," Hisoka berdiri di hadapannya saat Tifa asik duduk. "Jujur saja, aku muak kalau begini~kenapa kau diam saja dan menonton. Ini seharusnya menjadi kerja sama kita berdua~"

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, jadi kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

Hisoka memandang Tifa dingin. Aura buruknya kembali memancar, tapi Tifa tak peduli. Tanpa dipaksa, aura ten miliknya selalu siap tanpa dipicu.

"Kubilang, bantu aku~" ucapnya dengan suara dingin, dan Tifa tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dari sebuah kursi, lalu mengangguk.

"Beginikah kau memperlakukan wanita, ne~Hisoka? Ck," Tifa menggeleng, berkacak pinggang. "Begini saja, untuk selanjutnya, biar aku yang bekerja dan kau impas."

Sesaat keduanya hening sementara Hisoka melipat tangannya ke dada dan Tifa mendongak padanya dengan wajah manis, meski hatinya saat itu merasa bersalah. Ia berada dalam dilema, karena ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh lagi, sementara baginya, saat ia melawan orang, dipastikan lawannya mati, atau jika tidak, koma beberapa bulan. Ia susah mengendalikan dirinya saat ia sudah melihat darah.

Sebuah senyum jahat tersungging dari bibir Hisoka, "baiklah, neko-chaan!"

Diam-diam, Tifa menghela nafas suntuk.

Pintu selanjutnya terbuka. Hisoka tersenyum kecil saat sosok bertubuh kecil berjalan lebih dulu dihadapannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat aksi kucing kesayangannya kembali bertarung, meski tampaknya pertarungan ini akan jadi pembantaian sepihak. Hisoka – sejak dulu, selalu tergila-gila dengan bagaimana Tifa bertarung mengalahkan lawan mereka. Lawan gadis itu selalu berakhir dengan tubuh terpotong, kehabisan darah, atau termutilasi, dan baginya, pemandangan itu begitu indah untuk disaksikan.

Kali ini hanya 10 narapidana yang menghadapi Tifa, tapi mereka semua sebelumnya adalah mantan pembunuh, pemerkosa, dan kriminal kelas kakap.

"Saa, neko-chan~hibur aku," ucap Hisoka sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Pinjam satu kartumu," Tifa menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Hisoka mengangkat alisnya. Tifa menoleh padanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya berpura-pura bodoh.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga saja," Tifa memandangnya dengan aura menakutkan. Bukannya takut, pria berambut Merah itu memandang Tifa dengan penuh nafsu, dan memberikan sebuah kartu joker kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih."

Selanjutnya, tubuh Tifa tampak bergerak bagai kilat. Yangterdengar hanya sebuah suara para narapidana yang kesakitan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang membuat mereka tak sadar. Tifa – bagaimanapun – tidak mau lagi membunuh orang. Jika ada cara yang lebih baik dari membunuh, maka ia akan melakukannya. Dan tak kurang dari 5 menit, tubuh-tubuh itu kini tak sadar, sementara sosok Tifa tampak menjulang di antara mereka.

Diantara tubuh-tubuh terluka yang bergelimpangan tak sadar tersebut, Tifa melipat tangannya ke dada, berpikir sejenak. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hisoka yang kini menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Seketika Tifa langsung horror.

"Hisoka, aku masih gadis, jadi tolong jangan telanjangi aku dengan pandanganmu," ucap Tifa, merasa tak enak mengingat sorot mata sang joker tampak begitu bernafsu padanya, diikuti seringai sadis khas Hisoka yang membuat Tifa mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Tifa~kau sungguh membuatku bernafsu~"

Kedua kalinya, Tifa merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya.

Pintu besi selanjutnya kembali terbuka. Ruangan itu remang-remang, dengan seorang pria yang memiliki luka di wajahnya tampak beranjak berdiri saat kami datang. Saat itu, sejumlah lilin menyala dengan otomatisdia dua sisi ruangan tersebut. Tifa memandang pria bertubuh kekar dan berkulit gelap itu, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tahun ini aku bukan penguji," ucapnya sembari. "Dan aku akan menuntut balas dendam atas luka ini..."

Saat itu Tifa dan Hisoka melihat jelas wajahnya.

"...Hisoka..."

"Nah, Hisoka. Sepertinya dia lawanmu, jadi sebaiknya aku akan menunggumu bertarung dengannya," Tifa berjalan menuju salah satu sisi dan menyandar di dinding. Ia menatap Tifa dengan wajah dinginnya, merasa sedikit kesal.

"...bunuh dia..."

Tifa mendongak padanya, "tidak. Dia menuntut balas padamu. Jadi ini bukan urusanku."

"Aku sudah membunuh semua lawanku dan kau baru membunuh 10 orang di tahap akhir, kita belum impas..." katanya, dengan aura yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Stop bicara dengan diri kalian sendiri, dan lawan aku, Hisoka! Kau bertanggung jawab atas luka ini!" ucapnya menyela pembicaraan kami.

"Hmm~ jadi kau menyalahkan aku atas luka-lukamu, padahal itu kesalahanmu karena kau tidak kuat," Hisoka tersenyum _freak_ seperti biasanya. "Maaf, tapi lawanmu adalah kucing ini.." ia menunjuk Tifa, dan Tifa melotot sejadi-jadinya.

"K-kau..." pria itu memandang Tifa dengan emosi.

"Tidak, tidak!" Tifa mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku hanya satu team dengannya, itupun secara tidak sengaja. Kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya! Aku pribadi pun ingin membunuhnya, kalau boleh jujur!"

Hisoka terkesiap saat mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi. Sebuah sunggingan terbentuk, "Kalau aku mati, kau pun kalah, neko-chan~, itu peraturannya."

"Duh, Hisoka. Dia seorang hunter, dan sebagian besar hunter itu orang baik, jadi aku tidak mau melawan orang baik. Ini urusanmu, pastikan kau tidak mati, joker-san," Tifa mengangkat bahu.

Saat itu tanpa disadari Hisoka, dua buah pisau melengkung melayang, dan langsung menyerang ke arah Hisoka. Tubuh pria itu dengan mudahnya menghindar, namun kedua pisau itu berbalik, dan kulihat sang joker tampak sedikit kesal dengan serangan tersebut. Pada lemparan pisau yang ketiga, Hisoka tersudut dan mendapat sedikit luka di bahu dan pinggangnya, namun ia tampak tak peduli. Tifa duduk bersila, sekali-kali menunduk saat pisau itu melayang ke arah kepalanya. Namun hingga ketika pisau itu menyenggol tangan kiri Tifa, urat emosi muncul di pelipis Tifa. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memutar kedua telapak tangannya degan cepat saat kedua pisau itu melayang ke arahnya, dan tak ayal, dua pisau itu kehilangan gaya sentrifugalnya dan terlempar ke dinding.

Hisoka menoleh ke arah Tifa, cukup kaget. Tifa yang seolah paham pandangan Hisoka berjalan ke arahnya, "ia melukaiku."

Hisoka tersenyum saat ia melirik ke lengan kiri Tifa. Pria dengan luka wajah tersebut kaget melihat kedua pisaunya terlempar ke dinding, dan melempar kedua pisau ditangannya lagi ke arah Tifa dan Hisoka. Saat itu keduanya tak bisa menghindar, dan Hisoka menangkap pisau itu dengan mudahnya.

"Kuakui, pisaumu memang sulit dihindari, jadi sebaiknya kutangkap saja..." Hisoka berjalan mendekat ke arah pria tersebut, dengan sebuah aura membunuh mulai terasa dari sosok tinggi tersebut, "sebagai imbalannya, akan kuberi kau hadiah atas usaha sia-siamu..."

Tifa berbalik menjauh, sudah menduga tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Terdengar suara benda jatuh ke lantai dengan suara cipratan liquid yang bisa Tifa yakini adalah darah. Sebuah pintu besi selanjutnya terbuka, dan pintu besi itu adalah pintu yang menandai usainya ujian tahap tiga mereka.

"Neko-chan~" panggilnya pada Tifa saat keduanya berjalan menuju raung tunggu yang masih sepi itu. Sial, penguji mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu enam jam lewat beberapa menit saja! Tifa berharap saat itu ada orang lain yang bisa segera sampai disitu sehingga ia tidak harus menunggu dalam keheningan yang aneh dengan psikopat tersebut.

"Neko-chan~" panggilnya lagi. Tifa menoleh, "apa?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa membunuh pria tadi hanya denga memotong kepalanya dengan kartu yang kuberikan tadi~" ia memandangku bingung, "mengapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Alasannya satu: aku membiarkanmu memenuhi kepuasanmu untuk melakukan hal tadi padanya."

"Itu aneh~," ia melipat tangannya ke dada, "bukankah kau juga memiliki karakter sepertiku yang menikmati setiap momen saat melihat orang berdarah atau terbunuh dengan babak belur~?"

"Kau pikir aku menghilang limabelas tahun dari dunia ini bukan tanpa sebab?" Tifa mengerling. "Aku memang pembunuh, tapi tidak punya penyakit mental seperti kau."

Hisoka memandangnya bingung, dan wajah polos itu membuat Tifa tersenyum dalam hati.

Tifa berjalan kearah berlawanan dari posisi dimana Hisoka berada. Ia duduk di lantai, dan baru saja akan bermeditasi, saat suara Hisoka kembali menganggunya.

"Kau dingin sekali, neko-chan~setelah semalam aku menciummu dan tidur bersamamu, bahkan satu tim dalam ujian ini, kau bahkan masih tidak mau duduk di sebelahku..."ucapnya sembari tersenyum, memainkan satu deck kartunya, dan seketika vena pelipis Tifa mengeras menahan kesal. Jujur, perkataannya membuat Tifa kembali mengingat momen semalam saat ia mencuri ciuman pertama Tifa. Duh, kenapa dia harus mengangkat topik itu lagi sih? Tifa berusaha tetap tenang, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kembali dalam posisi meditasinya, sebelum emosi kembali menguasainya dan membuatnya bisa jadi membunuh Hisoka saat ini.

Meskipun Hisoka pantas dibunuh, ada sisi lain di hatinya yang mengatakan kalau ia tak boleh melakukan itu...

Maka ia sebaiknya mengendalikan diri.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, sebuah pintu besi kembali terbuka. Seorang pria berbaju hijau dengan berbagai paku ditubuhnya keluar. Menurut yang Tifa dengar dari speaker, namanya Gittarackur. Hisoka menyapa Gittarackur dengan dua jari terangkat saat ia membangun rumah kartunya. Tifa _sweatdropped_. Sejak pertama ia melihat pria tersebut, sejujurnya ia heran. Apa Hisoka memang berteman dengannya? Yah, orang aneh pasti berteman dengan orang aneh kan? Permasalahannya adalah, apakah Gittarackur adalah seorang manusia, sebab penampilannya tak tampak demikian.

"Kami baru saja menikmati game dalam satu tim~" ia mengerling pada Tifa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tifa yang memandang ia dengan satu mata terbuka, kali ini hanya bisa diam.

"Dan ia masih selalu menarik perhatianku seperti biasanya~"

Gittarackur memandang Tifa, "sejujurnya aku tak peduli."

Ha, ia bicara! Tifa tersentak dalam meditasinya. Disamping itu, suaranya juga bagus!

Ia memandang Tifa dan berjalan ke arah Tifa. Tifa membuka matanya.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah mencoba berteman dengan Killua," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam. Tifa tertawa kecil.

"Siapa kau, berani mengancamku? Tapi tenang, aku tak tahu apapun soal dirinya kecuali namanya," Tifa kembali memejamkan matanya. Meski di hatinya, ia cukup penasaran kenapa pria aneh ini memberinya peringatan. Memang dia siapanya Killua?

"Bagus, sebab akan jadi masalah jika aku harus melawanmu, karena Hisoka pun bahkan kalah melawanmu," ucapnya.

Vena di pelipis Tifa kembali mengeras, "Hisoka, apa yang kau ceritakan padanya tentangku?"

Gittarackur menoleh pada Hisoka. Hisoka tak meladeni pertanyaan Tifa, meletakkan dua kartu terakhir di puncak rumah kartunya. Tifa merasa kesal. Sebuah aura panas ia lemparkan dengan jarinya ke arah rumah kartu Hisoka, dan seketika, kertas itu jadi debu. Hisoka tersentak memandang Tifa dengan pandangan datar, dan Tifa hanya menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

"Selanjutnya matamu, jika kau bicara lebih jauh tentangku pada orang lain..." ucapnya dengan nada tenang namun mengancam.

"Ia memang menarik," ucap Gittarackur, berjalan menjauh dari Tifa.

"Benar kan~?" Hisoka tersenyum lebar.

Kalian berdua, Tifa menggeretukkan giginya dengan kesal. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya. Demi apapun, ia harus melepaskan emosinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gitarackkur dan Hisoka menutup telinganya sembari memandang gadis berambut indigo itu dengan wajah bingung.

Tifa menghela nafas panjang. Begitulah. Setidaknya melampiaskan emosi dengan berteriak lebih baik daripada harus membunuh keduanya.

~oOo~

**Tifa POV**

Sebuah pintu besi terbuka di waktu-waktu akhir saat aku melihat Gon, Kurapika dan Killua keluar dengan penuh debu pada tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

"Tifa-nee!" Gon berlari dan memelukku hingga aku terdorong kebelakang, sementara aku hanya tersenyum, mengelus kepalanya. "Aku tahu Tifa-nee pasti bisa melakukannya! Berapa waktu yang Tifa-nee butuhkan untuk sampai sini?"

"Enam jam lebih beberapa menit, kalau tidak salah," ucapku.

"Enam jam?" ia membelalakkan matanya. "Aku tahu bahwa Tifa-nee memang hebat! Aku senang sekali Tifa-nee!"

Mau tak mau aku tertawa kecil. Kedatangan Tonpa dan Leorio mengakhiri ujian tahap tiga ini.

~oOo~

Pulau Zevil. Sebuah pulau yang menjadi ujian tahap ke empat kami. Setelah mengambil nomor target yang plate-nya harus kami ambil, kami berangkat menuju pulau tersebut dengan pulau. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pulau tersebut, kulihat Gon tampaknya agak berbeda. Aku duduk disebelahnya, membatulkan kemeja yang kuikatkan ke pinggangku, lalu memandangnya.

"Ada apa Gon? Kulihat kau sedikit aneh setelah mengambil undian tadi?" aku memandangnya dengan perhatian. Memang aku baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu, tapi sejujurnya, aku benar-benar peduli padanya. Mencari orang sebaik dan sepolos dirinya sangatlah sulit dizaman ini, maka ketulusan hati seorang Gon dimataku begitu tampak berkilau, terutama untuk seorang anak yang hidup di kota Meteor dan mengalami hidup keras sepertiku.

"Tifa-neesan," panggilnya dengan wajah muram. Aku memandangnya, ingin tahu. "Aku hanya berusaha menenangkan diri."

Saat itu Killua datang dan duduk disebelah kirinya. Ia masih tampak memendam kecurigaan padaku, tapi berusaha tetap cuek dibalik sikap waspadanya, ikut memandang Gon. "Kau kenapa Gon?"

"Kau tampaknya jadi begini setelah mengambil nomor undian tadi," kataku, mengambil sebuah permen lolipop dari sakuku, lalu mengemutnya. Semenjak dari zepeline, aku melihat beberapa permen loli, dan aku sengaja mengambil semuanya. Itu persediaan, terutama untuk seperti ini.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pengambilan nomor undian tadi? Siapa targetmu?" tanya Killua lagi.

"Tenang saja, targetku bukan kau. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Rahasia," Killua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak dan tiba-tiba keduanya tertawa. "EHEEE!"

Aku memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunjukkan nomor target masing-masing?"

Keduanya saling menghitung, dan menunjukkan nomor target mereka. Aku tercengang melihat nomor yang diambil Gon. Nomor 44, nomor Hisoka. Killua mengeluarkan nomor 199. Killua pun tak kalah kaget.

"Gon, kau kurang beruntung..."

Kulihat Gon hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dan kau tahu siapa targetmu?" tanya Gon pada Killua.

"Tentu saja tidak, buat apa aku repot-repot menghafalkan nomor ID mereka. Saat aku baru mau melihat ID mereka, semuanya telah menyembunyikan nomor ID mereka, kecuali si nona super pede di sebelah sana," ia menunjukku.

"Haha, yah, aku hanya lupa Kil, bukan pede atau apa..." aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Saat aku mendapat nomor 21, aku pun tidak langsung melihat nomor-nomor orang di sekitar. Entah kenapa, aku hanya tak begitu penasaran. Jalani saja. Toh, kalau nanti

"Bagaimana kalau targetmu adalah Hisoka?"

"Aku tinggal membunuhnya!" aku tertawa kecil, lalu tersadar dengan ucapanku. Aku menutup mulutku, merasa tak enak dengan keduanya. "Maaf..."

Killua memandangku, "seperti yang kuduga, kau memang lebih kuat dari yang kuduga, meski wajahmu seringkali tampak bodoh."

_Killluaaaaa, aku akan berusaha menahan, Kil...aku masih menahan..._

Kulihat Gon tertawa melihat ekspresiku yang kesal setelah mendapat ejekan tanpa basa-basi dari seorang anak berusia 12 tahun. Dibalik tawanya, ada kekhawatiran dan semangat yang menyatu. Kekhawatiranku memuncak. Semenjak kami mengikuti ujian hunter, aku tahu Hisoka telah menaruh ketertarikan pada Gon. Meski aku tahu ia tak akan membunuhnya saat ini – seperti yang selalu aku tahu darinya bahwa ia selalu ingin membunuh target yang kuat, tetap saja aku khawatir Gon bisa menjadi sasaran. Aku menghela nafas. Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya. Mungkin sepanjang ujian selama seminggu ini, aku harus berada didekatnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Perjalanan dua jam itu terasa begitu tegang. Aku turun bersamaan dengan Hisoka, meski aku tak langsung masuk ke dalam hutan rimbun demi menunggu Gon. Sosok Hisoka telah masuk ke dalam hutan, sementara aku sendiri menunggu dibalik sebuah pohon besar, menunggu sosok anak laki-laki berbaju hijau masuk dan melewati pohon dimana tempatku bersembunyi.

Nah itu dia. Aku meloncat ke atas pohon, mengikutinya. Kulihat ia menaiki pohon, bersantai sejenak. Mungkin berpikir. Aku tersenyum. Sementara ia berpikir, sepertinya aku juga harus berpikir bagaimana aku bisa menadapatkan plate tanpa harus membunuh orang. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari pohon berjarum dan getah yang cukup beracun untuk melumpuhkan manusia beberapa hari sebaga senjata. Tapi sebaiknya aku mengaktifkan En dalam jarak 10 meter.

Yosh, aku tidur dulu.

~oOo~

Saat terbangun, hari telah gelap. Kulihat Gon tampak tak jauh dari pohon tadi, tertidur di pinggir sungai. Aku meletakkan satu buah daun rumput di rambutnya yang sengaja kujadikan sebagai pelacak. Langkahku pelan meninggalkannya, sementara aku harus menyusuri pulau dan mencari target, dan malam adalah saat terbaik untuk menyerang. Aku menemukan sebuah pohon yang kucari-cari, pohon jarum dan kini tinggal mencari racun. Nah, ini yang sulit. Aku tak menemukan pohon beracun. Kalaupun ada, itu mematikan dan aku tak mau membunuh orang hanya demi plate ID. Mau tak mau, aku hanya bermodal jarum dan sedikit ketangkasan untuk menyerang titik lemah mereka, setidaknya untuk mengambil plate saja.

Saat itu, aku merasa seseorang mengawasiku. Aku terdiam, menunggu sosok tersebut memunculkan dirinya, atau aku akan mendekatinya.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau mengawasiku," kataku pelan. Aku mengenakan kemeja yang tadinya kuikatkan ke pinggang, karena malam mulai dingin, "atau aku yang akan mendatangimu."

Seorang pria muncul dan menyerangku seketika dengan tinjunya. Aku mengelak, menahan tinju tersebut, dan membantingnya. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi telentang, dan aku yakin itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku menodongkan sebuah jarum tanaman yang sempat kusimpan dan kuarahkan ke mata kanannya.

"Beritahu berapa nomor platemu dan berikan padaku."

"Jangan bercanda," ia tertawa. "Mana mungkin kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan sebuah duri pohon?!"

"Aku tak harus mendemonstrasikannya kan?" kataku dengan tatapan tajam. "Berikan saja dan aku akan biarkan kau hidup."

"Coba saja."

"Kuhitung sampai 3. Satu..."

Tidak bergeming.

"Dua..."

Masih sama.

"Tiga."

Stratch.

Aku menghantam hidungnya, dan seketika ia tak sadarkan diri. Aku merogoh sakunya, dan dua buah plate berhasil kutemukan. Plate 21 dan plate 371. Waw, aku sangat beruntung langsung menemukan target. Aku memandang tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu, menghela nafas. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya, tapi rasanya itu bertentangan dengan prinsipku. Sepuluh tahun lalu hingga saat ini aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah lagi membunuh manusia. Aku berjalan, tercenung sejenak.

_Netero-jii, tidak membunuh itu cukup sulit rupanya._

Tapi...kenapa hanya satu? Aku merasakan ada dua aura yang berada di sekitarku, dan aura seseorang dimana salah satunya aku mengenalnya. Aura ini tampak akrab sekali. Siapa? Aku mengingat-ngingat sejenak.

DORRR!

"Sial!" aku menghindar. Sebuah Peluru melesat ke arahku. Sepersekian sekon aku mempercepat tanganku, dan seperti waktu yang terdilatasi, tanganku menangkap peluru tersebut. Aku memandang ke arah dari mana peluru tersebut berasal, dan sang penembak terletak cukup jauh dariku. Pantas, aku tak menyadarinya, sementara dari tadi aku tak memakai En yang cukup luas. Aku memandang peluru tersebut di telapakku, berpikir sejenak. Si penembak tersebut melarikan diri. Aku tersenyum memandang peluru tersebut. Mungkin ini bisa jadi senjataku.

"Kau memang kuat, Tifa-san," sebuah suara yang tak asing muncul dari belakangku. Aku menoleh. Kulihat anak laki-laki berambut putih memandangku dengan wajah serius. Aku berbalik padanya.

"Kil?" aku melebarkan mataku. Rupanya Killua toh. Pantas saja auranya terasa familiar.

"Butuh kemampuan luar biasa untuk menangkap peluru," katanya, berjalan mendekat padaku, dengan pose sombong dan cueknya, menyakui kedua tangannya di saku celana, "mungkin kakakku dan kedua orang tuaku yang bisa melakukannya. Atau kakekku. Ah, tapi aku yakin kau tak lebih kuat dari mereka."

Bocah, aku nggak peduli siapa orang tua kamu, tapi aku peduli bagaimana mereka harusnya mengajarkan etika padamu!

"Kil, aku tak mau kehilangan kendali," kataku, menyakui ketiga plate – termasuk plate milikku kedalam saku – dan memandangnya denyum tipis, "aku menghargaimu seperti orang Gon menganggapmu temannya, jadi tolong, jangan buat aku marah."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau marah?" katanya dengan nada cuek.

Aku hanya diam. Kupandang kedua iris birunya yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Rasanya aku seperti melihat sorot mataku sendiri di cermin. Mata yang penuh dengan masa kecil pahit, tidak normal, dan hanya kegelapan. Mata yang terlalu biasa melihat darah, kematian, bahkan pemandangan yang seharusnya sering dilihat oleh anak seumurnya. Aku bisa merasakan sorot mata itu begitu mencekam, tapi disisi lain, aku merasakan ada kebaikan dan titik putih dalam sorot matanya. Sebuah sisi yang selalu memaksanya untuk berhenti membunuh orang. Sisi yang sampai saat ini ia tunjukkan kepada kami.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak jawab aku?"

"Kalau aku marah, aku mungkin saja membunuhmu, Kil," kataku pelan, menghela nafas sembari berjalan menjauhinya "Sebaiknya kau mencari tempat perlindungan lain atau memburu targetmu. Atau, kalau sudah kau dapatkan, jaga plate milikmu baik-baik."

"Tifa-san..."

Langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh. Kulihat kini pandangannya tampak lain. Pandangan gelap seorang pembunuh. Aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Aku bisa tahu bahwa ia tak suka diabaikan, tapi aku juga tak mau berakhir dengan tanganku berlumuran darahnya. Aku menggeleng keras. Tidak. Aku tak boleh membunuh lagi.

"Kil, pergilah..."

"Jawab aku, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Aku berjalan mendekat kepadanya, lalu merendahkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengannya. Kupandang iris biru turmalinnya, dan aku menghela nafas.

"Apakah aku masih akan mencurigakan jika aku menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahutnya dengan mata membulat.

"Baiklah. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, sama seperti kau, dari keluarga Fuscienne. Kami tinggal di negara Rexas, kota Gordote. Aku adalah anak angkat mereka," kataku memulai, beranjak berdiri, lalu memberinya isyarat untuk berjalan di sebelahku, "Aku terkenal dengan julukanku si Silent Kill. Dulu aku cukup ditakuti didunia underground, karena aku membunuh dengan cara yang... mengerikan. Sebenarnya itu adalah bentuk kefrustasianku karena sebenarnya, di lubuk hati yak terdalam, aku tak mau membunuh. Sampai usiaku 17– menjelang 18, yah, kurasa aku sepertimu, muak membunuh. Hanya saja orang tuaku yang memanfaatkanku sebagai mesin pembunuh demi keuntungan mereka menyiksaku habis-habisan setiap aku mengatakan keinginanku, menyegel kekuatanku, dan klimaksnya terjadi ketika aku tak tahan lagi dan membantai mereka semua."

"Membantai?"

"Ya, membantai. Tampaknya kau kaget?" kataku, memandang Killua yang mendongak memandangku dengan kaget.

"Aku sempat mendengar bahwa ada keluarga pembunuh bayaran lainnya di daerah Rexas yang cukup melegenda akan cerita pembantaian masal anggota keluarga tersebut, tapi aku tak tahu bahwa yang membunuh itu ternyata kau, Tifa-san."

"Ah, jadi kau tahu juga soal itu?"

"Aku hanya mendengar dari kakek dan kakakku. Kata mereka, cerita itu cukup terkenal, dan banyak desas-desus yang berkeliaran. Ada yang bilang mereka mati kena kutukan, diserang hewan eksotis, dan macam-macam..."

"Begitu rupanya," aku tertegun, "tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa hal itu terjadi karena anak angkatnya membunuh mereka kan?"

"Ada desas-desus begitu, tapi tak sesanter yang lain. Banyak yang menyangka kau juga sudah mati," katanya pendek.

"Ha, tentu saja, sebeab tak lama setelah itu aku mengasingkan diri ke Bartolomon, berlatih dan mengasingkan diri," timpalku, "tak heran mereka menyangka aku sudah mati."

"Tapi, sejujurnya, aku tak melihatmu sebagai seorang pembunuh, Tifa-san," Killua menghentikan langkahnya, lalu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, dan aku duduk disebelahnya. "Kau tampak baik dimataku, hanya saja, aku menaruh curiga padamu karena aku merasakan aura pembunuh darimu, dan bau darah..."

"Yah, pembunuh tetaplah seorang pembunuh, aku sadar," aku mengangguk kecil, menekuk lututku, "tanganku tetaplah tangan yang telah membunuh ribuan manusia, ratusan kali aku membersihkan diriku dari darah mereka, aku tetap saja bau darah. Kurasa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk itu."

"Kau benar," Killua mengangguk, tersenyum kecil, "kurasa, sebenarnya kita tak beda jauh, Tifa-san."

"Hahaha, ya, ya...dan aku cukup senang, bahwa bukan aku saja yang berusaha mencari titik terang dalam hidupku..."

Kami tertawa bersama.

~oOo~

* * *

I know this kinda crappy chapter but welll...simak aja dulu ke depannya

RnR Minna~


	5. Chapter 4 : Ujian Hunter ? (3)

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter bukan punya saya, tapi Tifa dan sebagian besar alur cerita ini adalah punya saya

Warning: Alur Kecepetan, ujian Hunter didasarkan pada versi HXH 2011

* * *

.

.

.

Ujian tahap ketiga dimulai. Kami diturunkan disebuah tower tinggi dan goal kami adalah mencapai dasar. Aku bisa saja menjatuhkan diri dan menggunakan nen untuk memelankan kecepatan saat mencapai tanah, tapi bagaimana yang lain? Kupandang Leorio, Killua, Kurapika, dan Gon. Mereka celingukan, mencari cara untuk turun. Aku memang belum bisa sangat menyatu dan membuka diri dengan mereka. Aku hanya takut tidak dengan penolakan mereka, terutama dengan sikap Killua yang tampaknya masih waspada, dan terkadang pandangan Kurapika yang seolah-olah ingin mengetahui kedok dibalik wajah tololku. Leorio pun demikian. Hanya Gon yang tampaknya tak berubah, bahkan setelah mendengar pengakuanku bahwa aku adalah seorang pembunuh.

"Tifa-Nee! Kenapa melamun disituu?!" Gon melambaikan tangannya padaku, mengajakku untuk mendekatinya. Aku berjalan mendekat.

"Kau punya ide bagaimana kami bisa turun?" tanya Leorio dengan wajah serius.

Aku menggeleng. Kami menyebar. Saat itu aku memandang peserta yang kini tinggal setengahnya di atas tower itu. Berarti, batu dimana tempat kami berpijak memiliki beberapa pintu masuk yang tersembunyi. Aku tersenyum mengerti. Tiba-tiba saat aku berlari...

"Gooon a – !"

Tubuhku jatuh terjerembab pada sebuah lantai keras dengan posisi terduduk. Aku memandang langit-langit. Sepertinya saat aku akan berlari pada Gon, aku menginjak pintu masuk dari lantai atas. Aku beranjak berdiri, melihat sekitar.

"Tak kusangka, neko-chan akan datang padaku untuk satu tim denganku~"

Aku merasa sebuah batu seberat satu ton menghantam kepalaku. Aku memutar kepalaku ke sumber suara, dan sesosok pria dengan make up ala joker tampak duduk dengan satu lutut tertekuk dan tangannya tertumpu pada lutut tersebut. Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Semenjak insiden semalam, sejujurnya aku benar-benar malu untuk bertemu dengannya. Sampai saat ini aku bahkan masih gugup. Sejuta pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku mengenai sikapnya semalam.

Tifa, ingat, dia seorang psikopat, kataku pada diriku sendiri. Kulihat ia beranjak berdiri, dan berjalan mendekat padaku.

"Sebaiknya kau baca dulu itu, neko-chan~," tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah tulisan di dinding. Mataku tertuju pada arah yang ia tunjukkan.

PERMAINAN DUA NYAWA. KEDUA KONTESTAN HARUS TETAP HIDUP SAAT BERTARUNG, SEBAB JIKA MATI, MAKA YANG HIDUP PUN DIANGGAP KALAH. KERJASAMA TIM DIBUTUHKAN DALAM PERMAINAN INI.

Dua buah jam yang saling terletak di dekatnya, dengan angka 72 jam dan mengihitung mundur. Gigiku bergemeretuk, mengingat bahwa kerjasamaku dengan seorang psikopat adalah ide terburuk. Kami pun mengenakan kedua jam tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu besi.

"Hnn~, neko-chan, tidakkah kau berpikir kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk tetap bersama?" katanya dengan senyum lebar dan tampak _excited_.

Hisoka, suatu saat aku harus membunuhmu.

~oOo~

**Normal POV**

Tifa tak habis-habisnya meruntuk di tengah jalan. Keduanya melewati beberapa pintu, memijit O atau X. Lawan-lawan mereka sebagian besar adalah narapidana, dan bagi mereka, keduanya bukanlah hal sulit. Hanya saja, bisa dikatakan Tifa cuma berdiam diri dan menonton pertandingan Hisoka, sementara ia ongkang-ongkang kaki. Hampir 25 narapidana berhasil Hisoka bunuh hanya dengan melempar kartu, sementara Tifa menyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas.

"Neko-chan," Hisoka berdiri di hadapannya saat Tifa asik duduk. "Jujur saja, aku muak kalau begini~kenapa kau diam saja dan menonton. Ini seharusnya menjadi kerja sama kita berdua~"

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri, jadi kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

Hisoka memandang Tifa dingin. Aura buruknya kembali memancar, tapi Tifa tak peduli. Tanpa dipaksa, aura ten miliknya selalu siap tanpa dipicu.

"Kubilang, bantu aku~" ucapnya dengan suara dingin, dan Tifa tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dari sebuah kursi, lalu mengangguk.

"Beginikah kau memperlakukan wanita, ne~Hisoka? Ck," Tifa menggeleng, berkacak pinggang. "Begini saja, untuk selanjutnya, biar aku yang bekerja dan kau impas."

Sesaat keduanya hening sementara Hisoka melipat tangannya ke dada dan Tifa mendongak padanya dengan wajah manis, meski hatinya saat itu merasa bersalah. Ia berada dalam dilema, karena ia sebenarnya tidak ingin membunuh lagi, sementara baginya, saat ia melawan orang, dipastikan lawannya mati, atau jika tidak, koma beberapa bulan. Ia susah mengendalikan dirinya saat ia sudah melihat darah.

Sebuah senyum jahat tersungging dari bibir Hisoka, "baiklah, neko-chaan!"

Diam-diam, Tifa menghela nafas suntuk.

Pintu selanjutnya terbuka. Hisoka tersenyum kecil saat sosok bertubuh kecil berjalan lebih dulu dihadapannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar melihat aksi kucing kesayangannya kembali bertarung, meski tampaknya pertarungan ini akan jadi pembantaian sepihak. Hisoka – sejak dulu, selalu tergila-gila dengan bagaimana Tifa bertarung mengalahkan lawan mereka. Lawan gadis itu selalu berakhir dengan tubuh terpotong, kehabisan darah, atau termutilasi, dan baginya, pemandangan itu begitu indah untuk disaksikan.

Kali ini hanya 10 narapidana yang menghadapi Tifa, tapi mereka semua sebelumnya adalah mantan pembunuh, pemerkosa, dan kriminal kelas kakap.

"Saa, neko-chan~hibur aku," ucap Hisoka sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Pinjam satu kartumu," Tifa menengadahkan tangan kanannya. Hisoka mengangkat alisnya. Tifa menoleh padanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya berpura-pura bodoh.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga saja," Tifa memandangnya dengan aura menakutkan. Bukannya takut, pria berambut Merah itu memandang Tifa dengan penuh nafsu, dan memberikan sebuah kartu joker kesukaannya.

"Terima kasih."

Selanjutnya, tubuh Tifa tampak bergerak bagai kilat. Yangterdengar hanya sebuah suara para narapidana yang kesakitan dan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang membuat mereka tak sadar. Tifa – bagaimanapun – tidak mau lagi membunuh orang. Jika ada cara yang lebih baik dari membunuh, maka ia akan melakukannya. Dan tak kurang dari 5 menit, tubuh-tubuh itu kini tak sadar, sementara sosok Tifa tampak menjulang di antara mereka.

Diantara tubuh-tubuh terluka yang bergelimpangan tak sadar tersebut, Tifa melipat tangannya ke dada, berpikir sejenak. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menghampiri Hisoka yang kini menjilat bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Seketika Tifa langsung horror.

"Hisoka, aku masih gadis, jadi tolong jangan telanjangi aku dengan pandanganmu," ucap Tifa, merasa tak enak mengingat sorot mata sang joker tampak begitu bernafsu padanya, diikuti seringai sadis khas Hisoka yang membuat Tifa mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Tifa~kau sungguh membuatku bernafsu~"

Kedua kalinya, Tifa merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya.

Pintu besi selanjutnya kembali terbuka. Ruangan itu remang-remang, dengan seorang pria yang memiliki luka di wajahnya tampak beranjak berdiri saat kami datang. Saat itu, sejumlah lilin menyala dengan otomatisdia dua sisi ruangan tersebut. Tifa memandang pria bertubuh kekar dan berkulit gelap itu, kemudian tersenyum.

"Tahun ini aku bukan penguji," ucapnya sembari. "Dan aku akan menuntut balas dendam atas luka ini..."

Saat itu Tifa dan Hisoka melihat jelas wajahnya.

"...Hisoka..."

"Nah, Hisoka. Sepertinya dia lawanmu, jadi sebaiknya aku akan menunggumu bertarung dengannya," Tifa berjalan menuju salah satu sisi dan menyandar di dinding. Ia menatap Tifa dengan wajah dinginnya, merasa sedikit kesal.

"...bunuh dia..."

Tifa mendongak padanya, "tidak. Dia menuntut balas padamu. Jadi ini bukan urusanku."

"Aku sudah membunuh semua lawanku dan kau baru membunuh 10 orang di tahap akhir, kita belum impas..." katanya, dengan aura yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Stop bicara dengan diri kalian sendiri, dan lawan aku, Hisoka! Kau bertanggung jawab atas luka ini!" ucapnya menyela pembicaraan kami.

"Hmm~ jadi kau menyalahkan aku atas luka-lukamu, padahal itu kesalahanmu karena kau tidak kuat," Hisoka tersenyum _freak_ seperti biasanya. "Maaf, tapi lawanmu adalah kucing ini.." ia menunjuk Tifa, dan Tifa melotot sejadi-jadinya.

"K-kau..." pria itu memandang Tifa dengan emosi.

"Tidak, tidak!" Tifa mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku hanya satu team dengannya, itupun secara tidak sengaja. Kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya! Aku pribadi pun ingin membunuhnya, kalau boleh jujur!"

Hisoka terkesiap saat mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi. Sebuah sunggingan terbentuk, "Kalau aku mati, kau pun kalah, neko-chan~, itu peraturannya."

"Duh, Hisoka. Dia seorang hunter, dan sebagian besar hunter itu orang baik, jadi aku tidak mau melawan orang baik. Ini urusanmu, pastikan kau tidak mati, joker-san," Tifa mengangkat bahu.

Saat itu tanpa disadari Hisoka, dua buah pisau melengkung melayang, dan langsung menyerang ke arah Hisoka. Tubuh pria itu dengan mudahnya menghindar, namun kedua pisau itu berbalik, dan kulihat sang joker tampak sedikit kesal dengan serangan tersebut. Pada lemparan pisau yang ketiga, Hisoka tersudut dan mendapat sedikit luka di bahu dan pinggangnya, namun ia tampak tak peduli. Tifa duduk bersila, sekali-kali menunduk saat pisau itu melayang ke arah kepalanya. Namun hingga ketika pisau itu menyenggol tangan kiri Tifa, urat emosi muncul di pelipis Tifa. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memutar kedua telapak tangannya degan cepat saat kedua pisau itu melayang ke arahnya, dan tak ayal, dua pisau itu kehilangan gaya sentrifugalnya dan terlempar ke dinding.

Hisoka menoleh ke arah Tifa, cukup kaget. Tifa yang seolah paham pandangan Hisoka berjalan ke arahnya, "ia melukaiku."

Hisoka tersenyum saat ia melirik ke lengan kiri Tifa. Pria dengan luka wajah tersebut kaget melihat kedua pisaunya terlempar ke dinding, dan melempar kedua pisau ditangannya lagi ke arah Tifa dan Hisoka. Saat itu keduanya tak bisa menghindar, dan Hisoka menangkap pisau itu dengan mudahnya.

"Kuakui, pisaumu memang sulit dihindari, jadi sebaiknya kutangkap saja..." Hisoka berjalan mendekat ke arah pria tersebut, dengan sebuah aura membunuh mulai terasa dari sosok tinggi tersebut, "sebagai imbalannya, akan kuberi kau hadiah atas usaha sia-siamu..."

Tifa berbalik menjauh, sudah menduga tentang apa yang akan terjadi. Terdengar suara benda jatuh ke lantai dengan suara cipratan liquid yang bisa Tifa yakini adalah darah. Sebuah pintu besi selanjutnya terbuka, dan pintu besi itu adalah pintu yang menandai usainya ujian tahap tiga mereka.

"Neko-chan~" panggilnya pada Tifa saat keduanya berjalan menuju raung tunggu yang masih sepi itu. Sial, penguji mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu enam jam lewat beberapa menit saja! Tifa berharap saat itu ada orang lain yang bisa segera sampai disitu sehingga ia tidak harus menunggu dalam keheningan yang aneh dengan psikopat tersebut.

"Neko-chan~" panggilnya lagi. Tifa menoleh, "apa?"

"Aku yakin kau bisa membunuh pria tadi hanya denga memotong kepalanya dengan kartu yang kuberikan tadi~" ia memandangku bingung, "mengapa kau tak melakukannya?"

"Alasannya satu: aku membiarkanmu memenuhi kepuasanmu untuk melakukan hal tadi padanya."

"Itu aneh~," ia melipat tangannya ke dada, "bukankah kau juga memiliki karakter sepertiku yang menikmati setiap momen saat melihat orang berdarah atau terbunuh dengan babak belur~?"

"Kau pikir aku menghilang limabelas tahun dari dunia ini bukan tanpa sebab?" Tifa mengerling. "Aku memang pembunuh, tapi tidak punya penyakit mental seperti kau."

Hisoka memandangnya bingung, dan wajah polos itu membuat Tifa tersenyum dalam hati.

Tifa berjalan kearah berlawanan dari posisi dimana Hisoka berada. Ia duduk di lantai, dan baru saja akan bermeditasi, saat suara Hisoka kembali menganggunya.

"Kau dingin sekali, neko-chan~setelah semalam aku menciummu dan tidur bersamamu, bahkan satu tim dalam ujian ini, kau bahkan masih tidak mau duduk di sebelahku..."ucapnya sembari tersenyum, memainkan satu deck kartunya, dan seketika vena pelipis Tifa mengeras menahan kesal. Jujur, perkataannya membuat Tifa kembali mengingat momen semalam saat ia mencuri ciuman pertama Tifa. Duh, kenapa dia harus mengangkat topik itu lagi sih? Tifa berusaha tetap tenang, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kembali dalam posisi meditasinya, sebelum emosi kembali menguasainya dan membuatnya bisa jadi membunuh Hisoka saat ini.

Meskipun Hisoka pantas dibunuh, ada sisi lain di hatinya yang mengatakan kalau ia tak boleh melakukan itu...

Maka ia sebaiknya mengendalikan diri.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, sebuah pintu besi kembali terbuka. Seorang pria berbaju hijau dengan berbagai paku ditubuhnya keluar. Menurut yang Tifa dengar dari speaker, namanya Gittarackur. Hisoka menyapa Gittarackur dengan dua jari terangkat saat ia membangun rumah kartunya. Tifa _sweatdropped_. Sejak pertama ia melihat pria tersebut, sejujurnya ia heran. Apa Hisoka memang berteman dengannya? Yah, orang aneh pasti berteman dengan orang aneh kan? Permasalahannya adalah, apakah Gittarackur adalah seorang manusia, sebab penampilannya tak tampak demikian.

"Kami baru saja menikmati game dalam satu tim~" ia mengerling pada Tifa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tifa yang memandang ia dengan satu mata terbuka, kali ini hanya bisa diam.

"Dan ia masih selalu menarik perhatianku seperti biasanya~"

Gittarackur memandang Tifa, "sejujurnya aku tak peduli."

Ha, ia bicara! Tifa tersentak dalam meditasinya. Disamping itu, suaranya juga bagus!

Ia memandang Tifa dan berjalan ke arah Tifa. Tifa membuka matanya.

"Kuperingatkan kau, jangan pernah mencoba berteman dengan Killua," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam. Tifa tertawa kecil.

"Siapa kau, berani mengancamku? Tapi tenang, aku tak tahu apapun soal dirinya kecuali namanya," Tifa kembali memejamkan matanya. Meski di hatinya, ia cukup penasaran kenapa pria aneh ini memberinya peringatan. Memang dia siapanya Killua?

"Bagus, sebab akan jadi masalah jika aku harus melawanmu, karena Hisoka pun bahkan kalah melawanmu," ucapnya.

Vena di pelipis Tifa kembali mengeras, "Hisoka, apa yang kau ceritakan padanya tentangku?"

Gittarackur menoleh pada Hisoka. Hisoka tak meladeni pertanyaan Tifa, meletakkan dua kartu terakhir di puncak rumah kartunya. Tifa merasa kesal. Sebuah aura panas ia lemparkan dengan jarinya ke arah rumah kartu Hisoka, dan seketika, kertas itu jadi debu. Hisoka tersentak memandang Tifa dengan pandangan datar, dan Tifa hanya menyunggingkan senyuman jahil.

"Selanjutnya matamu, jika kau bicara lebih jauh tentangku pada orang lain..." ucapnya dengan nada tenang namun mengancam.

"Ia memang menarik," ucap Gittarackur, berjalan menjauh dari Tifa.

"Benar kan~?" Hisoka tersenyum lebar.

Kalian berdua, Tifa menggeretukkan giginya dengan kesal. Ia tak bisa lagi menahannya. Demi apapun, ia harus melepaskan emosinya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gitarackkur dan Hisoka menutup telinganya sembari memandang gadis berambut indigo itu dengan wajah bingung.

Tifa menghela nafas panjang. Begitulah. Setidaknya melampiaskan emosi dengan berteriak lebih baik daripada harus membunuh keduanya.

~oOo~

**Tifa POV**

Sebuah pintu besi terbuka di waktu-waktu akhir saat aku melihat Gon, Kurapika dan Killua keluar dengan penuh debu pada tubuhnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka.

"Tifa-nee!" Gon berlari dan memelukku hingga aku terdorong kebelakang, sementara aku hanya tersenyum, mengelus kepalanya. "Aku tahu Tifa-nee pasti bisa melakukannya! Berapa waktu yang Tifa-nee butuhkan untuk sampai sini?"

"Enam jam lebih beberapa menit, kalau tidak salah," ucapku.

"Enam jam?" ia membelalakkan matanya. "Aku tahu bahwa Tifa-nee memang hebat! Aku senang sekali Tifa-nee!"

Mau tak mau aku tertawa kecil. Kedatangan Tonpa dan Leorio mengakhiri ujian tahap tiga ini.

~oOo~

Pulau Zevil. Sebuah pulau yang menjadi ujian tahap ke empat kami. Setelah mengambil nomor target yang plate-nya harus kami ambil, kami berangkat menuju pulau tersebut dengan pulau. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju pulau tersebut, kulihat Gon tampaknya agak berbeda. Aku duduk disebelahnya, membatulkan kemeja yang kuikatkan ke pinggangku, lalu memandangnya.

"Ada apa Gon? Kulihat kau sedikit aneh setelah mengambil undian tadi?" aku memandangnya dengan perhatian. Memang aku baru mengenalnya beberapa minggu, tapi sejujurnya, aku benar-benar peduli padanya. Mencari orang sebaik dan sepolos dirinya sangatlah sulit dizaman ini, maka ketulusan hati seorang Gon dimataku begitu tampak berkilau, terutama untuk seorang anak yang hidup di kota Meteor dan mengalami hidup keras sepertiku.

"Tifa-neesan," panggilnya dengan wajah muram. Aku memandangnya, ingin tahu. "Aku hanya berusaha menenangkan diri."

Saat itu Killua datang dan duduk disebelah kirinya. Ia masih tampak memendam kecurigaan padaku, tapi berusaha tetap cuek dibalik sikap waspadanya, ikut memandang Gon. "Kau kenapa Gon?"

"Kau tampaknya jadi begini setelah mengambil nomor undian tadi," kataku, mengambil sebuah permen lolipop dari sakuku, lalu mengemutnya. Semenjak dari zepeline, aku melihat beberapa permen loli, dan aku sengaja mengambil semuanya. Itu persediaan, terutama untuk seperti ini.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan pengambilan nomor undian tadi? Siapa targetmu?" tanya Killua lagi.

"Tenang saja, targetku bukan kau. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Rahasia," Killua mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak dan tiba-tiba keduanya tertawa. "EHEEE!"

Aku memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunjukkan nomor target masing-masing?"

Keduanya saling menghitung, dan menunjukkan nomor target mereka. Aku tercengang melihat nomor yang diambil Gon. Nomor 44, nomor Hisoka. Killua mengeluarkan nomor 199. Killua pun tak kalah kaget.

"Gon, kau kurang beruntung..."

Kulihat Gon hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dan kau tahu siapa targetmu?" tanya Gon pada Killua.

"Tentu saja tidak, buat apa aku repot-repot menghafalkan nomor ID mereka. Saat aku baru mau melihat ID mereka, semuanya telah menyembunyikan nomor ID mereka, kecuali si nona super pede di sebelah sana," ia menunjukku.

"Haha, yah, aku hanya lupa Kil, bukan pede atau apa..." aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku. Saat aku mendapat nomor 21, aku pun tidak langsung melihat nomor-nomor orang di sekitar. Entah kenapa, aku hanya tak begitu penasaran. Jalani saja. Toh, kalau nanti

"Bagaimana kalau targetmu adalah Hisoka?"

"Aku tinggal membunuhnya!" aku tertawa kecil, lalu tersadar dengan ucapanku. Aku menutup mulutku, merasa tak enak dengan keduanya. "Maaf..."

Killua memandangku, "seperti yang kuduga, kau memang lebih kuat dari yang kuduga, meski wajahmu seringkali tampak bodoh."

_Killluaaaaa, aku akan berusaha menahan, Kil...aku masih menahan..._

Kulihat Gon tertawa melihat ekspresiku yang kesal setelah mendapat ejekan tanpa basa-basi dari seorang anak berusia 12 tahun. Dibalik tawanya, ada kekhawatiran dan semangat yang menyatu. Kekhawatiranku memuncak. Semenjak kami mengikuti ujian hunter, aku tahu Hisoka telah menaruh ketertarikan pada Gon. Meski aku tahu ia tak akan membunuhnya saat ini – seperti yang selalu aku tahu darinya bahwa ia selalu ingin membunuh target yang kuat, tetap saja aku khawatir Gon bisa menjadi sasaran. Aku menghela nafas. Aku benar-benar kasihan padanya. Mungkin sepanjang ujian selama seminggu ini, aku harus berada didekatnya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Perjalanan dua jam itu terasa begitu tegang. Aku turun bersamaan dengan Hisoka, meski aku tak langsung masuk ke dalam hutan rimbun demi menunggu Gon. Sosok Hisoka telah masuk ke dalam hutan, sementara aku sendiri menunggu dibalik sebuah pohon besar, menunggu sosok anak laki-laki berbaju hijau masuk dan melewati pohon dimana tempatku bersembunyi.

Nah itu dia. Aku meloncat ke atas pohon, mengikutinya. Kulihat ia menaiki pohon, bersantai sejenak. Mungkin berpikir. Aku tersenyum. Sementara ia berpikir, sepertinya aku juga harus berpikir bagaimana aku bisa menadapatkan plate tanpa harus membunuh orang. Mungkin sebaiknya aku mencari pohon berjarum dan getah yang cukup beracun untuk melumpuhkan manusia beberapa hari sebaga senjata. Tapi sebaiknya aku mengaktifkan En dalam jarak 10 meter.

Yosh, aku tidur dulu.

~oOo~

Saat terbangun, hari telah gelap. Kulihat Gon tampak tak jauh dari pohon tadi, tertidur di pinggir sungai. Aku meletakkan satu buah daun rumput di rambutnya yang sengaja kujadikan sebagai pelacak. Langkahku pelan meninggalkannya, sementara aku harus menyusuri pulau dan mencari target, dan malam adalah saat terbaik untuk menyerang. Aku menemukan sebuah pohon yang kucari-cari, pohon jarum dan kini tinggal mencari racun. Nah, ini yang sulit. Aku tak menemukan pohon beracun. Kalaupun ada, itu mematikan dan aku tak mau membunuh orang hanya demi plate ID. Mau tak mau, aku hanya bermodal jarum dan sedikit ketangkasan untuk menyerang titik lemah mereka, setidaknya untuk mengambil plate saja.

Saat itu, aku merasa seseorang mengawasiku. Aku terdiam, menunggu sosok tersebut memunculkan dirinya, atau aku akan mendekatinya.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau mengawasiku," kataku pelan. Aku mengenakan kemeja yang tadinya kuikatkan ke pinggang, karena malam mulai dingin, "atau aku yang akan mendatangimu."

Seorang pria muncul dan menyerangku seketika dengan tinjunya. Aku mengelak, menahan tinju tersebut, dan membantingnya. Ia terjatuh dengan posisi telentang, dan aku yakin itu sangat menyakitkan. Aku menodongkan sebuah jarum tanaman yang sempat kusimpan dan kuarahkan ke mata kanannya.

"Beritahu berapa nomor platemu dan berikan padaku."

"Jangan bercanda," ia tertawa. "Mana mungkin kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan sebuah duri pohon?!"

"Aku tak harus mendemonstrasikannya kan?" kataku dengan tatapan tajam. "Berikan saja dan aku akan biarkan kau hidup."

"Coba saja."

"Kuhitung sampai 3. Satu..."

Tidak bergeming.

"Dua..."

Masih sama.

"Tiga."

Stratch.

Aku menghantam hidungnya, dan seketika ia tak sadarkan diri. Aku merogoh sakunya, dan dua buah plate berhasil kutemukan. Plate 21 dan plate 371. Waw, aku sangat beruntung langsung menemukan target. Aku memandang tubuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu, menghela nafas. Aku bisa saja membunuhnya, tapi rasanya itu bertentangan dengan prinsipku. Sepuluh tahun lalu hingga saat ini aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah lagi membunuh manusia. Aku berjalan, tercenung sejenak.

_Netero-jii, tidak membunuh itu cukup sulit rupanya._

Tapi...kenapa hanya satu? Aku merasakan ada dua aura yang berada di sekitarku, dan aura seseorang dimana salah satunya aku mengenalnya. Aura ini tampak akrab sekali. Siapa? Aku mengingat-ngingat sejenak.

DORRR!

"Sial!" aku menghindar. Sebuah Peluru melesat ke arahku. Sepersekian sekon aku mempercepat tanganku, dan seperti waktu yang terdilatasi, tanganku menangkap peluru tersebut. Aku memandang ke arah dari mana peluru tersebut berasal, dan sang penembak terletak cukup jauh dariku. Pantas, aku tak menyadarinya, sementara dari tadi aku tak memakai En yang cukup luas. Aku memandang peluru tersebut di telapakku, berpikir sejenak. Si penembak tersebut melarikan diri. Aku tersenyum memandang peluru tersebut. Mungkin ini bisa jadi senjataku.

"Kau memang kuat, Tifa-san," sebuah suara yang tak asing muncul dari belakangku. Aku menoleh. Kulihat anak laki-laki berambut putih memandangku dengan wajah serius. Aku berbalik padanya.

"Kil?" aku melebarkan mataku. Rupanya Killua toh. Pantas saja auranya terasa familiar.

"Butuh kemampuan luar biasa untuk menangkap peluru," katanya, berjalan mendekat padaku, dengan pose sombong dan cueknya, menyakui kedua tangannya di saku celana, "mungkin kakakku dan kedua orang tuaku yang bisa melakukannya. Atau kakekku. Ah, tapi aku yakin kau tak lebih kuat dari mereka."

Bocah, aku nggak peduli siapa orang tua kamu, tapi aku peduli bagaimana mereka harusnya mengajarkan etika padamu!

"Kil, aku tak mau kehilangan kendali," kataku, menyakui ketiga plate – termasuk plate milikku kedalam saku – dan memandangnya denyum tipis, "aku menghargaimu seperti orang Gon menganggapmu temannya, jadi tolong, jangan buat aku marah."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau marah?" katanya dengan nada cuek.

Aku hanya diam. Kupandang kedua iris birunya yang penuh dengan kegelapan. Rasanya aku seperti melihat sorot mataku sendiri di cermin. Mata yang penuh dengan masa kecil pahit, tidak normal, dan hanya kegelapan. Mata yang terlalu biasa melihat darah, kematian, bahkan pemandangan yang seharusnya sering dilihat oleh anak seumurnya. Aku bisa merasakan sorot mata itu begitu mencekam, tapi disisi lain, aku merasakan ada kebaikan dan titik putih dalam sorot matanya. Sebuah sisi yang selalu memaksanya untuk berhenti membunuh orang. Sisi yang sampai saat ini ia tunjukkan kepada kami.

"Hey, kenapa kau tak jawab aku?"

"Kalau aku marah, aku mungkin saja membunuhmu, Kil," kataku pelan, menghela nafas sembari berjalan menjauhinya "Sebaiknya kau mencari tempat perlindungan lain atau memburu targetmu. Atau, kalau sudah kau dapatkan, jaga plate milikmu baik-baik."

"Tifa-san..."

Langkahku terhenti. Aku menoleh. Kulihat kini pandangannya tampak lain. Pandangan gelap seorang pembunuh. Aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Aku bisa tahu bahwa ia tak suka diabaikan, tapi aku juga tak mau berakhir dengan tanganku berlumuran darahnya. Aku menggeleng keras. Tidak. Aku tak boleh membunuh lagi.

"Kil, pergilah..."

"Jawab aku, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Aku berjalan mendekat kepadanya, lalu merendahkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengannya. Kupandang iris biru turmalinnya, dan aku menghela nafas.

"Apakah aku masih akan mencurigakan jika aku menceritakan semuanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahutnya dengan mata membulat.

"Baiklah. Aku adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, sama seperti kau, dari keluarga Fuscienne. Kami tinggal di negara Rexas, kota Gordote. Aku adalah anak angkat mereka," kataku memulai, beranjak berdiri, lalu memberinya isyarat untuk berjalan di sebelahku, "Aku terkenal dengan julukanku si Silent Kill. Dulu aku cukup ditakuti didunia underground, karena aku membunuh dengan cara yang... mengerikan. Sebenarnya itu adalah bentuk kefrustasianku karena sebenarnya, di lubuk hati yak terdalam, aku tak mau membunuh. Sampai usiaku 17– menjelang 18, yah, kurasa aku sepertimu, muak membunuh. Hanya saja orang tuaku yang memanfaatkanku sebagai mesin pembunuh demi keuntungan mereka menyiksaku habis-habisan setiap aku mengatakan keinginanku, menyegel kekuatanku, dan klimaksnya terjadi ketika aku tak tahan lagi dan membantai mereka semua."

"Membantai?"

"Ya, membantai. Tampaknya kau kaget?" kataku, memandang Killua yang mendongak memandangku dengan kaget.

"Aku sempat mendengar bahwa ada keluarga pembunuh bayaran lainnya di daerah Rexas yang cukup melegenda akan cerita pembantaian masal anggota keluarga tersebut, tapi aku tak tahu bahwa yang membunuh itu ternyata kau, Tifa-san."

"Ah, jadi kau tahu juga soal itu?"

"Aku hanya mendengar dari kakek dan kakakku. Kata mereka, cerita itu cukup terkenal, dan banyak desas-desus yang berkeliaran. Ada yang bilang mereka mati kena kutukan, diserang hewan eksotis, dan macam-macam..."

"Begitu rupanya," aku tertegun, "tapi tak ada yang tahu bahwa hal itu terjadi karena anak angkatnya membunuh mereka kan?"

"Ada desas-desus begitu, tapi tak sesanter yang lain. Banyak yang menyangka kau juga sudah mati," katanya pendek.

"Ha, tentu saja, sebeab tak lama setelah itu aku mengasingkan diri ke Bartolomon, berlatih dan mengasingkan diri," timpalku, "tak heran mereka menyangka aku sudah mati."

"Tapi, sejujurnya, aku tak melihatmu sebagai seorang pembunuh, Tifa-san," Killua menghentikan langkahnya, lalu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, dan aku duduk disebelahnya. "Kau tampak baik dimataku, hanya saja, aku menaruh curiga padamu karena aku merasakan aura pembunuh darimu, dan bau darah..."

"Yah, pembunuh tetaplah seorang pembunuh, aku sadar," aku mengangguk kecil, menekuk lututku, "tanganku tetaplah tangan yang telah membunuh ribuan manusia, ratusan kali aku membersihkan diriku dari darah mereka, aku tetap saja bau darah. Kurasa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk itu."

"Kau benar," Killua mengangguk, tersenyum kecil, "kurasa, sebenarnya kita tak beda jauh, Tifa-san."

"Hahaha, ya, ya...dan aku cukup senang, bahwa bukan aku saja yang berusaha mencari titik terang dalam hidupku..."

Kami tertawa bersama.

~oOo~

* * *

I know this kinda crappy chapter but welll...simak aja dulu ke depannya

RnR Minna~


	6. Chapter 5: Kunjungan Ke Gunung Kukuroo

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Tifa (OC) X Illumi, Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Hanya beberapa plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa yang merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tifa POV**

"Jadi, kita benar-benar di Republik Padokea. Di depan gerbang Kediaman Zoldyck," aku berkacak pinggang saat melihat si penyusup yang dilempar lewat gerbang kayu dalam bentuk tinggal tulang belulang. Sontak seluruh pengunjung yang mengunjungi tempat wisata tersebut berhamburan ke dalam bis tour.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat kembali ke bus!" seorang tour guide berambut oranye melambaikan bendera pada kami.

"Tidak, kami sini saja," tolak Gon dengan halus dan sopan. Aku sempat melihat keterkejutan sang tourguide, hingga akhirya bus tersebut pun menghilang dari pandangan kami.

Aku menoleh pada Gon. Sejak insiden ujian hunter terakhir dan mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang Killua, ia benar-benar berniat untuk menemui Killua. Kupandang sosok pria kecil tersebut. Kulihat penjaga gerbang bernama Zebro-san itu dibantu berdiri oleh Gon.

Aku sendiri telah mendengar banyak cerita mengenai legenda keluarga pembunuh bayaran dengan nama belakang Zoldyck tersebut, meski aku belum pernah berkesempatan bertemu salah satu dari mereka sejak aku hidup. Yang jelas, mereka pembunuh ulung dan pengguna nen yang kuat juga. Yah seperti kebanyakan pembunuh bayaran, mereka membunuh untuk mencari uang. Sejujurnya aku memang sempat tertarik untuk melawan mereka dulu, tapi mereka tak pernah berniat bertarung dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Setelah kupikir-pikir, alasan mereka jelas juga.

"Oy, Tifa-neee!" Gon memanggilku untuk masuk ke dalam pos penjaga. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Penjaga gerbang bernama Zebro itu bicara banyak tentang kediaman ini. Ia juga sempat mengatakan bahwa gerbang tinggi itu adaah gerbang sebenarnya yang tak terkunci.

"Jadi, kami harus melewati gerbang tersebut agar tidak dimakan Mike?" kataku, lalu menyesap air teh yang kini hampir mendingin di cangkir yang kupegang.

"Begitulah..." ia mengangguk. "Tapi pada dasarnya, aku tetap tak akan menginjinkan kalian masuk, karena aku tak ingin melihat teman Tuan Muda Killua menjadi kerangka."

"Jadi tak ada cara lain selain melewati gerbang pengujian itu?" Gon tampak bingung. Zebro mengangguk, lalu membimbing kami keluar dari pos. Leorio tampaknya mengambil kesempatan pertama. Ia mendorong pintu tersebut dengan berbagai cara, menarik, mendorong, sampa wajahnya memerah dengan penuh peluh.

"Oy, apa kau yakin pintu ini tidak terkunci?" katanya emosi, memandang Zebro dengan wajah penuh keringat.

"Kau hanya tidak cukup kuat untuk mendorong pintu tersebut," ia melepas pakaiannya, menyisakan celana panjang dan kaus dalamnya.

"Yang benar saja?! Aku telah memakai seluruh kekuatanku!" teriak Leorio dengan emosi.

"Nama resmi gerbang ini adalah Gerbang pengujian," ia mengambil nafas, dan seketika aura ditubuhnya meningkat tajam. "Orang yang tidak bisa membuka gerbang ini, tidak layak memasuki kediaman Zoldyck!"

Whoa, aku berdecak. Dunia kami dan mereka tampaknya memang berbeda. Yah, keluarga pembunuh memang sesuatu kan?

Tunggu. Aku mengecap permenku lebih dalam. Bukankah aku juga dulu seorang pembunuh? Berarti aku tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka?

Zebro mendorong pintu tersebut. Seketika pintu tersebut terbuka sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tertutup lagi. Aku bisa membayangkan berat pintu tersebut dari sudut pandang orang normal, karena melihat Zebro membuka pintu tersebut dengan tenaga penuh dan menaksir dari urat-urat yang muncul dari tubuhnya, pintu tersebut bisa jadi berton-ton.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, ada 7 pintu. Pintu tersebut dapat terbuka berdasarkan kekuatan kalian. Harus kukatakan, bahwa pintu pertama beratnya dua ton. Kebetulan saat Tuan Muda Killua pulang, ia dapat membuka 3 pintu..."

Nah, apa kataku. Berton-ton!

Aku terhenyak. Kini perhatianku tertuju pada Gon.

"Zebro-san, bisa kupinjam kuncimu?"

"Oy Gon, jangan gegabah! Kalau kau meggunakan pintu penyusup, kau bisa dimakan Mike!" ucapku.

"Tapi aku kesini untuk menemui temanku, bukan untuk dimakan!"

"Maaf Gon-kun, tapi aku tak bisa meminjamkan kunci tersebut padamu. Aku tidak mau kalian jadi santapan Mike..."

Gon melempar kail dari alat pancingnya untuk memanjat. Kami berempat melotot. Anak ini benar-benar kerasa kepala. Dan aku sendiri tak mungkin membiarkan ia melakukan itu hanya karena ia ingin menemui Killua. Aku ingin win-win solution, tanpa ada pengorbanan atau salah satu dari kami cidera karena keinginan tulus Gon. Disisi lain, aku merasa dillema. Haruskah aku menggunakan kekuatanku? Itu sama saja dengan aku membongkar siapa diriku sebenarnya, dan aku takut mereka meninggalkanku. Aku takut mendapat penolakan. Aku benci dengan pandangan sinis mereka yang mungkin akan bertambah benci saat tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Kurapika dan Leorio mungkin sudah lebih dahulu memendam kecurigaan padaku saat mereka melihat aku dengan mudahnya membunuh monster besar itu dengan modal senjata sebuah daun saja.

Aku belum cukup kuat untuk menerima penolakan mereka saat ini. Saat ini, Gon bahkan hanya tahu bahwa akan adalah seorang pembunuh, dan mungkin dia adalah orang pertama yang mau menerimaku dengan tulus, siapapun aku.

"Zebro-san," panggilku pelan pada sang penjaga. "Tolong bantu kami agar kami bisa memasuki Gerbang Pengujian..."

Ia memandangku dengan wajah bingung.

"...bagaimanapun caranya."

~oOo~

.

.

Saat itu malam telah larut. Kami berempat diijinkan untuk tinggal di rumah penjaga, meski kulihat Zebro-san memiliki alasan tertentu untuk menerima Gon sebagai tamunya sebelum menemui keluarga Zoldyck. Ia menawari kami untuk berlatih agar kami bisa membuka gerbang pengujian dengan tangan kami sendiri, bahkan kami diperbolehkan bekerja sama.

Yah, setidaknya lebih baik begini.

"Zebro-san...ini berat sekali," ucap Gon saat berusaha memakai rompi seberat 50 kg. Kami berempat mengangkat cangkir teh dengan keberatan, meski aku sejujurnya hanya berpura-pura.

Jujur, rumah penjaga ini sangat tidak biasa. Cangkir seberat 20 kg, teko sebesar 50 kg. Aku hampir tak percaya mereka bisa nyaman sekali hidup seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, aku heran dengan berat-berat yang kurasakan saat aku mengangkat benda-benda tersebut. Dari bahan apa benda ini dibuat? Radioaktif stabilkah?

"Silahkan gunakan rompi tersebut kecuali pada saat tidur..." katanya dengan senyum sopan. Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Hanya demi seorang teman, mereka harus melakukan ini. Aku menyesap tehku dengan perlahan, dan saat itu pikiranku melayang tak keruan.

Pembunuh hanyalah pembunuh.

~oOo~

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima kami tinggal di rumah Zebro, dan kami baru saja selesai latihan mengangkat berat. Masih dengan ropi seberat 80 kg, aku mengambil sebuah cangkir seberat 35 kg, menuangkan air putih, lalu meminumnya. Sementara itu, kulihat Leorio, Kurapika dan Gon terpekur kelelahan, duduk di kursi meja makan dengan wajah penu keringat. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat Zebro melintasiku.

Saat itu aku melihat Zebro memandang aku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa, Zebro-san?"

"Sejujurnya aku heran," ucapnya. "Kau tampak tak sepayah mereka. Bahkan kau bersikap normal mengangkat cangkir tersebut. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Kali ini aku tersedak. Kurapika, Gon, dan Leorio memandangku. Gon tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalaku dan memandangku dengan pandangan polos.

"Oh ya, aku ingat sekarang. Bukankah, Tifa-nee juga...dulunya juga adalah seorang pembunuh?"

Gon, kauuuuu!

"Yang benar, Gon?" Leorio dan Kurapika sontak kaget, seolah lupa dengan beban yang ia bawa di tubuhnya. Aku terkesiap. Kuletakkan cangkir itu dimeja, lalu duduk disebelah Gon. Pandanganku lurus memandang taplak meja.

"Yah, aku memang sudah curiga semenjak ujian pertama hunter, kau dengan mudahnya membunuh para monster itu hanya dengan senjata setangkai daun saja," Kurapika memandangku wajah dingin, "aku sudah gatal untuk bertanya tapi tampaknya kau selalu menyembunyikan diri dibalik kerumunan."

"Benarkah?" Gon memandangku dengan kaget.

"Sepertinya tak ada gunanya kau berbohong sekarang, Tifa," Leorio memandangku dingin. "Beritahu kami siapa kau sebenarnya."

Kulihat Zebro menarik sebuah kursi tambahan untuk menyimak ceritaku. Aku menghela nafas, mengambil sebuah lolipop di saku, lalu membuka bungkusnya, setelah mengemut sejenak, akhirnya aku angkat bicara.

"Namaku Tifanny Fuscienne," kataku mengawali. "Dulu aku terkenal sebagai mesin pembunuh yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Fuscienne, meski sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya benar kalau aku haus darah..."

"Tifanny Fuscienne..._Deadly Venus_?" Zebro ternganga tak percaya. Aku kaget sekaligus antusias, ternyata namaku terkenal juga.

"Betul," aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Deadly Venus_?" Leorio memandangku. "Kenapa _Deadly Venus_?"

"Karena aku membunuh diam-diam," kataku pendek.

"Dari mana kau berasal?" tanya Kurapika.

"Kota Meteor," aku mengemut sebentar. "Kota yang terkenal dengan tempat terlahirnya para mafia dan pembunuh."

Kudengar helaan nafas kaget dari mulut mereka. Aku tersenyum getir, "Aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Fuscienne, tapi berakhir dengan membantai semua keluargaku, berkelana sejenak, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Netero-jii – ya, ketua asosiasi Hunter – dan ia menasihatiku banyak hal."

"Jadi, kau kenal dekat dengan Netero-san?" tanya Gon.

"Pada dasarnya tidak dekat," aku menggeleng, "aku hanya bertemu dengannya sekali, sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan berubah."

Mereka terhenyak. Aku memandang mereka bertiga dengan tak enak hati, "maafkan aku, tidak jujur pada kalian sebelumnya."

"Apa itu sebabnya kau menangis saat Killua mengatakan tentang dirinya saat ujian terakhir?"

Aku mengangguk, "ya. Aku benar-benar paham kondisinya. Bagi aku, dan mungkin Killua, membunuh itu sudah bagian dari hidup. Aku cukup beruntung karena saat itu aku berhasil membunuh semua keluargaku akibat tekanan mereka sehingga aku terlepas dari kecaman mereka. Tapi posisi Killua cukup berat, mengingat membunuh bukan sekedar keinginannya, tapi tradisi keluarga, dan ia sadar bahwa ia tak akan bisa mengalahkan keluarganya demi mengubah dirinya sendiri. Ditambah lagi, ia punya potensi untuk menjadi pemimpin Zoldyck. Kuakui, ia memang berbakat sebagai pembunuh, meski ia belum belajar nen."

Saat itu, kulihat Kurapika ingin bertanya lagi, tapi Zebro-san menyela, mengatakan bahwa ini sudah cukup malam dan besok adalah hari terakhir kesempatan kami untuk membuka Gerbang Pengujian, jadi kami segera diminta untuk beristirahat.

Hanya saja, Gon masih juga mengangguku saat aku berniat tidur.

"Tifa-nee..." ia memandangku yang baru saja menutup mata.

"Ada apa Gon," kataku malas, karena mulai mengantuk.

"Apa itu nen?"

Mataku tiba-tiba terbelalak. Aku beranjak dari kasurku, lalu memandang sosoknya, kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

"Itu semacam kekuatan yang berasal dari energi kehidupan tubuhmu. Saat kau menguasai nen, kau punya kekuatan berkali-kali lipat dari kekuatan normalmu, ngggh..." aku menggaruk pipiku. "Semacam itulah, aku tak pintar berteori, dan aku mengantuk. Sebaiknya kau tidur Gon."

"Apa kau yakin dengan kekuatanmu kau bisa membuka gerbang tersebut bersama kami?"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih senang menghancurkannya daripada membukanya, Gon..." kataku pelan, mengingat kesabaranku memang tak tak setebal yang lainnya. Pada dasarnya aku adalah Emitter, jadi mungkin aku bisa saja melemparkan bom aura ke pintu tersebut sehingga kami bisa lewat, kalau aku mau.

Tapi, tch, aku malas berurusan dengan Zoldyck sekeluarga.

**Normal POV**

_"Sepertinya, kita tak perlu lagi turun untuk mengerjakan semua misi. Biarkan Tifa yang menyelesaikannya, sementara bayaran klien masuk ke akun kita," Akeno, pemimpin keluarga Fuscienne tampak berbisik pada istrinya._

_"Aku setuju. Buat apa kita mengadopsinya kalau ia tak bisa membayar jasa kami karena telah mengadopsinya dan memberinya tempat tinggal? Selama misi, pastikan setelah ia selesai bekerja, segera segel nen miliknya dan masukkan ia ke gudang bawah tanah. Bahaya jika ia tak disegel, kekuatannya seperti monster" Priscilla memberitahu Emma, anak sulung keluarga Fuscienne._

_"Tentu saja," Emma menyeringai sembari mengacungkan jempolnya._

_"Bagaimana soal pembagian pembayaran klien?" tanya Claude, anak terakhir mereka yang berusia 14 tahun._

_"Soal pembagian upah klien, adalah bergantung kepada siapa klien meminta bantuan. Jika klien meminta jasamu, maka uang akan masuk ke rekeningmu, tapi biarkan Tifa yang bekerja."_

_Jade, anak kedua mereka membantah, "apa itu tak cukup sadis? Bisa saja ia melawan?"_

_"Kalau ia melawan, jangan beri dia makan? Monster sepertinya akan patuh jika sudah berurusan dengan perut!" ucap Akeno dengan suara meninggi._

~oOo~

Tifa terbangun.

"Mimpi itu lagi..."

Mimpi masa lalunya. Dilihatnya Leorio Gon dan Kurapika telah membereskan ranjang mereka, tampak bersiap. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka mendorong Gerbang Pengujian. Hari sudah pagi saat mereka bersiap didepan gerbang pengujian. Mereka akhirnya diijinkan melepas rompi berat tersebut. Tifa hanya terdiam memandang Gon yang melepas penyangga tangannya, yang tampaknya telah membaik dari cedera akibat ujian Huter terakhir tersebut. Ia berdiri disebelah Zebro, masih dengan mengemut permen.

"Tifa-san, apa kau tidak membantu?"

"Aku akan membantunya jika mereka benar-benar kepayahan," ucap Tifa sambil tersenyum. Buat apa mereka berlatih jika mereka masih membutuhkan tenagaku?

Pintu pertama mulai tergeser sedikir. Tifa mengangkat alisnya. Aku tahu mereka pasti dapat melakukannya tanpaku, batinnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Leorio, keluarkan semua tenaga yang kau punyaaaa!" Kurapika berteriak dengan suara tertahan.

"Aku sedang berusaha!"

Ketiganya masih mendorong. Pintu masih belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Bertepatan dengan itu terdengar suara benda berat bergeser, dan Tifa melihat keduanya berhasil membuka pintu tersebut. Gon terlempar jatuh ke tanah. Tifa mengemut permennya dalam-dalam dan dilihatnya pintu tersebut.

Hening sesaat. Saat itu Zebro memandangnya bingung, heran kenapa ia masih berdiri di sebelahnya

"Tifa-neee, apa kau tak berniat masuk ke dalam?" teriakkan suara Gon membuyarkan lamunannya.

_Shimattaa_ (sial), Tifa melangkah cepat. Ia terlalu kagum atas keberhasilan ketiga remaja tersebut mendorong pintu 2 ton hanya dengan kekuatan fisik saja sampai ia lupa tujuannya datang kesana adalah untuk menemani Gon. Saat itu Tifa melangkah, mengambil tas Leorio dan Gon, lalu membuka pintu kelima pintu tersebut tanpa kesulitan berarti.

"Kalian melupakan ini," ucap Tifa melemparkan dua tas tersebut pada pemiliknya. Ketiga pria tersebut memandang kaget sosok gadis setinggi 160 cm yang kini menahan salah satu pintu kelima gerbang pengujian tanpa kesulitan.

"Kauuuuu..." Leorio memandang Tifa dengan vena mengeras di pelipisnya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau bisa membuka 5 pintu tersebut tanpa susah payah kenapa kau tak membantu kami sejak pertama kali kita kesini, bodooooooh!" Leorio melotot dengan wajah gahar.

Sementara itu Gon dan Kurapika hanya bisa tertawa memandangi kedua sosok yang kini kejar-kejaran dengan Leorio sebagai pengejar dan Tifa sebagai yang dikejar.

Keempatnya berjalan menuju jalan setapak seperti yang diberitahukan Zebro. Sepanjang jalan Leorio masih menaruh kesal pada Tifa, mendumal sepanjang jalan. Saat hari mulai siang, mereka sampai di sebua gerbang kecil yang tak begitu terawat dan banyak ditutupi tanaman liar. Seorang gadis kecil berpakaian tuxedo ala pelayan dengan sebuah tongkat dan kristal diatasnya memandang mereka dengan dingin.

"Silahkan pergi," ucapnya pelan. "Anda memasuki kawasan wilayah pribadi. Saya tidak dapat membiarkan kalian utuk masuk tanpa izin."

"Kami sudah hampir sampai," Gon berjalan maju mendekati. "Lagipula kami masuk kesini melalui gerbang pengujian."

"Kepala pelayan tidak memberikan izin untuk masuk."

"Jadi apa yang perlu kita lakukan supaya kami mendapat izin? Aku bilang aku adalah teman Killua, tapi mereka tidak mau memberikanku izin untuk masuk," sahut Gon jujur.

"Tidak tahu," ucapnya. Aku melongo. "Karena tidak akan pernah ada orang meminta izin."

Tifa terjengkang.

"Jadi, kita harus masuk tanpa izin?"

Gon tepat sasaran.

"Saya rasa begitu."

Tifa terjengkang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Bagaimanapun," ia memuat garis dengan tongkat yang dibawanya diatas tanah. "Jika kalian melewati ini, maka saya akan menolak anda dengan paksa."

Wohooo, Tifa berdecak. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan kepalamu dengan sebuah kerikil dan nen, nak, batinnya sembari mengemut permennya dalam-dalam. Ketiga dari mereka bersiap, tapi Gon memberi isyarat : serahkan-saja-padaku, dan seketika mereka terdiam. Ia berjalan maju, mendekati. Saat langkahnya menginjak garis, sebuah tinju dari ujung tongkat berbentuk bola kristal tersebut menghantam wajah Gon, membuatnya terpental. Kurapika dan Leorio sontak bersiap dalam posisi menyerang, meski Tifa tetap tidak bergeming.

"Kurapika, Leorio! Jangan mengganggu," ia beranjak dengan tertatih. "Biarkan aku menangani hal ini."

Kurapika dan Leorio kaget. Tifa memandang Kurapika yang kebetulan saling adu pandang, dan Tifa mengangguk, seolah memberi isyarat : serahkan-saja-padanya. Saat itu keduanya pun kembali dalam posisi normal, lalu terdiam.

Dan seperti yang Tifa duga, pemukulan terhadap Gon terjadi secara berulang. Ia tahu Gon adalah anak yang keras kepala, tapi kegigihannya lah yang membuat ia salut. Mungkin jika ia diposisi Gon, ia pun akan membiarkan dirinya habis babak belur demi seorang teman. Menemukan seorang teman tidaklah mudah, meski pertemuan Gon dan Killua tak begitu lama, tapi ketulusan hati Gon adalah sesuatu yang patut dihargai.

Ia hanya ingin mengunjungi temannya.

Ia menghela nafas. Saat ia merogoh sakunya, permen lolipopnya habis. Ia mendecak kesal. Sejak tadi ia tahu, bahwa ada sesorang yang mengawasi mereka. Ia meletakkan tasnya di tanah.

"Kurapika, aku titip tas."

Seketika sepersekian detik, sosok Tifa menghilang. Kurapika merasakan kelebatan angin karena kecepatan tubuh berambut indigo tersebut, dan ia hanya bisa kaget.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Berhenti mengintip, anak kecil..." suara dingin Tifa menggetarkan kuduk. Seorang gadis bermata burgundy menoleh kebelakang, dan dilihatnya gadis yang tadi bersama ketiga orang yang ia awasi kini tengah mengacungkan sebuah jarum nen panjang tepat di tengkuknya. Gadis itu memiliki iris merah darah dengan rambut hitam kebiruan, tersenyum dingin. Senyum mengerikan itu persis senyum dingin Killua. Ia bahkan tak mampu bergerak. Auranya membuat lututnya bergetar.

"Aku bukanlah manipulator jadi aku akan langsung saja mengancammu," Tifa tersenyum, "jangan membuatku marah. Jawab saja. Dimana Killua sekarang."

"I-ia dihukum di sel bawah tanah..."

Tifa menghantam tengkuk gadis kecil itu dengan 20 persen dari nen miliknya. Ia tahu dengan siapa ia berhadapan. Seorang Zoldyck mampu bertahan hanya dengan serangan biasa, jadi ia butuh tenaga ekstra. Gadis kecil itu ambruk, dan Tifa merogoh-rogoh yukata yang dikenakannya, mencari ponselnya. Ia melangkah meninggalkan sosok kecil tersebut setelah mendapatkan ponselnya, mencari-cari nomor kontak Killua, berniat menelponnya. Siapapun yang mengangkat, yang penting ia butuh akses langsung ke keluarga besar.

**_Di Kediaman Zoldyck_**

"Kau masih tidak mau menyesali perbuatanmu Killu?"

Pria kecil berambut putih itu terdiam, seolah tak peduli apapun yang kakaknya lakukan padanya. Milluki menggeretukkan giginya, dan mencambuknya lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih keras, tapi Killua sudah mati rasa. Saat itu telpon disakunya berdering, dan Milluki mengangkatnya.

"Halo, ada apa Kalluto?"

"Hey, aku Tifa..."

Killua mengangkat kepalanya kaget saat mendengar suara dari telpon tersebut.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hah, ini bukan Killua ya?" Tifa terdiam sejenak, memandang sebuah mansion besar di hadapannya yang bisa ia yakini adalah kediaman utama Zoldyck, "lalu ini siapa?"

"Aku Milluki, kakaknya!"

"Hah? Kenapa ponsel Killua ada padamu? Baiklah, serahkan ponsel itu padanya."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" katanya dengan suara marah. Tifa mendesah, "berikan saja, Milluki-san. Aku berada di depan rumah kalian."

Baik Milluki dan Killua, keduanya terkesiap kaget. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di kediaman Zoldyck, menggunakan ponsel Kaluto dan menghubungi mereka?

"Tidak. Lagipula kau tak akan kembali hidup-hidup andaipun kau berhasil masuk," ucap Milluki dengan nada meremehkan.

"Milluki-san," sebuah urat emosi muncul di pelipis, sementara sebuah bola aura di tangan kanannya kini telah muncul, dan dilemparkannya sembarang ke salah satu sisi gunung Kukuroo. Sebuah suara ledakan terdengar, "Kau dengar suara itu? Milluki-san, itu yang akan kulakukan pada rumahmu jika kau tidak segera memberikan ponsel itu padanya."

Becanda, batin Tifa. Aku menghargai kalian kok, katanya dalam hati.

"Milluki, serahkan ponsel itu padaku," ucap Killua pelan setelah ia mendengar sebuah ledakan pelan dari gunung Kukuroo.

"Tidak, aku tak akan memberikannya! Lagipula kau masih dalam masa hukuman!" Milluki mengerutkan alisnya tak suka, "Dengar Tifa, siapapun kau, aku akan mendatangimu dan teman-temanmu, lalu membunuhmu."

Rantai yang mengekang tangan kiri Killua putus dengan tiba-tiba, dan senyum menakutkan Killua muncul.

"Milluki," ucapnya pelan. "Kalau kau berani menyentuh mereka...kubunuh kau."

Milluki merasa kuduknya berdiri. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan ponsel itu pada telinga Killua.

"Tifa," suara Killua terdengar, dan Tifa tersenyum, "ini aku Killua."

"Kupastikan ini bukan rekaman," Tifa tersenyum, "bisakah kau beritahu dimana posisimu? Kalluto hanya bilang kau berada di sel, dan tampaknya rumahmu luas, aku akan kesulitan tanpa petunjuk arah."

Killua menjelaskan dengan gamblang. Meski Tifa sejujurnya masih setengah tak paham, ia tak mau membuat Killua lebih lama lagi berbicara. Segera setelah ponsel tertutup, Tifa yang semula berada di atas pohon kini meloncat turun.

Sementara itu, di sel tempat Killua berada, seorang kakek tua mengentuk pintu tersebut dan beranjak masuk. Ia mengenakan pakaian aneh berwarna ungu dengan sebuah tulisan di pakaiannya 'membunuh satu orang tiap hari' dengan rambut putih dan celana panjang.

"Killua, kau boleh pergi sekarang," ucapnya pada Killua.

"Tapi, kakek Zeno..." Milluki kebingungan.

"Baik," Killua melepas rantai yang membelenggu tangan kiri dan kakinya, kemudian melengos dengan santai.

"Hah, capeknya..." ia berjalan pelan. "_Aniki_, aku tak menyesal, tapi aku tahu itu salah, jadi aku biarkan kau menyiksaku."

"Kil," Zeno memandang cucunya yang ketiga, "Silva ingin menemuimu."

"Ayah?" Killua terdiam sejenak saat membuka gerbang. "Baiklah."

~oOo~

.

.

Tifa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung. Kediaman utama Zoldyck benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti memasuki maze. Berdasarkan penjelasan Killua, setelah ia masuk, ia harus belok ke kanan, lalu pada belokan kedua di sebelah kiri, kemudian turuni tangga, kemudian belok lagi ke kanan, pada pintu besi keempat di sebelah kanan, lalu selanjutnya ia lupa. Ia benar –benar stuck pada petunjuk terakhir. Saat itu ia mendengar gema langkah seseorang. Saat itu muncul sesosok pria berambut hitam yang kilaunya berhasil mengalahkan kilau rambut Tifa, melempar delapan pakunya dengan cepat yang dengan satu kibasan tangan Tifa berhasilkan dialihkan ke kiri.

"Yah, kukira aku memang tak akan pernah melawanmu," ucapnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat kosong.

"Ah, si muka-boneka," Tifa memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

"Panjang ceritanya," kata Tifa, sementara berjalan disebelah Illumi yang juga berjalan ke arah yang sama, "aku kesini untuk menjemput Killua."

"Aku tahu," ucap Illumi, "kau cukup tak sopan sebagai seorang tamu."

"Ha, tak sopan? Gon dan yang lainnya sudah meminta ijin pada kepala pelayan berengsek itu, tapi ia bahkan tak peduli! Bahkan kami harus berlatih demi membuka gerbang pengujian itu demi harapan agar Zoldyck menerima kedatangan tamu!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku yakin bisa membukanya hingga pintu ke tujuh."

"_Mha_, mereka tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya secara rinci."

"Hmmm..." hanya itu respon yang ia berikan pada Tifa. Mukanya masih tampak kosong, "Killua sedang menemui ayah."

"Jadi, dia sudah keluar dari sel-nya?"

Illumi hanya mengangguk. Kepala Tifa menunduk pasrah.

Sebuah suara pintu besi dibuka terdengar. Zeno Zoldyck, pria tua yang mungkin berusia sekitar 60-an keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang bisa Tifa duga sebagai ruang penyiksaan.

"Illumi, kau dengar suara dentuman tadi?" Zeno memandang Illumi, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada Tifa. "Dan siapa dia?"

"Tiffany, salam kenal," Tifa membungkuk dengan senyum lebar. Zeno jii-chan hanya memandang gadis itu dengan

"Tampaknya dia yang membuat suara dentuman tadi, Zeno-jii," Illumi menunjuk Tifa dengan wajah _expressionless _miliknya, dan entah kenapa, itu malah membuat Tifa jadi gemas.

"Ada perlu apa kau menemui kami?" Zeno memandang Tifa.

"Aku...mencari Killua. Gon, aku dan yang lainnya ingin menemuinya..."

"Ah, jadi kau dengan mereka. Ia sedang bicara dengan ayahnya, sebaiknya kau menunggu saja. Kuantarkan kau ke ruang tunggu," Zeno mengangguk. Pandangannya tampak penuh arti pada Tifa, lalu kemudian pada Illumi. Tifa menangkap pandangan aneh yang tampaknya penuh arti tersebut.

"Tifa-san."

"Panggil saja Tifa, Zeno-san," katanya dengan suara merendah.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanyanya. Tifa mengernyit. Kenapa ia menanyakan usiaku? Batin Tifa dengan wajah keki. Ia sudah sebal jika ditanya perihal usia, pasangan dan perihal...dada besarnya.

"Tahun ini 28 tahun, Zeno-san..."

"Ah rupanya kau lebih tua tiga tahun dari Illumi," ia memandang Tifa lekat-lekat.

Oh fuuuuucccck, Tifa ingin menggaruk garuk dinding sekarang juga. Kenapa sekarang ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan si muka boneka? Tifa ingin segera kabur dari suasana aneh yang diciptakan oleh kakek Zoldyck ini!

Illumi dan Zeno-jii berjalan lebih dulu darinya. Ia memandang rambut panjang Illumi yang berkilau, dan itu membuatnya iri. Tanpa sadar, Tifa memegang ujung rambut yang membingkai wajahnya, lalu berdecih. Rambutnya kalah dari rambut seorang pria.

Tifa dipersilahkan duduk si sebuah ruangan yang mewah, dan segelas teh dengan aneka cemilan disajikan. Bisa dikatakan ruang tunggu yang kakek tersebut maksud sebenarnya adalah ruang tamu, tapi berhubung mereka memang tidak pernah menerima tamu, jadi tentu saja kata ruang tamu terasa aneh mungkin untuk dikatakan.

Saat itu, Zeno dan Illumi menemaninya di ruang tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih, Tifa?"

"Aku belum pernah memikirkan hubungan seperti itu..." Tifa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ada apa sih dengan Zeno Zoldyck ini? Stop menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini...

"Illumi, apa menurutmu Tifa cukup cantik untuk dijadikan istrimu?"

Tifa terjengkang sejadi-jadinya.

Illumi memandang wajah Tifa. Mata hitamnya yang biasanya selalu terkesan menghisap kesan positif orang terhadapnya tampak lain saat ia melihat wajah Tifa. Tifa berpura-pura cuek. Saat itu Illumi benar-benar bisa menikmati pemandangan jarang seperti ini. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink, lalu iris matanya yang semerah darah, rambutnya yang sedikit kebiruan, serta bola matanya yang jernih. Kulitnya memang putih bagai porselen dan kontras dengan rambutnya, namun tampak serasi dengan figur wajah ovalnya. Sejujurnya ia penasaran dengan wajah Tifa saat rambutnya tergerai, tapi bayangan itu hanya dalam imajinasinya saja.

"Illumi?"

"Ia cantik."

Blush.

Pipi Tifa merona. Dilihatnya ekspresi Illumi, masih sama, kosong. Namun tetap saja, perkataan manusia tanpa ekspresi itu membuat pipinya cukup memanas. Cukup sudah, cukup sudah. Hentikan pembicaraan ini. Wajah boneka Illumi tampak memandangnya lalu menudingnya dengan telunjuk, "ia lebih cantik saat merona begini."

Jujur saja, sikap to the point Illumi dengan wajah kosongnya saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut membuat Tifa bingung : apa ia harus tertawa keras atau tersipu malu. Wajah dan perkataannya sangat _to the point_ itu membuat ia ingin ngakak sekeras-kerasnya, tapi kalimat yang ia katakan juga membuat pipinya memanas. Meski ia adalah seorang pembunuh, bagaimanapun, ia tetap wanita, seorang gadis polos yang pasti akan tersipu saat seorang pria memujinya.

"Hey nenek tua! Kau disini rupanya!"

"Berhenti panggil aku nenek tua!" Tifa sontak berdiri. Terima kasih Tuhan, kau menyelamatkanku dari situasi _awkward_ begini, batin Tifa bersyukur dalam hati. Killua mengenakan kaus hitam lengan panjang dengan celana biru keunguan. Wajahnya tampak memar disana-sini – mungkin karena hukumannya tadi – tapi terlepas dari itu semua, ia akhirnya bisa melihat Killua.

"Wah, tak biasanya Zeno-jii menyambut tamu sampai menyediakan makanan sebanyak ini," matanya tampak kaget saat ia melihat Illumi. "Aniki..."

"Yo," sahutnya pelan.

"Tifa-san, aku sudah mendapat izin dari ayah," Killua memandang Tifa dan gadis itu tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita pergi."

Keduanya berjalan melewati lorong lorong gelap yang berhasil membuat Tifa kebingungan, sementara Killua masih dalam posisi kerennya, menyakui kedua tangannya di saku dengan tenang. Kulihat memar-memar di wajah dan lehernya tampak parah.

"Kali ini siksaan macam apa yang diberikan mereka padamu?" tanya Tifa, sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan keluarga pembunuh yang selalu menyiksa anak-anak mereka sebagai hukuman ataupun sekedar latihan.

"Hanya sedikit pukulan dan cambukan."

"Kau harus merawat lukamu, Killua."

"Bukan masalah besar," ucapnya santai, "aku sudah biasa."

"Aku hanya khawatir," katanya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu lembut dan perhatian? Bukankah seorang Fuscienne terkenal kejam?" katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Berisik," Tifa menyergah.

"_Baa-san_ mulai marah."

"Jangan panggil aku _baa-san_, Killua!"

"Yah itu karena kau memang tua," ucap Killua dengan muka jahil, "aku heran kenapa kau tampak awet muda, mengingat kau sangat mudah marah-marah. Biasanya kan, orang yang mudah marah itu cepat tua!"

"Killu!" sergah Tifa sambil melotot.

"Hahahaha," ia tertawa kecil.

Tifa merengut. Langkah mereka terhenti saat keduanya sampai di rumah pelayan, dan seorang pria dengan kacamata dan wajah sadis menyambut keduanya, membungkuk sopan.

Sesaat setelah mereka berlalu, Gotoh menerima sebuah telepon.

"Gotoh, hati-hati dengan gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Ia tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Pastikan Killua aman bersamanya," sebuah suara wanita terdengar.

Sementara itu kami berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan terang. Ada tumpukan kotak berbentuk robot, seperting kotak snack. Tifa mengangkat kotak tersebut, lalu menggoyangkannya. Seketika ia tahu, bahwa kotak itu adalah kotak makanan.

"Choco Roboooo!" seru Killua, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, menyambar kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Tifa melongo, duduk di kursi sebrangnya.

"Kalau kau mau ambil saja, Tifa-san!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku Tifa saja?" kata Tifa, merasa kupingnya agak risih dipanggil dengan embel-embel '-san' dibelakang namanya.

"Ha, kalau begitu aku mau panggil kau 'baa-san' saja," katanya cuek.

"OY!" Tifa menyergah lalu menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat tangannya kedada, memandang ke arah lain dengan sebal.

"Hahaha, kadang aku masih sangsi kalau usiamu sudah hampir kepala 3, mengingat sikapmu masih seperti anak kecil, Tifa-san," katanya sembari memainkan bola-bola biskuit coklat dari dalam kotak bergambar robot tersebut.

"Yah, seharusnya aku mengaku kepadamu kalau usiaku masih 15 atau 16 tahun mungkin," kata Tifa sembari mengambil sebuah kotak makanan kesukaan Killua. .

"Mungkin aku akan percaya kalau kau mengatakan begitu sejak awal kita bertemu di ujian Hunter, Tifa-san,"

"Tetap saja, itu tidak menutup kenyataan kalau aku sudah melampaui usia seperempat abad," kata Tifa sembari mengunyah, sementara itu seorang pelayan masuk dan menyediakan teh.

"Dengan penyakit_ Quarter Life Crysis_," timpalnya.

"Appaa kau bilang?" Tifa melotot, tidak terima kalau ia dianggap mengalami penyakit Quarter Life Crysis. Itu lho, penyakit kejiwaan yang sering menerpa wanita usia diatas 25 tahun saat mereka punya karir sukses, namun buruk dalam kisah percintaan. Tifa tentu saja sewot, sebab kenyataannya bahwa ia memang tak laku, tapi ia tak merasa mengalami krisis mental mengenai kekhawatirannya tentang jodoh. Ia bahkan tak yakin kalau ada pria yang mau dengannya jika ia menceritakan dirinya secara jujur.

"Aku tak salah kan?"

"Terserah," Tifa berdecih, meminum tehnya.

Killua tertawa kecil. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Tifa menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan tangan terlipat ke dada, memejamkan mata. Detakan bunyi jam mulai terdengar karena kesunyian yang dibuat oleh mereka. Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengambil kotak Choco Robo yang lain. Ia tersenyum melihat bentuk kotak biskuit yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan sekali itu, lalu membukanya.

"Kenapa lama sekali ya," ucap Killua, lalu bangkit. Tifa memandang Killua yang berjalan membuka pintu ruangan, celingukan sembari memanggil-manggil nama Gotoh. Tifa mengaktifkan En miliknya, memeriksa barangkali ketiga orang yang ia tunggu sudah datang. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit, lalu menepuk bahu Killua.

"Ayo turun. Gon dan yang lainnya sudah dibawah," katanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Cerewet. Ikut saja," Tifa melotot. Killua mengangguk, lalu mengambil beberapa kotak Choco Robonya kedalam tas, lalu menyandang tasnya. Keduanya menuruni tangga, lalu melangkah menuju ruang utama. Saat itu dilihatnya beberapa pelayan dan Gotoh tampak berdiri.

"Gotoh, apa Gon sudah datang?"

"Killua! Tifa-nee!" Gon memandang keduanya dengan antusias

"Gon!" mata Killua membesar melihat teman akrabnya telah menunggunya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya, lalu memandang Kurapika. "Dan kalau kau tidak salah, Kurapika?"

"Numpang lewat?"

Ia menuding Leorio, "Liorio?"

"LEORIOOOO!" Sentak Leorio dengan urat pelipisnya menyembul.

"Sudah cukup lama ya? Kalian datang juga. Kau kenapa? Wah wajahmu ancur!" Killua memandang Gon yang tampak memar disana-sini.

"Kau juga!" ucap Gon memandang Killua.

Tifa tertegun memandang wajah Gon, yang ia jamin pasti lebam karena dihantam berkali-kali dengan tongkat kristal yang dibawa pelayan muda tadi yang melarang mereka masuk.

Ah, dia juga ada disini, batin Tifa mengerling ke arah Canary.

Setelah sedikit ultimatum dari Killua pada Gotoh, mereka berlima pergi dengan selamat dari kediaman Zoldyck. Kelimanya menaiki kereta menuju bandara. Saat itu Killua kaget mendengar Gon menggunakan visa turis ke Padokea, dan menanyakan mengenai Lisensi Hunternya, mengingat Lisensi Hunter itu bisa digunakan sebagai karcis, visa serta berbagai keperluan lainnya, namun Gon bilang, ia tak akan menggunakan Lisensi itu sampai ia berhasil meninju Hisoka tepat di wajahnya.

"He, tampaknya dugaanku benar," ucap Tifa sembari mengelus dagunya.

"Ha, apa maksud Tifa-nee?"

"Aku melihat saat kau mendapat pukulan Hisoka tepat di wajahmu," Tifa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "hanya saja aku tak berniat menolongmu karena kupikir, kau pasti marah padaku jika aku menolongku..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menolongnya saat itu heeeeeh?" Leorio mencekik Tifa sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan!" Tifa memukul tangan Leorio pelan, lalu memandang Gon. "Kembali ke topik. Bicara soal melawan Hisoka, kau tahu dimana ia berada?"

Gon terkesiap, lalu memberikan senyuman tanpa dosanya. Tifa memandang Gon sebal. Ia sudah tahu kalau anak ini bisa jadi sangat bodoh, terkadang.

"Aku tahu dimana dia, Gon..." ucap Kurapika pelan.

Keempatnya tersentak. Kurapika mengangguk. Saat itu ia menjelaskan bahwa Hisoka mengatakan mengenai pembicaraannya dengan Hisoka setelah ujian tahap kelima, mengatakan bahwa Hisoka akan menemuinya di York Shin, memberitahukannya tentang Genei Ryodan, sebuah grup bandit dan pembunuh yang telah membantai suku Kuruta, suku darimana Kurapika berasal. Saat itu Leorio mengatakan bahwa di York Shin, tepat pada tanggal 1 September, ada pelelangan besar-besaran, dan kemungkinan bahwa Genei Ryodan pasti tak akan melewatkan kesempatan tersebut. Bagaimanapun, mereka tetaplah pencuri.

"Tapi, Gon, tetap saja mengalahkan Hisoka bukanlah hal mudah," Tifa memberitahu, "kau butuh latihan keras untuk itu. Ia terlahir sebagai pembunuh, juga petarung sejati."

"Sejujurnya aku tak berniat mengalahkannya," Gon memandang Tifa, "aku harus mengembalikan plate miliknya jika aku berhasil meninjunya di wajah, itu saja!"

"Yah, aku hanya memberitahumu berdasarkan pengalamanku saat bertarung dengannya," Tifa mengangkat bahu, "ia punya sedikit kelainan mental, ambisi yang tinggi untuk menjadi yang terkuat, dan cenderung menikmati segala pertandingan. Mungkin selama ia bertarung, baru aku yang bisa mengalahkannya..."

"Kau pernah bertarung dengannya?" keempat laki-laki disekitarnya melotot.

"He, ya pernah! Bukankah tadi aku bilang ia selalu ingin jadi yang terkuat dengan menantang orang yang kuat?"

"Dan kau mengalahkannya?" Killua melotot.

"Mungkin 15 tulang di tubuhnya patah, kalau aku tak salah," Tifa mengawang, "aku tak begitu ingat, itu sudah terjadi 10-11 tahun yang lalu."

"Pantas saja kau tak terlihat takut saat melihatnya..." Kurapika tertegun. "Kau pasti seorang petarung yang luar biasa, Tifa-san."

"Che, aku hanyalah seorang mantan pembunuh..." Tifa memandang keluar jendela, "bertarung adalah salah satu bentuk dari latihan. Tak lebih."

"_Sugoi naaa_, Tifa-nee..." Gon menggenggam tanganku, "bisakah kau mengajarkanku untuk lebih kuat?"

Tifa melongo, "Ne, Gon. Aku bukanlah guru yang baik."

"Lagipula Gon, aku punya rencana untukmu," Killua memandang Gon. "Kita akan berlatih dengan bertarung juga."

~oOo~

* * *

**Bagaimana, bagaimana? Selanjutnya, Arena Surga, Kawaaaan~!**

**R n R minna~?**


	7. Chapter 6 : Arena Surga (1)

**Cuap-cuap penulis**: Yo, minna-san. Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf, karena sejujurnya author akan berencana merubah pairing jadi KilluaxTifa,_ is that too absurd, no?_ (digaplok) memang nggak total, tapi untuk beberapa saat, saya tiba-tiba menemukan ilham dari Gunung Kukuroo untuk merubah pirng dan tiba-tiba saja sebersit _full plot story_ terbentuk dibenak saya. Jangan pada kecewa ya. Nggak usah nangis juga. _I know I'm a bad author_, tapi yah... every ideas could change.

Beware akan ketidak jelasan chapter ini, mudah-mudahan tidak jijik. (Akan ada sedikit rate M, jadi siap-siap mental)

Sudah dulu, mari kita lanjutkan ke ceritanya

* * *

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Tifa (OC) X Illumi (or maybe Killua?), Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Hanya beberapa plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa yang merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Tifa memandang Celestial Tower. Kepalanya mendongak dengan wajah bodoh. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Tifa menginjakkan kakinya di Celestial Tower saat terakhir kali di usia 17 tahun ia mengikuti Battle Olympia. Saat itu Killua dan Gon antri dengannya mengikuti pertarungan di celestial tower demi mendapat uang dan berlatih untuk lebih kuat.

Saat sampai di loket pendaftaran, setelah mendaftar, Tifa memandang penjaga loket.

"Ne, kapan Battle Olympia di laksanakan?"

"Apakah Tifanny-sama pernah mencapai floor master?"

"Ya," Tifa mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak salah, 31 November tahun ini. Apakah anda akan berpartisipasi?"

Tifa menerawang sejenak, "lihat saja nanti."

Saat ia berjalan, ia mendapat pandangan dari Gon dan Killua.

"Kau sempat jadi floor master?"

"Ya," Tifa mengangguk, "di lantai 250, lalu mengikuti battle olympia, dan pulang untuk mengerjakan misi keluarga. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab kan?!"

"Sugoooi~" Killua memandang Tifa dengan kagum, "kau pasti sangat hebat dalam bertarung, baa-san."

Tifa tertawa canggung. "Tidak...tidak sehebat itu. Aku petarung berdarah panas, dan seringkali kehilangan kendali saat bertanding. Satu-satunya lawan yang tidak kumutilasi saat bertanding selama aku hidup adalah Hisoka. Dan berhenti memanggilku 'baa-san'!"

Killua tertawa ngakak.

"Dan Tifa-nee melewati floor master?"

"Ya, aku menang dengan dua tulang di tubuhku patah," Tifa tertawa kecil, menggaruk kepalanya, "agak menyesal, kenapa dulu aku tak membunuhnya saja..."

"Tapi, Tifa-nee, kalau Tifa-nee membunuhnya, mungkin aku tak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk melawannya..." ucap Gon dengan wajah antusiasnya. Tifa tersenyum kecil, mengangguk.

Benar juga, batin Tifa sembari mengacak kepala Gon.

"Tapi aku heran, Tifa-san," Killua berjalan menuruni tangga menuju bangku penonton, "aku heran kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya, padahal kau bisa mengalahkannya."

Ohya, Tifa terdiam sejenak. Sejujurnya ia juga bingung. Mungkin ia tak cukup tega? Yang ia ingat, saat itu ia hanya merasa Hisoka adalah lawan yang cukup berarti untuk dibunuh, tapi disisi lain, ia juga masih menghargai Hisoka sebagai lawannya yang tangguh. Ah, ia juga tak mengerti dengan keputusannya waktu itu.

"Ngggh..." Tifa menggaruk pipinya sembari menerawang, "sejujurnya aku juga heran, Killua."

Dua tetes air muncul di kepala Gon dan Killua. Sejenak ketiganya terdiam, memandang setiap pertandingan dari 16 ring yang ada disana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Killua..." Tifa melirik pada Killua, dan ia menoleh, "bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Tifa-neechan atau neechan saja seperti Gon? Sejujurnya aku merasa agak canggung jika kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel san."

Killua mengerutkan alisnya, "kau bukan kakakku! Lagipula kau lebih cocok kupanggil nenek!"

"Tapi aku menganggapmu adikku," ucap Tifa sembari membuka bungkus permennya yang baru. Sebelum mereka berangkat ke Celestial Tower, Tifa menyempatkan diri membeli beberapa Lollipop sebagai persediaan.

Saat itu, secepat kilat tangan Killua merebut permen lolipop tersebut dari tangan Tifa. Tifa ternganga selebar-lebarnya melihat permen tersebut sudah berpindah tangan, dan Killua tersenyum dengan mode wajah kucing nakalnya.

"Killua..."

"Seorang kakak seharusnya mengalah jika adiknya menginginkan sesuatu dari kakaknya..." ia tersenyum sembari memandang wajah Tifa, "...neechan..."

Wajah kesal Tifa berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman sumringah. Ia mengacak rambut Killua, lalu mengambil permen yang lainnya dari saku celananya, sebelum tersadar, bahwa sakunya benar-benar tak berisi uang sepeser pun.

Ia benar-benar tidak punya uang sekarang.

Pertandingan Gon dan Killua berjalan lancar. Keduanya hanya butuh satu serangan untuk mengalahkan lawan. Tifa bertepuk tangan saat Killua kembali ke kursi penonton dan menunjukkan sebuah tiket ke lantai 50.

"Kau langsung naik ke lantai 50! Nah, tinggal aku..." Tifa mengemut permennya dengan perlahan. Otaknya berpikir. Kalau ia menggunakan nen, maka ia akan langsung naik ke lantai 200 dan di lantai tersebut, kemenangan tidak akan mendapat uang. Yah, untuk sementara ini ia akan bertarung dengan fisik saja. Setidaknya sama dengan lantai dimana Killua dan Gon berada, sehingga ia bisa mendapat cukup uang untuk beberapa bulan ke depan sebelum ia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai Hunter.

"Nomor 1871 dan nomor 2056, menuju ring F," sebuah suara dari speaker terdengar.

"Giliranku," Tifa melepas tasnya.

"Semangat, neechan!" Killua memberikan senyum lebarnya sementara Killua mengepalkan tangannya memberi dukungan. Tifa hanya mengangguk.

Sampai di ring F, dilihatnya seorang pria bertubuh setinggi 2 meter, dengan otot menyembul disana-sini, memandangnya dengan wajah sangar. Ia mengemut permennya lebih lama, lalu memperhatikan lawannya.

"Mulai!"

Sosok Tifa menghilang dari lawan nomor 1871 tersebut. Sosoknya tiba-tiba muncul dari atas dan menyentil keningnya, dan tubuh berotot itu terlempar keluar ring dan tubuhnya menghantam dinding pembatas kursi penonton.

"Ah, ini penampilan terbaik," ucap wasit sembari memandang Tifa, lalu memijit beberapa tombol di mesin pencetak tiketnya, dan terkesiap sejenak, "oh, apakah kau pernah naik ke floor master?"

"Ya," sahut Tifa, sembari mengemut permennya.

"Baiklah, kau maju ke lantai 200!"

"Tidak, tidak, aku akan mulai dari lantai 50 saja," Tifa memandang sosok Gon dan Killua yang mengacungkan jempol padanya. "Aku ingin mulai dari bawah."

~oOo~

**.**

**.**

**Killua POV**

Menganggap adik? Aku menghela nafas. Ada rasa yang aneh menyelip di hatiku. Aku tak tahu itu apa, tapi yang jelas, aku tak suka ketika ia menganggapku adiknya. Ada sekelumit perasaan kacau, sebal, tak terima, dan sebagainya. Disatu sisi, aku pikir wajar saja jika ia menganggapku adik karena ia lebih tua (jangan hiraukan penampilan 16 tahun-nya yang menipu), namun di sisi lain, aku tak mau. Aku tak suka dianggap adik, hanya saja aku tak bisa protes.

Tifa adalah wanita yang lebih tua jauh dariku. Dua kali lipat usiaku. Dan inilah yang selalu membuatku bimbang juga gamang. Kenapa aku selalu gugup di dekatnya? Ia bersikap baik padaku selayaknya sebagai seorang kakak, dan aku pun bersikap baik untuk menerima posisiku yang sudah dianggap adik olehnya, tapi tetap saja, aku tak mau.

Aku ingin lebih dari sekedar adik di matanya.

~oOo~

**Tifa POV**

"Sepertinya kalian tak akan memakan waktu lama untuk mencapai lantai atas," ucapku sembari memandang Killua yang kini menghabiskan makan siang yang kubawakan di atas ranjangnya.

"Nah, Tifa-nee sendiri? Aku yakin Tifa-nee bisa menaiki lantai 200 tanpa susah payah..."

"Kalau aku melakukan itu, aku tidak melakukan amanat Mito-san," kataku pendek.

"Mito-san? Maksudmu bibi Mito?" tanya Gon yang disekitar pipinya penuh dengan nasi.

"Ya, bibimu," aku mengambil sebuah tisu, lalu menyeka kotoran di pipinya, "bibimu memintaku untuk menjagamu, setidaknya sampai kau kembali ke pulau paus. Selanjutnya mungkin aku akan pergi."

"Tifa-nee..." wajah Gon terlihat agak sedikit kecewa. Kedekatanku dengannya mungkin cukup berarti baginya, juga bagiku.

"Mha, yang jelas aku akan mengawasimu sampai kau pulang."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan jika kau tidak bersama Gon lagi?" tanya Killua. Ada sorot mata yang tampak berbeda saat ia tahu bahwa aku akan meninggalkan mereka segera setelah urusan di sini selesai, meski aku tak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu," aku terdiam sembari mengangkat bahu, "mungkin aku akan meminta misi ke agensi Hunter untuk membayar taruhanku pada Netero-jii. Nah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kalian berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan aku akan membantumu."

Killua meloncat dari ranjangnya karena makannya telah selesai. Kini ia hanya berbalut kaus dalam dan celana pendek, berdiri di hadapanku.

"Tifa-nee, lawan aku kalau begitu," katanya dengan mimik antusias.

"Baiklah, kau boleh melawanku dengan satu pukulanmu, dan aku tak akan kabur," kataku dengan senyum lebar. Saat itu secepat kilat tubuhnya melewatiku dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di tengkukku. Aku memandang reaksinya sejenak, sebelum ia membeku merasakan sensasi sakit di tangannya dan tersadar.

"T-tangankuuu!"

"Eh?" Gon ternganga kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, neechan?"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa..."

"Gon! Leher Tifa-nee sekeras besi!" Killua mengelus tangannya yang masih terasa sakit sementara aku tertawa kecil. Aku memang tak melakukan apapun kecuali mengeraskan tubuhku, tepatnya pada bagian leherku.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, Tifa-nee?" Killua memandangku dengan wajah yang bersungut-sungut, masih mengelus tangannya.

"Hmm...aku tak jago berteori, tapi–"

Aku tersentak. Mendadak instingku menangkap aura yang terasa tak asing tak jauh dari Celestial Tower ini. Aku memandang ke atas, merasa aura tersebut berasal di atas. Aura gelap ini, aku tahu betul. Sejenak aku mengelus tengkukku. Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat aura ini? Rasanya aura yang tak asing.

"Tifa-nee?"

"Ne, Killua, dilantai berapa kita berada sekarang?"

"Lantai 199..."

"Berarti di atas lantai 200?" tanyaku pelan. "Dan kalian akan menaiki lantai 200 nanti sore?"

"Ya, ada apa? Tampaknya tadi kau melamun, Tifa-nee," Killua memandangku dengan bingung. Sepertinya ia bisa menangkap gelagatku yang aneh saat ucapanku terpotong tadi.

"Berhati-hatilah," kataku pendek.

"Tapi, ada apa?" Gon mengelap mulutnya, beeranjak berdiri di hadapanku. "Bisa kau menjelaskan?"

"Aku merasakan aura yang begitu buruk tak jauh dari sini," kataku, mengingat-ingat, "aku tak asing dengan aura ini, tapi aku tak bisa mengingat siapa orang ini."

Killua dan Gon terdiam. Ia memandangku dengan wajah serius.

Pertandingan keduanya dimulai saat sore, dan menjelang malam, kami bertiga menaiki lantai 200. Entah kenapa saat itu firasatku mengatakan bahwa ada orang lain yang memiliki aura gelap, juga berada di lantai ini. Dan seketika kami melangkah menuju loket pendaftaran, aura itu semakin terasa. Langkah kami terhenti melihat aura gelap itu menguar hebat menuju sepanjang jalan dan aku tahu, insting membunuh itu ditujukan pada kami.

"Gon, Killua, aura ini yang tadi aku maksud!"

"Kenapa kau bisa merasakannya sejak siang?"

"Kepekaanku dengan hawa ini cukup tajam, baka!" sentakku pada Killua. "Jangan paksakan tubuh kalian!"

Seketika aku mengaktifkan Ten milikku pada keduanya, karena Ren yang gelap ini dapat menghancurkan Killua dan Gon. Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan mereka, sehingga aku merasa aku harus menyelamatkan mereka.

"Nee-chan, apa ini!"

"Itu auraku! Tubuhmu bisa hancur tanpa selubung aura!"

"Tapi aku tak–"

"DIAM DAN MENURUTLAH. TETAP DI DEKATKU!"

Keduanya kaget dan seketika menurut. Saat itu aku melihat seorang wanita penyambut berambut ungu memandang kami, menjelaskan mengenai aturan di lantai 200, dan aura gelap itu mulai menghilang. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah kartu terlempar, dan aku menangkapnya. Kartu ini, tak asing lagi~

"Ara, neko-chan, lama tak jumpa..."

"BERHENTI PANGGIL AKU NEKO-CHAN, HISOKKAAAA!" geramku emosi.

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum dengan senyum anehnya. Ia memandang kami dengan mata elangnya, dan aku menghela nafas. Aku akhirnya paham, bahwa aura gelap tadi berawal dari Hisoka. Tak heran, aura itu memang berasal dari seorang pria yang haus darah dan 'hobi' membunuh orang kuat. Aku memandang kartu di tanganku, lalu meremasnya, dan seketika dengan auraku, kartu itu berubah jadi debu.

"H-hisokaa..." Killua terbelalak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak aneh bukan?" ia tersenyum. "Aku suka bertarung dan tempat ini juga adalah tempat bertarung. Kalian sendiri, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Pembohong," gumamku.

"...becanda..." lanjutnya. "Tentu saja aku tahu kenapa kalian disini. Kalian ingat saat kalian memesan tiket dari Cybernet? Dengan sedikit usaha, tidak sulit bagiku untuk menentukan kapan kedatangan kalian disini."

"Jadi, kau menunggu, Gon melawanmu?" tanyaku sembari melipat tanganku ke dada.

"Gon? Tidak hanya Gon, tapi kalian semua..."

"Hisoka, kau ingin dipatahkan berapa tulang lagi..." gumamku jengkel. Tentu saja, mengingat aku tak mau mencari keributan dengan orang yang haus darah dengannya, aku juga menghindari pertarungan dengan maniak sepertinya. Aku masih muda, masih sayang nyawaku, meski aku pernah mengalahkannya.

"Ara, neko-chan, kau menakutkan~"

"Berisik."

"Tapi, sejujurnya, aku tak tertarik melawan Gon saat ini. Gon, dan Killua, kalian terlalu cepat untuk sampai sini. Sebagai senior, kalian kuperingatkan..." ia menjulurkan tangannya, dan sebuah dorongan besar menerpa kami.

"Jangan bercanda! Kami sudah sejauh ini!" seru Killua dengan marah.

"Coba saja kalau kalian bisa lewat..." tiba-tiba, ia kembali mengeluarkan aura gelap. Saat itu aku memang sudah mengaktifkan Ten agar bisa menyelubungi mereka, tapi kekuatan mental mereka terlalu lemah untuk menghadapi aura membunuh Hisoka yang begitu kuat.

"Percuma, jangan paksakan!" sebuah suara mengagetkan kami. Kami menoleh kebelakang. Saat itu Wing, salah seorang master Zushi, kenalan Killua dan Gon, memandang kami dengan serius.

"Percuma kalian melawannya, yang ada kalian akan hancur. Saat ini kalian seperti berada di tengah badai salju tanpa perlindungan dan tak tahu kenapa kalian kedinginan..."

Perumpamaan yang bagus.

"Aku akan mengajarkan kalian nen, untuk melawan aura tersebut sebagai perlindungan."

Aku memandangnya. Aku tahu ia memang bukan orang jahat, hanya saja sebagai orang yang tak mudah percaya pada orang asing, aku masih harus waspada. Berdasarkan kesepakatannya, Wing akan mengajari Gon dan Killua nen dan keduanya harus bisa menguasai ten sebelum jam pendaftaran habis, namun aku menolak saat ia mengajakku ikut. Saat Gon dan Killua diminta lebih dulu untuk turun dengan lift, aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku percayakan Gon dan Killua padamu, Wing-san."

"Yah, dan aku sudah menduga kau memang bukan orang biasa..." katanya yang tampaknya tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa aku juga pengguna nen namun tak mengajarkan nen kepada kedua anak laki-laki tadi.

"Aku juga pengguna nen, tapi aku bukanlah orang yang baik. Aku tak yakin aku bisa menjadi guru mereka," kataku berargumentasi.

"Aku bisa menduga, karena kuakui auramu kuat namun terasa sangat gelap."

"Maksudmu..." aku mengeluarkan aura ku yang begitu gelap dan dingin, "seperti ini?"

Ia terdiam, dan seketika ten ditubuhnya aktif. Aku mengangguk, meniadakan auraku. "Baiklah, kurasa aku memang percaya padamu. Kupercayakan mereka padamu Wing-san."

Ia mengangguk, lalu sosoknya hilang dari balik lift. Saat itu aku melihat sosok Hisoka berada di persimpangan yang menuju ke ruang pendaftaran lantai 200 dengan wajah yang menggoda memandangku.

"Ne, aku tahu wajahmu tampan tapi aku tak tertarik denganmu," kataku pendek, melangkah santai melewatinya. Saat ituia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan aku memandangnya sebal.

"Apa?"

"Tak tahukah kau bahwa aku merindukanmu?"

"Kalau kau berhenti menggunakan make up dan memanggilku neko-chan, aku pun bisa bilang aku merindukanmu," kataku dengan nada mengejek.

Ia melepas cengkramannya, lalu menoleh ke arah lain, "kau begitu tega neko-chan. Aku teman lamamu."

"Aku bahkan tak menganggapmu teman," ucapku cuek, lalu duduk disebelahnya. "Aku lapar..."

Ia mengerling padaku, "saa, neko-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?"

"Kalau kau mentarktirku, mungkin aku mau..." kataku pendek.

"Yosh, neko-chan! Aku akan mentraktirmu kalau begitu," ia bangkit berdiri, ia menjulurkan satu tangannnya bak seorang gentleman. Aku menaut tangannya, dan terkekeh dalam hati.

Lumayan, makan malam gratis. Kubuat kau tekor, Hisoka.

Aku dan Hisoka melangkah menuju ke sebuah lift. Setelah menekan tombol lantai dasar, lift bergerak turun. Aku bisa merasakan kerlingan Hisoka yang membuatku merinding, tapi berhubung aku juga tak punya teman makan (sebenarnya lebih senang karena ia mentraktir sih), jadi kuabaikan saja pandangan anehnya itu. Terdengar suara 'ding' dari lift saat pintu terbuka, dan saat itu bisa kurasakan pandangan aneh para pengunjung Celestial Tower ke arah kami. Siapa yang tak heran, semuanya pasti heran memandang penampilan Hisoka yang aneh, tapi dasar Hisoka memang muka tembok, jadi ia tak peduli dengan pandangan orang.

Ia selangkah lebih dulu dariku, mungkin mengajakku ke restoran yang telah cukup familiar baginya, tapi aku tak mau tinggal diam.

"Kita kesana," aku menunjuk ke sbuah restauran mahal dengan tingkah seorang anak kecil yang meminta pada orang tuanya ke suatu tempat. Ia memandangku, dan senyumnya kembali terbentuk.

"Baiklah~ kalau itu maumu," katanya sembari mengangguk.

Yeah, aku meng-yes dalam hati.

Setelah memesan tempat duduk, seorang pelayan memberikan kami dua buah buku menu dan ia siap mencatat. Mataku berbinar melihat daftar makanan yang membuat perutku semakin kelaparan.

"Baiklah, aku pesan lobster kuah saus tiram, lemon chicken, nasi dua porsi, sandwhich isi daging asap empat tangkup dan sepiring spagetti, minumnya lemon tea dua gelas," kataku panjang lebar.

Kulihat Hisoka hampir saja ternganga mendengar pesananku sebanyak itu.

Aku terkekeh dalam hati. Kupastikan dompetmu habis, Hisoka...yah setidaknya untuk malam ini, kataku cekikikan dalam hati.

"Aku lemon chicken dengan cool capuccino frappe," katanya pendek. Pelayan tersebut mengangguk, sementara aku menggoyang-goyang badanku kegirangan karena bisa makan besar.

"Ternyata kau punya nafsu makan yang besar juga, neko-chan," katanya sembari menopang dagunya, memandangku dengan intens.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku lama tidak makan enak," kataku pendek.

"Ne~kemana saja kau selama ini? Sudah lama sekali semenjak kita terakhir kali bertarung, neko-chan~" katanya serius.

"Aku ke Bartolomon," kataku pendek.

"Bartolomon?" ia mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa kau mengunjungi negara tak berpenghuni itu?"

"Haruskah aku membuat buku kronologi tentang hidupku?" kataku menyindir.

"Neko~chan, bukan begitu, maksudku...10 tahun aku kesana kemari, tapi aku benar-benar kehilangan jejak dirimu. Kenapa kau malah ke Bartolomon? Kurasa kau orang yang senang dalam kerumunan."

"Terpaksa dalam kerumunan, tepatnya..." kataku menyergah. "Aku ke Bartolomon untuk mencari titik terang dalam hidupku, bermeditasi dan berlatih. Melepaskan diriku dari bayang-bayang masa lalu."

"Maksudmu, dari dunia gelapmu?" tanyanya.

"Kurang lebih,"

Ia tertawa kecil. Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Menurutmu itu aneh?" tanyaku melihat ia seolah menertawakanku.

"Tentu saja. Kau, bagaimanapun, tetaplah Deadly Venus. Bagaimanapun kau melepas imagemu, kau tetaplah gadis pembunuh yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan, dengan teknik membunuhmu yang selalu memotong tubuh targetmu menjadi beberapa bagian atau menghancurkannya jadi debu, neko-chan...itulah sebabnya kau selalu membuatku bernafsu..."

Aku bergidik melihat wajah mesumnya muncul lagi.

"Ne, Hiso-chan, dengar. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku bukanlah aku yang dulu lagi, jadi camkan itu, oke?" aku mengambil garpu dan pisau saat pesanan kami tiba.

Hisoka tersenyum aneh, lalu menikmati hidangannya. Aku menggeleng, dan menghabiskan pesananku. Hanya dalam 15 menit, semua hidangan itu masuk ke dalam perutku tanpa sisa. Aku mengelus-elus perutku yang telah penuh, sementara Hisoka hanya meminum capuccinonya tanpa berkomentar. Sejenak kami terdiam dalam keheningan kami masing-masing, sementara suasana di sekitar Celestial Tower masih sama. Kebetulan restoran ini juga tak jauh dari Celestial Tower.

"Saa~neko-chan. Ayo kita kembali. Aku tak mau Gon dan Killua menyelinap untuk bertanding di lantai 200 tanpa sepengetahuanku," katanya sembari menyelipkan uang di sebuah buku dengan bill yang tertera didalamnya. Dengan kurang ajarnya, aku mengambil bil tersebut, lalu membacanya.

"Duapuluh delapan ribu Jenny," kataku membaca bill tersebut, sementara wajah Hisoka sedikit kesal melihat kekurang ajaranku. Aku meremas kertas tersebut, lalu dengan auraku, aku merubah kertas itu menjadi debu, dan debu dari kertas itu terbawa angin.

"Aku selalu menyukai teknikmu itu, neko-chan~" komentarnya saat melihat debu itu dengan pipi merona.

Aku bergidik melihat wajah freaknya. "Hentikan wajah itu, Hisoka. Ayo kita kembali. Ohya, belikan aku permen lolipop kesukaanku juga ya."

"Neko-chan, kau lucu sekali~" katanya sembari tertawa kecil.

"Ah, cerewet, ayo!"

Kami melangkah dari restauran, menuju sebuah toko makanan manis, membeli puluhan permen lolipop dan memintanya membayar. Setelah puas karena berhasil mengerjainya, kami kembali menuju Celestial Tower. Sepanjang jalan kami hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai celestial tower, ia kembali dalam spotnya, berada diantara tikungan menuju loket pendaftaran. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku tak jauh dari spotnya menunggu, lalu melempar sebuah permen loli milikku.

"Barangkali kau bosan," kataku saat ia memandangku penuh tanya melihat aku melempar permen ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, lalu memakan permen dariku.

"Ne, neko-chan~"

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"

Aku ternganga, "apa-apaan kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Sa~aku hanya bertanya, kucingku~"

Aku berdecih, menoleh ke arah lain, "aku tak peduli soal asmara."

"Benarkah? Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi seorang lajang," komentarnya sembari memainkan satu dek kartunya dan mengocoknya. Ia memandangku dengan sebuah kartu Queen Hati yang terselip diantara jemari telunjuk dan jemari tengah kanannya, menutupi mulutnya dan ia tampak tersenyum menggoda, "bagaimana jika kau jadi kekasihku, neko-chan?"

"Hahahahaahaha," aku berpura-pura tertawa, "candaanmu sungguh lucu."

"Aku serius, kucing kecil~"

"Heh," aku berdecak, melayangkan pandangan tak suka ke arahnya. "_Never in your wildest dream_."

"Kau begitu jahat, kucing kecilku~"

"Persetan apapun komentarmu," kataku cuek mengangkat bahu, "aku masih ingin punya kekasih yang normal dan tidak memiliki gangguan mental sepertimu."

Ia berpura-pura kaget dan seolah menunjukkan wajah sakit hatinya, "kau tega, neko-chan."

"Sejak dulu," sahutku pendek.

Aku berbalik, menuju loket pendaftaran. Saat itu aku merasakan aura Hisoka kembali menguar, dan aku menoleh. Kulihat Gon dan Killua, tepat dengan ten di tubuhnya! Aku tersenyum penuh kekaguman, dan seketika menyambutnya setelah aku selesai mendaftar.

"Selamat datang di lantai 200," ucap Hisoka pelan menyambut keduanya, "aku tahu alasanmu datang kemari. Kau ingin berlatih sebelum bertarung melawanku kan?"

"Ya. Keberadaanmu disini membuatku menghemat waktu," jawab Gon dengan wajah serius

"Tapi..." Hisoka membentuk sebuah bentuk dengan auranya, "jangan terlalu bangga dengan Ten mu. Masih banyak pelajaran tentang nen yang harus kau pelajari."

Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Tapi...sejujurnya saat ini aku tak berniat melawanmu. Kecuali jika kau memenangkan satu pertandingan, aku baru mau melawanmu..." katanya, beranjak berdiri, kemudian berlalu.

Aku manyun. Kenapa pria itu tak pernah berubah sih?

"Tifa-nee, apa kau sudah mendaftar?" tanya Killua, mendongak padaku.

"He, aku. Ya, sudah. Aku di kamar 2210 kalau kau ingin menemuiku," kataku sembari tersenyum. "Meski sejujurnya aku tak begitu berniat mendaftar di lantai 200..."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Gon, mendongak padaku.

"Karena bertarung di lantai ini aku tak akan dapat uang," sahutku pendek. Sweatdrop muncul di kepala dua anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar mata duitan, Tifa-nee," komentar Killua dengan wajah sebal.

"Lho, semua orang suka uang kan?" kataku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kupikir nee-chan seperti Leorio juga, hahahha..." Gon tertawa.

"Berisik," kataku sembari mengemut permen. Saat itu keduanya sampai di loket pendaftaran, dan menulis formulir.

"Selamat datang di lantai 200! Apa kalian ingin mendaftar sekarang?"

"He?"

"Di lantai ini kalian bisa bertanding kapanpun kalian mau," kataku. "Ada waktu 90 hari persiapan untuk pertandingan pertama kalian, tapi jika kalian tak mendaftar sampai waktu 90 hari itu berakhir, kau akan didiskualifikasi."

"Ya, anda benar!" ucap sang resepsionis dengan ramah.

"Hmm, apa kita akan bertarung berkali-kali di lantai ini?" tanya Gon padanya.

"Ya, kalian butuh 10 kemenangan untuk menyelesaikan lantai ini, tapi jika kalian kalah empat kali sebelum menang 10 kali, maka kalian akan didiskualifikasi!" katanya menjelaskan. "Lalu, jika kalian menang 10 kali, maka kalian berhak menantang Floor Master disini! Ada 20 lantai master disini, dan masing-masing memegang satu lantai, dan jika kalian menang, maka kalian akan menjadi master terbaru di lantai tersebut."

Percuma, masih tak dapat uang, batinku dengan matrenya.

"Kalian mengerti?! Dan jika kalian menjadi master, maka kalian berhak mengikuti Battle Olympia yang dirayakan tiap setahun sekali!"

"Hm...bicara soal Battle Olympia, Tifa-nee pernah ikut kan? Apa kau berniat ikut lagi?" tanya Killua, memandangku.

Aku menerawang, "entahlah. Aku disini hanya ingin menemani kalian dan mengumpulkan uang saja."

Killua memandangku dengan aneh. Aku nyengir lebar. Killua memandang pada resepsionis tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selain hal itu...apa ada lagi hal spesial di atas?"

"Tentu saja! Seorang Floor Master tinggal di atas, itu adalah kehormatan yang besar!" kata sang respsionis menggebu-gebu.

"Bagi yang gila tahta mungkin suka," komentarku pendek.

"Selain itu, pemenang battle olympia tinggal di rumah seluas 1000 meter pesegi di atas tanah!"

"Tapi, bukannya rumah Killua berada di atas tanah seluas 3700 meter persegi?" tanya Gon polos pada Killua.

_Nah, you really got the point Gon_, kataku dalam hati sembari nyengir.

"Jadi bagaimana Gon, Tifa-nee? Kau sudah tahu rahasia lantai atas, dan aku jadi tak tertarik lagi. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Killua memandang aku dan Gon.

"Mha, aku tak mencari kejayaan atau semacamnya, aku mencari uang," aku cengengesan.

"Aku juga hanya ingin bertarung dengan Hisoka," ucap Gon bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan isi formulir ini," ucap resepsionis muda itu dengan nada jutek. Mungkin ia bingung melihat kelakuan tiga orang peserta yang bahkan tak berminat naik ke atas.

Saat itu aku menoleh. Ada tiga orang yang berjalan mendekat dengan pakaian aneh mereka. Yang satu dengan kursi roda, yang berbaju merah menggunakan tongkat, sementara yang berdiri dengan pakaian berwarna hitam memiliki wajah seperti topeng. Aku membaca ada gelagat aneh dari mereka. Killua pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Killua dingin.

"Tak ada," sahut pria yang berada diatas kursi roda.

"Kami hanya kebetulan ingin mendaftar saja," timpal pria berwajah seperti topeng tersebut.

"Hm...kau ingin bertarung dengannya?" aku menunjuk kedua anak lelaki tersebut. "Gon, Killua, orang ini ingin bertarung di hari yang sama, dan itu berarti ada kemungkinan sebenarnya ketiga orang ini menantangmu."

"Benarkah Tifa-nee?" Gon memandangku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Sistem disini akan selalu memasangkan petarung yang mendaftar di hari yang sama," kataku pendek, mengemut permenku dalam, "kau bahkan bisa menantang para petarung hebat hanya dengan mencocokkan jadwalnya denganmu."

"Tampaknya kau terlihat berpengalaman disini," ucap pria aneh yang menggunakan tongkat dan kaki palsu dari besinya.

"Aku menjadi pemenang Battle Olympia beberapa tahun lalu," kataku memberitahu.

"Apa?" ketiganya terkesiap kaget.

"Lupakan. Sekarang mari kembali ke topik," aku memandang Gon, "kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau menerima tantangannya?"

Ia mengangguk, mencentang sebuah kolom di formulir lalu menyerahkannya pada resepsionis. "Aku siap kapan saja!"

"Nah, kalian dengar itu," ucap Killua.

Resepsionis tersebut memberikan dua buah kunci pada Killua dan Gon.

"Tifa-nee, kami ke kamar dulu!"

"Ya, kalian duluan saja," kataku mengangguk kecil. "Selamat beristirahat."

Gon dan Killua mengangguk, dan sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya masing-masing. Aku memandang ketiga pria di hadapanku, dan tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah gangsing di atas bahu pria bertongkat tersebut. Aku berjalan mendekat, lalu menghentikan putaran gangsing itu dan memandang gangsing yang terbentuk dari besi itu.

"Aku tak masalah jika kalian ingin menantang mereka..." ucapku menggantung, aku menggenggam gangsing itu erat-erat, dan seketika dengan sebuah aura kecil, gangsing itu hancur menjadi bubuk besi, "tapi jika kalian berani macam-macam dengan mereka..."

Ketiganya memandang bubuk besi yang kutaburkan perlahan ke karpet merah.

"...kalian berhadapan denganku, suka atau tidak suka."

Pandangan mereka terbelalak. Aku tersenyum dingin, kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, kemudian merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Merasa tak begitu nyaman karena tubuhku lengket, aku beranjak berdiri menuju toilet lalu melepaskan pakaianku satu per satu. Tanganku menyambar keran dan aku menikmati sensasi air hangat yang membanjur tubuhku. Nyaman sekali.

**Meanwhile... (Normal POV)**

Killua berjalan pelan menuju kamar Tifa. Ia menekan bel, namun tak ada sautan. Sebenarnya, ia hanya bermaksud menanyakan seputar pertandingan nen di lantai 200, namun tampaknya wanita ini sedang pergi atau ketiduran, karena ia sudah memijit tombol beberapa kali namun tak ada sahutan. Ia mencoba membuka kenop pintu dan...ternyata tak dikunci. Langkahnya yang selalu pelan membawanya menuju kamar Tifa, dan saat itu dilihatnya sesosok wanita tanpa pakaian sedang memunggunginya sembari bersenandung kecil. Ia dapat melihat jelas tubuh Tifa yang ternya penuh bekas luka jahitan dan memar permanen karena latihannya dulu, tapi mengabaikan semua itu...ia tampak sempurna. Pantatnya terlihat sekal dan warna kulitnya benar-benar ranum, membuat Killua menelan ludahnya dengan mulut ternganga. Tepat saat Tifa berbalik, sontak kedua mata mereka bertemu dan ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BLAM!

Killua refleks berbalik keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"KILLUA BAKA! Apa kau tak bisa ketuk pintu dulu!" teriak Tifa dari dalam.

Nafas Killua terengah-engah, sementara tubuhnya bersandar di dinding dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat. _Ya Tuhan, aku melihatnya telanjang! T-e-l-a-n-j-a-n-g_! Bayangan erotis itu tak bisa hilang dari benak Killua. Sembari memegang dadanya yang masih terasa berdetak kencang. Ia berbalik melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan gugup. Di kamar, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang dengan perasaan kacau. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia melihat pemandangan erotis! Dan itu membuatnya benar-benar panik. Tiba-tiba saja, perasaannya jadi aneh. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar, aneh. Killua membuang perasaan aneh itu dengan mengganti pakaiannya dan beranjak tidur. Saat itu, pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia bermimpi aneh.

Mimpi yang membuatnya menjadi seorang pria.

~oOo~

.

.

**Tifa POV**

"Pagi," sapa Gon saat melihat aku keluar dari kamarku. Aku mengangkat tanganku sembari tersenyum tipis, membalas sapaannya. Saat kami beranjak menuju kamar Killua, aku melihat room service baru saja beranjak keluar dengan gundukan bed cover di tangannya. Baik aku dan Gon mengerutkan kening saat kami berdua melihat Killua memandangku dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku, apalagi saat aku heran melihat _room service_ itu membawa _bed cover_ dan seprai kasurnya. "Baru sehari tidur sudah diganti?"

"Kotor," ucapnya pendek.

"Hehehe, kau ngompol ya?" ejek Gon sambol tertawa menggodanya.

"Sembarangan saja kau bicara!" sentaknya emosi sembari melotot memandang Gon. Gon tertawa mengejeknya.

"Sudah, sudah. Gon, sebentar lagi kau bertanding, ayo," ucapku sembari mengacak rambut Gon. Gon mengangguk antusias, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan aku dan Killua yang berjalan agak jauh di belakangnya.

"Tifa-_nee_...maafkan aku...soal semalam," ucapnya dengan wajah yang agak merona, sementara aku hanya mengibaskan tangan.

"Sudahlah_, accident happen_. Lain kali kalau mau masuk, ketuk dulu."

"Aku sudah memijit bel," aku Killua jujur.

"Begitukah? Aku tak mendengarnya. Mungkin belnya rusak," kataku berpikir sembari menyentuh daguku. "Ah sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan."

Pertandingan Gon dengan Gido berlangsung sengit. Aku benci mengatakan bahwa Gon saat ini memang lemah, karena mungkin Wing-san belum mengajarkan mereka kemampuan menyerang. Dalam pertandingan itu Gon hanya bisa bertahan dan Gido benar-benar terlihat ingin menghabisi Gon. Amarahku hampir saja memuncak dan ingin rasanya menghancurkan kaki palsu Gido dengan bom auraku, tapi Killua beberapa kali menahan tanganku untuk menenangkan. Dari pertandingan itu, Gon terluka parah dengan sejumlah tulang patah, tulang tangan ikut patah dan beberapa tulang lainnya retak-retak.

"Kau memang bodoh!" sentak Killua pada Gon.

"Maaf," Gon tersenyum penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Minta maaf tidak merubah apapun!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum meringis melihat Killua 'menyiksa' Gon dengan sentakan. Saat itu aku tengah bermeditasi saat aku mendengar sebuah ketukan dari luar. Aku merasakan aura Wing-san memasuki kamar Gon dan mendekat. Dan tiba-tiba sebuah suara tamparan terdengar. Aku terdentak dalam meditasiku.

Apa Gon ditampar?

"Kau memang bodoh!"

Nah, sepertinya dugaanku benar. Wing-san marah besar. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar omelan Wing-san yang memberitahu bahwa tindakan Gon melepas ten-nya pada saat –saat terakhir pentandingan merupakan sikap yang ceroboh. Yah, aku tak bisa berkomentar deh. Wing-san guru mereka, jadi aku hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan saat ia mendapat cercaan dari Wing-san. Kudengar pintu tertutup, lalu aku membuka mata.

"Aku tak akan ikut memarahimu Gon," kataku saat ia memandangku dengan pandangan penuh sesal. "Segala keputusan pasti ada resiko, meski kuakui sikapmu kemarin saat bertarung cukup berbahaya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Tifa-nee..."

"Sudahlah, yang sudah lewat, ya sudah..." aku beranjak berdiri. "Aku ke kamar dulu. Killua, titip Gon."

"Serahkan padaku," sahut Killua sembari tersenyum.

"Yosh," aku menutup pintu. Langkahku membawaku menuju kamar, dan baru saja aku menutup pintu kamar, televisiku berbunyi, memberitahu.

**Pertandinganmu telah ditentukan, jam tiga sore hari ini!**

Aku ternganga. Itu cukup cepat, gumamku pendek. Aku melihat ke jam dinding. Jam 2.30 PM. Aku melotot. Kenapa begitu dadakan!

Che, aku lapar, batinku saat aku keluar dari pintu kamar. Aku melangkah menuju lift, berniat ke area pertandingan dengan wajah kuyu. Sambil bertanya-tanya siapa lawan yang akan kuhadapi, aku tercenung, mengkhawatirkan keadaan Gon. Meski aku belum mengenalnya lama, kuakui, ia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Aku selalu merasa bahwa aku harus melindunginya, karena ia lebih muda, tak punya banyak pengalaman, dan ia terlalu polos.

Yang membuatnya begitu menyenangkan, tapi juga sasaran empuk orang-orang jahat yang memanfaatkan kebaikannya.

Saat itu arena pertandingan sudah cukup penuh. Suara promotor mengiringi langkahku ke arena pertandingan, sampai aku terkejut melihat lawanku yang tampak tak asing.

"HISOKAAAA!"

"Yo, neko-chan~"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Yo, neko-chan'!" kataku sembari menuding-nudingnya. "Kau pasti sudah merencanakan ini kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa ini takdir?" katanya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Henka adalah seorang penipu," kataku pendek. "Mana bisa aku percaya kata-katamu."

"Sistem TKO, tidak ada batasan waktu. Pertandingan dimulai!" suara wasit memberi aba-aba.

Wajahku suram. Semalam aku tak tidur demi menjaga Gon, dan esok sorenya aku harus melawan psikopat ini. Oh, hidup sungguh tak adil terkadang...

"Kau melamun, neko-chan..." ia mengatifkan selubung aura di tubuhnya. Aku – masih dengan mood yang setengah-setengah – mengaktifkan ten ditubuhku, dan berubah menjadi sebuah Ken.

"Ara, neko-chan langsung memasang pertahanan kuat..."

Diam, kau, badut, gumamku kesal. Disamping mengantuk, aku juga lapar. Lengkap sudah deritaku di pertandingan ini. Sekarang aku hanya harus menunggu kapan aku akan marah, dan menghancurkan panggung serta meremukkan tulang-tulang sang badut itu dan menghantamkannya ke lantai.

Ide bagus. Aku mengaktifkan Gyo, memasang Ken, dan menyiapkan serangan ku dalam sebuah bola aura di tanganku. Ia menyeringai melihatku mulai memasuki posisi menyerang, dan seketika sebuah bola aura meluncur. Ia berkali-kali menghindari seranganku, dan saat ia lengah, aku menghindar ke kiri, secepat kilat tubuhku bergerak di belakangnya, dan aku menendangnya.

"Oy, oy...kau benar-benar tak berubah, neko-chan~"

"Berisik."

"Kritikal hit, dua point untuk Tifa!" ucap wasit.

Baru saja ia beranjak bangkit, aku menghantam punggungnya dengan sikuku. Sontak ia memuntahkan darah.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau memasang bungy gum padaku..." kataku dengan geram.

"Aku tahu kau selalu waspada~"

Aku meloncat mundur. Ia telah kembali berdiri dengan sedikit darah di sudut bibirnya. Aku menghela nafas. Ia memang tak bisa dihancurkan hanya dengan pukulan. Aku menjulurkan kedua tanganku, dan sebuah en terbentuk menyelubunginya. Ia memandangku dengan mata terbelalak, tepat saat aku menunjukkan telapak tanganku.

"Deadly Venus..."

Aku tak akan membunuhmu, Hisoka, itu berlawanan dengan prinsipku, kataku dalam hati. Perlahan jemariku bergerak perlahan membuat gerakan akan menggenggam, dan bisa kukatakan ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditekan dengan kekuatan super besar yang perlahan namun mematikan. Aku bisa mendengar beberapa tulangnya mulai patah – lengan atas kanan, lengan atas kiri, lalu beberapa rusuknya, tulang paha – suaranya mulai terdengar berteriak dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aku bertarung cepat, Hisoka," kataku pendek, melepaskan en-ku, dan seketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya, menahan puluhan sakit pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Neko-chan~kau benar-benar tak bisa bermain-main...bahkan denganku."

Aku meloncat. Tubuhnya yang kini telah sulit bergerak seketika mendapat hantaman dari tanganku, menghantamkan kepalanya ke lantai arena. Lantai arena tersebut hancur seketika, dimana

Kupastikan kau KO sebelum kau bangkit untuk melawanku, Hiso-chan, batinku saat aku meloncat mundur.

"...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Kemenangan berdasarkan KO, Tifa pemenangnya!"

Aku memandang tubuh yang hampir melesak ke dalam lantai arena itu dengan miris. Aku berjalan mendekat, jongkok di dekatnya, lalu mencoleknya dengan telunjukku.

"Hisoka~, kau masih hidup?"

"Me-ngutmuh (menurutmu)...?" suaranya tak begitu jelas karena wajahnya masih melesak kedalam lantai arena.

"Ohya, masih..." aku menarik tubuh tersebut tanpa keperimanusiaan. Ia memandangku kesal dengan wajah lebam disana-sini. Wasit baru saja akan memanggil P3K saat aku menolaknya.

"Ia temanku..." kataku saat melihat wasit itu memberiku pandangan penuh tanya.

Aku memandangnya yang telentang dan tak bisa bergerak. Sudah kuduga, beberapa tulangnya patah. Aku memapahnya, dan dengan cueknya, mengangkat pria setinggi 186 cm itu masuk. Ia kini melena pasrah di punggungku, tak berdaya. Saat itu aku melihat seorang wanita berambut pink memandang kami dengan heran.

"Kau siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku teman Hisoka," katanya, lalu memandang ke arah Hisoka dengan dingin. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu terluka parah karena bertarung, Hisoka..."

"Aku tahu, aku tak bisa mengalahkannya," ucap Hisoka pelan. "Aku hanya tak puas dengan kekalahanku 11 tahun lalu."

"Hah, Hisoka. Kau pendendam," ucapku pendek. "Kau kini mendapat 7 tulang patah, 5 tulang rusuk retak, 1 tulang melayang hancur. Aku bisa merubahmu jadi debu dalam 5 detik, Tuan Tampan."

"Seharusnya kau membunuhku, ne~Tifa-chan..."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tak mau lagi membunuh," aku memandang wanita berpakaian ninja tersebut, "apa kau kekasihnya?"

"Tch, yang benar saja. Aku hanya datang kesini saat ia bertarung untuk mengobati luka-lukanya yang mungkin parah, seperti luka yang kau bilang tadi."

"Ah syukurlah," aku tersenyum lega. "Aku tak perlu repot-repot menolongnya. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Machi."

"Aku Tifa," kataku. Kami bertiga menaiki lift menuju lantai 200. Setelah sampai di lantai tersebut, aku merebahkan tubuh tinggi itu di kasur. Ia mengaduh kesakitan saat tanpa sengaja aku mengenai bagian tubuhnya yang patah kekasur.

"Kau pasti cukup hebat karena bisa mengalahkannya,"

"Tch, aku hanya mantan pembunuh bayaran," kataku menggeleng. "Baik Machi, kurasa kau terbiasa mengobatinya, jadi kutinggalkan kalian berdua. Jaa."

Aku menutup pintu tersebut, dan manyun. Wajah Machi membuatku muak. Secara figur wanita, wajahnya adalah wajah congkak dan jutek. Aku melipat tanganku ke dada, melangkah menuju kamar Gon, dan melihat Killua menyambutku girang.

"Oiiiiy, nee-chan, aksimu sungguh luar biasa!" Killua menepuk lenganku. "Kau memang petarung hebat!"

"Hngg..." kataku dengan tampang bingung, lalu memandang ke ranjang Gon. Ia sedang beristirahat. Tidurnya terlihat begitu nyenyak. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Kill, sebaiknya kita bicara dikamarmu. Gon sedang beristirahat," kataku sembari mengajaknya keluar. Killua mengangguk. Ia menutup pintu kamar Gon dari luar lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur, sementara ia menari kursi dan duduk di sisi kasur ku.

"Ne, ne, Tifa-nee! Bagaimana kau melakukan hal tadi? Itu loh, tiba-tiba dengan menjulurkan telapak tanganmu kau membuat Hisoka berteriak-teriak kesakitan..."

"Ha itu? Itu salah satu kemampuan hatsuku. Aku seorang tokushitsu, meki lebih dominan menggunakan kemampuan emitter, tapi aku juga punya jurus khusus yang hanya bisa aku lakukan. Dan ya itu tadi. Mungkin Wing-san belum mengajarkanmu?"

Killua menggeleng.

"Nah, mungkin masih terlalu awal untukmu mempelajari Hatsu, tapi cepat atau lambat kau akan mempelajarinya," kataku. "Kau bersabar saja. Kau punya kemampuan yang lebih hebat dari pada anak pada umumnya dalam mempelajari nen."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau akan menguasai kemampuan hatsumu dengan mudah, itu maksudku, bodoh..." kataku manyun.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh, baa-san!" sentaknya dengan emosi. Aku bangkit duduk dan melotot.

"Siapa yang kau panggil baa-san, anak bodoh?"

"Tentu saja kau, wanita tua!"

"Anak bodoh!"

"Mata duitan!"

"Tolol!"

Dan pertarungan mulut kami kembali terjadi.

~oOo~

.

**Killua POV**

Ini sudah hari ketiga untuk Gon yang beristirahat karena terluka akibat pertandingan. Tifa dan aku sengaja meninggalkannya untuk banyak beristirahat. Kami berjalan keluar dari arena surga. Tifa mengajakku menuju sebuah cafe yang terletak tak jauh dari arena surga. Setelah memesan, kami berdua saling sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Iseng, kupandangi wajah Tifa-nee yang benar-benar tampak seperti anak sebaya usiaku. Kalau aku boleh jujur, ia memang seperti boneka. Mengabaikan usianya yang sudah tua, ia sebenarnya masuk dalam kategori gadis yang cantik. Kulitnya seputih boneka, dengan rambut indigo, serta iris matanya yang merah, ia begitu menggemaskan. Apalagi jika ia benar-benar menggunakan pakaian perempuan, bisa kupastikan, ia tampak luar biasa menawan. Hanya saja, itu hanya bisa kubayangkan, mengingat Tifa termasuk wanita yang cukup tomboy. Andai saja usianya sebaya denganku, mungkin bisa jadi aku akan menyukainya.

Hah, ngomong apa sih aku? Ngawur!

"Kau pesan _banana split_?" tanya Tifa melihat pesanan mereka sama. "Tak kusangka, selera kita sama."

"Haha, kau ternyata suka makanan manis juga," aku tersenyum lebar sembari menyendok es krim yang terhidang di depanku. "Apa kau suka coklat juga?"

"Aku suka semua makanan manis dan pedas," ucap Tifa sembari menempelkan sendoknya di mulut, seperti anak kecil. "Lollipop, coklat, dan sebagainya. Berhubung coklat mudah meleleh dan rusak jika aku bawa di saku, aku lebih sering mengemut lolipop. Itu hanya semacam kebiasaan buruk."

"Kebiasaan buruk?" aku mengangkat alis.

"Tanpa lolipop, aku sulit berkonsentrasi, Killu," katanya menjelaskan.

Ah, begitu. Pantas saja ia selalu mengantongi banyak permen lolipop. Entah mengapa, kesukaannya terhadap makanan manis membuatku geli sekaligus senang dalam hati. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kalinya aku mengenal gadis seusia Tifa yang suka makanan manis sepertiku. Terlepas dari kekanakan atau tidak, aku senang memiliki kenalan yang memiliki kesamaan sepertiku, apalagi saat orang itu adalah Tifa.

Entah, tiba-tiba saja, jantungku mulai berdegup. Ada apa denganku?

Aku memasukan es krim ke dalam mulutku sesendok demi sesendok. Wanita di hadapanku kini tampak membetulkan rambutnya dan melepas kuciran rambutnya. Seketika bayangan tubuhnya yang telanjang beberapa hari lalu kembali melintas di benakku dan wajahku langsung terasa panas. Berusaha untuk tidak panik dengan pemandangan 'wah' di depanku, aku memasukkan sesendok besar penuh es krim dan pisang ke dalam mulut, namun seketika aku berjengit, karena aku merasakan kepalaku pusing sesaat dan rahangku ngilu. Ia tertawa melihatku.

"_Brain freeze_...pasti menyakitkan..." katanya disela tawanya.

Aku terdiam sembari mengentuh rahangku. "Sialan."

"Mangkanya pelan-pelan," ucap Tifa memberitahu. Aku hanya menunduk, mengangguk kecil. Padahal aku bersikap seperti ini juga karena dirinya!

"Ah, rupanya _neko-chan_ sedang bersama Killua...boleh aku ikut bergabung?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kami. Aku mendongak. Hisoka tampak menyunggingkan senyum anehnya sembari mengambil sebuah bangku dan duduk di antara kami. Ia selalu aneh seperti biasanya dengan _make up_ joker dan pakaian sirkusnya. Aku berdecak. Sekarang badut ini aku menghancurkan suasana kencan kami. Hebat sekali.

_Eh tunggu. Kencan? Ngomong apa sih aku?_

"Ewh, Hisoka..." Tifa memicingkan matanya, tampaknya agak jengkel dengan kedatangan pria berambut merah tersebut. Aku melahap es krimku dengan muka merengut.

"_Neko-chan_. Aku sakit hati dengan sikapmu. Padahal kau baru saja melukaiku beberapa hari lalu. Beginikah sikapmu padaku?"

Sakit hati? Kenapa pula dia harus sakit hati? Sudah jelas kan kalau Tifa bersikap begitu karena ia tak suka dengan Hisoka. Ake memakan es krimku dengan cepat sembari mendelik tajam ke arah Hisoka.

"Ne, dengar aku Hisoka. Aku tak peduli dengan perasaanmu padaku. Bagaimana kondisimu? Kau cepat sekali membaik?" tanya Tifa seolah tak peduli.

Apppaaaa? Tifa bahkan menanyakan kondisinya? Apa sikap Tifa-nee tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk pria aneh seperti Hisoka? Kugenggam sendok di tanganku erat-erat.

"Ara, neko-chan, kau mengkhawatirkanku juga rupanya~," Hisoka tertawa kecil dengan sikap berpura-pura-senangnya, sementara kulihat Tifa memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Machi mengobatiku dengan tuntas."

"Oh, baiklah," Tifa tampak kembali tak peduli dengan Hisoka dan melanjutkan makan es krimnya.

"Jadi, jangan bilang bahwa kalian sedang berkencan, hm?"

Aku tersedak. Kulihat Tifa memicingkan matanya pada Hisoka, sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil.

"Aku? Killua? Berkencan? Yang benar saja?! Ia lebih muda, jauh lebih muda dariku, Hisoka! Yang benar saja kalau aku berkencan dengannya?!"

Ada yang menekan dadaku.

Sesuatu.

Jauh di dalam dadaku.

Membuatku begitu sesak nafas.

Sakit hati.

"Tifa-nee...kupikir, sebaiknya aku duluan Tifa-nee," aku mengambil beberapa uang dari saku celanaku, sengaja mengambil lebih agar bisa membayar dua porsi, milikku dan miliknya. Kulihat Tifa mengerutkan kening sementara Hisoka tampak berekspresi.

"Ada apa?"

"E-entah mengapa...tiba-tiba aku sakit perut," aku memegang perutku dengan memasang ekspresi: jangan-larang -aku-karena-aku-tak-kuat-menahannya kemudian berlari meninggalkan keduanya secepat mungkin.

Di lantai dasar Arena Surga, langkahku memelan menuju lift. Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk jarum. Kupegang dadaku. Aneh, padahal aku tak punya penyakit asthma, kenapa tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Saat lift mengeluarkan suara 'ding' dan sampai di lantai 200, kulangkahkan kakiku pelan menuju kamar. Setelah menutup pintu, kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Kenapa aku tak suka saat ia memintaku memanggil 'nee-san'?

Kenapa aku tak suka saat mendengarnya mengatakan 'aku tak mungkin berkencan dengannya' pada Hisoka?

Aku merasa seperti orang gila. Kenapa aku tak terima dikatakan demikian? Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Terlalu banyak perasaan aneh berkecamuk di dada, dan aku sendiri tak bisa menafsirkan apa arti perasaan ini. Padahal, sebelumnya aku tak pernah merasa segugup ini dengan Tifa. Apa ini karena kebersamaan kami? Atau karena insiden malam itu? Aku mendesah.

Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?

Kuambil ponselku dari saku, dan kutekan kontak Leorio. Kurasa ia bisa membantuku mencari tahu penyebab kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini. Asumsiku mengatakan, bahwa hanya pria cabul inilah satu-satunya yang bisa memberiku solusi tentang perasaan aneh ini.

"Halo," kataku pendek.

"Yo, Kill! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat? Bagaimana dengan Gon?"

"Aku sehat," sahutku dengan lemas. "Gon sedang beristirahat di kamarnya."

"Suaramu tak terdengar begitu," Leorio tampak sangsi di seberang, "ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menelponku?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucapku jujur. "Sepertinya kau tahu solusi dari masalahku ini."

"Aku siap mendengarkan," sahut Leorio dengan serius.

"Ini hanya masalah perempuan."

"Tampaknya akan menjadi pembicaraan menarik," Leorio tertawa mengejek di seberang, namun aku tak menghiraukannya. "Aku selalu merasa aneh dengan perempuan yang satu ini."

"Aneh seperti apa?"

"Aku sendiri sulit menjelaskannya."

"Kau ini," Leorio mencebik jengkel, "baiklah, aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal ini padamu untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Cukup jawab ya, atau tidak."

"Baik."

"Apa kau merasa gugup saat bersama perempuan ini?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, "akhir-akhir ini...ya."

"Apa kau merasa senang memperhatikan wajahnya, entah dalam ekspresi apapun?"

"Hm..." aku beranjak duduk, mengelus daguku, berpikir, membayangkan wajah Tifa yang tiba-tiba membuat pipiku panas seketika, "ya."

"Apa kau marah atau tak suka saat wanita itu memperhatikan pria lain?"

Rahangku mengeras saat mengingat Tifa memberikan perhatiannya (walau hanya sedikit) pada Hisoka, "ya."

"Apa kau merasa pipi menghangat saat kau membayangkannya?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" sentakku kaget dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta! Siapa, siapa, siapa perempuan itu, heee?"

"Bukan urusanmu," kataku pendek, dan seketika menutup telpon. Kusimpan ponselku dalam modus getar, dan membiarkan Leorio menelponku berkali-kali, dan aku sengaja tak mengangkatnya. Dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala aku kembali tiduran di atas ranjang, berpikir. Jatuh cinta? Benarkah? Aku? Jatuh cinta pada Tifa? Wanita yang jelas-jelas usianya lebih tua dariku? Yang benar saja?

Tapi semua ucapan Leorio aku iyakan. Tak mungin ia berbohong padaku. Aku yakin ucapannya tentang perasaanku itu benar, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tifa. Ingin rasanya aku menonjok diriku sendiri. Ia bahkan lebih tua dariku, betapapun mudanya penampilan remaja tersebut (dan tinggi tubuhnya hanya 2cm lebih tinggi dariku) tapi tetap saja, aku harusnya sadar!

Ini...ini...ini seperti cinta terlarang untukku!

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan asalan. Kenapa juga harus Tifa?

Ia sudah menganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri! Bagaimana kalau ia tahu aku mencintainya? Gawat! Pertanda buruk namanya! Sikapnya pasti akan lain padaku, bahkan ia mungkin akan lebih dingin terhadapku. Bagaimanapun, ia memperlakukanku seperti adiknya, memberikanku perhatian selayaknya seorang kakak, tapi kenapa perasaanku malah membawaku terhadap perasaan yang lebih intim padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Terdengar suara ketuka di pintuku serta bel yang nyaring diikuti suara yang begitu familiar.

"Killuaaa..."

Suara itu...suara...Tifa...

"Ya, _nee-chan_?" sahutku setelah menelan ludahku sendiri untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

"Apa kau sakit perut?"

"B-begitulah..." sahutku tergagap. Aku beranjak menuju ke arah pintu, dan kulihat seorang gadis muda dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna merah hati dan celana jeans tersenyum padaku. Tifa beranjak masuk, sementara au hanya mengkorinya dengan bingung. Ia meletakkan sebuah plastik kecil di meja kecil dekat TV.

"Aku membawakan obat sakit perut untukmu," ucapnya sembari melipat tangannya ke dada. "Kuharap kau segera sembuh."

"T-terima kasih," kurasakan pipiku tiba-tiba memanas saat ia menatapku dengan intens, lalu aku mendudukkan tubuhku di pinggir ranjang. Saat itu kulihat Tifa beranjak ke arah dan kurasakan punggung tangannya menyentuh keningku dan mendekatkan wajahnya begitu dekat denganku.

Menyentuh!

Keningku!

K-e-n-i-n-g-k-u!

Dengan wajah...

Sangat dekat...

"Sepertinya kau sakit," katanya pendek sementara aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat panik dan mimisan melihat wajah bonekanya dari dekat. "Wajahmu memerah...tapi kau tak begitu panas..."

Ia menjauhkan tangan dan wajahnya dari wajahku, kemudian mengernyit, "aneh."

Entah mengapa, aku merasa hatiku mencelos saat merasakan tangannya berhenti menyentuhku. Sentuhan itu membuatku ingin disentuh lagi, tapi...bagaimana caranya?

"Istirahat saja kalau begitu. Mungkin kau sedang tak begitu sehat," ucapnya lagi. Aku mengangguk kecil, kemudian merangkak menuju kasurku dan merebahkan tubuhku. Kutarik selimut merahku hingga keujung dagu, sementara Tifa mengacak rambutku.

"Kalau kau merasa tak enak, kau boleh datangi aku. Atau kalau perlu, aku akan menjagamu sembari sesekali mengecek Gon? Bagaimana? Atau...apa aku harus tidur disini?"

"Tidur disini!" kataku tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Seketika, aku menutup mulutku sementara Tifa tampak mengerutkan kening melihat sikapku yang begitu _excited_.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," Tifa mengangguk. "Aku akan kesini lagi setelah mengecek Gon, oke?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba hatiku begitu berbunga-bunga saat tahu bahwa ia akan tidur sekamar denganku. Aku berharap, Tifa tak curiga dengan ucapanku tadi.

Semoga saja.

~oOo~

**Normal POV**

Tifa melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Killua. Sembari bersenandung kecil, ia mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut, lalu melangkah masuk menuju kamar Killua. Killua masih merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dibalik selimut tebal, dan Tifa memberikan sebungkus kotak styrofoam berisi makanan padanya.

"Makanlah," ucap Tifa, dan Killua menerima kotak tersebut dengan anggukan kecil. Dijulurkannya tangan Tifa untuk mengecek kondisi tubuh Killua, dan tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan alis. _Panas, lebih hangat dari tadi siang._ Ia berdecak, merasa kasihan pada pria muda tersebut. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan tubuhnya terlihat kuyu.

"Kil, sepertinya kau terkena demam," ucap Tifa sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang, "kalau sampai 2 hari ini kau tak sembuh juga, aku akan memanggil dokter kesini."

Killua terdiam. Ia akui, ia merasa tubuhnya lebih hangat dari tadi_. Jangan bilang kalau aku...benar-benar sakit_? Dirabanya leher dan kening mmiliknya dengan punggung tangan, dan dirasakannya panas tubuhnya terasa tinggi.

_Sial, aku benar-benar sakit. _Apa ini karma karena ia berpura-pura sakit tadi siang? Kalau ya, maka ini adalah kebohongannya yang paling menyesatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tampaknya aku akan menunggumu disini sampai panasmu turun," ucap Tifa lagi.

Killua berteriak kegirangan dalam hati. Entah kenapa, meskipun ia sakit, namun ia merasa patut mensyukuri dirinya sendiri karena kondisi ini, karena sakitnyalah yang membuat Tifa berniat bermalam di sini, sekamar dengannya. Dibukanya kotak makanan yang tadi diberikan untuknya, dan ia mulai makan dengan lahap, sementara Tifa beranjak masuk menuju toilet untuk mandi.

Terdengar suara air jatuh ke lantai. Killua berusaha untuk menikmati makannya dengan tenang, walaupun sedari tadi dalam benaknya selalu terbayang figur seorang Tifa yang basah dibawah guyuran air dengan tubuh tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sial, bayangan Tifa tanpa pakaian kembali menghantui pikirannya. Pipinya terasa memanas, bahkan makanannya hampir tak terasa, kunyah, langsung telan, tanpa menikmati rasanya.

Tifa keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian tidurnya. Rambutnya tampak lembab –seperti baru dikeringkan dengan _hairdryer_. Sembari menyisir rambutnya, ia duduk di sebelah Killua dan menyalakan TV. Saat dilihatnya kotak di tangan Killua telah habis, ia mengambilnya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Ne, Kill. Kau tak masalah kan jika aku tidur denganmu? Tenang, tidurku tak heboh kok," ucapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Di ranjang ini?"

"Iya, dimana lagi. Kau tahu sendiri ranjangnya cuma satu. Boleh ya?"

"Denganku?" tanyanya dengan wajah agak sangsi.

"Iyyaaaa..."

"B-baiklah..." Killua mengangguk kecil, kemudian meminum air dari gelas yang diletakkan di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya.

"Bagus. Aku mengantuk, mau tidur. Kalau kau membutuhkanku, bangunkan saja aku," Tifa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sementara Killua memandang sosok wanita yang sering ia panggil dengan sebutan 'baa-san' itu tertidur. Ia tampak begitu anggun saat tidur. Sangat polos, bahkan tak tampak ganas seperti layaknya seorang pembunuh.

Sosok yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sosok wanita yang usianya dua kali lebih tua dari usianya...

Gadis itu sangat cepat terlelap. Killua beranjak dari kasur, mematikan lampu utama, menyisakan sebuah lampu meja sebagai penerangan. Kembali menuju ranjang, dilihatnya gadis yang tidur terlentang dengan manis itu tampak begitu menggairahkan.

Tanpa sadar, Killua menjilat bibir bawahnya.

_Aaaaaaagggh, mikir apa sih aku?_

Killua merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Tifa. Sesekali ia mengerling pada wajah tersebut, dan tanpa sadar, Killua tersenyum tipis. Ia menggeser tubuhnya sedikit lebih dekat. Ranjang sedikit bergoyang. Ia menggeser lagi tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Tifa. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu merubah posisi tidurnya, menyamping ke arahnya. Killua berteriak dalam hati melihat wajah Tifa terpampang jelas didepannya. Dengan jantung berdebar, diberanikannya mental serta hatinya untuk tidur menyamping menghadap Tifa.

_Sial, wajah itu benar-benar seperti seorang dewi..._

Grep.

Killua melebarkan matanya saat merasakan tangan Tifa memeluk pinggangnya.

_To-tolong aku..._

"Tifa-nee..." bisiknya pelan melihat wajah yang terlelap itu begitu nyenyak. Dengan ragu, ia berusaha mengangkat tangan Tifa, namun gagal, karena Tifa maalah mendekapnya semakin kencang.

Tak ada jalan kabur. Ia benar-benar tersiksa, sementara tiba-tiba saja...perasaan anehnya seperti malam saat ia melihat gadis ini tanpa pakaian kembali muncul. Ia tak tahu apa perasaan tersebut sebenarnya, tapi yang jelas, dorongan itu begitu kuat. Dengan perasaan agak takut, ia memberanikan diri untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tifa.

Perlahan...dan berhasil.

Killua mengehla nafas lega saat melihat Tifa tak bereaksi setelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Tifa. Entah kenapa, ada sebuah dorongan aneh yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengecup bibir itu.

_Tidak, aku tak boleh melakukannya._

Tapi bibir itu terlalu menggoda untuk dibiarkan...

_Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

~oOo~

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Cahaya matahari menyelinap masuk lewat celah gorden yang tak tertutup sempurna. Tifa masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya, sementara ia tak sadara bahwa ia memunggungi seorang pria yang kini memeluk pinggangnya. Yang ia rasakan hanya satu: perasaan nyaman dan hangat. Memang ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh menyentuh dadanya yang hanya dilapisi piama tipis, namun rasanya perasaan ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Seperti ada seseorang yang membelai kedua dadanya.

Ia berbalik, menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Saat itu ia tak tahu bahwa saat ini seorang laki-laki tengah lelap dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Killua, sementara Killua yang masih nyenyak pun menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan. Wajah Tifa terbenam dengan manja di dadanya, dan perlahan Killua mengerjapkan matanya. Hidungnya mencium aroma citrus dari rambut Tifa. Sedikit beranjak menjauh dari tubuh Tifa, dilihatnya wajah damai itu dengan senyum tipis.

Bibirnya begitu ranum.

Merekah.

Dan membuatny bernafsu untuk mengecupnya.

_Tapi, haruskah aku mengecupnya?_

Ia menggeleng kecil.

_Lalu jika bukan sekarang, kapan? Aku belum tentu akan mendapat kesempatan seperti ini lagi?_

Kedua sisi batinnya berlawanan. Hanya saja, semakin ia melihat wajah tersebut, semakin ingin ia mengecup bibir tersebut. Hingga pada satu keputusan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Tifa, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya diatas bibir merah muda tersebut.

Lembut...

Tiba-tiba, kecupannya dipagut dengan keras oleh Tifa, sementara kedua tangannya menarik kepala Killua dengan kasar. Matanya terbelalak kaget, sementara Tifa masih menciumnya dengan ganas dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Pagutan bibirnya terasa aneh, manis,basah, hangat...terlalu banyak kata untuk menjelaskan rasa tersebut.

_T-tifa-neee..._

"H-Hisokaa..." desisnya diantara ciuman tersebut.

Killua merasa hatinya mencelos. Hisoka? Kenapa malah pria itu yang diingat Tifa. Saat itu dilihatnya Tifa mulai tersadar dan seketika didorongnya tubuh Killua dengan pandangan tak percaya dan tersentak duduk.

"Apa-apaan kau!"

"A-aku? Aku tak melakukan apapun! Kau yang menarikku!"

"Kau menciumku duluan!"

Killua terkesiap, tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Tidak, tidak! Tifa-nee menarik kepalaku dan tiba-tiba mencium bibirku dengan ganas!"

Wajah Tifa memerah saat Killua menjelaskannya dengan cukup detail. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas, sementara diliriknya Killua juga tampak tersipu. Sial, ini sangat memalukan. Tifa terdiam sejenak, begitu juga dengan Killua. Sesaat keadaan kembali hening, dan Tifa beranjak menuju toilet. Ia mengambil pakaian santainya dari gantungan, lalu melepas pakaiannya untuk mandi.

Dibawah guyuran air, Tifa terdiam, menyentuh bibirnya. Kenapa ciuman itu terasa begitu nyata. Tiba-tiba saja ia menginginkannya lagi, tapi rasanya itu begitu memalukan, berciuman dengan anak berumur 12 tahun, walaupun secara fisik, Killua memang tampak lebih sedikit dewasa dari anak seusianya. Ah sial, Tifa meruntuk dalam hati.

Yah, bagaimanapun , ia tetaplah perempuan. Yang sebelumnya tak pernah disentuh oleh pria, kecuali pertama kalinya ia disentuh adalah oleh seorang pria aneh bernama Hisoka, namun ciuman ini terasa lain. Dibanding ciuman panas Hisoka, kecupan tadi terasa lembut. Tifa benci kalau ia menyukainya, dan hormonnya seolah mendorong dirinya untuk meminta lebih, tapi tidak, itu tak mungkin.

Semuanya hanya faktor ketidaksengajaan. Itu harus ia catat dalam memorinya.

Selesai mandi, ia memakai pakaiannya,sebuah jeans, sneaker putih, dengan kemeja berwarna biru langit dengan tanktop putih di dalamnya. Rambutnya kembali ia kucir menjadi messy high bun – cepol tinggi yang agak berantakan – kemudian melangkah keluar. Dilihatnya Killua masih menonton televisi dan agak gugup saat melihatnya.

"Tifa-nee, soal tadi ak–"

"Tak usah minta maaf, itu hanya kecelakaan kecil," Tifa tersenyum, menggeleng kecil. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke kening Killua untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya. "Tampaknya panas tubuhmu sudah agak menurun. Aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu, tapi aku harus ke kamarku dulu, oke? Jangan kemana-mana dulu sampai kau benar-benar sembuh."

Saat Tifa melangkah keluar menuju kamarnya, tak sengaja ia menangkap sosok Gon yang masih tampak menggantung tangannya di depan dada akibat cederanya, lalu melambai kecil ke arahnya. Tifa tersenyum.

"Pagi, Gon."

"Pagi nee-san! Bagaimana kabar Killua?"

"Sudah cukup membaik, tapi sebaiknya kau menemaninya dulu, aku mau pergi keluar. Aku akan memesankan kalian makanan," kata Tifa menjelaskan, karena Gon sebelumnya sudah mengetahui kalau Killua sakit saat Tifa pergi mengecek keadaannya kemarin.

"Baiklah, hati-hati nee-san!"

"Hn," Tifa mengangguk, sementara dilihatnya Gon melangkah masuk menuju kamar Killua.

~oOo~

* * *

**Ha, aneh? Aneh? ANEH? SAYA JUGA BERPIKIR BEGITU! Tapi ada setiap maksud dibalik twist cerita, ada setiap maksud dibalik setiap perubahan besar (berlagak sok bijak). Begitu juga dengan maksud saya terhadap cerita ini, jadi...stay tune, fellas.**

**R n R, minna?**


	8. Chapter 7: Arena Surga (2)

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Tifa (OC) X Illumi (or maybe Killua?), Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Hanya beberapa plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa yang merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Tifa POV**

Demam Killua sudah turun, dan ini sudah beberapa minggu kami berada di Arena surga. Ini adalah hari ke 6 semenjak pertarunganku dengan Hisoka. Aku mengetuk kamarnya, dan sebuah suara mengijinkanku masuk. Aku membuka pintu tersebut, dan memandangnya yang kini tanpa make up dan tanpa pakaian anehnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat lain saat itu. Meski hanya berbalut piama, aku merasa ia tampak lebih baik dengan penampilannya yang apa-adanya. Aku berjalan mendekat menghampirinya, lalu meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di meja kecil sebelah ranjangnya.

"Aku bawakan kau makanan, kuharap kau suka..." kataku sembari memandang tubuhnya. "Kau benar-benar sudah sehat ya?"

"Tentu saja~ini berkat kebaikanmu dan juga Machi..." ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, syukurlah," aku mengangguk, meski hati kecilku benci mengakui kalau aku cukup senang melihatnya tampak sehat-sehat saja.

"Hanya saja, untuk 2 minggu ini aku tak boleh bertarung demi pemulihan," katanya menjelaskan sembari memeluk guling. Aku mengangguk paham, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ya, itu demi kebaikan tubuhmu juga, jadi menurut saja. Banyak istirahat," kataku pendek. Ia mengangguk. Saat itu aku duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan memunggunginya. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Saat itu tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan kokoh melingkari pinggangku dan aku terkesiap.

"H-hisoka, a-apaan kau!"

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu~"

"T-tapi H-Hiso–"

Ia menarik tubuhku sehingga tubuhku jatuh ke ranjang. Hanya dalam beberapa detik aku kini berada di bawah tubuhnya, terperangkap diantara kedua tangannya, sementara aku hanya bisa kaget menatap mata ambernya yang menatapku seperti pemburu menatap mangsanya. Aku tak bisa mendefinisikan pandangan apa yang ia lemparkan padaku – nafsu membunuh atau nafsu yang lain – tapi yang jelas, tatapannya begitu lain bagiku.

"Tifa-chan~"

"K-kenapa kau t-tiba-tiba begini, Hi-Hisoka?" wajahku memanas dan kalimatku terbata saat ia menyusuri rahangku dengan telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku panas, neko-chan~"

"M-maksudmu apa?"

Saat itu aku merasakan bibir tipisnya menimpa milikku. Jemarinya meremas-remas rambutku dan rambutku tergerai akibat ulahnya. Saa itu aku bisa merasakan bibirnya bermain dengan milikku, menghisap, menjilat, bermain dengan kedua bibirku. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa ada gejolak yang aneh dihatiku. Kurasakan lidahnya memaksa mulutku terbuka, dan aku membiarkannya memasukki mulutku. Setelah beberapa lama, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku begitu lembut. Sejujurnya aku tak percaya, bahwa psikopat ini bahkan memiliki pandangan terlembut yang belum pernah aku lihat darinya.

"Neko-chan~" tiba-tiba entah mengapa, ia mendekapku. Aku bingung saat aku merasakan ia menghirup aroma tubuhku dalam-dalam. Yang aku tahu, saat ini aku melihat sisi lain seorang Hisoka.

"Tifa-chan...aku benar-benar merindukanmu~"

Eh?

~oOo~

**Hisoka POV**

Tubuhku memeluknya erat. Tubuhnya yang tak seperti kelihatannya. Aku menghirup aroma khas gadis itu, aroma yang sesungguhnya membuatku diam-diam mabuk kepayang saat aku didekatnya. Sejak dulu aku selalu ingin melakukan ini, dan akhirnya, impianku jadi nyata. Gadis inilah yang mampu membuatku bisa menunjukkan sikap termanisku sebagai manusia, buah termatang yang tak pernah bisa kumakan karena aku begitu sayang padanya. Wanita yang diam-diam membuatku jatuh hati, dan keberadaannya saat ini seolah menjadi obat dan pelampiasan atas rinduku bertahun-tahun lalu yang akhirnya bisa tersalurkan.

"H-Hisoka, maaf..." ia mendorong dadaku, menjauhkan aku darinya. Aku memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Aku tak bisa, a-aku tak tahu...a-aku..."

Secepat kilat ia bangkit, beranjak berdiri, lalu meninggalkanku disana. Aku terdiam. Sejenak aku menyentuh bibirku, dan kurasakan sensasi lembut bibirnya kembali terasa. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kucing kecil itu selalu membuatku begini. Hilang kendali.

Kucing kecil yang tak pernah bisa kukalahkan. Kucing kecil yang selalu aku inginkan.

~oOo~

**Tifa POV**

Pertandingan Hisoka dan Gon berlangsung hari ini. Aku duduk di sebelah Killua, mengemil keripik kentang. Saat itu pergerakan Gon benar-benar gila. Ia menyerang Hisoka dengan seluruh kemampuannya, tapi serangan itu berhasil ditangkisnya. Aku memandang Gon dengan khawatir. Kuakui, Gon memang punya potensi untuk menjadi seorang pengguna nen yang hebat, tapi dengan kemampuannya saat ini, nihil rasanya jika ia bisa mengalahkan Hisoka. Hisoka–dengan kemampuan bertarung martial art nya saja–sudah cukup membuat Gon kelabakan. Ia punya banyak gerakan tipuan, yang mana teak bisa dibaca oleh seorang Gon yang masih pemula.

Aku menghela nafas.

Kuakui, ada beberapa hal yang memang tak bisa kau dapatkan dengan hanya potensi. Tentu saja pengalaman. Ia kurang pengalaman dalam bertarung.

"Tampaknya kau resah, Tifa-nee..."

"Tentu saja aku resah," kataku pendek. "Melihat anak laki-laki yang kuanggap adikku sendiri harus melawan pria psikopat macam Hisoka. Ditambah lagi ia memiliki ketertarikan pada Gon..."

"Ketertarikan pada Gon?" Killua memandangku bingung, namun juga setengah tak suka, meski pandangan tersebut kuabaikan.

"Ya," aku mengangguk. "Hisoka adalah tipe pria yang akan menyisihkan makanan paling enaknya untuk dimakan di akhir."

"Maksudmu?"

"Bodoh, kau tak paham kalau dimata Hisoka, Gon adalah buah yang belum matang dan ia tunggu untuk dipetik terakhir saat 'buah' tersebut benar- benar 'matang'?"

"Maksudmu, dipetik itu..."

"Dibunuh," kataku lagi, melahap kripik kentang, "salah satu buah yang matang dan tak bisa ia makan adalah aku, dan tampaknya ia sudah pasrah sejak pertarungan kemarin."

"Pasrah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Hey, Tuan Killua, dengan jurusku, aku bisa membuat tubuhnya jadi debu hanya dalam waktu 15 detik!" kataku memberi tahu. "Kemarin hanya dengan 10 persene nen milikku, aku sudah mematahkan hampir 15 tulang miliknya, dengan satu tulang melayang hancur. Bagaimanapun, ia masih sayang nyawanya, bisa kupastikan itu. Hanya saja, Gon masih terlalu 'mentah' untuk melawannya. AKu hanya khawatir ia akan mempermainkannya dan melukainya saja."

Killua terdiam. Tangannya terkepal. Aku memandangnya heran, karena aku merasakan ada rasa ketidaksukaannya pada perkataanku.

"Tapi tenang, Hisoka tak akan membunuh Gon..." sambungku, "setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Baginya, Gon belum cukup 'matang' untuk 'dipetik'."

Killua termenung. Mata kami kembali ke pertandingan. Sudah sembilan point diperoleh Hisoka, dan satu lagi, pertandingan berakhir. Aku menghela nafas. Dalam hatiku aku hanya bisa memanjatkan doa, semoga sampai pertandingan selesai, Gon tidak terkena luka parah atau apapun itu. Aku memandang Hisoka, dan pikiranku membawa lamunanku kembali ke kenanganku dengannya beberapa hari lalu saat aku di kamarnya dan ia menciumku. Kenapa yang aku lihat saat itu tampaknya sangat lain dengan Hisoka yang kini bertanding dengan Gon?

Kemana pandangan lembutnya itu

"Menang dengan TKO, 11 – 4, dimenangkan oleh Hisoka!"

Saat aku mendengar pengumuman itu, aku melongo sejadi-jadinya.

"Kok tiba-tiba berakhir?"

"Baa-san, kau melamun tadi..." Killua menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU BAA-SAN!"

"Baa-san..." gumamnya tak peduli.

BLETAK.

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. "Itttaaaaai..." ia mengelus kepalanya, memandangku dengan pandangan beraca-kaca.

"Rasakan," kataku dengan nada puas. Ia mengelus kepalanya sembari bersungut-sungut.

Pertandingan berakhir. Dengan begini petualangan kami berakhir, dan ini adalah saatnya kami pulang ke pulau Kujira, namun sepertinya aku tak perlu mengantarnya. Aku rasa, petualanganku dengannya harus berakhir disini. Setelah kami berkemas, Gon dan Killua berpamitan pada Wing-san dan Zushi. Aku hanya menunggu mereka dari jauh.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang ke pulau Kujira kan?" tanyaku saat ia menghampiriku.

"Ya, aku ingin menunjukkan Lisensi Hunterku pada Mito-san!"

"Hm, sampaikan salamku padanya kalau begitu," kataku. "Sepertinya perjalananku dengan kalian sampai sini saja. Aku akan berpetualang sendiri..."

"Ha, kenapa?" Gon memandangku dengan kecewa.

"Kurasa, aku juga harus menemukan tujuan hidupku..."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau punya ponsel yang bisa kami hubungi jika kami membutuhkanmu?" Killua memandangku dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya.

Aku menggaruk kepala, "aku tak punya ponsel..."

"Ha, apa-apaan kau Tifa-nee! Kau harus segera membeli ponsel, sehingga kami bisa menghubungimu jika aku membutuhkanmu! Ayo kita beli!" Killua mendorong tubuhku untuk menuju ke daerah kota. Aku hanya bisa tertawa meringis saat keduanya membawaku ke dalam departement store demi sebuah ponsel. Saat aku akhirnya memiliki sebuah ponsel kami saling bertukar nomor termasuk meminta nomor Kurapika dan Leorio, lalu berpamitan. Sepeninggal mereka, aku menghela nafas, memandang langit yang semakin gelap.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan..." ucapku pada diri sendiri. Kupandang lisensi hunter yang tadi terselip di dompetku, lalu menghela nafas.

Sepertinya aku harus mencoba mencari pekerjaan sebagai Hunter, apapun itu. Aku berdiri, berniat berjalan saat aku menambark seseorang yang empuk. Aku mendongak.

"Yo," Illumi memandangku.

"Eh kau?"

"Lama tak jumpa," ucapnya pendek.

"Ya, lama...kupikir..."

"Hm," ia memandangku dengan wajah kosongnya, "mau kemana kau malam-malam seperti ini?"

"Sepertinya aku akan ke York Shin dan mulai mencari pekerjaan," jawabku pendek. Iseng, kupandang penampilannya saat ini. Ia mengenakan celana panjang warna coklat tua, sebuah jaket hoodie hijau dan kaus berwarna kuning di dalamnya. Waw, ia cukup modis juga. Aku beranjak berdiri saat ia baru saja duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku akan ke York Shin...sampai nanti Illumi," kataku.

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat untuk menjadi Hunter?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Mha, kurasa aku tak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula itu yang terbaik," kataku sembari mengangkat bahu, "kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Misi," ucapnya pendek. "Tapi sudah kutuntaskan. Besok aku pulang."

"Hmm, baiklah. Jaa-naa..."

"Kau tak tertarik untuk bekerja seperti dulu?"

Aku membeku. Perlahan, aku menoleh padanya. Ia memandangku masih dengan tatapan sama. Entah kenapa, tubuhku tiba-tiba terpaku. Apa dia mengetahui jati diriku yang sebenarnya? Tapi, siapa yang memberi tahu? Hisoka kah? Bisa jadi...tapi apa benar ia betul-betul mengetahui siapa aku? Aku berbalik perlahan, lalu memandangnya serius.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah dulu kau juga seorang pembunuh bayaran?"

Aku terdiam. Tiba-tiba nadanya riang.

"Hahaha, kau tertipu. Aku hanya menggertarkmu, Tifa-san. Aku bahkan tak tahu kau ini siapa kecuali teman Hisoka," ia menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku memandangnya sebal, meski tak kupungkiri, aku masih curiga kalau ia mengetahui identitasku dulu.

"Ha, kau yakin?"

"Tifa-san, aku bahkan baru mengenalmu saat ujian hunter, jadi mana aku tahu siapa kau..."ia menjelaskan. Aku menghela nafas sebal, memandang ponselku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 PM.

"Illumi, maaf menyela, tapi kukira aku harus segera pergi," kataku menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?"

Aku memandangnya tak suka, meski akhirnya aku menunjukkan nomer ponselku padanya, "untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau hanya meminta nomorku untuk memantau keberadaan Killua."

"Sebenarnya itu tak salah, tapi itu juga tidak benar, mengingat ayah bahkan sudah membebaskannya, rasanya sia-sia jika aku harus memantaunya..." ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, menekan beberapa tombol lalu memandangku, "meski bisa kukatakan, rasanya sayang sekali jika ia harus berhenti membunuh demi hidup normal. Ia sangat berbakat untuk jadi seorang pewaris Zoldyck..."

Aku tertawa meringis, "tampaknya kau memiliki penyakit _brother complex_ yang parah..."

"Bukannya seorang kakak memang harus begitu pada adiknya?" tanyanya polos, dan aku memandang wajah itu yang kini terkesan tolol dimataku.

"Tapi tidak berlebihan sepertimu," komentarku ketus.

"Hmm..." ia memasukkan ponselnya, "kau tak tahu betapa berbakatnya Killua."

"Apa peduliku!" sentakku kasar. Melihat wajahnya yang kosong dan gaya bicaranya yang menyebalkan itu lama-lama membuatku kesal juga.

"Kau tahu dimana dia berada sekarang?"

Aku menggeretukkan gigiku, mengepalkan tanganku dengan jutaan tekanan dalam hati agar aku tidak mencekiknya disini. Aku mengambil nafas panjang, dengan perasaan kesal juga heran, kenapa harus ada pria seperti Illumi di dunia ini. Kasih sayangnya terhadap Killua tak bisa kupahami, tapi yang jelas, itu cukup berlebihan untuk sebuah perhatian kakak laki-laki terhadap adiknya. Aku tak pernah tahu soal kasih sayang sebuah keluarga, tapi aku cukup banyak membaca mengenai penyakit mental seseorang melalui buku, dan kuyakini, pria ini posesif, memiliki brother complex, dan mungkin beberapa penyakit kejiwaan lainnya yang belum terlihat.

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu," kataku pendek. "Aku tak peduli jika ia seorang pewaris bisnis keluarga yang baik atau tidak, tapi ia punya hak untuk menentukan hidupnya mau seperti apa."

"Nah, itu yang tak mau..."

"Jangan sampai demi obsesinya hidup normal, ia harus berakhir membunuh keluarganya hanya demi bebas dari tekanan..."

"Huh?" ia terkesiap mendengarku. "Kau bicara apa, Tifa-san?"

"Eh, aku tadi bicara apa?" aku tersentak kaget, berpura-pura tak ingat. Jauh dilubuk hatiku, aku ingin menonjok wajahku sendiri karena mulutku kelepasan

"Tadi kau bicara–"

"Sampai nanti, Illumi!" aku melambaikan tangan, meninggalkannya yang memandangku dengan penuh tanya.

~oOo~

.

**Normal POV**

Killua tercenung memandang sosok cantik yang kini tampak semakin mengecil saat ia tinggalkan. Ia menghela nafas, merasa begitu lemas. Seumur hidupnya, perasaan ini adalah perasaan paling rumit yang ia rasakan, dimana ia benar-benar merasa tak rela untuk berpisah dengan Tifa. Sebuah perasaan absurd untuk anak seusianya, tapi bagaimanapun, ia juga seorang laki-laki dan manusia yang tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan perasaannya pada seseorang yang ia cintai atau tidak benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

"Kau kenapa Killua?" tanya Gon saat melihat Killua tampak kuyu.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedih jika kita harus berpisah dengan Tifa-nee..."

"Tenang saja!" Gon menyemangatinya. "Kita sudah punya nomor ponsel untuk menghubunginya, sehingga suatu saat kita bisa bertemu dengannya kapan saja saat kita tak sibuk! Kita pasti bertemu lagi dengannya!"

Pertanyaan di hati Killua adalah; kapan ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita tersebut?

Wanita pertama yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Diambilnya ponsel dari saku celana, dan ditulisnya sebuah pesan singkat untuk Tifa.

**To : Tifanny F.**

**Tifa-nee, hati-hati di jalan. Aku ingin kita segera bertemu kembali.**

~oOo~

* * *

**Bagaimana? :3**


	9. Chapter 8: Misi Ini dan Itu

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Tifa (OC) X Illumi (or maybe Killua?), Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Sebgian besar plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa yang merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Tifa POV**

Sejujurnya aku heran. Sejak kecil aku selalu ingin terlepas dari kekangan keluarga Fuscienne dan hidup bebas, berteman dengan siapapun, makan enak sepuasnya, dan bisa melakukan apapun yang kusuka. Tapi saat aku benar-benar terbebas, aku bahkan bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Sejak kecil aku terbiasa membunuh, dan sebagai Hunter, kemungkinan besar atau pada beberapa kesempatan, aku pasti diharuskan membunuh, sementaraitu adalah hal yang harus kuhindari sekarang. Bagaimanapun, janji adalah janji. Dan aku tak bisa mengingkarinya.

Didalam kapal udara, aku hanya bisa pasrah memikirkan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Kepada siapa aku harus meminta saran? Gon dan Killua? Ah rasanya mereka terlalu muda untuk ditanya-tanya. Leorio? Pria mata duitan mana paham pertanyaan sulit. Kurapika? Nah. Aku tersenyum. Laki-laki dari suku Kuruta itu cukup pintar dan bijak, sehingga kurasa ia bisa jadi tempatku bertanya. Aku mengambil ponselku, dan aku mengirimnya pesan.

**To: Kurapika**

**Yo, Kura-chan. Ini aku Tifa. Apa kabarmu? Aku berniat ke York Shin, dimana kau sekarang?**

Send.

Terkirim. Yosh. Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu kabarnya saja. Dengan french fries di tanganku, aku mengemil sepuasnya. Tak sampai lima menit, sebuah pesan masuk.

**From: Kurapika**

**Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'Chan'! Aku baik-baik saja, aku di York Shin skrg.**

Aku tertawa. Dan aku membalasnya.

.

**To:Kurapika**

**Kau kan masih usia 18, jadi rasanya kupanggil dgn embel" chan tak mslh. Kau di York Shin? Aku bru sj brniat ksn untuk mencari pkrjaan sbg Hunter.**

Terkirim.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Wanita itu!" Kurapika mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan tak suka menatap ponselnya.

.

**From: Kurapika**

**Baik, baik baa-san. Kurasa kau sudah lebih dari memenuhi kemampuan sbg Hunter. Ngmg" aku juga sudah mempelajari nen skrg, jd aku bs dianggap stara dgnmu. Knp kau tak mncri pkrjaan sbg Blacklist Hunter dan bkrj pada mafia atau smcmnya? Kurasa kemampuanmu akn sgt brguna.**

**.**

"Baa-san?" aku tersentak kaget membaca pesan tersebut. Sial. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa tua. Setelah Killua, kini Kurapika. Apa karena umurku tua, lantas mereka seenaknya saja memanggilku 'baa-san'? Aku masih cukup baby face untuk dibandingkan dengan wajah para remaja 17 tahun-an! Sialan. Killua sih aku masih maklum, tapi Kurapika? Tunggu dulu, dia terlalu _meany _untuk memanggilku baa-san! Aku tak terima. Dan apa itu tadi, setara denganku? Tch, tch, _you still have long way to go!_ Aku merengut seketika.

Eh, tapi isi pesannya boleh juga. Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Hanya saja, hidup di bawah majikan yang biasa dalam kehidupan underground membuatku tak suka juga. Mereka masih sama, sebelas dua belas dengan membunuh dan sebangsanya, sementara itu bertentangan dengan janjiku.

**To: Kurapika**

**Sial, aku mrs lbh tua skrg. Entahlah, aku tak mamu membunuh lagi. Aku khawatir dengan kerja seperti bodyguard atau smcmny aku harus membunuh lagi. Tapi, mungkin aku mmg hrus mncobanya.**

Pesan itu terkirim. Bertepatan dengan itu, kapal udara yang kutumpangi mendarat. Aku menuruni kapal tersebut, lalu mencari sebuah taksi yang dapat membawaku ke gedung Asosiasi Hunter. Perjalanan menuju gedung tersebut memakan waktu 20 menit. Sesampainya di gedung tersebut, aku beranjak masuk dan mengkonfirmasi sebagai anggota, aku diizinkan menemui Netero-jii di lantai 21.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruangannya. "Masuk..." terdengar suara dari dalam.

Aku membuka pintu tersebut. Kulihat pria berambut kucur dengan jenggot putih dengan pakaian berwarna putih tersenyum senang melihatku.

"Tifa-kun..."

"Ketua Netero..."

"Panggil aku Netero-Jii, Tifa-kun. Te? Ayo duduk...sepertinya kau datang kesini karena menginginkan sesuatu, iya kan?"

"Ah, Netero-jii selalu tahu apa yang kumau..." aku tersenyum dan duduk di sebuah sofa sementara ia menyediakan sebuah teh hijau di meja. "Sejujurnya aku hanya butuh saran darimu, jii-san."

"Saran? Saran seperti apa yang kau mau?"

"Saran seperti..." aku terdiam, "...mungkin langkah selanjutnya dalam hidup ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ke masa depan nanti, jii-san..."

"Seharusnya kau ke agensi Hunter dan mencari pekerjaan dari sana, Tifa-kun."

"Aku malas mencari kantor agensi Hunter, Netero-jii."

"Hm..." ia mengelus jenggotnya, "begini saja. Aku punya alamatnya. Kau kesana sendiri."

Ia mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari laci meja kerjanya, dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Ohya, jii-chan. Soal taruhan itu karena aku yang kalah...aku akan mengirimkan uangnya ke rekeningmu..."

"Tentu, aku tunggu!" ia tersenyum lebar, dan aku menutup pintu dari luar.

Aku harus kembali mengembara.

~oOo~

**Normal POV**

Tifa memandang surat kabar di pagi itu. Terlalu banyak jumlah penjahat. Bandit pemerkosa, tukang korupsi. Yang terakhir mungkin akan sulit ditangkap tanpa adanya bukti. Tifa membaca mengenai beberapa berita pembunuhan disekitar kota kumuh di selatan.

Husle O'Neil. Pemerkoa dan pembunuh. Motif belum diketahui. Jumlah korban hampir 80 orang. Tifa berdecak. Yah, pembunuh seperti inilah yang tak ia suka. Ia memberi beberapa ratus jenny pada sang loper koran, lalu menepikan taksi, menuju bandara. Tujuan kota utamanya saat ini adalah Budaveck, kota kumuh di selatan dimana kejadian kasus tersebut masih hangat.

Keberangkatan menuju Budaveck benar-benar terasa panjang. Meski hanya 2 hari, tapi ia merasa hari itu lama sekali. Sebagai Black List Hunter, ia selama 2 bulan ini ia telah menangkap lima orang kriminal dan membawanya ke balik jeruji besi. Karena prestasinya menangkap para kriminal dan buronan, ia jadi akrab dengan beberapa Black List Hunter, dan salah satunya adalah Lippo. Dalam dua bulan terakhir, ia benar-benar menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai misi.

Sesampainya di Budaveck, ia menemui seorang pria yang ia anggap sebagai informan. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sebuah penjual minuman di pinggir jalan. Pria tersebut duduk disebelahnya seolah tak saling kenal.

"Jadi?" ucap Tifa pelan.

"Ia terlihat terakhir kali di disekitar kota Matutu, dan terkadang ke Dungaga juga. Kota tersebut berdekatan. Biasanya ia melakukan aksinya pada jam 10 ke atas, dengan pola yang tak tentu, tapi ia paling sering melakukannya di hari Selasa, Rabu dan Jumat."

"Baik," Tifa mengangguk kecil. Langkahnya melebar, mencari sebuah hotel yang tak jauh dari kota Matutu dan Dungaga. Ia check ini di sebuah hotel kecil agar tak mencurigakan, berpakaian sangat slengean dan tampak acak-acakkan agar bisa membaur di kota kecil yang kumuh tersebut. Kemungkinan ia akan bergerak nanti malam. Sepanjang hari ia menunggu, ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan novel-novel action yang baru saja ia beli. Semenjak ia mengakhiri pernikahannya (meski secara tak resmi) ia malas membeli novel percintaan. Ia takut perasaan rindunya tak terbendung, jadi semaksimal mungkin, ia mengambil langkah untuk jauh-jauh dengan hal berbau romantisme.

Malam mulai menjelang. Tifa bangkit dari kasurnya, dan meloncat dari jendela. Tifa, dengan jaket hoodienya yang gelap dan kumal, berjalan diantara deretan rumah yang tak layak huni sembari menahan bau tak sedap di tempat tersebut. Tiba-tiba saat ia baru saja berniat memakan permennya, sebuah teriakan terdengar. Telinganya dapat menangkap suara tersebut dari arah Timur. Tifa meloncat dan dengan sigap, meloncati atap-atap rumah tersebut tanpa kesulitan.

Pria itu tampak berambut coklat dengan tubuh gelap dan agak kekar. Ia tersadar saat Tifa mengejarnya, meninggalkan dua jasad wanita yang tergeletak di jalan kecil tersebut. Tifa mendesis sejenak melihat korban yang tampak tak senonoh saat kematiannya, berlari mengejar buronan tersebut. Pria yang ia duga bernama Husle O'Neil itu terasa semakin dekat. Ia memusatkan nennya pada kakinya, dan secepat kilat tubuhnya melesat, memojokkan pria tersebut di antara jalan-jalan setapak. Tanpa kesulitan, ia menghantam kepala pria tersebut dengan tinjunya, dan pria itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dari sebuah tas selempang kecil miliknya, ia menyuntikkan sebuah obat penenang pada pria tersebut. Diambilnya ponsel, dan ditelponnya seorang pria bernama Bushidora Ambitious.

"Bushi-san? Aku menangkap Husle O'Neil. Ya, kirim saja polisinya. Baik, sampai nanti," Tifa menutup

Tifa mengangkat buronan itu dengan mudah, dan mengangkatnya ke sekitar pinggir jalan dimana polisi akan mudah menemukannya. Saat raungan mobil polisi terdengar dan menepi , Tifa berdiri di pinggir dan menunjuk sesosok pria yang ia letakkan begitu saja didekat tiang listrik.

Bertepatan dengan itu, bayangan seorang pria tersenyum di atas sebuah atap rumah memandang kepergian sosok wanita tersebut.

"Selanjutnya, Sirose..." gumam Tifa sembari memandang peta dalam GPS melalui ponselnya.

~oOo~

**Tifa POV**

Republik Unaihulu, kota Sirose. Dari Budaveck, butuh waktu 5 hari untuk sampai kesana. Perjalanan yang panjang itu membuatku bosan, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku novel yang kubeli 2 hari lalu. Sesampainya di bandara, aku turun. Dengan lisensi, aku menggesekkan kartu tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa aku mendapat izin masuk dengan lisensi tersebut. Aku berjalan melenggang, memandang suasana sekitar. Kota Sirose ini sebenarnya indah, hanya pada beberapa bagiannya, telah hancur. Mungkin akibat para pengguna nen yang menjarah sebagian toko perhiasan. Dari Netero-jii, aku mendapat penjelasan bahwa para bandit ini hanya mencari batu permata saja, namun tidak mencuri barang antik apapun. Alasan mereka belum diketahui, tapi yang jelas aku harus menghabisi mereka.

Yah, pekerjaan ini tidak seperti pembunuh bayaran kok.

Matahari mulai tenggelam saat aku check ini hotel. Aku harus segera bergerak saat mereka melakukan penjarahan yang dikabarkan akan dilakukan dua hari lagi di sebuah toko berlian terbesar di Sirose, Emerald Jewelry Shop. Masih ada satu hari untukku untuk beristirahat sembari mengumpulkan informasi dan bergerak melawan mereka.

**_Meanwhile, few days ago in same country..._**

"Hm? Kau membutuhkanku?" tanya Hisoka, bingung saat Illumi menelponnya. "Kau tahu itu tidak gratis..."

"Aku akan membagi separuh upahku padamu jika kau membantuku..." ucap Illumi.

"Hmm, sepertinya tawaran yang menarik. Baiklah, aku menerimanya~lagipula aku sudah lama tak bertarung," ucapnya dengan suara yang selalu melantun seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kau di Magdalena Hotel tanggal 18 Juli,"

"Okay~,"sahut Hisoka kalem.

Telepon itu ditutup. Illumi merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

~oOo~

**Illumi POV**

"Illu-kun~," suara Hisoka membuatku menoleh. Kulihat ia dengan pakaiannya yang selalu aneh itu, tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Ah kau datang juga," kataku sembari melempar pandang ke Hisoka, "kau tepat waktu. Aku tahu kemana mereka akan bergerak sekarang."

"Ah, para pengincar berlian itukah? Hmm, aku bingung kenapa mereka repot-repot mencuri berlian~," Hisoka berjalan disebelahku menuju Emeral Jewelry Shop, menyusuri jalan yang agak gelap karena kami melewati beberapa gang kecil. Kami menaiki gedung permata terbesar itu dari ventilasi udara.

Tapi ketenanganku sedikit terganggu saat aku mendengar sebuah dentuman dari gedung tersebut. Baik aku dan Hisoka langsung menuju sumber suara darimana dentuman itu berasal. Saat itu aku kaget. Dari balik reruntuhan aku melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo tergerai kini bergerak menghindari serangan 3 orang pria yang salah satunya kukenal dan merupakan target utamaku dalam misi, Jun, pemimpin kelompok pencuri berlian tersebut. Klienku meminta aku hanya membunuh pemimpin mereka, entah motifnya apa, sepertinya motif pribadi. Wanita itu tangguh, karena hingga saat ini ia masih baik-baik saja tanpa luka sedikitpun, sementara tiga pria yang menyerangnya kini sudah berdarah-darah. Saat ia menghindar dengan cepat dimana wajahnya menghadap ke arah dimana aku mengintip, aku melihat kini wajahnya dengan jelas.

Itu Tifa.

"Kalian terlalu lemah," Tifa berkacak pinggang, berdiri bagai tower diantara reruntuhan beton sementara lawannya mendongak melihatnya, "ini pertandingan tiga lawan satu, tapi sampai saat ini kau belum melukaiku sedikitpun. Kembalikan permata itu, maka aku akan membiarkan kalian hidup..."

"Jangan meremehkan kami! Yuma! Serang!" Jun meneriaki salah seorang anak buahnya yang kini tampak berdarah-darah. "Pastikan kita mengalahkannya!"

"Hngg...sepertinya jiwa bertarungmu muncul kalau kalian dihina," Tifa mengambil sebuah batu sekepalan tangan, "tapi kita sudah bertarung dua jam dan kalian membuatku marah..."

Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang pria yang bangkit dari reruntuhan, mungkin anak buah Jun, tiba-tiba melakukan gerakan untuk menyerang, dan seketika aku keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi dan melemparkan lima jarumku ke kepalanya.

Ia menoleh ke arahku.

"Ah, kau..." Tifa memandangku sejenak, tampak sedikit kesal, lalu kembali menghindar saat Jun mengantamnya dengan sebuah nen berbentuk raksasa yang menyerangnya.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku karena dia hampir mengenaimu," kataku pelan.

"Aku sedang bekerja," katanya pendek. Kulihat matanya mengerling saat Hisoka muncul dari belakangku.

"Ara~neko-chan, kau disini rupanya! Lama tak jumpa," Hisoka pun keluar dari persembunyiannya, menyapa gadis berambut indigo yang tampak begitu cantik saat rambutnya tergerai, "kau tampak berbeda saat rambutmu tergerai, neko-chan~"

Sejujurnya aku sedikit kesal ketika Hisoka memberinya panggilan sayang seperti itu. Tapi, Tifa masih tak bergeming, menganggap pembicaraan kami hanya angin lalu. Yang jelas, ia kembali menghindari serangan saat Yuma dan Gerra menyerangnya, sementara aku mulai menyerang Jun. Aku lihat Jun itu cukup tangguh juga. Tifa tampaknya tak peduli dengan keberadaan kami, bahkan ia juga tak menahan beberapa serangan emisi nennya yang hampir menerpa tubuh kami. Aku merasakan ia mungkin kesal, entah karena apa. Saat aku muncul, auranya berubah menjadi lebih gelap dan kuat.

Mungkin karena keberadaanku.

"Tifa, Jun adalah targetku, jadi biarkan aku membunuhnya."

"Semua orang disini bisa jadi targetku," katanya pendek. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah _en_ besar menyelubungi tubuhnya dan ketiga penyerang itu seketika tampak tercekat, seperti kehabisan nafas. Tangannya terjulur, perlahan memebnetuk kepalan, dan kudengar sebuah teriakan kesakitan terlontar dari mulut ketigany. Perlahan tubuh mereka terjatuh dengan darah di mulutnya.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Sungguh aku tak paham dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya menyelubungi tubuhnya dan ketiga pria tersebut dengan en, dan aku melihat jelas ketiganya meraung kesakitan dan terjatuh. Atau...apa dengan En saja ia bisa membunuh seseorang? Tapi, jurus macam apa itu? Tokushitsu? Apa dia seorang spesialis?

"Ohook..." suara batuk dari salah satu pria yang terkapar dari tanah tersebut terdengar. Aku menoleh. Ternyata pria itu Jun. Aku membentuk sebuah jarum dengan nenku, dan kulemparkan ke kepalanya, sehingga ia mati seketika.

Misiku selesai.

Kulihat Tifameloncat turun, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak permata dari saku celana Jun. Dibukanya kotak tersebut, lalu ia mengangguk, sepertinya meyakinkan bahwa barang itu masih aman.

Hisoka tersenyum, berjalan mendekati Tifa, lalu memandang kotak itu, "apa itu?"

"Permata," sahutnya kecil. Ia memandang berlian itu sejenak, mengambilnya dan meniupkan nafasnya ke arah permata tersebut, "masih asli rupanya."

Sebuah ponsel berbunyi. Kulihat Tifa mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, lalu mengangkatnya.

"Ya, aku berhasil. Apa? Ya, berliannya ada padaku, aku akan memberikannya padamu dan biar yang punya mengambilnya sendiri. Ohya, sekalian ganti rugi mengenai kerusakan gedung, mereka lawan yang keras kepala, jadi aku harus pakai cara kasar. Ya, baik. Aku akan segera pulang."

Tut.

"Mha, aku telah membayar hutangku dengan menyerang Jun untukmu, jadi kita impas," Tifa memandangku sembari menunjuk Jun, "dan kau tak perlu membayarkan uang klienmu untukku. Aku tidak mata duitan."

Ia mendesah sejenak, memasukkan kotak berlian itu ke dalam tas yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, kemudian mengambil sebuah lolipop dari sakunya, dan mengemutnya. Saat ia berjalan menjauhi kami, aku mendengar ia mendesah.

"Aku hampir saja membunuhnya..."

Aku terdiam dengan hati mencelos memandang kepergiannya. Bayangan itu langsung segera hilang, dan hatiku kesal karena aku bahkan tak bisa mencegatnya.

"Dia monster..." gumamku, dan kudengar tawa kecil Hisoka.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, dia hebat kan~?" Hisoka berkacak pinggang. "Aku yakin kau bahkan akan terkesima dengan kemampuannya."

Iya, aku akui ucapan Hisoka. Aku tak heran jika Hisoka sangat bernafsu melawannya, karena tabiat Hisoka adalah ia selalu ingin melawan orang yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Hanya saja, aku sadar, ia tak pernah bisa aku lawan..." desah Hisoka.

"Ayo kita pulang," kataku pendek, mengirim pesanku pada klien agar ia bisa mengirim sejumlah bayarannya ke rekeningku, lalu melenggang kembali ke hotel.

Kuakui, aku berhutang budi pada Tifa.

Dan setelah melihat pertarungannya, sekarang aku sadar bahwa Tifa bukanlah orang biasa.

"Hisoka..." aku memandang pria berambut merah itu dengan pandangan serius. "Apa kau tahu siapa sebenarnya Tifa?"

**Tifa POV**

"Oy Tifa-neechan! Apa kabar?"

GLABRUK.

Aku meraba-raba, mencari ponsel yang terlepas dari tanganku. Aku mengaduh sejenak akibat terjatuh dari kasur, lalu menemukan ponselku dibawah ranjang, kemudian mengambilnya.

"Oy, Killu. B-baik...maaf aku baru bangun tidur," kataku pendek. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kami baik. Kami sudah di York Shin, dan mencari uang untuk game Greed Island..."

"Ha, game? Kenapa game?" kataku sembari menggaruk pipiku.

"Petunjuk ayah Gon berada dalam game tersebut. Hanya saja, harga game itu gila sekali, Tifa-nee," katanya mengeluh. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, beranjak berdiri lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Memangnya berapa?"

"Sekitar 9,5 milyar. Hanya saja itu penawaran awal, karena sistemnya bentuk lelang, maka harganya bisa lebih mahal."

"GILA! Game macam apa itu?! Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?" kataku terbelalak.

"Bantu kami mencari uang, Tifa-nee~"

"Hm...mengingat game itu dijual di lelang, harganya bisa dua atau 3 kali lipat," aku memegang daguku, berpikir. "Andai digabung dengan uangku, tetap saja masih kurang. Saat ini aku hanya punya 500 juta Jenny..."

"Kau dimana sekarang, Tifa-nee?"

"Aku masih di Sirose, baru saja selesai mengerjakan misi. Tapi aku bisa kesana segera setelah aku mendapatkan uang, bagaimana?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mencari uang, apalagi?" tanyaku retoris.

"Maksudmu apa yang kau lakukan agar kau mendapatkan uang, wanita tua?"

"Berhenti memanggilku nenek tua!" aku ngotot sambil melotot. "Aku akan mencari cara, tapi aku akan memberitahu kau jika aku telah mendapatkannya."

"Baik-baik, sampai nanti, nee-chan."

"Ya."

Tut. Aku menghela nafas. Masih dengan selimut menyelubungi tubuhku, aku memandang keluar. Sembilan koma lima milyar. Hanya hartawan yang bisa membelinya. Aku berdecak. Dengan lemas, aku mengambil dompetku, lalu memgambil sebuah kertas kecil yang sudah cukup usang. Kertas yang sudah 13 tahun tak pernah aku lihat. Aku yakin akan ada cukup uang disana, tapi rasanya begitu berat jika aku harus menginjakkan kakiku lagi disana. Aku memijit tombol di ponselku.

"Kill, aku bisa membantumu. Tapi aku butuh kau menemaniku untuk mendapatkan uang tersebut, bagaimana?"

"Eh, benarkah? Berapa yang bisa kau dapatkan?" suara Killua terdengar girang.

"Entahlah. Aku akan menjelaskan saat kita ketemu. Ajak juga Gon. Karena...kita akan sedikit kerepotan membawa semuanya."

~oOo~

* * *

**Sorry for my crappy fighting battle and stuff. I'm not really good at that, so, please understand the flaw of this story. I hope you don't mind that.**

**Next chapter adalah kunjungan mereka ke rumah Fuscienne! Ha! Siap-siap berburu harta karun!**

**R n R minna!**


	10. Chapter 9 : Momen di Rexas, Gordote

Cuap-cuap penulis : Update lagi. Berharap cepat selesai (kayak kejar setoran aja )

Penggemar Killua, alert! Jangan teriak-teriak pas baca chapter ini!

* * *

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Tifa (OC) X Illumi (or maybe Killua?), Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Sebgian besar plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa yang merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Killua menutup telponnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Beberapa bulan sudah berlalu, dan akhirnya ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan Tifa. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal dengan senang. Baginya, ini adalah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira. Ini sudah lima minggu mereka tak bersua, dan pertemuannya dengan Tifa mungkin akan sedikit mendebarkan.

Lagi...Killua merasakan pipinya memanas karena benaknya dipenuhi bayangan Tifa. Ia tertawa kecil sendiri sembari berguling-guling di bantal.

Namun sejenak, ia terdiam.

Ia hanya seorang anak lelaki berusia 12 tahun. Siapa dia dimata Tifa, kecuali sebagai seorang adik? Tawanya terhenti, dan ia beranjak duduk. Ia menghela nafas panjang, tersadar. Percuma rasanya kalau Tifa tak mengetahui perasaannya, dan sepertinya konyol jika mengingat Tifa adalah gadis berusia 28 tahun, lebih tua jauh darinya...

Cintanya terlalu buta, juga polos.

"Tch," ia berdecak. Ia merasa semakin bingung dengan perasaannyaa. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan berdiri di hadapan kaca. Diapandanginya bayangan tubuh dirinya sendiri dengan wajah dingin. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit berotot, dan tetap saja, masih kekanakan. Meski Tifa awet muda, rasanya malu sekali jika ia harus mencintai Tifa. Secara penampilan, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil sekali. Killua menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan pelan dari kamarnya, mengetuk pintu kamar Gon.

"Masuk saja!" terdengar teriakan Gon dari dalam. Killua melangkah masuk.

"Gon, tadi aku menelpon Tifa-nee...aku membicarakan soal game yang kita butuhkan, dan kudengar ia bersedia membantu..." ucap Killua sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang Gon.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Ia bilang kita harus menemuinya di bandara untuk mengambil uang tersebut," lanjut Killua.

Gon mengerutkan kening, "kemana kita mengambil uang tersebut?"

"Aku tak tahu," ucap Killua sembari menggeleng kepalanya.

Setelah pembicaraan tersebut, keduanya bersiap memasukkan pakaian dan barang-barang lainnya ke dalam tas di kamar masing-masing. Sepanjang malam itu Killua tak dapat menahan perasaannya yang panik tentang pertemuannya nanti dengan Tifa. Malam itu terasa begitu panjang untuknya. Ia bahkan tak bisa memperkirakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Tifa.

Gadis itu masih terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau.

~oOo~

**Tifa POV**

"Hey, Tifa-nee!" Gon melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan riang. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya, berjalan mendekat.

"Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kalian bertiga, jadi sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu. Keberangkatan kita sekitar satu jam lagi, sebaiknya kita segera menunggu tak jah dari pemeriksaan tiket," kataku sembari memberikan satu-satu tiket pada mereka.

"Tapi neechan, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?"

"Rexas."

"Rexas?" Killua terbelalak. "Kita ke Rexas? Rexas kota...kota asalmu?"

"Ya," aku memakan permenku.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar nama Rexas, apa itu semacam nama negara?" tanya Gon pada Killua.

"Ya. Terkenal dengan teknologinya yang canggih dan para ilmuwan. Yang aku tahu, Rexas juga tempat asal Tifa-nee. Ya kan?" Killua memastikan, memandangku.

"Hm. Keluarga angkatku dulu tinggal di Rexas, tepatnya kota Gordote. Nah, ayo. Kita akan segera _boarding_," kataku sembari mengajak mereka menuju ke pemeriksaan tiket.

Perjalanan kami menuju Rexas memakan waktu 2 hari. Gordote, tempatku tinggal dulu adalah kota yang terkenal dengan teknologinya yang canggih dan para orang-orang penggila sains. Hanya saja, mereka maniak. Mereka melakukan apapun demi ilmu, sehingga terkadang, aku merasa Gordote memiliki dua sisi yang begitu kentara ; luar biasa karena kemajuan ilmu pengetahuannya, tapi juga keanehan para penduduknya yang mengorbankan apapun demi ilmu, bahkan termasuk nyawa orang.

Perjalanan kami dari Karimbu, kota utama menuju Gordote memakan waktu 4 jam dengan kereta. Dua anak kecil di sebelahku ini berkali-kali takjub dengan kecanggihan mesin dan keamanan transportasi di kotA Rexas. Sejujurnya perjalanan ini cukup menyenangkan, meskipun sejujurnya aku masih merasa tak betah karena harus kembali 'napak tilas' ke kota dimana mimpi burukku berawal.

Setelah menggunakan bus, kami sampai disebuah gerbang tinggi yang terbuat dari beton. Meski tidak sebesar gerbang utama Zoldyck, akan sulit mendorongnya. Aku memandang gerbang tersebut dengan pandangan kuyu. Rumah ini, betapa mewah dan canggihnya, selalu menguarkan aura mengerikan bagi siapapun yang mendekatinya.

Gon mendekat ke salah satu sisi plat bertuliskan nama, "Fuscienne...apa itu nama keluarga mu, neechan?"

"Keluarga angkat," sahutku sembari tersenyum.

"Gerbang ini seperti gerbang dirumahku..." komentar Killua.

"Ha, coba saja dorong..." kataku iseng. Killua dan Gon tersenyum lebar, menggosokk-gosokkan tangannya dengan pandangan antusias, lalu mendorong, tapi nihil. Pintu tersebut tak bergerak, dan sebuah listrik 1 juta volt menyetrum tangan mereka setika.

"AAAAAARGGHH!"

"Ha, tak mudah kan?" kataku sembari tertawa.

"Kau pasti mengerjai kami!" Killua menuding-nudingku, sementara kulihat Gon meniup niup tangannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Sebenarnya memang iya," aku tertawa kecil. Aku menekan sebuah kotak yang berbentuk agak lain di sisi pintu tersebut, dan sebuah pemindai retina muncul dengan handprint scan tampak bersinar. Aku memijit beberapa angka, lalu meletakkan telapak tanganku di handprint scan, lalu mendekatkan mataku ke pemindai retina tersebut. Seketika suara pintu besar tersebut bergeser, tertarik ke atas.

"Whoa, sugeeee..." Killua ternganga melihat keamanan rumah keluarga Fuscienne. Kami bertiga masuk melangkah, dan seketika kami disuguhkan pemandangan umumnya pada sebuah halaman mansion yang lama tak berpenghuni: air mancur yang begitu kotor, tanaman rambat dimana-mana, serta...beberapa tulang belulang manusia berceceran.

"Dan, kenapa ada tulang manusia disini?" Gon menunjuk tulang belulang yang berceceran di halamn rumah.

"Sepertinya mereka mencoba masuk dari atas," kataku pendek. "Sistem kemanan rumah ini menyelubungi sampai 40 meter vertikal ke langit. Bagi yang masuk tidak dari pintu, tapi melalui atas, maka keamanan pasti menganggapnya sebagai ancaman dan listrik jutaan volt pasti sudah membuat mereka hangus seketika. Meski rumah ini lama tak berpenghuni, keamanan rumah ini akan tetap sama, karena keluargaku membangun sumber daya energi dari matahari. Tulang-tulang manusia itu mungkin korban dari beberapa orang yang mencoba menerobos rumah kami dari atas."

"Haaa...bahkan proteksi rumah ini lebih mengerikan dari rumah Killua..." Gon bergidik.

"Tapi neechan, kenapa kalian bahkan begitu ketat membuat keamanan rumah ini, sementara aku yakin tak ada yang berani menaiki rumah mu, karena gerbang rumahmu cukup tinggi juga," Killua memandangku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Mha, jelas ada sebabnya..." aku melangkah menuju pintu mansion ku yang tampak lebih mengerikan.

"Suasana rumah ini mengerikan sekali..." Gon memandang sekitar.

"Kuharap kalian tak terkejut melihat beberapa tulang belulang di dalam rumah..."

"Eh?"

Aku berjalan masuk. Ruang tamu dengan puluhan lukisan klasik menempel di dinding.

"Aku yakin rumah ini sangat indah dulunya," komentar Gon sembari mendongak melihat beberapa lukisan mahal yang tertempel di dinding. Aku yang melangkah lebih dulu kini telah melewati lorong, berniat menuju kamar utama orang tua angkatku. Mudah-mudahan dugaanku benar. Sejujurnya aku tak yakin akan asumsiku sendiri, tapi aku tak tahu jika tak mencoba.

"Oy, Gon, Kill..."

"Hm?" sahut keduanya mendongak padaku saat aku memanggilnya.

"Apa kalian berdua...takut pada hantu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Killua melotot. "Aku sering melihat kematian, jadi hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut kutakuti!"

"Ettooo..." aku menggaruk-garuk pipiku. "Aku hanya bertanya saja. Dan kau G–"

"Tifa-nee..." tiba tiba Gon memandangku dengan wajah pucat. "Kenapa rumah ini begitu mengerikan, neechan..."

"Yah, sudah kuduga..." aku tertawa kecil. "Begini saja. Kau dan Gon aku menyusuri selasar kanan, dan aku selasar kiri. Tolong jika kau menemui kotak atau tempat –tempat aneh, bongkar saja. Ketiga saudara angkatku semuanya pasti menyembunyikan barang berharga merek di berangkas, itu yang kuingat, namun aku tak pernah tahu pasti dimana. Untuk sementara aku akan mencari harta nyata mereka, sebab membobol rekening mereka akan sedikit sulit. Bagaimana?"

"Jadi kita seperti mencari harta karun di rumah ini?" kedua mata anak-anak tersebut tiba-tiba berbinar. Aku mengemut permenku dalam-dalam, mengangguk.

"Kurang lebih."

~oOo~

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tifa berjalan menyusuri selasar kiri mansion. Bau apek menguar dimana-mana. Rumah dengan jumlah kamar 28 itu benar-benar luas daripada perkiraannya. Tifa harus menyusuri tiap ruangan mereka satu-satu, mencari berangkat tersembunyi di bawah kasur, dibalik lukisan di kamar mereka, bahkan dalam lemari. Tifa hanya menemukan beberapa kotak berlian di lemari orang tuanya, dan Tifa merasa tak cukup puasa dengan yang ia peroleh. Kotak berlian itu paling hanya bernilai 28 juta Jenny – dugaannya, sementara ia yakin 100 persen kekayaan orang tuanya berpuluh-puluh miliar. Setelah memasukkan beberapa berlian ke dalam tasnya, ia menyusuri kamar yang lain, nihil.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan luas. Ruang keluarga. Ruangan sebesar 25 x 20 meter itu benar-benar kacau. Ia melihat jelas tulang belulang keluarganya yang masih berada di tempat yang sama terakhir kali ia melihat mereka mati. Para pelayan yang juga dibunuhnya masi berada disana, bahkan cangkir teh yang tergeletak sebagai cemilan sore hari mereka pun masih tak berubah posisinya.

"Lama tak jumpa, ayah, ibu..." gumam Tifa saat melihat dua rangka kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi kalian tak pantas kupanggil kedua orang tuaku..." katanya lagi. Ia melangkah lagi melihat ketiga rangka saudara-saudara angkatnya. Bau bangkai juga karpet yang apek membuat suasana di ruangan tersebut lebih mengerikan. Tifa menghela nafas, mengambil sebuah cincin berlian dari jemari Emma, kakak angkatnya, serta liontin zamrud di rangka tersebut tanpa takut-takut.

"Maaf, kuambil dulu ya," katanya.

"Tifa-nee!"

Tifa menoleh ke belakang. Killua memberi sinyal untuk mengikutinya dan ia mengangguk. Killua berbelok ke sebuah ruangan yang berbentuk kamar ala Romawi, dan Gon menunjuk sebua brangkas yang berada di balik lemari.

"Whoa..." Tifa ternganga. Ketiganya menggeser lemari tersebut agar bisa melihat pintu berangkas itu lebih jelas.

"Sepertinya menggunakan pemindai retina..." Killua memandang Tifa. "Bagaimana Tifa nee-chan?"

"Mari kita gunakan cara kasar kalau begitu," Tifa tertawa sadis. Ia menyentuh brangkas besi berunkura meter itu. Auranya memadat sejenak, dan seketika brangkas besi tersebut hancur menjadi serbuk besi yang menggunduk.

Killua dan Gon ternganga, "_sugeee_!"

Dan saat itu ketiga ternganga melihat isi di dalamnya.

"Emas dan berlian!"

"Harta karuuuun!"

Tifa ternganga memandang tumpukan harta yang begitu banyak didepan matanya. Ia sudah menduga, bahwa keamanan tinggi di rumahnya pasti karena ini. Kedua orang tuanya lebih senang menyimpan harta tersebut di rumah. Sekarang yang terpikirkan hanya satu. Bagaimana membawa ratusan kilo emas tersebut?

"Kukira kita harus menyewa truk untuk mengangkutnya," gumam Tifa.

~oOo~

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 10 : Hujan di Rexas

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Tifa (OC) X Illumi (or maybe Killua?), Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Sebgian besar plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa yang merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**.**

**Alert: Sekali lagi, jangan mimisan/teriak-teriak, dan sebangsanya. Kedengeran tetangga malu! XD**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Tigapuluh dua milliar Jenny..." kata Tifa, membaca besar rekening di buku tabungannya.

Ketiganya baru saja berhasil menjual seluruh harta keluarga Fuscienne. Hanya harta benda milik mereka. Ia berdecak memandangi jumlah nol di buku tabungannya

"Ne, Tifa-_nee_, kau sengaja tak menjual berlian itu?" tanya Gon memandang kilauan berlian di telinga, jemari dan pergelangan Tifa. Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Berlian ini dari De Beers dan koleksi terbatas. Aku tak akan menjualnya karena kupakai," kata Tifa sembari menyimpan buku tabungan tersebut di tasnya, menunjuka kedua anting dan sebuah cincin berlian miliknya yang berkilauan.

"Kau tampak norak, Tifa-_nee_," ucap Killua.

BLETAK.

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu," Tifa melipat tangannya ke dada, lalu menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya, mendepositkan uang, "ohya Gon, aku akan mendepositkan padamu 20 M saja, selanjutnya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, karena dengan uang sisa ini untuk sementara aku juga ingin menikmati hidup..."

"Tidak, tidak, Tifa-_nee_! Kau begitu banyak membantuku. Aku terbantu sekali dengan pertolonganmu!" Gon tersenyum lebar dan Tifa mengangguk.

Killua mengelus kepalanya yang sakit dengan perasaan kesal dan sakit hati. Bahkan Tifa tak memperlakukannya spesial sebagai seorang pria. Dipandanginya Tifa yang entah kenapa, terlihat lebih feminim dengan sedikit perhiasan di tubuhnya. Meski ucapan Killua tadi pedas, sebenarnya ucapan itu bohong. Ia senang melihat gadis yang ia sukai sedikit lebih feminim. Akan lebih cantik sepertinya jika ia mengenakan pakaian perempuan, tapi semuanya hanya bisa ia bayangkan.

"Sekarang tinggal membobol rekening dari ketiga tabungan ini," Tifa memandang ketiga buku tabungan di tangannya. Milik ayah, ibu, dan Emma.

"Ha, masih ada lagi?"

"Hm. Tentu. Ini uang di rekening mereka. Jumlah terakhir yang kulihat ternyata tak besar, hanya 18 M di rekening ayah, 7 M di rekening ibu, dan 11 M di rekening Emma. Aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana harus membobolnya. Sebab jika aku bisa membongkarnya, mungkin aku bisa membantu kau membeli game itu di pelelangan, mengingat harga penawaran game gila itu sudah cukup mencekik, setidaknya kau harus memegang uang lebih..." Tifa memandang buku tabungan yang tampak agak usang itu, berpikir.

"Ne, Tifa-_nee_..."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau rela melakukan hal sejauh ini untuk kami?" tanya Killua.

Tifa tertegun. Kenapa? Kenapa ya? Mungkin itu karena Killua dan Gon sudah ia anggap sebagai anggota keluarganya. Dua orang yang ia hargai sebagai teman dan juga orang kepercayaan. Orang-orang yang selalu Tifa inginkan sejak ia mengerti arti hidup di dunia ini selain membunuh. Orang-orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, bahagia, baginya, adalah orang yang berhak ia bela, bahkan jika itu berarti ia harus mati.

"Aku hanya tak pernah merasa memiliki teman sekaligus keluarga sejak aku hidup," Tifa membuka mulut, "saat aku mengenal Gon, Killua, Mito-baasan, aku merasa, kebaikan kalian lah yang selama ini aku cari. Bagiku, orang-orang yang bisa membuatku senang adalah orang yang patut kutolong, bahkan jika itu berarti aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku."

"Rasanya aneh mendengar Tifa-_nee _bicara bijak, mengingat ia selalu bertingkah kekanakan dan matre terkadang," bisik Killua pada Gon. Keduanya cekikikan.

BLETAK.

"Aku mendengarnya," Tifa memandang keduanya dengan gahar.

"Itteeeee..." keduanya mengelus kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Hey, tapi ngomong-gomong, apa kau punya seseorang yang bisa membantuku membobol rekening ini?" Tifa memandang Killua. "Aku rasa, uang ini pun pasti akan berguna untuk kalian juga..."

Killua terdiam sejenak. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah buruk, "ada sih."

"Apa itu..._buta-kun_ yang kau katakan waktu itu di rumahku?" tanya Gon.

"Yeah, siapa lagi. Tapi untuk membayarnya kau harus merelakan sepertiga dari uangmu pastinya," ucap Killua memberitahu, "yang jelas, kau pasti rugi, karena sepertiga dari total tabungan tersebut 36 M, dan dibagi 3, maka ia akan mendapat 12 M. Sayang kan?!"

"Sial, itu sih tekor," Tifa melipat tangannya ke dada. Killua tampak mengangguk, diam-diam ia tahu, bahwa Tifa adalah orang yang cukup perhitungan akan segala sesuatu, apalagi uang. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya sembari menyakui kedua tangannya di celana.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang kembali ke York Shin dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, yang terpenting adalah...kita sudah mendapat 20 M untuk berjaga-jaga," ucap Killua memberitahu.

"Aku setuju," gumam Tifa.

Meski Tifa tampak tenang, ia tahu, ada seseorang yang mengawasi dirinya dari jauh. Entah siapa, yang jelas orang tersebut tak memiliki niat buruk apapun padanya kecuali mengawasinya. Ini sudah terjadi semenjak ia di Budaveck, namun ia memilih diam sampai orang tersebut menunjukkan dirinya, atau ia merasakan hawa yang buruk dari orang tersebut. Untuk sementara ini ia tak akan bergerak.

"Tifa-_nee_, apa kita harus bermalam dulu disini?" tanya Gon tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya langit mendung."

Tifa dan Killua memandang langit. Keduanya terdiam, lalu Tifa memandang Gon, "sepertinya begitu. Ayo kita segera cari hotel."

Ketiganya berjalan di trotoar, menoleh kesana kemari. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada sebuah hotel bintang tiga. Setelah memesan kamar, ketiga menaiki lift dan berniat memasuki kamar masing-masing. Saat Gon telah masuk ke kamarnya, Killua menahan tangan Tifa, membuat Tifa mengerutkan kening, memandangnya bingung.

"Temani aku ke minimarket di bawah," ucapnya pelan.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau beli cemilan," ucap Killua beralasan.

"Baiklah," Tifa mengangguk. Diam-diam Killua tersenyum dalam hati. Saat menuruni lift, tanpa sengaja, keduanya memandang dua sosok sepasang kekasih yang menarik perhatiannya. Wanita yang berpakaian glamor dan cantik bersama seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu sederhana. Sepertinya timpang sekali.

"Mereka manis," ucap Tifa tiba-tiba.

"He?"

"Ya, mereka..." ucap Tifa sembari sedikit mengerling pada kedua orang tersebut yang tampaknya akan menyewa kamar, "pasangan yang cukup...menarik perhatian."

"Karena mereka terlihat sangat berbeda?"

"Tidak," ucap Tifa sembari membuka bungkus permennya, "karena wanita tersebut jauh lebih tua dari sang pria."

Tiba-tiba, seperti ada petir menyambar di hati Killua.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau pria itu lebih muda dari sang wanita?" tanyanya, memancing pembicaraan. Saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuknya menanyakan pendapat gadis di sebelahnya ini soal hubungan demikian. Ia perlu tahu. Tak ada salahnya kan?

"Aneh, tapi manis," sahut Tifa pelan. "Aku mengagumi kejujuran mereka untuk mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing, meski komunitas zaman sekarang didominasi oleh budaya patrilineal –dimana pria seharusnya lebih tua, sehingga pasangan seperti mereka tampak absurd. Jadi, keinginan mereka untuk menunjukkan cinta mereka sendiri bagiku luar biasa..."

Killua merasa seperti ada sinyal baginya untuk perasaannya yang telah lama terpendam.

"Seandainya hal itu terjadi padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Tifa-nee?"

"Maksudmu aku mencintai seseorang yang lebih muda?"

"Atau sebaliknya," tambah Killua cepat.

"Tak masalah," Tifa dan Killua beranjak masuk menuju sebuah minimarket di sebelah hotel. "Cinta itu kan buta. Bagiku kalau memang aku cinta, dan ia mencintaiku, kenapa aku harus menolaknya?"

Tangan Killua yang mengambil keranjang terhenti, menoleh pafa Tifa. "Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa harus tak yakin?" tanya Tifa. Keduanya berjalan pelan di deretan makanan manis, dan Tifa mengambil permen lolipop kesukaannya ke dalam keranjang, sementara Killua mengambil Choco Robo.

"Bagaimana jika suatu ketika, aku yang mencintaimu?" tiba-tiba Killua sontak melancarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Tangan Tifa membeku, menoleh pada Killua. "Atau Gon?" tambahnya agar tidak mencurigakan.

"Kalau Gon mungkin aku akan sulit menerimanya," Tifa terdiam sejenak, mengambil biskuit isi coklat ke dalam keranjang. "Kalau kau...beda cerita. Kau lebih dewasa dan matang, jadi tampaknya akan kupertimbangkan."

Sinyal positif. "Jadi kalau aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Tifa sontak tertawa, "hahahaha, Kill. Kuberitahu kau. Kalau kau mau menyatakan cinta, cari tempat yang lebih romantis! Tapi jika kau berniat melucu, lawakanmu cukup bagus!"

"Tapi aku serius!"

Suasana hening sejenak.

Killua membeku, menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak, sementara Tifa memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong, perpaduan antara kaget dan tak percaya. Diambilnya keranjang di tangan Killua yang sudah penuh, lalu diletakkannya di kasir. Killua tersadar, Tifa pasti tak akan suka perkataannya tadi. Ia berjalan menghampiri Tifa sementara Tifa mengambil belanjaannya yang sudah dibayar tadi, seolah menganggap Killua tidak ada.

Padahal di dalam pikirannya, pikiran Tifa sudah cukup lama berkecamuk.

Bohong kalau ia tak menyukai Killua. Siapa yang tak suka penampilan pria berusia tanggung yang ramah, menyenangkan dan pintar. Killua –disamping kebaikan dan sikapnya yang manis, ia punya banyak karakter yang bisa membuat Tifa tertawa setiap kali mengingatnya. Ia suka keluguan Killua, meski pada awalnya, perasaan itu hanya sebatas sikap kakak terhadap adik.

Bohong kalau ia tak punya perasaan pada Killua. Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia meminta Killua memanggilnya 'nee-chan' dengan maksud agar ia membatasi jaraknya antara dirinya untuk Killua bahwa mereka hanyalah sepasang kakak beradik. Ia berusaha membatasi dirinya terhadap perasaan akan eksistensi Killua yang membuatnya selalu senang, hanya saja sebagian besar dari dirinya menolak perasaan tersebut. Killua bukanlah Gon. Killua –meski usia mereka terpaut jauh –sudah tahu kerasnya hidup sebagai pembunuh dan mengerti kerasnya kehidupan orang dewasa, dan _somehow_, itulah yang membuat Tifa merasa bahwa Killua lah yang mampu menerima dirinya. Mereka mengalami hal yang sama –pembunuh yang ingin lari dari kehidupan gelap dan mencoba ingin lebih baik, dan Tifa tahu, tak ada yang lebih memahami dirinya kecuali Killua. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kafe yang terletak dari 3 bangunan dari hotel, menghela nafas.

"Tifa _nee_–"

"Panggil aku Tifa," potong Tifa, membuat Killua kaget. "Kau tak perlu panggil aku dengan embel-embel seperti itu."

"Tapi Tifa-_nee_..."

Ucapan itu terhenti saat Tifa mengerling padanya, "kalau kau mau tahu jawabanku, ikut aku."

Tifa berjalan menuju ke arah cafe tersebut dan Killua mengikutinya dengan patuh. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan wajahnya terasa memanas. Ia merasa bersalah, karena melihat sikap Tifa yang tiba-tiba dingin, ia sudah bisa menebak bahwa pasti tak akan suka padanya. Tangannya terkepal, dan ia menahan perasaan sakit hatinya. Ia harus siap mental terhadap jawaban Tifa, meski ucapannya tadi di minimarket sebenarnya keluar secara spontan. Keduanya duduk di salah satu meja di sudut cafe, dan bertepatan dengan itu, hujan mulai turun diikuti petir yang menyambar.

"Aku pesan coklat panas, kentang goreng dengan telur kocok," ucap Tifa pada pelayan, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Killua, "kau mau apa?"

"Aku ..." Killua meremas buku-buku jarinya. "Aku ...pesan yang sama saja."

Pelayan tersebut selesai mencatat, dab berbalik pergi. Permen di mulut Tifa mulai habis, sementara tangannya mengambil sekotak Choco Robo dan melemparkannya pada Killua. "Nih."

Killua menerimanya, meski ia masih tak berani menatap Tifa secara langsung.

"Aku menerimanya."

Eh?

"Kalau kau mengucapkan hal tadi sebagai pernyataan cintamu padaku, aku menerimanya," Tifa menggigit permennya memandang Kilua yang kini mendongak dengan pandangan tak percaya, "pandanganmu lucu kalau begitu, Killua-kun."

"Maksudmu aku...eh...kau...menerima...c-c-c-cintaku..."

Tifa tersenyum tipis, mengangkat alisnya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir.

"Ya, Killua-ku sayang. Kau senang?" sahut Tifa sembari mendekatkan wajah ya ke arah Killua, membuat wajah Killua memanas.

Kantung kebahagiaan di dada Killua meledak. Kalau mungkin ia punya penyakit jantung, bisa dipastikan ia akan jantungan saat itu juga. Tifa tersenyum, dan akhirnya tertawa lebar melihat sikap Killua.

"Jadi Tifa-nee...maksudku...Tifa...kau tak keberatan? Dan aku jadi...k-k-k-kekasihmu?"

"Kalau kau bisa bilang begitu," Tifa tersenyum tipis, menerima piring yang dihidangkan pelayan. "Kau tak perlu khawatir atau malu. Di luar, kita terlihat sebaya kok, jadi...kurasa tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Killua tersenyum kecil.

Tifa menerima cintanya. Ia merasa waktu terhenti sejenak karena kebahagiaannya.

"Makanlah...atau perlu kusuapi?"

"Eh?" Killua membelalakkan matanya, kaget mendengar pertanyaan Tifa.

"Kalau kau mau," ucap Tifa sembari tersenyum, mengambil sendok dan memakan telur kocoknya. "Ayo duduk di sebelahku."

Killua tersenyum lebar. Ia beranjak dan duduk di sebelah Tifa, kemudian membuka lebar mulutnya seperti anak kecil dan Tifa tertawa. Disuapinya Killua perlahan, sementara Killua mengunyah dengan perasaan senang.

"Ne, Tifa..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau juga...m-mencintaiku?"

Tifa memandang Killua, membeku. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa panas, dan tangannya menyambar banyak kentang goreng , mencoleknya ke saus dan memakannya dengan rakus. Killua tertawa melihat sikap Tifa yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh, dan wajah ala kucingnya muncul.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

"Berisik!"

"Hahaha,_ ne, ne_...Tifa~~," Killua menyikut pinggangnya, tapi Tifa berusaha menjauh.

Tifa benar-benar merasa dipermalukan. Kenapa juga sih anak ini harus tanya-tanya soal perasaannya? Tifa bukanlah orang yang bisa megekspresikan perasaan cinta dengan langsung, dan jelas saja hal itu membuatnya malu. Killua masih tertawa, sebelum akhirnya mengambil nafas, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau mau melanjutkan menyuapiku?"

Tifa menggembungkan pipinya, meski akhirnya tangannya menyambar sendok, kemudian kembali menyuapinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kil," Tifa membersihkan sekitar mulutn Killua dengan tissue, "kau tahu kita sedang diawasi?"

"Ya," wajah Killua berubah serius, "tapi aku tak akan melakukan apapun kecuali ia menyerang kita. Tampaknya mereka hanya ingin mengintai kita tanpa berniat buruk."

"Ya, kurasa kau benar," ucap Tifa sembari mengambil kentang goreng, "kita diam saja. Kau mau kentang goreng?"

"Tanpa saus," sahut Killua cepat, dan Tifa kembali memasukkan sepotong kentang goreng ke mulutnya, "aku tak suka pedas."

"Hahaha, begitu," Tifa mengangguk paham. "Setelah ini sebaiknya kita memesankan makanan untuk Gon."

"Coba cek saja dulu, mungkin ia sudah memesan lewat room service?" tanya Killua, dan Tifa mengangguk, mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, lalu mengirim pesan.

**To: Gon Freecs**

**Gon, kau sudah makan malam? Mau kubelikan? Aku sedang keluar nih.**

Terkirim.

"Tinggal kita tunggu balasannya," Tifa meletakkan ponselnya di meja, kemudian kembali melanjutkan makannya dan menyuapi Killua. Saat keduanya terdiam, suara hujan yang menyentuh tanah terasa mengisi suasana hening. Cafe tersebut memang tak begitu ramai, dan sepertinya para pengunjung kafe pun tampak enggan meninggalkan cafe tersebut dalam keadaan hujan deras seperti ini.

"Habis, nah, sudah ya..." Tifa menyuapi suapan telur kocok terakhir. Killua mengangguk, masih dengan wajah bahagianya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, sikap manis Tifa membuatnya senang bukan main. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan manis oleh seorang wanita –bahkan tidak dengan ibunya –yang notabene merupakan seorang pembunuh sehingga memperlakukan dengan keras –meski masih, dengn sikap protektifnya. Tapi sikap Tifa padanya, adalah sikap yang lain. Kasih sayang normal. Kasih sayang seorang kekasih. Yang membuatnya tersipu tiap kali ia menatap dalam ke iris mata Tifa.

"Nah, Gon membalasnya," Tifa mengambil ponselnya, dan membaca pesan dari Gon.

**From: Gon Freecs**

**Belum. Belikan aku ayam goreng, bagian paha yang banyak! Spagetti juga boleh! ^^**

"Heh, ia minta dibelikan paha goreng dan spagetti," ucap Tifa pada Killua, melemparkan pandangannya ke luar, "setelah hujan berhenti, kita belikan pesanannya."

~oOo~

.

.

Tifa dan Killua berjalan masuk menuju hotel dengan bungkusan besar di tangannya. Sesuai permintaan Gon, ia membelikannya paha goreng dan spagetti, tak tanggung-tanggung, masing-masing tiga porsi. Sampai di lantai di mana kamar mereka berada, kedua melangkah keluar dari lift, menapaki karpet merah yang melapisi lantai indah hotel tersebut.

"Tifa, menurutmu bagaimana jika Gon tahu bah–"

"Untuk sementara, lebih baik kita diam," ucap Tifa sembari memandang lurus. "Gon itu polos, tak mudah curiga, jadi kurasa ia tak akan curiga apa-apa. Lagipula, kau tak mau ditertawakannya jika ia tahu kau menjadi kekasihku, iya kan?" Tifa menoleh pada Killua.

"Iya sih," Killua mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang kau istirahat saja. Mandi, dan langsung tidur..." ucap Tifa sembari tersenyum. "Aku juga akan beristirahat setelah memberi bungkusan ini.

Killua mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan ke lorong yang berlawanan arah. Tifa mengetuk pintu kamar Gon, sementara Killua kembali ke kamarnya. Baru saja ia menutup pintu, tiba-tiba ia meloncat girang, menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dengan senang. Ia benar-benar bahagia. Cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan! Ia berguling ke kanan, berguling ke kiri, dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Saat itu, yang jelas ia tahu satu hal.

Kini ia paham seperti apa rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang kita cintai.

Ia beranjak duduk, kemudian melepaskan pakaiannya. Sesuai ucapan Tifa, ia beranjak mandi dibawah guyuran air dengan hati senang. Sesekali ia bersenandung pelan meski hanya sekedar deheman bernada tak jelas, ia tak peduli. Setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya, ia mengambil pakaiannya dari tas, lalu dikenakannya baju tidur tersebut. Ia meloncat ke ranjang, menyalakan televisi. Layanan kamar hotel bintang 3 dengan kelas presidential suite memang tak bisa dibohongi, sangat lain! Nyaman dan ...menenangkan.

Sesaat ia merasa mengantuk, tiba-tiba saja ia kembali teringat pada Tifa. Jika aku mengajaknya tidur bersama, apa ia akan mau? Diambilnya ponsel di atas meja, kemudian dikirimnya pesan pada Tifa.

**To: Tifanny Fuscienne**

**Tifa, apa kau mau tidur denganku?**

Tak sampai lima menit, pesannya di balas.

**From: Tifanny Fuscienne**

**Ayo, tapi kau ke kamarku saja. Aku malas ke kamarmu. Kamarku tidak dikunci, masuk saja.**

Killua tersenyum. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya, mengambil kunci kamarnya dan memasukkannya ke dompet (kuncinya dalam bentuk kartu) kemudian beranjak menuju kamar Tifa. Ternyata benar, pintu kamar Tifa diganjal sebuah tisu tebal yang digulung-gulung (sebab jika tidak diganjal pasti akan terkunci otomatis), kemudian Killua mengambil tisu tersebut. Dibukanya pintu kamar tidur Tifa, dan dilihatnya Tifa sedang bergelung dibalik selimut sembari menonton TV. Setelah menutup pintu, ia meloncat dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Tifa sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Tifa~..." katanya sembari menyampingkan tubuhnya agar bisa memandang gadis tersebut. Tifa memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau tahu, untuk ukuran laki-laki seusiamu, kau termasuk kategori mesum karena ingin tidur bersama perempuan."

"Aku sudah cukup dewasa kok," ucapnya dengan wajah agak sebal.

"Oh ya? Aku yakin kau bahkan belum pernah mimpi basah!"

"TIFA!"

"Eh?" Tifa kaget melihat wajah Killua berubah galak.

"Kenapa kau mengejekku sih! Aku sudah mimpi basah tau!"

"Oh ya?" Tifa membesarkan matanya, mematikan TV, lalu memasang posisi menyamping sembari menopang kepalanya dengan tangan, "mari kita dengarkan cerita mimpi basah pertamamu kalau begitu."

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah, pasti lucu. Dengan siapa? Dengan siapa? Dengan siapa kau melakukannya dalam mimpimu?" Tifa mencolek pipi Killua dan tertawa ngakak. Killua merasakan wajahnya memanas dan pipinya memerah.

"Denganmu," sahutnya pendek.

"Iya, aku mimpi melakukannya denganmu. Puas?" Killua meninggikan suaranya, kesal karena Tifa berhasil membuatnya kehilangan muka. Tifa tersentak kaget mendnegar jawaban tersebut, sebelum akhirnya Killua memunggunginya karena jengkel. Tifa tersenyum kecil, lalu mengelus rambut Killua dengan sayang.

"Buat apa kau tidur disini kalau kau hanya mau memunggungiku, hm?" Tifa tersenyum tipi sembari masih dengan tangan mengelus kepalanya. Tercium aroma citrus yang lembut ketika tangan Tifa terasa menyentuhnya. Laki-laki berusia muda itu berbalik, memandang Tifa sembari menyampingkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu, peluk aku Tifa,"

"Kau pria manja,"

"Kalau kau sayang aku, lakukanlah,"

Tifa tersenyum , dan menjulurkan tangannya, mendekap Killua. Pria itu berbalik memeluknya, dan didartkannya sebua kecupan lembut di ubun-ubun Tifa.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tifa."

~oOo~

* * *

**Terasa seperti loli harem? Meski iya, saya merasa mereka seperti seumuran, mengingat penampilan Tifa nggak jauh dengan Killua...jadi, ****_just guess so_****. (Maksa lu!) Well, memang aneh, seperti bang setir pairing, tapi...sudah cukup banyak konfllik yang akan saya ciptakan dengan pairing ini jadi, stay tune, uahauahahaha (ketawa jahat).**


	12. Chapter 11 : Bersamamu

**Cuap-cuap penulis: **Whoaaaaa...apa ini? Rasanya hanya kalimat itu yang ingin saya teriakkan saat saya menulis ini. Ini hanya sekedar chapter singkat tentang saat-saat Tifa bersama Killua diantara kesibukan mereka sebagai Hunter, jadi...yah...gitu deh...

* * *

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Tifa (OC) X Illumi (or maybe Killua?), Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Sebgian besar plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa yang merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Siapa yang suka jauh-jauh dari kekasih? Sebagai seorang pro-hunter, Tifa dan Killua seringkali harus berpisah dalam waktu yang lama dan tak tentu. Keduanya sama-sama saling kehilangan kabar, tapi Tuhan selalu tahu, kedua insan itu adalah jodoh. Sejauh apapun keadaan membawa mereka pergi, keduanya tetap bertemu kembali. Tempat pertemuan mereka sering kali tak terduga –bisa disebuah hutan pinus yang mencekam di Bartolomon –atau di antara tebing air terjun Sepiri yang terkenal tertinggi di dunia. Tak seperti kencan kekasih pada umumnya, seringkali keduanya bertemu di tempat-tempat eksotis yang tak terjamah manusia biasa.

Dan kali ini, di sebuah negara cagar alam milik asosiasi, NGL. Di atas sebuah tebing tinggi dimana kita bisa melihat pemandangan asri kawasan NGL, Killua dengan celana jeans dong pakaian turtle neck biru dan kaus longgar putihnya mengambil nafas panjang,e mnunggu kedatangan Tifa.

"Lama tak jumpa," ucap Tifa setelah keduanya hampir beberapa bulan tak bertemu. Killua menoleh ke arahnya, memandang sosok yang tak pernah terlihat tua dan kini lebih pendek darinya. Tinggi Killua kini 178 cm, jadi jelas saja tubuh Tifa terlihat lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku senang kau mau datang," Killua tersenyum kecil. "Kau terlihat pendek di mataku sekarang."

"Bilang pendek sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu!" Tifa melotot, tak terima. Untuk ukuran gadis di sekitarnya, ia memang termasuk pendek. Killua tertawa, menarik tangan Tifa dan tangannya merengkuh pinggang Tifa. Dibelainya wajah wanita tersebut dengan sayang.

"Beginikah sambutanmu setelah lama tak melihatku?" tanyanya dengan nada genit dan senyuman nakal. "Kau kadang-kadang harus diberi pelajaran, Tifa."

"P-p-p-p-pelajaran?" mata Tifa terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapa Killua. "M-m-m-maksudmu?"

Kilua kembali menunjukkan seringainya, dan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir Tifa. Tubuh Tifa menegang mendapat perlakuan demikian, namun tangannya refleks menarik kepala pria tersebut dan mengembalikan ciuman Killua dengan pagutan yang lebih ganas. Killua membelai punggung Tifa halus, dan keduanya saling mencumbu dengan panas. Di atas tebing tertinggi NGL, sepasang kekasih itu saling melepas kerinduan, dibawah atap langit yang tampak luas dan biru, diiringi semilir angin yang meniup rambut mereka, serta suara gemerisik daun yang bergesekan karena angin. Sebuah pertemuan yang selalu berbeda, namun tetap panas. Dimanapun keduanya bertemu, hanya alam yang menjadi saksi mereka memadu kasih.

~oOo~

.

.

"_Quality time_?" tanya Tifa saat keduanya berada di saah satu restoran di Peijing.

"Hm. Kurasa aku bisa bersamamu selama beberapa hari di sini," Killua memakan sandwhich nya. "Kita juga tak bisa terus-terusan diperbudak oleh kerjaan kita sebagai Hunter kan? Aku dan kau, sama-sama manusia yang butuh hiburan..."

"Seperti waktu khusus untuk kau dan aku, begitu?" tanya Tifa yang seolah paham dengan arah pembicaraan Killua.

"Nah," Killua menjentikkan jari. "Kau pintar, sayang."

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana jika ada urusan mendesak?" Tifa menikmati spagettinya meskipun matanya tertuju pada pria berambut perak di hadapannya.

"Hm..." Killua mengelus dagunya sejenak, "tak apa. Akan kukatakan kalau aku ingin beristirahat. Lagipula...apa kau tak mau menikmati sedikit waktumu selama beberapa hari denganku, hm?"

Senyum nakal Killua terkembang, dan seketika pipi Tifa memanas. Killua tertawa menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut, kemudian mengacak rambut Tifa. Ia melanjutkan makannya, sembari sesekali menanyakan kesibukan Tifa akhir-akhir ini. Wanita di hadapannya menjelaskan kalau ia baru saja mengaplikasikan sejumlah berkas untuk menjadi Hunter bintang 1. Killua tersenyum melihat keberhasilan wanita tersebut, diam-diam bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Gon?"

"Tak ada yang istimewa, setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya, ia sempat kembali lagi ke pulau Kujira dan bersantai. Sampai situ, aku tak tahu lagi. Aku juga punya banyak kesibukan soalnya," ucap Killua menjelaskan.

"Aku tahu," Tifa meminum es jeruknya, "itulah sebabnya kenapa kau selalu sulit untuk bertemu denganku."

"Hm~," Tifa memandangnya dengan genit, "apa kau merindukanku?"

"Berisik," Tifa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sembari menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Killua tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mengambil sebuah bungkusan seperti kertas amplop coklat dari sakunya, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Tifa. Tifa mengerutkan kening, memandang Killua dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja,"

Tifa membuka amplop tersebut. Tak ia sangka, isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk hati terbuat dari berlian berwarna biru. Ia ternganga, memandang kilauan bandul permata yang begitu indah tersebut, kemudian mendongak pada Killua dengan mata berkaca-kaca, terharu.

"Permata itu langsung kuambil dari salah satu reruntuhan kuno di Kongo, saat membantu beberapa Hunter arkeolog. Mereka bilang aku berhak memilikinya sebagai imbalan karena membantu mereka," ucap Killua menjelaskan. "Aku langsung memotongnya sekembalinya aku dari Kongo."

"Kalau begitu...ini...termasuk _blue diamond_ langka yang pernah masuk daftar berharga negara yang harus dilindungi kan? Bagaimana kau bisa mendpaatkannya? Butuh keberanian besar untuk mendapatkan ini...Kill..." ucap Tifa sembari masih memandang kalung itu dan Killua.

"Tak sesulit itu, sayang. Lagipula...apa sih yang sulit selama itu untukmu?"

"Jadi kau sengaja membantu Hunter Arkeolog untuk mendapatkan ini?"

Killua mengangguk. "Sini, aku pakaikan."

Killua beranjak berdiri, mengambil kalung itu dari tangannya, lalu memakaian kalung itu di leher Tifa. Tifa menyentuh bandul hati itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk; senang, terharu, ingin meloncat girang, dan sebagainya. Setelah kalung itu berhasil dipakaikan, Killua memandang Tifa dengan senyum manisnya yang terkembang.

"Kau pantas mengenakannya,"

"T-terima kasih Kil," Tifa memandang Killua, dan sebuah air mata mengalir. Air mata kebahagiaan. Killua mengerutkan keningnya, lalu sadar akan wajah terharu Tifa. Disekanya air mata tersebut dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi kekasihku," katanya sembari tersenyum kecil, mengelus pipi Tifa penuh kasih sayang.

Tifa mengangguk, mengelus tangan Killua yang kini berada di pipinya. "Sama-sama."

~oOo~

**TBC**

* * *

**No comment...sangat butuh RnR minna, karena saya mulai aneh ketawa-ketiwi sendiri membayangkan keintiman pasangan tersebut. Jangan pake flame, saya nggak suka flame. Kritik saya terima, tapi jangan pedes-pede.**

**R n R minna -_-**


	13. Chapter 12 : Yang Tak Terduga

**Cuap-cuap penulis:**

**Setting chapter ini diambil setelah Chimera Ant Arc, beberapa tahun setelahnya. Terhitung dari sebelum Killua dan Gon mendpaatkan Game Greed Island, maka chapter ini adalah 6 tahun sesudahnya, jadi usia Tifa 34 tahun, Killua dan Gon 18 (WHAT A FAR GAP BETWEEN KILLU AND TIFA...)**

**Mha, nggak ada yang harus saya jelaskan lagi,jadi langsung saja.**

* * *

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Tifa (OC) X Illumi (or maybe Killua?), Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**.**

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Zoldyck..._**

**Satu Tahun Kemudian...**

Silva memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Kikyo tampak mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga, sementara Zeno asik menikmati tehnya. Illumi – yang kini jadi spot utama dalam ruangan ini, memandang ketiganya dengan wajah datar, meski di hatinya ia tahu, ketiganya memikirkan hal yang sama – dan ini berkaitan dengan pendamping Illumi selanjutnya, mengingat usia Illumi sudah cukup matang untuk beristri, namun ketiga orang yang dihormatinya itu kini tampak bingung, karena sudah sebulan mereka mencari kandidat yang pas, namun tak ada yang sesuai dengan kriteria seorang istri yang baik untuk Illumi.

"Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya kita mendapatkan kandidat namun ternyata tak sesuai dengan harapan kita," Silva melipat tangannya ke dada.

"Sulit ternyata menemukan wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi calon istri Illumi. Perempuan-perempuan itu begitu lemah. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan keluarga ini memiliki penerus-penerus yang lemah..."

"Ayah, apa kau punya saran?" tanya Silva pada Zeno.

Pria itu meletakkan gelasnya perlahan. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, lalu memandang Illumi,menerawang sejenak, mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Aku hanya teringat keluarga Fuscienne..." Zeno menyilangkan kakinya, memandang serius pada ketiganya. "Hano Fuscienne, adalah salah satu kenalanku, yang memilki profesi sama dengan kami, dan ia tinggal di Rexas. Kau masih ingat tentang keluarga tersebut? Rasanya begitu janggal saat kediaman tersebut tak pernah mengontak kita lagi selama 10 tahun terakhir. Aku ingin mengecek mengenai desas-desus mengenai penyebab kematian mereka. Kudengar mereka memiliki seorang anak gadis yang kemampuannya begitu hebat."

"Maksud ayah, ayah ingin mendatangi mereka?"

"Kalau mereka masih hidup, kemungkinan kita bisa menjodohkan salah satu anak mereka dengan Illumi..."

"Bukankah kudengar mereka memang tewas dibantai?" tanya Kikyo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya desas-desus sebenarnya, karena aku ingat salah seorang mata-mataku yang tinggal disana mengatakan bahwa sekitar 16-17 tahun lalu seorang Fuscienne keluar dari rumah tersebut, dan tak pernah kembali lagi, lalu ia mengatakan bahwa semenjak itu, kediaman mereka benar-benar tak terawat..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung kesana?" Zeno memandang Kikyo.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Tifa tercenung memandang lisensi hunternya. Misi besarnya memburu seorang kriminal kelas A, Raul Ivanovzky adalah misi terbesarnya dua tahun lalu. Sembari memainkan lisensi hunternya, ia memandang Cheadle masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan ia segera membetulkan posisi duduknya. Semenjak kematian Netero Jii dalam pertarungannya melawan raja Chimera Ant, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia menginjakkan lagi kedua kakinya di gedung Asosiasi.

"Ah, Tifa-_san_! Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu!"

"Tak apa,"

"Aku hanya tak enak karena aku telah mengundangmu tapi aku malah membuatmu menunggu..." Cheadle duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Tifa, "mengingat _blacklist hunter_ selalu sibuk. Kau baru satu-satunya blacklist hunter yang berhasil kuhubungi, karena yang lainnya tampak terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaannya."

"Sebenarnya aku kesini karena memang baru saja menyelesaikan misi, hahaha! Kuharap kedatanganku tak begitu terlambat! Kemarin aku baru saja dari kota Nuraju, aku bahkan mengabaikan beberapa email darimu seminggu lalu karena terlalu sibuk..."

"Aku bisa maklum. Mari kita langsung ke titik masalah saja..."

Tifa mengangguk.

"Aku mendapat permintaan langsuang dari orang penting negara ini agar kau dapat menjaga anaknya. Anak ini bernama John Evans, seorang artis, model dan penyanyi ternama. Permintaan ini tak dilancarkan ke agensi hunter karena yang meminta adalah seorang petinggi yang merahasiakan identitasnya, dan tugasmu adalah memastikan keselamatan John Evans tersebut dalam satu tahun ini. Soal pembayarannya, setengah upahnya telah masuk ke rekeningmu."

Tifa terkesiap, membuka ponselnya. Sebuah sms banking yang menkonfirmasi bahwa 2,5 M Jenny telah masuk ke rekeningnya. Tifa ternganga, "m-maaf Ketua, tapi aku bahkan belum menerima misi ini."

"Aku dan klien tidak mengharapkan penolakan," ucap Cheadle sembari beranjak memunggungi sosok Tifa yang membeku di sofa sembari tercenung. Siapa klien berengsek yang memaksa seorang blacklist hunter menjadi bodyguard artis ternama tersebut? Batin Tifa jengkel. Ia bukanlah orang yang congkak, tapi melihat ia bahkan tidak berhak bersuara untuk menolak misi ini cukup membuatnya merasa sedikit terinjak. Ia adalah seorang _blacklist hunter_! Dengan perlakuan seperti ini, tentu saja ia merasa harga dirinya jatuh.

"Ketua...kenapa aku bahkan tak berhak bersuara?"

"Karena ia juga telah mengirimkan sejumlah donasi yang besar demi Asosiasi."

"_DAMN_!" wajah Tifa berubah gahar. "JADI KAU BAHKAN MENOLAK MENERIMA KEBERATANKU KARENA UANG?"

Cheadle terdiam. Tifa memasang raut wajah tak terpercaya. Ia menahan amarahnya, menarik nafs panjang-panjang, lalu memandang sosok Ketua tersebut dengan sedikit usaha utuk tetap mengendalikan suaranya agar tetap berada dalam situasi yang terkontrol, meski saat ini ia ingin sekali menghancurkan sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Sebelum mengkonfirmasi dirimu, sebaiknya kau menjaganyadulu. John Evans akan menghadiri sebuah pesta ulang tahun Angela Couraz, anak dari Antonio Couraz, seorang bangsawan di Lovazky. Misi pertamamu yang pertama adalah, pastikan bahwa John Evans selamat dan tak terbunuh...pastikan kau tak terlihat mencolok dilihat 3 bodyguardnya yang lain, pastikan kau membaur dalam pesta tersebut."

"Apa? Tiga _Bodyguard_? Apa _Bodyguard_ itu tak cukup mampu menjaganya agar tidak dibunuh?"

"Ayahnya hanya khawatir bahwa anaknya akan jadi titik lemah kekuasaannya saat ini, jadi ia butuh seorang hunter yang kuat. Ketiga bodyguard itu tak lebih dari tukang pukul, sementara blacklist hunter sangat bertalenta dan lebih kuat. Itulah sebabnya ayah dari John Evans meminta kami menurunkan blacklist hunter. Oh ya, pastikan kau menangkapnya juga, kalau kau bisa."

Tifa menghela nafas. Sepertinya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi untuk menolak misi menunduk lelah, lalu kembali mendongak memandang Cheadle.

"Baiklah...kapan pesta tersebut dilaksanakan?"

"Agustus tanggal 12. Semoga berhasil," ia menyalami Tifa. Tifa mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar, membuka bungkus permen lolipopnya, lalu berjalan menuju lift. Lift mulai bergerak dan membawanya turun. Baru saja ia keluar dari lift, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Oh maafkan saya," Tifa membungkuk kecil. Sosok Tifa hanya melihat pria tersebut secara sekilas – ia mengenakan penampilan yang agak lusuh dan tampak sedikit tak terawat–tapi ia tak peduli.

"Maaf Nonaa!"

Tifa membeku. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Kini ia dapat melihat penampilan pria tersebut dengan jelas. Ia mengenakan pelindung kepala yang agak sedikit aneh, dengan pakaian putih dan selubung hijau yang menutupi hampir sebagian tubuhnya. Saat itu ia berjalan mendekat pada Tifa, dengan sebuah lisensi di tangannya. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, memandang Lisensi itu, lalu mendongak pada Tifa.

"Kupikir lisensimu terjatuh..." ia memandang Tifa sembari menyodorkan lisensi itu padanya.

"Eh, oh ya..."

"Tak kusangka ada juga hunter berbakat yang masih belasan sepertimu..." katanya saat Tifa menerima Lisensi tersebut. Tifa menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah bingung tapi juga malu.

"Aku tak semuda yang kau kira Tuan..." Tifa tersenyum kecil, menyimpan lisensi itu ke dalam dompet di saku celananya.

"Kupikir kau tampak seperti berusia 16-17-an?"

"Usiaku 34 tahun," ucap Tifa pelan.

"EEEEH?"

Saat itu Tifa melihat pria itu dengan jelas, dan entah mengapa, ia merasa sepertinya ia mengenal pria tersebut. Wajahnya tampak tak asing bagi Tifa. Hanya saja, sebelum ia banyak bertanya, pria itu telah berpamitan dan meninggalkannya. Ia tercenung sejenak, lalu pergi meninggalkan gedung asosiasi tersebut.

Sementara itu, pria tersebut tercenung memandang sosok Tifa. "Hunter bintang 1..." gumamnya pendek.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Balesan Repiu:**

Chastray Artyu : Nekat? Whoa, honestly, yes or no. Yes because it was a love between two people who has too much age gap, no; because love is blind. Awalnya saya mau bikin dengan Illumi, tapi kayaknya ga seru gitu, mangkanya banting setir ke Killua.

Soal typo: maaf, saya memang nggak setiap saat mengecek typo, karena kejar setoran (ditampar). Ketika ide terlalu banyak di kepala, ngetik cepat, udah dikoreksi masih ada yang salah, sampe selesai dikoreksi dan di post pun, masih ada yang salah. Yang jelas, itu bukan kesengajaan. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, kawan.

**rie megumi:** No, udah saya koreksi kok, tapi nggak ah. Mungkin fanficmu eror. Tapi, makasih udah repiu. Dateng lagi ya? ^^

Ghost186 : Hentaiiiii...your mind just full of lewd, but so do I! (Ketawa gila) Basically memang Killua lebih nakal disini, karena mungkin nafsu yang menggebu-gebu? Entah saya belum pernah survey dengan cowok yang lebih muda, jadi saya nggak tahu XD (Blatantly talk). Alert, chapter" depan bener-bener saya kasih lemon, jadi, beware aja supaya ngggak mimisan.

Arisato yukito : authornya juga ngerasain pipinya panas saat nulis ini, jadi...not too different. Bedanya, mungkin saya sedikit terkekeh kecil saat mengetik ini, menginterpretasi pengalaman XD

**Saa, kayaknya segitu dulu balesan Repiu. Repiu lagi yak? Mata ne~ ^^**


	14. Chapter 13 : Malam Pertama di Lovazky

Cuap-cuap penulis : Apakah saya cukup produktif XD Yang jelas, saya mau ngepost lagi, tapi kali ini yah (sumpel-sumpel tisu di hidung akibat mimisan) lemon...jadi, selamat menikmati aja. Mungkin masalah akan berawal dari sini.

* * *

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Tifa (OC) X Illumi (or maybe Killua?), Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Sebgian besar plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa yang merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Warning: Di bagian akhir ada Rate M!**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Tifa memandang layar LCD di sebuah internet cafe, mencari tahu mengenai pria bernama John Evans. Ternyata ia adalah seorang penyanyi pop star ternama yang menjadi idola banyak gadis-gadis muda. Tifa mengakui, foto pria tersebut memang tampan. Usianya baru saja 23 tahun. Masih sangat muda. Dari berita, ia juga mengetahui bahwa Angela adalah kekasihnya, anak seorang bangsawan yang juga seorang aktris dan model.

Tangannya mengarahkan ke arah panah dimana layar menunjukkan foto-foto pasangan muda tersebut.

Pasangan serasi. Yang satu cantik, dan yang satunya tampan.

Tifa mencari beberapa berita tentang pesta tersebut. Dari situs hunter, ia mengetahui bahwa pesta tersebut memiliki tema. Rupanya pesta tersebut berbentuk formal, dimana para pengunjung wanita mengenakan gaun puffy yang sangat victorian, sementara para pria mengenakan jas ala para pria inggris abad 19.

Tifa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Darimana ia menemukan gaun seperti itu di era canggih jaman sekarang. Memesan pun rasanya tidak mungkin, karena membuat gaun ekstra kain seperti itu pasti akan memakan waktu lama, sementara pestanya saja tinggal 9 hari lagi! Tifa menggaruk kepalanya keras-keras, menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya, berpikir. Ia harus tampak membaur di antara pengunjung pesta tersebut. Disana, setiap pengunjung pasti membawa gandengan pria atau wanita, dan harusnya dia juga membawa seseorang. Selintas, benaknya teringat dengan Killua. Sembari tersenyum kecil, diambilnya ponsel dan ditelponnya Killua.

Terdengar nada sambung.

"Halo ada apa sayangku?" tanya Killua genit dari sebrang.

"Kau ini selalu genit. Aku butuh bantuanmu," ucap Tifa serius. "Aku ada misi, dan...dalam misi ini...aku akan membutuhkan dirimu."

"Tampaknya serius," Killua berdeham. "Bisa kau ceritakan?"

"Aku mendapat misi untuk menjaga seorang pria dalam sebuah pesta...hanya sjaa pesta itu mewah dan rasanya aneh jika aku tak membawa pasangan," aku Tifa jujur. Killua terdengar mendesah di seberang.

"Aku kira kau merindukanku, Tifa..."

"Sebenarnya memang ya...itulah sebabnya aku memintamu datang lebih dulu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Acara pesta tersebut dilangsungkan tanggal 12...kau ada waktu dari tanggal 7 sampai tanggal 14? Sebelum tanggal 12...kupikir kita mungkin bisa memanfaatkan waktu luang kita bersama..." suara Tifa memelan,merasa agak malu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengundang Killua untuk menemuinya.

"Hm~~," Killua tersenyum. "Sepertinya ada yang merindukanku."

"Jangan menggodaku, Kil,"

"Kalau kau bilang 'aku merindukanmu', hari ini pun aku siap berangkat."

"Kemana kau mau berangkat, aku saja belum memberitahukan lokasi pesta tersebut..."

"Lovazky?" tebak Killua.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Tifa dengan mata terbelalak. "Kau...bagaimana kau bisa tahu?

Killua tertawa kecil di seberang. "Aku punya banyak telinga di seluruh penjuru negeri, cintaku. Lagipula, di Lovazky itu...aku tahu siapa klienmu."

"Ssssh, saluran telpon tak pernah aman," Tifa menyergah. "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kau di Lovazky lusa, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap hari ini kalau begitu. Kau akan langsung kesana juga?"

"Entahlah, akan kukabari lagi. Sampai nanti, Killua."

"Hati-hati, Tifa-chan."

Tut. Sambungan telpon dimatikan. Kini yang terpenting adalah...kostumnya.

Mari kita pikirkan, siapa yang suka mengenakan dress abad 19 itu. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasa mendapat ide yang samar-samar. Bangsawan, gaun khas victoria, pakaian bangsawan, identik dengan perhiasan mewah, permata dan emas terbaik, klasik, mengagung-agungkan seni...rasanya tak asing dengan hal-hal tersebut, tapi siapa orang yang tergila-gila dengan hal tersebut di jaman seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba pikirannya menangkap satu bayangan yang sudah lama ia hilangkan dari ingatannya.

Priscilla Fuscienne.

~oOo~

.

.

Kikyo mendongak memandang gerbang yang cukup besar itu. Kelima Zoldyck – Silva, Kikyo, Illumi, Milluki dan Zeno kini berada di depan gerbang kediaman Fuscienne. Kelimanya memandang pintu dari beton yang tampak seperti gerbang milik mereka, namun sedikit lebih kecil.

"Ayo kita dorong," Silva memandang Zeno, dan ia mengangguk. Baru saja keduanya mendorong, aliran listrik jutaan volt menyetrum mereka. Bersyukurlah bahwa mereka adalah Zoldyck, sebab jika tidak, keduanya pasti mengejang meski hanya sejenak.

"Pintu ini tak seperti di rumah kita," Illumi memandang pintu tersebut. Ia berjalan mengitari pintu tersebut, lalu berusaha mendorong juga. Hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Ia memandang kedua tangannya sambil merasakan sisa-sisa efek setruman tersebut, lalu mendongak, memerhatikan gerbang tersebut.

"Sepertinya pintu ini memberi sinyal untuk mengalirkan sejumlah listrik jika ada orang yang berusaha mendorongnya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ledakan saja?" Silva membentuk dua buah bola nen dari kedua tangannya, lalu melemparkannya.

BUMMM.

Debu-debu beterbangan. Namun pintu tersebut masih kokoh berdiri, dengan sedikit debu-debu disekitarnya. Kelima Zoldyck itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia memijit interkom, mencoba untuk menyapa kediaman kosong tersebut, dan tentu saja hasilnya nihil. Milluki dan Illumi berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar, berharap mereka menemukan cara untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Tiba-tiba, seorang pria datang menghampiri Kikyo dan membungkuk.

"Maaf jika saya salah, tapi apa benar anda Nyonya Kikyo Zoldyck?"

"Ah, benar."

"Saya Raso, mata-mata anda yang anda pekerjakan di daerah sini. Baru saja saya akan mengabari anda bahwa tahun lalu seorang wanita dengan dua anak lelaki memasuki kediaman ini..."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana cara mereka masuk?"

"Sepertinya, wanita yang masuk itu merupakan bagian dari keluarga ini, Nyonya. Saya tidak tahu siapa, tapi dugaan saya mengatakan, bahwa ia satu-satunya Fuscienne yang terakhir kali meninggalkan mansion Fuscienne ini 10-11 tahun lalu..."

"Jadi, kau menduga bahwa ada seorang anggota Fuscienne yang masih hidup dan datang kemari?" tanya Silva.

"Benar tuan. Mereka masuk dari pintu depan dan menggunakan _iris scanning_ dan _fingerprint scanning_. Bisa saya pastikan mereka bagian dari anggota keluarga tersebut."

"Apa kau tahu cara masuk menuju kediaman mereka tanpa harus menggunakan scanning semacam itu?"

"Beberapa hunter pernah mencoba memanjat dari atas, tapi mereka tidak pernah kembali. Yang saya tahu dari data blueprint mansion Fuscienne, mereka memasang aliran listrik yang melindungi bagian rumah mereka dari segala sisi, termasuk dari langit. Jadi...siapapun yang lewat atas pasti akan hangus karena alat mereka akan mendeteksi orang asing yang menyelinap dan mengirimkan sinyal untuk mengalirkan listrik jutaan volt tuan."

"Listrik lagi?" Zeno terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana? Kalian mau mencoba?"

"Tidak ada cara lagi. Mungkin terkesan seperti kurang sopan..." Illumi meloncat menaiki gerbang, dan seketika sebuah kilatan listrik muncul dari bagian atas kediaman kosong itu. Tiba-tiba suara Illumi terdengar dari dalam, memanggil mereka. Keempat Zoldyck itu seketika meloncati gerbang, dan menembus 'lapisan listrik' pelindung vertical keluarga tersebut. Bukan Zoldyck namanya jika mereka tak mampu menangani kekuatan listrik seperti itu.

Seketika kelimanya disuguhkan dengan pemandangan mengerikan. Sebuah mansion dengan taman yang tak terurus, tulang belulang, bangkai dimana-dimana, serta sampah tanaman dan tanaman rambat yang tumbuh tak terawat.

"Sepertinya kematian mereka memang benar..." gumam Kikyo sembari memandang suaminya. "Ne, _anata_, apa kita harus menghentikan ini?"

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita masuk dulu..." Silva memberitahu.

Kelimanya bergerak menyusuri jalan utaman menuju mansion tersebut. Zeno yang berjalan terlebih dahulu, lalu membuka piintu utama. Kelimanya terpana melihat bentuk arsitektur mewah yang terpampang didepan mereka. Sebuah patung klasik dimana-mana, dengan lantai marmer dan lampu kristal yang tergantung dan penuh dengan sarang laba-laba. Kikyo ternganga.

"Oh~rumah ini pasti sangat indah dulunya...Seperti yang kuduga dari keluarga Fuscienne, mereka begitu menghargai karya seni. Benar-benar berkelas..."

"Keluarga Fuscienne memilki kecintaan terhadap buku dan seni. Mereka termasuk orang yang membangun kota Gordote, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka begitu berkelas. Gordote terkenal akan orang-orangnya yang berpendidikan tinggi dan memiliki cinta yang besar pada ilmu..." timpal Zeno, melihat beberapa tumpukan buku di rak ruang tamu, lalu melangkah menuju ruang utama. Lampu kristal yang lebih besar menggantung, perapian mewah, dengan lukisan dengan harga jutaan Jenny menempel di dinding.

Kelimanya terbelalak saat sampai di ruang utama tersebut. Bau apek menguar disertai pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan untuk ukuran normal. Beberapa tulang tampak terkapar disana sini, masih dalam balutan pakaian mereka, disertai bau busuk yang tak sedap. Banyak tikus-tikus berlarian saat mereka melangkah, memandang onggokan belulang yang masih memakai pakaian – pakaian tersebut bisa dipastikan berharga mahal bergaya bangsawan – dengan cipratan darah kering dimana-mana.

"Sepertinya desas-desus itu benar, mereka dibunuh salah satu anak mereka," ucap Kikyo sembari memandangi tulang belulang tersebut.

"Hm," deham Zeno mengiyakan.

Mereka berusaha menahan aroma tak sedap tersebut, mengitari ruang tersebut. Milluki memerhatikan beberapa lukisan di dinding sembari mengangguk-angguk.

"Tampaknya mereka suka lukisan..." komentar Milluki sembari menunjukkan lukisan Picasso di dinding.

"Sepertinya ini adalah lukisan keluarga mereka..." Illumi memandang sebuah lukisan berukura meter terpampang di dinding. Ada dua orang anak perempuan dan dua anak orang laki-laki, mengenakan gaun gaya victoria, begitu juga wanita paruh baya yang mereka duga adalah ibu dari keempat anak tersebut, sementara sisanya dua orang pria – kakek dan ayah dari keempat anak tersebut – serta seorang nenek yang tampak renta.

"Hano," gumam Zeno sembari memandang pria tua di lukisan tersebut.

"Mereka benar-benar sangat klasik, menggunakan lukisan dibanding foto..." komentar Illumi sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Anak perempuan ini cukup cantik, ya kan Illumi?" Kikyo menunjuk gadis berambut pirang di lukisan tersebut yang menggunakan gaun ala victoria berwarna merah hati.

"Ya," sahut si sulung sambil mengamati lukisan tersebut.

Keluarga tersebut memiliki keturunan gen yang cukup bagus. Illumi bisa membayangkan bahwa anak-anak dalam lukisan itu pasti cantik dan tampan pada kenampakan aslinya. Mereka berambut dominan pirang dengan iris mata biru muda atau turmalin. Tiba-tiba matanya memandang sesosok gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan dan lurus seperti miliknya, dengan iris mata merah dan tampak seperti boneka porselen yang mengenakan gaun victoria berwwarna biru tua. Karena kulitnya seperti porselen, maka sosoknya yang berbalut gaun gelap tampak kontras, disamping iris merahnya yang tajam.

"Mereka cantik-cantik..." Milluki tersenyum mesum memandang gambar kedua anak gadis di lukisan tersebut.

"Rasanya aku tak asing dengan gadis ini..." Zeno menunjuk gadi berambut hitam kebiruan yang sedari tadi Illumi perhatikan. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya..."

"Mencariku?"

Kelima Zoldyck itu terkesiap mendengar sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka. Kelimanya menoleh. Disana, sosok wanita setinggi 160 cm dengan rambut terurai, mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru laut dan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan sebuah permen lolipop di mulutnya. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Ada perlu apa keluarga Zoldyck mengunjungi kediaman ini?"

"Tifa?"

"Lama tak jumpa, Zeno-_jii_, Illumi-_san_.." Tifa melangkah, mendekat pada mereka, lalu memandang lukisan tersebut. "Itu lukisan kami 15 tahun yang lalu. Emma, Jade, Claude, Akeno, Priscilla, Hano, Hannah..."

"Dan ini..." ia menunjukkan lukisan gadis bergaun biru tua itu. "Tifanny Fuscienne, aku."

"Jadi, kau anggota keluarga ini? Itu berarti kau..."

"Ya, ya, itu aku yang membunuh mereka..." Tifa mengangguk. "Secara hukum, mereka bisa bilang aku anggota keluarganya, tapi aku tak pernah merasa demikian."

"SYUKURLAAAAAAH!" Kikyo tiba-tiba memeluk Tifa erat. "Akhirnya kita punya calon istri yang pas untuk Illumi!"

"HA?"

Tifa melepas pelukan Kikyo seketika dengan mata yang horor. "Yang benar saja Nyonya! Calon istri Illumi?" Tifa menunjuk Illumi dengan wajah tak percaya dan ngeri. "Yang benar saja?"

"Kami telah mencari banyak wanita yang pas untuk dijadikan calon istrinya hingga saat ini, tapi hingga saat ini kami tak menemukan wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Illumi, jadi kau bersedia kan? Tifa-chan!"

"Sebentar, sebentar, sebentar!" Tifa mundur perlahan dengan wajah ngeri. "A-aku tak sudi menikah dengan pria tanpa ekspresi sepertinya! Lagipula kenapa aku harus menikahi seorang pembunuh?!"

Sedetik kemudian Tifa tersadar ucapannya, dan membekap mulutnya saat kelima Zoldyck itu terdiam mendengar responnya. "M-maaf maksudku, aku bukanlah lagi seorang pembunuh jadi rasanya tidak benar jika kalian menjadikan aku sebagai calon istrinya..."

"Begini, Tifanny..." Silva menepuk bahu gadis tersebut yang masih tampak kebingungan. "Kami paham maksudmu, tapi kenapa? Bukankah dulunya kau adalah bagian dari keluarga pembunuh juga?"

"Tuan Zoldyck, aku bahkan membunuh keluargaku karena aku tak mau lagi membunuh demi bayaran seperti harapan mereka. Apa yang kau harapkan? Bukankah lucu jika aku yang tak mau lagi membunuh malah menikahi seorang pria dari keluarga pembunuh bayaran terkenal? Itu sama saja seperti aku mengotori diriku sendiri setelah aku membersihkan tubuhku dari kotoran."

"TAPI TIFA-_CHAN_! APA YANG KURANG DARI ILLU-_KUN_! (ia menyodorkan sosok Illumi ke hadapan Tifa) IA TAMPAN, KAYA RAYA, TAK AKAN PERNAH SELINGKUH, DAN PENURUT! PRIA IDAMAN WANITA, IYA KAN?"

Tapi tak berekspresi dan dingin, buat apa, pikir Tifa bosan.

"Kikyo, biarkan Tifa memilih dulu..." Zeno memandang Kikyo dengan pandangan serius. "Ini adalah keputusan yang akan mempengaruhi hidupnya ke depan, jadi ia tak bisa memutuskan ini secepatnya!"

"Maaf Zeno-_jii_, tapi keputusanku tak berubah..." Tifa tersenyum kecil. "Silahkan cari calon yang lain. Sekedar memberi tahu saja, aku kesini hanya ingin mengambil beberapa perhiasan yang tertinggal di kamar Priscilla, jadi...(ia membungkuk sejenak) sampai nanti."

Sosok Tifa berlalu. Kelima Zoldyck itu tercenung memandang kepergiannya.

"_Anata_! Bagaimana ini?! Illumi belum tentu akan mendapatkan calon istri sekuat dirinya yang bahkan bisa membunuh keluarganya! Anata, apa yang harus kita lakukan!" Kikyo meneriaki suaminya dengan histeris.

"Tenanglah. Kita bisa cari calon istri yang lain untuk Illumi."

"TAPI TAK ADA YANG SECANTIK DAN SEBAIK TIFA! LIHAT! (ia menunjuk lukisan potret Tifa) TAK ADA YANG MENYAINGI KECANTIKANNYA! IA SEPERTI BONEKA!"

Ibu, kau hanya terobsesi padanya karena ia begitu cantik dalam gaun victoria, dan kau akan memperlakukannya seperti barbie, pikir Illumi dalam hati. Tapi ia akui, gadis itu memang cantik apalagi dalam rambutnya yang tergerai. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bahwa gadis di lukisan itu adalah seorang Tifa. Ia tampak seperti boneka, tanpa minus. Mungkin minus pada sikap Tifa yang mudah marah dan berdarah panas, tapi secara fisik, Tifa benar-benar manekin hidup.

~oOo~

.

.

Tifa melangkah cepat menuju di mansion tak terurus itu, menuju kamar ibunya. Ia tahu, ibunya memang agak sedikit _freak_, krena ia memang keturunan bangsawan Inggris yang memiliki penyakit masokis, suka membunuh. Ia sangat ortodok, karena di abad ke 20, saat ia masuk ke keluarga tersebut, semua anak perempuan diwajibkan menggunakan korset gila yang menyesakkan itu saat dirumah, kecuali saat mereka melakukan misi, dan latihan. Bahkan saat tidur, ibunya membuat aturan ketat agar memakai korset tersebut.

Ia menghampiri lemari _built in_ dengan pintu besi baja setebal 10 cm, lalu membukanya. Ia terpana melihat koleksi mahakarya para desainer terkenal dalam bentuk victorian dress itu masih utuh, hanya sedikit apek, namun pengatur suhu kamar masih aktif, mengingat rumah ini memiliki sumber energi sendiri, jadi selama sumber energi itu aktif, seluruh listrik, air dan alat-alat lainnya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna merah hati dan memandangnya dengan pandangan terpukau. Meski ia tak paham seni dan fashion harus ia akui, selera ibunya memang berkelas dan sangat tahu seni. Ia tersenyum, mengambil 3 dress – merah, biru muda dan ungu muda – melipatnya masuk ke dalam tas punggung besarnya secara paksa termasuk korsetnya – ia berniat melaundrynya sesampainya di Lovazky, lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar utama. Saat itu keluarga Zoldyck telah pergi, dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Semoga mereka tidak membicarakan hal-hal aneh lagi.

~oOo~

.

.

"Hey, apa kabar Tifa?"

"He, Killua?"

Pria itu tersenyum, memeluk Tifa sejenak, melepas rasa rindunya. Tifa terkesiap memandang remaja bertubuh tinggi di hadapannya. Baru saja satu tahun berlalu, dan Killua benar-benar terlihat dewasa sekarang. Killua lebih tinggi saat ini, begitu pandangan Tifa sesaat sebelum ia melihat Killua terakhir kalinya, dengan gaya yang masih tetap modis seperti biasanya. Ia mengenakan kemeja pink kotak-kotak tanpa dikancing dengan sebuah kaus dalaman berwarna biru serta celana jeans dan sepatu sneaker merah.

"Kau lebih tinggi dari terakhir kali kita bertemu, Kill," ucap Tifa sembari mendongak pada pria tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku anak laki-laki. Dan kebetulan keluargaku didominasi tinggi juga," Killua tersenyum, lalu membawakan tas punggung Tifa yang masih di kursi tunggu. Ada dua tas, dan ia membawa keduanya.

Tifa tersenyum dalam hati. Ia lebih gentle sekarang, batin Tifa.

"Dihotel mana kau tinggal sekarang?" tanya Tifa saat keduanya beranjak keluar dari bandara.

"Silver Orchid. Aku sengaja memesan presidential suite," ia menoleh pada Tifa dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "kita akan satu kamar mulai malam ini."

"Dasar genit. Apa hotel tersebut jauh dari sini? Kau sudah memesan taksi?"

"Tidak, aku tak memesan taksi, karena..." suaranya menggantung, lalu menunjuk ke sebuah mobil Bentley Continental GT, membuat wanita tersebut terkesiap.

"Kau membeli itu?"

"BA~KA! Tentu saja aku menyewanya, karena kupikir kita pasti ke pesta besar, jadi kita harus bisa menyesuaikan," katanya dengan wajah sebal, "kau beruntung, aku punya inisiatif. Kalau tidak, kau pasti lupa kan soal ini."

Benar, batin Tifa. Ia menepuk bahu Killua layaknya seorang kakak yang bangga pada adiknya, dan Killua tersenyum lebar. Keduanya berjalan menuju mobil tersebut. Killua memasukkan kedua tas berat itu kedalam mobil, kemudian duduk di kursi supir untuk mengemudi. Tifa mengernyit. Bukankah anak ini masih dibawah umur?

"Kill, biar aku yang mengemudi. Kau masih dibawah umur," Tifa menadah, meminta kunci mobil tersebut pada Killua, namun sang Zoldyck muda menggeleng.

"Tenang, aku punya surat mengemudi kok," sahutnya pendek.

"Hah? Kau kan masih 18 tahun?"

"_Nee-chan_, sebagai hunter, terkadang kita harus sedikit berbohong, termasuk soal usia, demi kebaikan bersama, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir..." ia mengedipkan matanya dengan nakal, dan Tifa menggeleng. Ia mengangguk lalu menyalakan mobil.

Perjalanan menuju Silver Orchid hanya memakan waktu 10 menit. Setelah check in, keduanya menaiki lift, lalu beranjak menuju kamar Killua. Tifa terperangah melihat kamar kelas Presidential Suite hotel bintang lima tersebut. Killua menurunkan kedua tas punggung yang dibawanya (keduanya menolak menggunakan jasa bill boy) lalu mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal hotel.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Killua saat Tifa memandang sekitarnya dengan pandangan kagum sembari terduduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Belum, tapi nanti saja," sahut Tifa. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang berukuran King Size itu dengan pasrah. Killua menggeleng, melepaskan sepatu Tifa dan menyimpannya di rak.

"Eh, Kill, apa-apaan kau?" Tifa sontak duduk saat merasakan sepatunya sudah lepas.

"Tifa, sebaiknya jika kau mau beristirahat, kau lepas sepatu dulu," ucap Killua bijak.

"Bukan, maksudku kenapa harus sampai melepaskan sepatuku segala!?" Tifa merasa tak enak, tentu saja. Sikap Killua terlalu manis, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang kekasih. Killua tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Kalau kau lelah, beristirahatlah dulu," Killua beranjak duduk di sebelah Tifa, membetulkan poni rambut Tifa yang menghalangi wajahnya. "Ayo tidur."

"Hm..." Tifa merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, diikuti Killua yang tiduran di sebelahnya. Killua memandang wajah Tifa lekat-lekat, dan tentu saja, itu membuat Tifa merasa risih.

"Kau tak pernah menua," ucapnya sembari tersenyum kecil. "Selalu manis seperti biasanya."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," ucap Tifa kemudian memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidur ya."

Kilua mengangguk. Saat ia sadar Tifa mulai cukup lelap, diam-diam beranjak dari posisinya. Dikecupnya bibir Tifa, sementara tangannya mulai merayap di bagian pungggung wanita tersebut. Gadis tersebut setengah tersadar, mengerjapkan matanya namun tak bisa berkomentar saat bibir Killua mengecupnya. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi tubuhnya mengkhianati pikirannya. Bukannya mendorong pria yang kini mengekspansi tubuhnya, ia malah menarik kepala Killua untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara Tifa menjadi erangan saat Killua menjilat daun telinganya dengan sensual, sementara jemari Tifa meremas ujung kemeja yang dikenakan Killua.

Killua menyelipkan jemarinya dibalik kaus yang dikenakan Tifa dan meremas bagian dada Tifa yang mulai menegang. Sementara bibirnya mencumbu leher Tifa, jemarinya asik memainkan ujung payudara wanitanya yang semakin mengeras dikuti desahan Tifa yang kini hampir dikuasai oleh nafsu. Killua tersenyum, membenamkan wajahnya di leher Tifa dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya ia memandang wajah Tifa dengan jahil.

"Kau bau..."

Nafsu Tifa hilang seketika. Ia beranjak duduk, menekuk wajahnya dengan kesal, dan membetulkan pakaiannya sementara Killua tertawa melihat sikapnya yang seperti bocah.

"Tak usah dekat-dekat kalau aku bau," Tifa mendengus, jengkel. Diambilnya peralatan mandi dan pakaian ganti dari tasnya, kemudian ia mengambil handuk. "Aku mau mandi."

"Kebetulan!" Killua menyambar handuk. "Aku juga!"

"Tck! Kau ini, sana antri!" Tifa mendorong tubuhnya saat Killua hampir sampai di depan toilet, namun tubuh Killua yang lebih kuat mampu menahan dorongan tenaga fisiknya. Killua tertawa melihat Tifa hanya mendengus saat keduanya (pada akhirnya) masuk ke dalam toilet bersama-sama. Killua menyalakan keran air hangat untuk mengisi bathtub sementara Tifa meletakkan alat mandinya di dekat westafel satu-satu. Saat bath tub penuh, Killua tanpa malu-malu melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu dan Tifa terpekik.

"A-a-apa-apaan kau?" tanya dengan wajah horor, menutup matanya.

Killua tertawa nakal, hanya dengan pakaian dalamnya saja, ia menyongsong ke arah Tifa lalu menarik tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, kemudian membantu gadis tersebut melepas bajunya.

"Kenapa kau harus malu-malu sih, hm?"

"K-Killua k-kau...me-mesum..."

Killua menarik pinggangnya sembari tersenyum genit. "Kau baru tahu?"

"T-tapi Ki–"

Ucapan Tifa dipotong oleh ciuman Killua. Kali ini kecupannya lebih panas, dan penuh gairah. Tangannya membimbing jemari Tifa untuk melepas celananya sementara salah satu tangannya melepas kancing celana wanitanya. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mendapati gadisnya kini tampak tak berbusana, dan saat itu ia menarik pinggang Tifa kembali, tersenyum penuh nafsu melihat wanitanya tampak malu-malu, menunduk sembari menutupi dadanya. Meskipun begitu, kini ia bisa melihat jelas apa yang disembunyikan Tifa dalam balutan pakaiannya yang selalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala dan kedua tangannya.

Tubuhnya penuh bekas luka jahitan dan siksaan. Ada sejumlah jahitan panjang di di punggung dari pinggul hingga bahu, beberapa di tangan, lengan atas, paha dalam bahkan kakinya. Killua bisa membayangkan kehidupan Tifa sebelumnya seperti apa hanya dari bekas luka di tubuhnya, karena ia juga tahu apa yang dirasakan Tifa. Mungkin itulah sebabnya kenapa gadis ini tak suka pamer tubuh meski tubuhnya berisi dan seksi. Ia tak mungkin mengekspos kulitnya yang tak sebersih wanita lain, dan merasa malu jika orang melihatnya.

"K-Kill...a-aku..."

"Sssh..." Killua mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam bathtub. Ia menurut pasrah, dan perlahan ia membenamkan tubuhnya dalam air hangat tersebut bersama kekasihnya. Killua yang sudah lebih dulu masuk tersenyum.

"Ini yang biasa kulakukan setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh," ucapnya sembari mendekat ke tubuh Tifa, "kuharap kau menyukainya."

"Tapi aku malu..."

"Kau kini tampak seperti perempuan yang jauh lebih muda dariku, nee-chan," katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kil..."

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?"

Tifa tak menjawab, namun semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. "Kupikir, aku langsung mandi dibawah shower saja..." ucapnya menyembunyikan pipinya yang memanas. Baru saja ia hendak beranjak berdiri, tangan Killua menahannya.

"Aku mohon, tetap bersamaku," ucap Killua sembari menahan tangannya. Tifa terdiam sejenak, menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah memerah. "Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu kesal..."

Tifa terdiam, kembali merendahkan tubuhnya untuk merendam diri didalam bathtub. Killua mendekap bahunya sembari sesekali membelai rambut indigo Tifa dengan perasaan sayang.

"Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini denganmu tapi...sulit mencari kesempatan yang bagus," aku Killua sembari memainkan sisa rambut yang menghiasi wajah Tifa.

"Itu karena kita sama-sama Hunter, Kil...kita sama-sama sibuk dengan urusan kita masing-masing," ucap Tifa sembari membasahi bahunya dengan percikan-percikan air oleh tangan kanannya.

"Ya, dan aku benci dengan kesibukanku, terkadang," ucap Killua sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tifa dari belakang, lalu mengecup bahunya. "Aku selalu merindukanmu..."

"A-aku...juga..." sahut Tifa tergagap. Kenapa malah ia jadi seperti wanita yang lebih tolol dibanding usianya? Hey Tifa, kendalikan rasa gugupmu!

Acara berendam dalam air hangat itu tak berlangsung lama. Setelah keduanya mengeringkan diri, baik Tifa maupun Killua segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju piama. Setelah merasa tubuhnya lebih segar dengan wewangian citrus kesukaannya, Tifa merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, merasa begitu nyaman.

"Kau seharusnya mengajakku tidur di kasur juga, Tifa..." ucapnya sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Tifa tersenyum tipis, refleks memeluk pinggang Killua, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tifa kaget saat Killua tak lagi di sampingnya dan tubuhnya ditimpa sesuatu yang agak berat. Bibir tipis Tifa tiba-tiba merasakan sensasi hangat yang lembut dan membius. Tangan dingin itu membelai rahang Tifa dengan jemari telunjuknya. Sesaat Tifa kaget, sebelum akhirnya ia merelakan kecupan itu menguasai dirinya. Saraf-saraf ditubuhnya kini terasa meletup. Killua mulai melepas kancing pakaiannya satu per satu sementara bibirnya tak lepas dari milik wanitanya. Tangannya membelai pinggang dan perlahan menelanjangi Tifa. Sesaat ia melepas bibirnya dan membiarkan Tifa terengah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah Tifa kini begitu memerah.

"Killua..."

Killua merayap diatas tubuhnya. Gadis berkulit kuning langsat itu hanya bisa melenguh saat bibir suaminya menyusuri tiap lekukan tubuhnya dan memberi sedikit gigitan sehingga ruam merah itu muncul. Ia melepas pakaian dari tubuhnya, lalu kembali memanjakan kekasihnya. Ia tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama. Meskipun ia masih muda–bahkan jauh daripada usia Tifa–bagaimanapun ia adalah pria. Sentuhan wanitanya pada setiap bagian tubuhnya yang begitu lembut dan hangat benar-benar menghipnotisnya untuk melakukan lebih jauh. Bibir tipisnya menghisap pucuk dada Tifa yang tampak begitu menggoda–tak akan ada pria yang mampu bertahan melihat figur Tifa saat ini–semuanya begitu jelas. Imajinasi liarnya kini jadi nyata.

"Ngghh...Tifa.."

"Kau begitu menggoda...Tifa-chan..."

Lenguhannya terdengar nyata, sementara kecupan basah itu membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan diri–Killua benar-benar panas–ditambah lagi kini jemari dingin itu membelai bagian paha dalamnya dan mengecupnya penuh nafsu.

"T-tidak , tidak disitu Killu, nggghh..."

Killua tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya kembali naik, meski kedua tangannya kini melebarkan kedua tungkai kaki Tifa. Tifa memandang benda tumpul diantara kedua selangkangan pria diatasnya dengan setengah takut. Nafasnya tertahan saat ujung benda tumpul tersebut menyentuh lipatan daging miliknya. Killua dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menghalangi miliknya menembus bagian terlarang Tifa. Dan dengan sedikit sentakan, jeritan kecil Tifa terdengar.

"Aaargghhh...Killuaaaa ~"

"Hmm~?" Killua memberi tatapan lembut padanya.

Tifa menahan nafasnya merasakan benda itu kini masuk dan mengekspansi seluruh bagian miliknya. Ia bisa merasakan dinding-dinding itu benar-benar meregang akibat benda tumpul tersebut, dan anehnya, rasa sakit itu semakin hilang dan tergantikan dengan perasaan enak. Ranjang mulai bergoyang pelan saat pria berambut perak itu kini menguasai tubuhnya. Pemandangan tubuh Tifa begitu jelas, dan tak ada yang dapat menahannya untuk tidak mengekspansi tubuh tersebut. Ia meremas, menjilat, mencumbu wanita di bawahnya penuh nafsu sementara Tifa melenguh dibawahnya tiap kali Killua mendorong keras bagian miliknya.

"Killu, lebih cepat~"

"Mhhm...ya..."

Sentakan pinggul itu membuat Tifa semakin gila karena keenakan. Peluh mereka mulai bercucuran–padahal AC cukup dingin. Setengah jam mereka dalam posisi sama, Tifa merasakan ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dibalik kewanitaannya. Ia menggigit bibir, dan Killua tersenyum. Ia memberi sentakan yang semakin keras, dan bersamaan dengan itu, keduanya merasakan cairan hangat mengalir pada bagian tubuh mereka yang menyatu.

"Ah..."

"Tifa..."

"Ya?"

Killua memandangnya dengan mata nya yang lucu, "apa kau...mencintaiku?"

Tifa terdiam. Ia menyeka keringat di kening Killua, tanpa tahu bahwa pria diatasnya kini begitu deg-degan menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Killua tersenyum mendengar jawaban tersebut, dan kini benar-benar tahu bahwa kekasihnya tak memiliki keraguan lagi terhadapnya. Sayang, ingin memiliki. Sebuah keegoisan yang begitu wajar bagi seorang pecinta. Killua mencium bibir Tifa sekali lagi, lalu memandang kekasihnya. Bertepatan dengan itu keduanya mendengar sebuah suara perut yang cukup nyaring.

Wajah Tifa memerah.

"Sebaiknya, sehabis ini kita segera mencari makan malam..." ia tak mampu menahan senyumnya, membuat Tifa akhirnya memukul lengan Killua pelan karena malu.

"Kau benar."

"Ohya..." Killua terdiam sejenak sebelum beranjak, membuat Tifa terhenti, memandangnya, "apa kau keberatan jika aku memanggilmu Tifa-_chan_?"

"Tidak..." Tifa menggeleng sembari mengelus pipi Killua, "meski itu terdengar aneh karena usiaku sudah 34 tahun dan mendapat embel-embel '-_chan_' dari kekasihku yang berusia 16 tahun lebih muda..."

Killua memberi pandangan lembutnya, lalu mengecup kening Tifa.

~oOo~

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_I...guess I don't have much opinion for this chapter, sorry for the typo and...I hope you enjoy the lemon like I do. For Ghost_ yang usah menanti Lemon, saya kasih nih. Setelah ini mungkin saya nggak akan banyak nge-cek/update fanfic karena saya pulang kampung sehingga jarang buka laptop, jadi langsung email aja di profil saya kalau ada perlu, mau komentar, atau butuh sesuatu, atau kangen, atau kalau punya BBM, bisa langsung kontak saya. Terima kasih.

**So, R n R, perhaps?~ :3**


	15. Chapter 14 : Mess in Mission

Miss me? Ah, I miss you too, fellas. Maaf saya baru update, dan kuharap, saya nggak diomel-omel karena hal ini, huehuehue. Oke, lanjut saja kalau begitu.

* * *

**Based on Hunter x Hunter (2011)**

**Pairing : Illumi x Tifa (OC) x Killua, Slight Tifa x Hisoka**

**Disclaimer: Sebgian besar plot dalam cerita ini dan Tifa yang merupakan milik saya, selebihnya punya Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

.

Keesokan harinya, baik Tifa dan Killua kini sibuk dalam urusan utama mereka, misi. Tifa menyodorkan sebuah setelan jas dan sepatu vantovelnya khusus untuk Killua agar pria tersebut tak perlu kerepotan memikirkan kostum untuk pesta nanti.

"Sebaiknya kau coba dulu, memastikan bahwa jas itu cukup untukmu. Juga sepatunya. Ini semua untukmu," katanya pendek.

"Ah, terima kasih Tifa_-chan_! Aku coba dulu ya!" Killua membawa kemeja tersebut ke toilet untuk mencobanya. Tak sampai 10 menit, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap. Tifa melebarkan matanya, melihat pria di hadapannya benar-benar terlihat dewasa dengan pakaian jas seperti itu.

"Kil, kau tampak benar-benar seperti pria usia 20-an."

"Jas memang mampu membuat anak muda bertranformasi jadi pria dewasa," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis, bercermin pada kaca di dekat lemari. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Tifa-_chan_?"

Tifa hanya mengangkat jempolnya sebagai pujian, dan Killua mengangguk senang. Ia kembali mengenakan pakaian biasanya, lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Tifa.

"Te, Tifa_-chan_, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" katanya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Tifa tersenyum, "berhubung pesta ini pesta bangsawan, kuyakin pasti ada acara formal dan pesta dansa semacamnya. Apa kau bisa berdansa?"

"Tifa! Apa kau pikir Zoldyck memasukkan ilmu tersebut kedalam daftar latihanku?" tanya Killua retoris, dan Tifa ngakak.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu, tapi keluarga kami mempelajarinya," Tifa tersenyum, menarik tangan Killua untuk berdiri. "Ayo kuajarkan."

Killua menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk, menurut. Ia pasrah saat Tifa membiarkan tangannya digenggam untuk memegang pinggan wanita dihadapannya, sementara satu tangannya saling bertautan dengan jemari Tifa. Wanita itu mengajarkannya langkah demi langkah. Killua benar-benar payah dalam gerakan seperti ini, namun Tifa bukanlah orang yang mudah putus asa. Ia beberapa kali terinjak Killua, namun ia tetap mengajarkan pria muda itu dengan sabar, karena baginya, ini penting demi misinya. Yah, walalupun ia harus mengakui, ia benci misi ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi...

Hampir 3 jam mereka berlatih, dan keduanya sudah cukup lelah. Keduanya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan latihannya besok, dengan pakaian lengkap – gaun dan jas.

.

.

.

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"Selamat pagi, saya mengantarkan laundry anda Nona..." ucap seorang Room Service dengan tiga pakaian super ribet di kedua tangannya.

"Baik, terima kasih," Tifa menerima ketiga gaun tersebut, lalu meletakannya di ranjang. Setelah memastikan gaunnya telah cukup bersih dan layak dikenakan, ia mengenakan korset super sesak itu agar tubuhnya berbentuk dalam gaun mahal tersebut. Saat itu ia meminta Killua segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas yang ia belikan, dan pria itu menurut. Tak sampai lima menit, Killua membuka pintu toilet, ia terperanjat melihat sosok Tifa dalam balutan korset dan celana jeans nya. Pipinya memanas, sementara sisi hatinya yang lain memaksa dirinya untuk melihat tubuh itu.

"Tifa! Apa maksudmu dengan pakaian itu!" sergah Killua dengan suara agak gugup. Meski ia sudah tahu detail tentang 'luar dalam' Tifa, itu tetap memalukan untuknya, mengingat pengalamannya kemarin dengan Tifa adalah malam pertamanya dimana saat itu ia dikuasai oleh nafsu dan setengah sadar - tidak sadar, melihat Tifa dalam kondisi seperti saat ini jelas-jelas terasa lain dan itu membuatnya canggung.

"Sudahlah. Kau kekasihku kan? Nah sekarang, pilihkan gaun mana yang menurutmu pantas untukku," Tifa menarik tangan Killua dan menunjukkan tiga gaun, "aku akan _fitting_ dulu, baru latihan berdansa denganmu."

"Baiklah..." Killua mendesah. Tangannya terlipat, memandang ketiga gaun yang ia yakini pasti mahal – ia bukan orang bodoh untuk menaksir sebuah pakaian dari sekedar menyentuh bahan pakaian itu. Itu kualitas kain terbaik.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan gaun ala jaman dulu ini?"

"Haha, aku membawanya dari Rexas," Tifa tersenyum kecil. "Kuambil dari penyimpanan di lemari ibuku. Ibuku dulu seorang turunan bangsawan juga soalnya."

"Kau bermain-main dengan barang orang yang sudah mati," ucap Killua dingin.

"Aku tak percaya hal klenik, Kil," Tifa tertawa. "Aku sudah membunuh ribuan nyawa, tapi kupikir, aku pasti sudah mati jika mereka dendam padaku. Tapi nyatanya, aku masih bernafas!"

"Terserahlah," Killua terdiam, memandang tiga gaun tersebut, "coba pakai yang ini, yang biru muda."

"Whoa, kau suka bentuk yang sedikit terbuka di bahu," Tifa tersenyum lebar, menggodanya.

"Aku hanya suka warnanya," Killua memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Baiklah," Tifa tersenyum, memakai gaun tersebut tanpa kesulitan. Killua mengamati wanita di hadapannya. Ia heran, melihat wanita ini tampak sangat terbiasa mengenakan pakaian begitu. Sejujurnya ia heran, apa wanita ini juga biasa mengenakan gaun super berat seperti itu? Di jaman sekarang?

"Ne, Tifa-_chan_, kau tampaknya terbiasa sekali dan seolah tak canggung dengan gaun berpinggang kecil seperti itu. Apa kau dulu terbiasa memakainya?"

"Cerita lama, Kil! Dulu ibuku memaksa kami untuk memakai baju begini saat tidak sedang latihan atau misi. Kami persis seperti puteri kerajaan yang dipingit. Hanya saja, (_ia membetulkan posisi pakaiannya pada bagian lengan agar terlihat mengembang_) aku tak mungkin berhak mengenakan gaun semewah ini. Aku hanya harus mengenakan korset dengan gaun seperti pembantu abad 19-an (_ia membentulkan bagian dada pakaiannya agar sedikit menonjolkan bagian dadanya – seperti itulah pakaian tersebut harus digunakan_) ...ia sedikit membedakan sikapnya pada kakak dan anak angkat sepertiku – tentu saja, tapi itu bukan masalah besar..." Tifa melangkah pada cermin, lalu memandang bayangannya, memandang Killua lewat bayangan tersebut. "Bagaimana penampilanku Kil?"

Killua mengitari penampilan wanita tersebut, lalu menggeleng.

"Tampaknya kurang menonjol. Kulit putihmu tampaknya tidak terekspos (_wajahnya tiba-tiba sedikit memerah karena kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri_) ma-maksudku, kau seharusnya mengenakan pakaian yang menonjolkan warna kulit, jadi kau terlihat sedikit _stunning_..."

"Hmm..." Tifa tahu perubahan wajah Killua, namun ia tahu kondisinya sedang serius jadi ia memutuskan untuk tak menggodanya, lalu menunjuk gaun berwarna merah, "bagaimana kalau merah hati?"

"Boleh dicoba..."

"Baiklah," Tifa tersenyum, lalu meminta Killua membantunya melepas pakaian tersebut. Ia melempar gaun berat itu dengan gaun yang berwarna merah. Setelah ia memakaianya, ia memasang senyum lebar, memandang wajah Killua dengan isyarat: bagaimana-penampilanku?

"Tidak buruk," komentar Killua. "Ayo kita latihan berdansa lagi."

"Baik, baik, ayo..."

Hari ini gerakan Killua terasa lebih luwes. Tifa tersenyum saat Killua berhasil menari dengan luas bersamanya, dan keduanya tertawa saat keduanya berhasil menari tanpa saling terinjak karena kecanggungan mereka. Rasa sesak Tifa dan badannya yang kaget membawa pakaian berat itu di tubuhnya terasa hilang karena keduanya merasa berhasil berdansa bersama. Keduanya tak tahu, bahwa dari gedung lain, seorang pria memandang keduanya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Aku tahu ada seseorang yang mengawasi tapi aku tak tahu kenapa ia mengikuti kita..." ucap Killua masih dengan tangan yang melingkari pinggang Tifa.

"Selama ia tak berniat buruk, kita biarkan dia..."

"Aku merasa saat kita bersama, aku seringkali diawasi oleh orang ini..." ucap Killua dengan pandangan serius pada kekasihnya. "Sejak kita berada di Rexas, serta saat kita bersama, seringkali ia mengawasi. Aku jadi penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Bagaimana kalau aku kejar dia, hm?"

"Bicara soal Rexas..." Tifa teringat sesuatu, memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan dalam-dalam, "keluargamu mendatangi mansion Fuscienne."

"Appa?" Killua terbelalak dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Tifa mengelus punggungnya dengan maksud sedikit menenangkan pria berambut perak itu yang rautnya tiba-tiba berubah lebih dingin. "Apa mau mereka, Tifa? Kenapa mereka mengikutimu?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti, tapi yang kutangkap dari mereka, sepertinya mereka akan mencarikan calon istri untuk Illumi, dan bahkan sempat memintaku untuk jadi calon istrinya..."

"A-_aniki_..." bibir Killua bergetar hebat. "Kau? Calon istrinya?"

Tiba-tiba jemari Killua yang kini melingkar di pinggang Tifa mengencang. Ia mengencangkan pelukannya, membuat dada Tifa menyentuh dadanya dan sontak saja wajah Tifa memerah malu.

"Kau milikku Tifa. Kau milikku," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, dimana sikap posesifnya kini begitu mendominasi sikapnya.

"Aku tahu, aku pun tak mau dengan kakakmu..." Tifa yang tahu wajah Killua yang ketakutan bahwa ia akan berpaling pada Illumi menenangkan Killua. "Kau bisa percaya padaku. Aku milikmu."

~oOo~

_12 Agustus, jam 07.35 PM_

Seorang gadis berdiri di lobby hotel Silver Orchid. Ia benar-benar jadi sorotan orang-orang hotel saat ia menunggu dengan pandangan penuh kagum juga heran darimana sosok berpakaian ala putri kerajaan itu berasal. Wajahnya hampir tanpa make up, dengan sebagian rambut membentuk bun dalam bentuk kelabang dengan sisanya menjuntai melingkari wajahnya, tersenyum saat Killua membukakan pintu untuknya. Wanita dalam balutan gaun merah itu benar-benar terlihat seperti boneka. Killua tertawa saat melihat kekasihnya tiba-tiba murung saat melihatnya datang.

"Kau kenapa Tifa-_chan_?"

"Aku tak suka jadi sorotan publik. Kau lama sekali sih?"

"Hahaha, aku tak selama itu kok. Kau saja menunggu, jadi waktu terasa lebih lama dari seharusnya," ucap Killua berteori, sementara tangannya menyalakan mobil. Untung bagian rok gaun tersebut berbahan tipis dan jatuh sehingga ia dapat masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut tanpa kesulitan.

"Kau tampak cantik," Killua mengelus setir mobilnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kau juga tampan..." Tifa terkekeh, meski ia harus segera diam dengan membekap mulutnya dengan kipas berbahan sutra.

"Aku sudah tampan dari dulu," puji Killua pada dirinya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, dengan pakaian seperti itu, sebenarnya kau lebih pantas mengenakan kereta kuda dibanding mobil, Tuan Putri..."

"Benar sekali, pangeran..." Tifa mengangkat alisnya sembari tertawa.

Keduanya tertawa kecil. Dengan GPS dan alamat dari catatan Tifa, mereka dapat menemukan kediaman Couraz tersebut yang tampilannya tak begitu jauh dari mansion Tifa di Rexas. Saat itu keduanya melihat beberapa mobil mewah telah berjejer rapi, dan Killua keluar dari mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Tifa, dan gadis itu – yang dalam hati bersungut-sungut benci kalau ia harus bertingkah seperti Lady karena terpengaruh oleh kostum – menerima uluran tangan Killua yang benar-benar tampak elegan dan bertingkah seperti seorang pria bangsawan.

"Kau tampak canggung Kil," gumam Tifa.

"Seumur hidupku, aku baru pertama kali menggandeng wanita selain ibuku, dan menghadiri pesta semewah ini..." gumam Killua. "Aku tak tahu harus senang atau marah dengan semua kecanggungan ini..."

"Jaga mulutmu Killua, atau aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menghancurkan misiku hanya karena kegugupanmu..." gumam Tifa dengan senyum yang masih terjaga di bibirnya saat beberapa pengunjung membungkuk melihat wanita bak seorang Lady itu masuk.

"Itu menakutkan, Lady Tifa..." Killua yang sama-sama berusaha terlihat manis menggumam dengan suara berbisik. "Tapi, aku yakin, meski kau bisa membunuhku, aku tak akan pernah kalah darimu soal 'pergulatan' di ranjang."

Tiba-tiba Killua merasa pinggangnya dicubit keras diikuti semburat merah muncul dari pipi Tifa, "itu urusan lain, Killua!" desisnya malu. Killua tertawa.

Saat keduanya masuk, sorot mata tiba-tiba tertuju padanya. Ternyata, masih banyak bangsawan yang kaku mempertahankan gaya kunonya dengan etiket membungkuk dengan mengembangkan rok gaunnya atau melepas topinya sembari membungkuk agak rendah. Tifa hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil, sementara pria di sebelahnya melirik pada Tifa, agak bingung. Tentu saja, pria muda itu tak biasa berada di perkumpulan para 'darah biru' yang tampak ekslusif.

Ruangan pesta tersebut sangat luas, mampu menampung seribu orang, dengan pemain musik yang live (Tifa benci mengakui ia suka keklasikan ini), sementara matanya diam-diam mencari target yang harus ia lindungi. Ah itu dia, membawa segelas champagne dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Tifa mengakui bahwa pria itu lebih tampan saat ia melihat secara langsung ketimbang di foto, dan perlahan ia menyeret Killua agar keduanya berada sedikit dekat pada kerumunan John Evans.

"Itu pria yang harus kujaga," ucap Tifa saat Killua mengambilkan segelas Champagne dan Wine dari pelayan yang melintas. "Ingat, kau masih dibawah umur..."

"Aku hanya berpura-pura minum, Tif–eh, Immelda. Kau tak perlu khawatir (_ia kelepasan, karena seharusnya ia memanggil wanita tersebut Immelda dalam pesta ini_)," Killua mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Tifa paham.

"Apa kalian orang-orang yang diundang ayahku?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

Tifa memandang ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis berpakaian tak jauh seperti miliknya hanya saja berwarna biru muda dengan sebuah bonnet di kepalanya, tampak luar biasa cantik. Angela Couraz.

"Ya, aku disini diundang oleh Tuan Couraz. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, Nona Couraz, anda selalu tampak luar biasa seperti biasanya..."

Killua mengerling ke arah Tifa dengan hati menjerit, tak percaya bahwa kekasih galak di sebelahnya bisa berbasa-basi layaknya bangsawan. Kenal saja tidak, dia bilang 'biasanya'?

_Wanita ini benar-benar ahli dalam menipu! Apa benar ia seorang Tokushitsu? Karena ia lebih pantas jadi Henka!_

"Panggil saja aku Angela. Dan anda?"

"Immelda Terrance," Tifa dengan lancarnya berbohong. Killua kaget_. Darimana nama keluarga Terrance itu? Karangannya saja atau apa?_

"Ah, suatu kehormatan bisa mengenal anda Nona Terrance, keluarga anda benar-benar dihargai di England."

Eh, jadi keluarga Terrance benar-benar ada? Killua teriak dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan, ini Austin Terrance, suamiku."

_Tifa-chan, kau serius?!_

"Ah, tuan Terrance, dan Nyonya Terrance, selamat menikmati pesta ulang tahunku ini, aku harus pergi dulu..."

Seperginya Angela dengan dua bodyguardnya, Killua memandang Tifa kaget, "apa-apaan kau?"

"Diam dan menurutlah," Tifa meminum wine miliknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa Terrance? Sepertinya dihargai?" tanya Killua penasaran.

"Keluarga Terrance, pengusaha dan seorang bangsawan yang menjalani usaha sutra dan wol terbaik di England. Ibuku, adalah anak dari keluarga Terrance, sebelum ia dibuang karena kelainannya dan menikah dengan Fuscienne," jawab Tifa lancar. "Semenjak itu, nama ibuku dicoret dari anggota bangsawan, dan Immelda adalah nama dari anak kakak ibu angkatku."

"Dan kau dengan mudahnya berbohong?"

"Kheh, tenang. Angela adalah wanita pelupa, itu yang kubaca dari datanya. Ia pasti melupakan perkenalan ini, wajahku, atau wajahmu beberapa hari kemudian."

Killua terdiam. Wanita ini benar-benar menekuni pekerjannya sebagai Blacklist Hunter, batinnya kagum.

Saat itu, mata Tifa tertuju pada pria yag menjadi fokus utamanya, dan melihat sekitar, memastikan bahwa tak ada yang mencurigakan . Saat itu, perhatiannya terpecah ketika suara alunan musik dansa mengalun. Ia tersenyum pada Killua, dan Killua mengangguk. Beberapa pasangan mulai berdansa, meski padangan Tifa tak beralih dari sosok John Evans. Saat itu ia juga tampak sedang berdansa dengan kekasihnya. Tifa memandang sekitar, sebelum ia memandang sesosok pria yang tak asing dalam kerumunan dengan segelas wine di tangannya.

"I-Illumi..." gumam Tifa sembari memandang Killua.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau melihat Illumi?" Killua tiba-tiba panik. Lelaki di hadapannya masih tak berubah jika sudah menyangkut soal kakak pertamanya.

"Tenang, tenang. Kita harus tetap tenang, Kill. Ia sedang meminum winenya," Tifa mengerling; pandangannya beralih antara Killua dan Illumi.

Hatinya bertanya-tanya. Apakah Illumi yang dibayar untuk membunuh John Evans? Ia mengangguk kecil. Bisa jadi, karena kalau ia perhatikan sepertinya Illumi berusaha mencari _timing_, mengerling pada John Evans dengan mata kucingnya. Tifa menghentikan dansanya, dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan, menarik lengan Killua.

"Pastikan kau tak kehilangan John, aku akan terus memperhatikan pergerakan Illumi. Awasi sekitar John juga. Aku curiga kalau ia yang akan membunuh John..."

"Masuk akal..." ucap Killua, meski beberapa keringat dingin mulai menetes di keningnya. Tifa menghela nafas, lalu mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dari saku Killua, kemudian menyeka keringatnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tahu kau takut padanya, tapi aku juga ada denganmu. Dan selama beberapa tahun ini, kau pasti jauh lebih kuat, aku yakin Killua. Kau harus menghilangkan rasa takutmu padanya..." bisik Tifa penuh perhatian.

"T-tapi, a-_aniki_...a-aku takut ia ak –"

"Tidak, ia tak akan membawamu. Aku yakin ia kesini hanya ingin melakukan misinya, kau jangan khawatir..."

Ia memandang Tifa. Wajah putihnya yang tadi terlihat pucat tampak lebih baik, dan Tifa mengelus punggungnya. Aku tahu ia takut, tapi ia tak boleh selamanya takut, batin wanita tersebut dengan tatapan sayang.

"Aku akan mengawasi Illumi, jadi tenang saja..." Tifa mengedipkan matanya, memberi isyarat bahwa : hubungi-aku-dengan-earphone-ini lalu melangkah menjauh. Killua mengangguk, dan matanya kembali mengawasi John Evans.

'Venus, target bergerak menuju toilet...' bisik Killua terdengar.

Tifa mulai bergerak saat Illumi berjalan menjauh. Sosok tersebut berjalan menuju toilet dan ia mengikutinya. Tifa sadar kalau Illumi tahu keberadaannya, tapi ia tak peduli, ia hanya harus memastikan kalau pria ini tak membunuh orang yang seharusnya ia jaga.

"Halo, nona. Aku hampir tak mengenalmu," gumam Illumi meski ia tak melihat sosok Tifa yang masih dibalik pintu toilet pria. Tifa membuka pintu tersebut, lalu memandangnya dingin.

"Kulihat kau akrab dengan adikku. Apa kau menganggapnya kekasihmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Tifa pendek.

"Haaah, aku khawatir. Juga heran, kenapa kau begitu perhatian pada adikku tersayang," ia memandang sosok wanita itu dengan kosong. "Usianya terpaut jauh denganmu, iya kan?"

"Lalu?"

Saat itu sebuah pintu terbuka terdengar. Bertepatan dengan itu Illumi melemparkan lima jarumnya ke sosok John Evans yang tak tahu apa-apa, sementara dengan kibasan kipasnya, ia mengalihkan arah jarum-jarum itu dan kelimanya menempek ke tembok.

Illumi menghela nafas, "jangan ikut campur urusanku, Nona."

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai bodyguardnya," sahut Tifa lebih dingin.

"A-ada apa ini? JELASKAN PADAKU!" John Evans tiba-tiba terlihat panik, bersembunyi dibalik punggung Tifa.

Illumi mendesah, "_yare yare_...ini akan panjang urusannya."

"NONA JELASKAN PADAKU AD AP–"

"DIAM!" sergah Tifa kasar padanya. "Pria dihadapan kita ini adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran, dan ia berencana membunuhmu. Aku disini untuk melindungimu!"

John ternganga, shock, "k-kenapa i-i-ia mau membunuhku?"

"Aku akan diam jika aku jadi kau," jawab Tifa ketus.

"Aku tak akan melawan orang yang lebih kuat dariku," Illumi melipat tangannya ke dada, lalu berjalan mendekat sementara Tifa memutar tubuhnya dan John masih bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya. "Aku akan menyerah untuk misi ini selama kau jadi bodyguardnya."

"Aku senang kalau kau paham," Tifa memandang Illumi dingin. Illumi mengangkat bahu, lalu membuka pintu toilet, keluar. Ia serius menyerah, tapi bukan berarti salah satu keluarganya tak akan mengambil alih misi itu. Ia hanya perlu menunggu.

Menunggu adalah hal terpenting demi terjaminnya kesuksesan misi.

Saat Illumi berlalu, John menghembuskan nafasnya lega, lalu memandang wanita berwajah boneka itu dengan pandangan dari lega – lalu marah.

"Kau siapa tadi? Kau bilang kau bodyguardku? Aku tak pernah merasa telah merekrutmu."

"Ayah anda meminta ketua asosiasi Hunter langsung untuk mengirimkan Hunter untuk menjaga anda, Tuan John Evans," jawab Tifa sopan.

"Oh ayah..." ia melotot pada Tifa, "LALU KALAU KAU BEKERJA UNTUK MENJAGAKU ATAS PERMINTAAN AYAH KENAPA KAU BERANI MEMBENTAKKU TADI, HAH?"

"I-itu..."

"BODYGUARD MACAM APA KAU? JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG KAU HUNTER LANTAS KAU BISA SEENAKNYA BERTINGKAH HEBAT DIDEPANKU! DIMATAKU KAU HANYALAH MANUSIA DENGAN KEKUATAN SUPER YANG MENGAIS UANG DARI KANTONG KAMI KARENA KAMI BUTUH PERLINDUNGANMU, TAK LEBIH! JADI TAK USAH BERTINGKAH SOK DAN MEMBENTAKKU SEPERTI TADI! MINTA MAAF!"

Tifa ternganga. Pria ini kurang ajar! Ia baru saja menyelamatkan pria tersebut dari Illumi, dan karena ia bekerja sebagai bodyguardnya, John tak terima ia sentak? Pria apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan pria jaman sekarang?

"MINTA MAAF."

"B-baik...maafkan saya," tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia masih menghanrgai Asosiasinya, dan ia juga memang sudah seharusnya bersikap baik...meski sebenarnya tadi ia menyentak jelas-jelas demi kebaikan pria dihadapannya juga...

~oOo~

**From : Beloved Killu**

**Tifa-ku sayang, kuharap kau sukses dengan misimu dan hati-hati. Terima kasih atas beberapa hari yang luar biasa ini. Kuharap kita bisa segera bertemu lagi. Aku mencintaimu.**

.

.

Tifa tersenyum memandang pesan dari Killua yang hari ini baru saja ia antarkan kembali ke bandara untuk melakukan misinya yang lain. Ia menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi George Evans. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu samapi sebuah suara bariton menjawab telponnya setelah beberapa saat nada sambung terdengar.

"Tuan Evans, maafkan saya karena saya langsung menyelinap masuk ke pesta kekasih anak Tuan tanpa izin tuan dulu, karena kupikir rasanya sulit menemui tuan..." Tifa memohon maaf pada ayah John Evans, George Evans melalui telpon. Pria tersebut menolak untuk bertemu secara tatap muka dengan pekerja barunya, disamping toh Tifa juga bekerja untuk menjaga John, bukan dirinya, begitu alasannya.

"Tak masalah, kau boleh langsung menuju kediaman John, karena ia tinggal sendiri. Aku sudah memberitahunya perihal ini dan ia menurut. Aku percaya padamu," ucapnya, mengakhiri telpon.

"Baik tuan."

Telepon terputus. Tifa menghela nafas. Ia baru saja sampai di kediaman John Evans jam 4 sore, setelah tadi mengantar Killua kembali ke bandara untuk melakukan misinya bersama Gon di Shanha City. Tifa menggesekkan kartu lisensinya, dan pintu terbuka. Saat itu beberapa pelayan menyambutnya dan membantunya membawakan tas.

"Kamar anda ada di sini, nona..." seorang pelayan kebingungan memandang Tifa, karena ia tak tahu namanya.

"Tifa, panggil saja aku Tifa," ia tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut. Pelayan itu mengangguk, membimbingnya ke kamar baru di rumah John tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Tifa mempersilahkan pelayan tersebut keluar, ia baru sadar, bahwa kamarnya mungil, dengan sebuah ranjang kecil, lemari pendek dan meja kecil. Kamarnya mungkin hanya berukura meter. Ia terdiam. Kalau tidak karena menghargai asosiasi, ia tak mau bekerja beginian.

"Kau bodyguard baru itu?"sebuah suara mengagetkan Tifa. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, dan dilihatnya dua orang pria bertubuh kekar memandangnya dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ah ya," Tifa mengangguk, bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu mengangguk kecil, "namaku Tifa."

"Aku tak menyangka ada wanita yang bisa juga jadi bodyguard. Kudengar kau seorang hunter, benar?" tanyanya.

Tifa mendesah, merasa disepelekan. Ia mengambil lisensi dari dompetnya, dan berjalan mendekat agar kedua pria bertubuh besar itu melihatnya, "aku Blacklist Hunter, bintang 1."

Keduanya terpaku. "Pro Hunter, bintang satu...iya...lisensinya agak lain dari milik hunter kebanyakan."

"Baik, kalian sudah tahu siapa aku. Jadi karena kita memiliki profesi sama, kumohon kerja samanya," Tifa memasukkan lisensi tersebut ke dalam dompetnya, lalu menyakui dompet itu di celana jeansnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku Ernest," seorang pria dengan rambut perak menunjuk dirinya, lalu memperkenalkan teman di sebelahnya yang berambut hitamm, "ini Abe."

"Baiklah. Err...bukankah kalian ada tiga?"

Kedua pria tersebut tiba-tiba saling berpandangan, tampak sedih, "Matt meninggal ditembak bos."

"Ditembak bos?" Tifa ternganga, "maksudmu, ditembak John?"

Keduanya mengangguk lemah. Tifa mengerutkan alisnya, emosi. Kenapa bisa seorang pria dengan usia masih muda seperti itu membunuh dengan seenaknya? Apa yang terjadi? Dilihat dari ekspresi mereka, Tifa merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan keduanya.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa John membunuh Matt?"

Keduanya saling berpandangan, namun sebuah suara memecahkan perhatian ketiganya. John memanggil mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas," ucap Abe sembari memberi isyarat Tifa untuk segeramenghampiri John. Tifa berlari, menuju ruang TV, tempat kini dimana John berada. Pria itu kini sedang bermalas-malasan di sofanya dengan baju tidur saja, sementara Fred, managernya telah bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Ya boss?" tanya Ernest.

"Kau dan yang lainnya bersiap-siap. Aku akan berangkat konser," ucapnya malas. "Bawakan tas dan perlengkapan ku yang lainnya."

"Baik..."

Tifa mengikuti pergerakan dua bodyguard yang lebih dulu bergerak menuju kamar John untuk membawa tiga buah koper. Saat Tifa hendak membawa koper, Abe menggeleng.

"Kau perempuan. Biar kami yang mengangkatnya,"

"Ck," Tifa mengangkat koper tersebut dengan satu jari telunjuknya, "aku bisa lebih baik dari kalian."

Seperti yang kuduga dari seorag Pro Hunter, batin Abe sembari tersenyum. Tifa bergerak menuju garasi dan memasukkan beberapa bawaan kedalam bagasi, sementara John yang kini telah siap dengan kemeja dan celana jeans masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya dengan malas. Tifa menggeleng, lalu memasuki mobil di belakang mobil yang ditumpangi John, sementara Matt menyupir dengan dua orang supir di dalamnya yang akan membawakan mobil John dan mobil mreka saat mereka smua berangkat dengan pesawat.

"Jadi...bagaimana hidup seorang Blacklist Hunter bintang satu sepertimu, Tifa?"

"Sibuk menangkap penjahat?" Tifa menjawab dengan perpaduan antara nada tak yakin dan bertanya. "Kukira kalian pasti sudah tahu hal itu kan?"

"Bukan. Tentu saja petualanganmu, hidupmu. Seorang Hunter memiliki uang yang banyak dan selalu mendapat kelas nomor 1 dimanapun ia menginap atau dengan transportasi apapun ia pergi. Kau pasti hidup senang saat tak memiliki misi?"

"Hahaha, Abe-_san_. Kau salah duga. Kami bahkan seringkali tak sempat bersenang-senang karena dikejar misi kami sendiri. Kami punya tugas sebagai tanggung jawab kami dalam memikul title kami sebagai Blacklist Hunter..."

"Tapi, kau pasti cukup senang karena tidak hidup monoton di satu tempat, ya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi hidupku seringkali berpacu dengan adrenalin, antara hidup dan mati..." timpal Tifa sembari menggeleng geli. "Pria itu selalu menyangka bahwa orang yang banyak uang pasti senang ya? Seperti kami ini? Hahaha."

"Itulah yang kami lihat dari hidup boss," Abe menyahut dengan nada getir. "Selain berlatih, menyanyi, atau konser, ia menghabiskan hidupnya dengan minum, berpesta, tidur dengan wanita, dan sebagainya...ia begitu mengagungkan uang dan kehidupan mewah. Saking kelewatannya, ia bahkan beranggapan kalau uang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, bisa membeli semuanya..."

"Boss hanya belum cukup dewasa dan tak pernah kehilangan sesuatu yang ia anggap lebih berarti dari uangnya..." komentar Tifa. "Ia masih berpikiran seperti anak remaja."

"Kuharap kau benar..." nada Ernest kini begitu sendu, "hanya saja ia terlalu kelewatan untuk seorang pria yang mengagungkan hidup mewahnya..."

Tifa mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan ini.

~oOo~

Panggung super-ekstrim-maha besar itu tampak megah. John yang kini melakukan sedikit latihan sebelum konser tampak serius di atas panggung, sementara Tifa berada di salah satu kursi penonton sembari mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan sebuah kipas lipat berwarna biru tua. Ernest dan Abe sedang menikmati makan siang, dan Fred sibuk mengatur jadwal dalam laptopnya. Tifa memandang sekitar, memastikan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Yang terpikirkannya saat ini hanya satu: ia belum tidur sejak semalam, dan di kapal udara tadi bahkan ia tak bisa tidur.

"Kau tak makan siang?" tanya Fred saat melihat Tifa memejamkan matanya, meski keempat inderanya benar-benar siaga jika ada sesuatu yang menyerang John.

"Aku masih kenyang," jawab Tifa jujur. "Makanan di pesawat cukup membuatku kenyang."

"Aku tak memakan makanan pesawat," Fred menggeleng, membuka boks makanannya. "Tidak berselera sama sekali."

"Sejak kecil aku biasa mengais makanan, jadi makanan di pesawat bagiku cukup mewah, Fred-_san_."

"Mengais makanan?"

"Aku berasal dari kota Meteor," kata Tifa memberi frasa yang memperjelas semuanya. Ia tahu, dengan menyebutkan darimana ia berasal, itu cukup membuat orang bisa membayangkan seperti apa kehidupannya saat kecil.

"Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu..." Fred merasa tak enakan, namun gadis disebelahnya menggeleng, seolah menganggap itu bukanlah masalah besar, dan memang baginya, itu memang bukanlah masalah besar.

"Aku cukup kaget saat tahu dari Tuan George Evans bahwa bodyguard tambahan John adalah wanita, apalagi kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang hunter."

"Fred, aku kurang suka pujian, sebenarnya..." ucap Tifa tanpa basa-basi, karena baginya pujian bernada demikian seperti sebuah pujian bahwa orang cantik tak bisa melakukan hal-hal kasar atau keras. Walaupun sebenarnya, Emma dan Priscilla, saudara dan ibunya, bahkan terlalu cantik untuk disebut pembunuh.

"Sepertinya kau tipikal wanita yang tak mudah dirayu ya?!" Fred terkekeh, menikmati makanannya.

Memang, batin Tifa sembari tersenyum mengerikan, menyilangkan kakinya.

John baru saja menuruni panggung, duduk tak jauh dari Fred.

"Minum," ia menepuk bahu Tifa, "ambilkan aku minum."

Tifa menghela nafas, lalu meloncat dari kursi nya menuju backstage dalam hitungan detik, dan tak sampai 15 detik, ia kembali menyodorkan sebotol air berukuran 1,5 L pada pria bewajah tampan tersebut. Pria itu terkesiap melihat kecepatan gadis tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangan dan menerimanya.

"Hm," ia menerimanya tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Perempatan siku siku muncul di pelipis Tifa dengan wajahnya yang agak memerah menahan emosi. Baik Tifa, tahan emosimu, jangan leburkan barang apapun disekitarmu jadi debu, ucapnya mensugestikan diri. Ia duduk di sebelah Fred yang memisahkannya dengan John, sementara tangannya berusaha menahan aura agar tidak meleburkan apapun yang ada di dekat tangannya jadi debu.

"Jooohhn! Kau sudah datang!"

Suara Angela terdengar. Ia menyongsong John yang sontak berdiri dari kursinya, lalu memeluk kekasihnya. Keduanya tampak saling beremesra-mesraan, namun Tifa hanya melengoskan kepalanya tak peduli.

"Hei, kenapa kau memalingkan kepalamu tiba-tiba? Kau tak suka melihat kami, heh?" John tiba-tiba menyentak Tifa, dan itu jelas membuatnya kaget. Pria ini kenapa sih?

"Aku hanya tak mau memerhatikan orang yang bermesraan, itu saja..."

"Dari pandanganmu, aku bisa lihat kalau kau tak suka melihat kami. Kenapa? Kau cemburu padaku?" tanyanya, mendekat pada Tifa dengan gaya yang mengajak ribut. Lucu kan? Betapa kekanakannya pria tampan ini. Dari gesturnya, Tifa jelas tahu pria ini telah menyiapkan sebuah tinju yang cukup keras kalau ia meladeninya. Hatinya yang sedari tadi sudah panas tak mau lagi bertambah panas, sebab semuanya akan berantakan dan itu akan berakhir dengan ia membunuh John di tangannya sendiri. Tidak, tidak bisa seperti itu.

"Aku hanya tak mau kalian malu saat aku melihat kalian bermesraan," Tifa bangkit berdiri, "kalau kau mengajak ribut dengan bodyguardmu sendiri, harusnya kau berpikir, karena aku yakin nyawamu hanya satu."

"Apa kau bilang?" John menyentak saat sosok itu berlalu menjauh. "Aaaaargh!" ia mengacak kepalanya, dan Angela berusaha menenangkannya.

Diam-diam Fred tersenyum. Gadis itu punya nyali juga, pikirnya.

~oOo~

"Apa? Cemburu? Dia pikir aku wanita gampangan yang mudah jatuh hati pada ketampanan pria? (_emosinya tersalurkan dalam aura, menghancurkan sampah-sampah dalam tong sampah didekatnya_) Dia benar-benar kelewatan. Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja membunuh nya tak kurang dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik! (_tong sampah kedua jadi debu_) Pria tolol. Tak tahukah dengan siapa ia mengajak ribut? Aku! Tifanny Fuscienne! Semua pembunuh dan kriminal yang pasti langsung akan gemetaran saat mendengar namaku! Tapi ia berani-beraninya menantangku dengan sikap soknya! (_tong sampah ketiga jadi debu_) Kenapa aku harus mendapat misi yang benar-benar membuatku muak! Tak pernah aku sekesal ini! Cheadle! Aku mau keluar saja dari misi iniiiii!" Tifa bermonolog di sekitar gedung tempat John melakukan konsernya, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak membunuh. Tak pernah ia segila ini untuk ingin membunuh orang setelah 13 tahun ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

Ia mengambil ponsel dari sakunya, lalu menelpon sang ketua asosiasi.

"Cheadle disini."

"Aku tahu itu kau ketua! Aku mau keluar dari misi pokoknya! AKU KELUAR, POKOKNYA AKU KELUAR. AKU AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN UPAH ITU TAPI AKU INGIN KELUAR!"

"Tu-tunggu Tifa-san! Kenapa kau begitu tiba-tiba!"

"Pria yang seharusnya kujaga, berbalik menantangku dan mengajakku bertarung! Pria itu gila! Padahal aku tak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Ketua! Ia membuatku GILA! AKU TAK PERNAH SEDEMIKIAN INGINNYA MEMBUNUH ORANG HINGGA DETIK INI AKU BERTEMU DIA SELAMA 13 TAHUN! KETUA! TIGA BELAS TAHUN!"

"Oke, oke Tifa, tenangkan dirimu. Andaipun kau bisa keluar, kami tak punya pengganti. Tak ada blacklist hunter yang merespon pesanku hingga saat ini, setelah dua bulan! Mereka juga sibuk!"

"KALAU AKU MEMBUNUHMU SAJA BAGAIMANA KETUA?"

"Tifa, aku tahu kau emosi, tapi tidak perlu semaniak itu. Bagaimanapun, kau harus tetap bertahan, setidaknya sampai kau menemukan pengganti. Sudah dulu, aku ada rapat dengan zodiak, sampai nanti."

Tut.

Panggilan dimatikan. Tangan Tifa bergetar menahan emosinya, hampir saja ponselnya hancur jadi debu kalau ia tak sadar segera dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Ia mengambil sebuah batu sebesar kepalan tangannya, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, dan tak ayal batu itu juga jadi debu.

_Siapapun, hentikan nafsu membunuh Tifa saat ini..._

Tifa beranjak ke dalam gedung, menghela nafas. Ia harus bertahan, setidaknya satu tahun. Itu bukan waktu yang lama. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, menenangkan dirinya. Setelah ia merasa dirinya sedikit lebih baik, ia beranjak menuju gedung konser, namun masih belum mamu menemui siapapun, karena takut ia akan membunuh sembarang orang dengan sembrono. Ia masuk ke dalam toilet, mencuci wajahnya berkali-kali, meyakinkan dirinya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya harus bersabar.

Tifa, kau pasti bisa.

~oOo~

Konser itu semalaman penuh, dan itu cukup membuat Tifa empat hari berturut-turut tak tidur. Terima kasih kepada mood swingnya, serta jadwal padat John dan matanya yang tak mau diajak berdamai untuk beristirahat. Dengan lingkaran mata besar yang gelap di sekitar kedua matanya, ia kini harus mengawali keduanya–Angela dan John–ke mall dan tak boleh lepas dari jarak 100 meter. Sebut saja, itu jarak aman maksimum. Tifa harus memastikan bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja tanpa ancaman dari manapun, karena memang begitulah misinya, menjaga anak bangkotan berusia 23 tahun yang sok jagoan dan kekanakan.

Kombinasi buruk untuk sebuah sifat pria, batin Tifa.

"Kau kurang tidur, Tifa..." ucap Ernest sembari memandang wanita tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku kuat tak tidur seminggu kalau aku diam saja dan tak harus berkonsentrasi setiap saat dari ancaman yang mungkin datang pada boss kita," Tifa meminum kopi hitam dengan sedikit kreamer dan banyak gula dalam cupnya, meski mulutnya masih mengemut lolipop. Hanya lolipop yang sampai saat ini membuatnya tetap waras.

"Kau terlalu paranoid pada keselamatan boss, Tifa," timpal Abe sembari memakan rotinya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu seorang Zoldyck menyerangnya, dan aku yakin, ia tak akan tinggal diam karena kegagalan pembunuhan tersebut. Pembunuh itu bernama Illumi, anak sulung dari keluarga Zoldyck. Ia mundur karena ia merasa tak bisa menang melawanku, tapi kuyakin, misi itu pasti dipindah alih ke Zeno-jii atau ayahnya..."

"Zeno-_jii_?" tanya Ernest bingung.

"Kakeknya. Aku sempat menemui keluarga besarnya dua kali. Yang pertama di kediaman mereka, dan yang kedua di mansion Fuscienne..."

"Fuscienne? Bukankah mansion Fuscienne itu dikabarkan sudah lama tak berpenghuni? Banyak desas desus tentang keluarga pembunuh berdarah bangsawan tersebut..."

"Ya, mereka sepertinya akan melakukan silaturahmi pada keluarga sesama pembunuh..." Tifa memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ke mansion tersebut," tanya Ernest. "Lagipula bukankah mereka itu bahkan tak mungkin menerima tamu?"

"Aku mengambil beberapa gaun milik ibuku disana, dan kulihat mereka di ruang keluarga kami sembari memandang lukisan keluarga."

"'Ibuku'?"

"'Keluarga kami'?"

"Keluarga Fuscienne adalah keluarga angkatku," jelas Tifa pendek.

"Jadi kau..." kedua pria tersebut horor, memandang Tifa dengan wajah takut.

"Ya, ya. Aku pembunuh, tapi itu dulu," Tifa meminum kopinya, memandang sekitar. John dan Angela masih sibuk berbelanja di toko tas. Iris merahnya mengerling kesana kemari, dan tiba-tiba matanya kembali terpaku pada sosok pria yang menikmati kopinya dengan tenang dengan wajah kosong. Pria itu mengenakan hoodie jaket berwarna biru tua dengan dalam kaus berwarna kuning. Kulit pria tersebut putih pucat dengan rambut sehalus sutra.

"Illumi..." gumam Tifa tak percaya. Kenapa pria itu masih disini?

"Abe, awasi John, aku mau menemui pria itu dulu," Tifa beranjak, melangkah mendekati Illumi yang melebarkan matanya melihat kedatangan gadis itu. Meski wajahnya tenang, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan ketus Tifa, dan ia harus memakluminya. Ia meminum capuccinonya, memandang gadis tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau tak pernah menyerah ya, Tuan Muda Zoldyck?" Tifa duduk di hadapan si sulung Zoldyck dengan matanya yang tajam memandang Illumi. Ekspresi pria itu tetap tenang, meski hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa gugupnya seorang Illumi – tangannya berkeringat, jantungnya berdetak kencang – tepat saat gadis ini datang, tapi sekali lagi, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Aku hanya minum kopi," jawabnya pendek.

"Hentikan alasan bodohmu. Aku tahu kau mengikuti John, iya kan?"

Illumi menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan cup kopinya, lalu memandang Tifa dengan sorot yang membuat Tifa mengerutkan kening. Kenapa pandangan itu tampak tak kosong dan penuh arti.

"Aku hanya minum kopi, Nona. Aku kesini hanya berlibur. Itu saja."

"Hahahaha, kau anggap aku percaya bahwa Zoldyck berlibur? Haloo~? Matahari terbit dari barat sepertinya," komentar Tifa dengan sinis.

"Kami memang pembunuh, tapi kami juga manusia," Illumi menghela nafas panjang, merasa tak ada gunanya membuat gadis itu percaya bahwa alasannya itu jujur. Ia beranjak berdiri, tak peduli kalau gadis itu mengikutinya.

Perasaannya campur aduk . Ia mengerling ke sosok pria yang tak jauh dari John dengan wajah sadisnya, memandang Illumi sembari menyeringai. Pria itu yang ia yang pernah dekat dengan Tifa. Ia hanya merasa protektif pada gadis itu saat pria itu didekatnya. Tak rela kalau gadis itu harus bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia hanya berharap satu; suatu saat wanita itu tahu apa yang ia rasakan terhadap wanita itu.

Sementara itu, Tifa yang sedang mengikuti Illumi mendengar earphonenya berbunyi, memanggil Tifa.

'Bos diserang, tapi gagal karena ketahuan oleh kami...'

"Apa ia baik-baik saja?"

'Ia hanya terkena luka cukup dalam di tangannya, tak begitu parah...sebaiknya kau segera kesini. Ia pasti marah besar atas kejadian ini!'

Aku tahu, batin Tifa, meninggalkan sosok Illumi yang kini telah menghilang dibalik pintu utama mall. Ia berlari menuju kedai kopi tadi, meski di hatinya agak bingung. Jika ia tadi melihat Illumi tak melakukan apapun, lalu siapa yang menyerang John? Langkahnya panjang menuju ke sebuah kedai kopi, dimana Angela dan John serta Abe dan Ernest menunggunya. Pria itu terluka cukup parah. Lukanya persis sebuah pisau yang hampir membelah tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini kalau John masih bisa diserang, huh?" Angela melotot pada Tifa. Tifa terdiam, menghela nafas. Memang betul, tapi spekulasinya salah. Ia kira Illumi-lah yang akan membunuh pria tersebut, tapi ternyata ada orang lain.

"Maafkan saya Nona, saya salah,"

"MAAF MAAF! Kau kira dengan maaf saya kau bisa mengobati luka John?"

Ya, aku tahu, aku salah pada posisi ini, batin Tifa. Ia melirik pada John yang masih mengaduh. John bukan pria yang terbiasa dengan rasa sakit, jadi luka sebesar itu cukup untuk membuat ia mengerang.

"Ada yang punya kain panjang atau semacamnya untuk menutup luka ini?"

"Bukankah tadi Nona Angela membeli beberapa pakaian yang cukup panjang untuk me –"

"Yang benar saja! Gaunku tadi harganya mahal! Masa' mau digunakan untuk menutup luka?"

Tifa terdiam, memandang John yang tampaknya agak kaget dengan ucapan Angela. Tifa memandang lengan kemejanya, lalu melepas kemeja biru tuanya, menyisakan sebuah tank top biru muda yang mengekspos sebagian besar kulit Tifa. John agak terpaku dan kehilangan kata melihat gadis itu mengikat tangannya untuk menghentikan pendarahan dengan kemejanya. Matanya melirik ke tubuh putih wanita ersebut yang ternyata penuh bekas luka jahitan dimana-mana. Ia tak menyangka, dibalik wajah cantik Tifa, gadis tersebut ternyata memiliki banyak bekas jahitan baik dalam bentuk kecil dan besar ditubuhnya. Darimana ia mendapat luka tersebut? Baik Ernest dan Abe pun sama kagetnya. Keduanya bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikannya hidup wanita tersebut sejak ia tumbuh.

"Berhenti mengaduh, dan kami akan segera membawa ke rumah sakit!" Tifa memandang John yang masih mengerang, lalu menoleh pada Angela. "Apa Nona ingin menunggu atau segera pulang?"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja kalau begitu. Aku ngeri melihat darah..."

"Baik, Abe dan Ernest. Antarkan Nona Angela ke hotel, aku akan mengantar boss ke Rumah Sakit, ayo cepat..."

Kelimanya bergerak menuruni elevator menuju parkiran. Sementara Tifa segera memasuki mobil pribadi John, Abe menggunakan mobil bodyguard untuk membawa Angela pergi. Kedua moil tersebut pergi berlawanan arah di persimpangan.

"Kau yakin kau bisa mengendarai mobil balap?"

"Ya," sahut Tifa pendek sembari memijit beberapa tombol.

"Darimana kau belajar? Bukankah hunter bahkan tak pernah bersenang-senang untuk hidup di jalanan dan balapan?" katanya dengan nada bingung namun sedikit meremehkan – setidaknya bagi Tifa.

"Aku harus belajar mengendarai pesawat udara, mobil, mobil balap, bahkan semua kendaraan. Itu hanya syarat untuk diriku sendiri sebagai Blacklist Hunter. Pegangan," Tifa menginjak gas kencang dan mobil tersebut melesat menyalip berbagai mobil di jalan. Tak sampai 5 menit, mobil itu sampai di rumah sakit, dan Tifa segera menariknya ke dalam, dan ia langsung mendapat perawatan khusus, sementara Tifa menunggu di ruang tunggu. Ia diizinkan masuk setelah beberapa suster dan dokter merawatnya, dan dilihatnya John memasang wajah suntuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Dokter bilang luka ini akan membekas. Kau kemana saja sih? Penjagaanmu payah! Sampai aku harus terkena serang begini! Kalau begini setelah luka sembuh aku harus segera mengoprasinya agar kulitku kembali ke sedia kala."

Tifa ternganga. Kenapa pria itu kini tampak seperti perempuan ganjen yang selalu khawatir dengan masalah kulitnya? Hey, ada apa dengan pria jaman sekarang?

"Kenapa harus di operasi plastik segala?"

"Bagaimana kalau fansku tahu bahwa idolanya memilki bekas luka di tangan selebar ini dan menganggap aku tidak tampan lagi? Hah? Kulit itu aset bagi kami, Tifa!"

Tifa memutar bola matanya, "baik, baik. Aku akui aku yang salah. Aku juga tidak tahu soal hal itu."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu? Mana ada hunter sepertimu tahu perihal seperti itu? Lihat tuh kulitmu, penuh bekas luka disana-sini! Kau bahkan tak pantas menjadi wanita melihat jumlah luka di tubuhmu! Kau lebih pantas jadi pria..."

Itu cukup menyakitkan, batin Tifa dalam hati. Ia terdiam, wajah percaya dirinya yang selalu tampak terpasang di mukanya kini hilang, tergantikan dengan raut muram. Ia tak mungkir, selama ini ia selalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan pakaian panjang karena ia tak mau banyak orang melihat luka-lukanya yang tampak mengerikan saking banyaknya. Bekas luka itu benar-benar kentara, dimana-mana, tapi bisa apa dia? Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga terkadang ingin memiliki tubuh dan kulit yang sama seperti wanita lain, bersinar tanpa cacat, tapi ia tak cukup beruntung untuk hidup seperti itu? Ia bukanlah orang yang sensitif, tapi ucapan tadi benar-benar mengena.

"Ayo kita pulang," Tifa mengambil sejumlah Jenny dari dompetnya. "Boss tunggu di mobil, aku akan membayarnya."

"Kenapa tak pakai uangku saja? Nih," Ia mengambil sejumlah uang dari dompetnya, dan memberikannya pada Tifa. Wanita tersebut menerimanya, lalu melangkah dengan tatapan kosong menuju kasir pembayaran.

Ucapan tadi terasa perih sekali di hatinya.

Saat di mobil, John cukup peka merasakan bahwa wanita tersebut tak terlihat penuh semangat dan percaya diri seperti biasanya. Ia tampak muram, dengan pandangan yang membuat John merasa merinding saat ia melihatnya. Tubuh yang berbalut tanktop hitam dan celana jeans serta sepatu sneaker kuning itu tampak mengendarai mobil balapnya. Sebenarnya ini memang mobil balap sewaan, hanya saja John lebih suka kemana-mana dengan mobil sport, jadi ia menyewa Lamborghini ini. Dengan kerlingan yang agak aneh, ia memandang wanita berwajah cantik yang tampak muram itu dengan takut. Kemeja yang berlumuran darah itu masih di tangannya, dan ia merasa bersalah karena ia tak mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Tifa, terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Kemejamu. Jadi kotor karena darahku."

"Aku masih bisa membeli 100 helai lagi kok," sahut Tifa dingin. "Tak perlu berterima kasih dengan bodyguardmu."

Itu sindiran, batin John, tersenyum dalam hati. "Maaf kalau sebelumnya aku tak pernah mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Tak perlu," sahutnya pendek. Mobil berbelok ke arah kanan, sementara pandangan Tifa tak beralih dari jalan, dan entah kenapa, sikap dingin itu membuat John merasa merinding.

"Kau tak apa kan?" tanya John, merasa tak enak karena aura di dalam mobil terasa mengerikan.

"Aku biasa saja," jawab Tifa singkat.

"Maksudmu kau yakin kau tak apa-apa?"

"Bahkan dengan luka sepertimu, atau muka lebam dan berdarah-darah, aku tak apa-apa, Tuan," Tifa gerah dengan pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku bukan orang cengeng."

Aku tahu kau bukan wanita cengeng, batin John dalam hati. "Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau mendapatkan luka sebanyak itu ditubuhmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya pendek.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dari pelipis John, "Dengar Tifa, aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap baik karena kau telah menyelamatkanmu, tapi sikap sombongmu membuatku muak! Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja meminta ayah memecatmu sehingga kau bisa hengkang dari pekerjaan ini!"

"Aku justru senang," Tifa menyeringai. "Aku masih bisa hidup tenang meski ayahmu membayarku 5 miliar Jenny hanya untuk menjagamu. Aku lebih baik hidup mengejar kriminal yang suatu saat bisa membunuhku dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati daripada harus menjaga anak ingusan sepertimu! Aku masih bertahan disini karena aku menghargai Asosiasi Hunter! Aku punya seabrek daftar kriminal yang harus kutangkap dibanding menjagamu!"

SKAK MAT.

Wanita ini bukan mengejar uang. Bukan seperti hunter-hunter yang selalu menetapkan tarif untuk bekerja. Wanita ini lain.

"Jadi kau...bahkan tak mau menjadi bodyguarku?"

"Tidak pernah bahkan dalam mimpi terburukku. Aku hanya berusaha profesional dengan pekerjaanku, tapi setelah ketua asosiasi mendapat Blacklist Hunter yang lain untuk menggantikanku, kupastikan aku berani mengembalikan uang ayahmu, bahkan dua kali lipat!"

Dua kali lipat? Jadi, dia juga kaya? Batin John dalam hati.

"Bukankah kerjaan ini jauh lebih mudah dari pada menangkap kriminal?"

"Setidaknya pertarungan fisik lebih baik daripada menjaga anak ingusan emosional yang membuatku harus mengendalikan diri dalam perang batin antara membunuhmu atau tidak membunuhmu," jawab Tifa sadis.

John ternganga. Wanita ini mengerikan...

~oOo~

"Jadi kau mendapat luka sebesar ini? Lalu untuk apa tiga bodyguard ini disampingmu? Kau tahu kan penampilan fisik adalah aset untukmu?" Fred memarahi pria tersebut dengan wajah gahar.

"Itu yang tadi kukatakan pada mereka bertiga."

"Baik, aku akan membatalkan beberapa _event_ kecil supaya kau beristirahat. Setelah lukamu membaik, aku akan segera membuat jadwal operasi plastik untukmu," Fred menulis beberapa tulisan di agendanya, sementara John masuk ke kamarnya. Ia cukup lelah dengan beberapa ketegangan yang terjadi di mall tadi. Kalau Abe dan Ernest tidak menarik tubuhnya, mungkin nyawanya sudah melayang saat itu. Hanya saja, ia benci mengakui bahwa nyawanya pun selamat karena mereka.

Luka di tangannya terasa masih perih. Ia meringis, merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia ingin sekali istirahat, berharap rasa sakitnya akan sedikit membaik jika ia membawanya tidur.

Tifa merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya. Mereka sudah sampai rumah, karena John meminta agar mereka segera pulang segera setelah kejadian itu. Dua hari sudah berlalu, namun Tifa diam-diam berpikir, siapa yang dengan beraninya menyerang John di mall Jika bukan Illumi orangnya. Dilihat dari peaparan Ernest, penyerang itu juga pasti seorang pembunuh profesional. Selama Illumi masih di mall, tak mungkin salah satu dari keluarga Zoldyck menyerangnya selain Illumi. Tapi kalau bukan si sulung, lalu siapa?

Tifa bangkit dari kasur mungilnya, lalu melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia melangkah ke toilet menuju shower dan mandi. Masih dengan otak berputar, ia tak hentinya memikirkan kelalaiannya. Siapa yang menyerang John?

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru tua dan celana training berwarna hitam, tiba-tiba ia terpaku melihat sosok pria berambut panjang telah berada di kamarnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Illumi melangkah mendekat padanya, "aku hanya ingin memberitahu siapa yang melakukan penyerangan pada John Evans."

"Kau tahu dia siapa?"

"Kau pasti menuduhku kan sebelumnya sesaat sebelum penyerangan ini terjadi?" tanyanya memastikan. Sebuah tebakan jitu.

"Tentu saja, kau pembunuh bayaran! Tak aneh kalau kau membunuh demi uang."

"Sayangnya, bukan..." Illumi duduk di sisi ranjang. "Itu Hisoka."

"Sejak kapan Hisoka menjadi pembunuh bayaran?"

"Ia juga terkadang menjadi pembunuh bayaran kalau menurutnya hal itu akan menyenangkan," Illumi memandang Tifa, "sebenarnya memang aku yang seharusnya membunuh John, namun Hisoka membuat perjanjian untuk menggantikanku saat ia tahu bahwa kau akan menjaga John."

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena baginya itu akan menyenangkan! Aku tahu bagaimana sifat Hisoka yang selalu egois demi kesenangan pribadinya."

Tifa menggaruk kepalanya, bingung. Ia duduk di sebelah Illumi dengan wajah percaya dan tidak percaya. "Lalu kenapa kau disini dan memberitahuku?"

Illumi melirik ke arahnya, lalu dengan gesit menarik tubuh Tifa yang tidak sempat mengelak, dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir gadis tersebut. Tifa ternganga saat wajah Illumi menjauh darinya, dan seketika pipinya memanas.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya tergagap sembari mengelap bibirnya.

"Hanya bereksperimen," sahutnya pendek, dan seketika pria tinggi itu bangkit, kemudian meloncat dari jendela, "hati-hati."

Tifa ternganga. Apa maksud dari kecupan itu? Ia masih bisa merasakan bibir tipis itu mencium bibirnya, dan sensasi lembutnya masih teras. Tanpa sadar Tifa menyentuh bibirnya, lalu semu merah muncul dipipinya.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Illumi yang kini telah jauh dari tempat tinggal John Evans, tersenyum kecil sembari menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

~oOo~

Hisoka memandang isi gelas birnya yang tinggal setengah. Ia memutar gelas birnya sementara suara musik mengalun pelan di bar tersebut. Senyumnya melebar saat seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut hitam panjang masuk dan duduk di sebelahnya. Illumi memesan segelas bir, sementara Hisoka memandangnya dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Jadi?"

Illumi memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. Segelas bir langsung tersedia di hadapannya, saat Hisoka memandangnya, dan meminumnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Illumi langsung tersedak. Ia menurunkan gelas birnya, memandang Hisoka, "bicaramu sangat tepat sasaran."

"Tentu saja, aku memang tak pernah memikirkan pernikahan, tapi paling tidak, aku tahu tanda-tanda orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta."

"Aku mabuk bir, tidak mabuk cinta," tandas Illumi datar.

"Bicara sesukamu. Aku tetap tahu bagaimana perasaanmu," sindirnya, menggoda si sulung Zoldyck sementara yang digoda merasa wajahnya memanas, meski sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikannya.

"Ia cukup dekat dengan adikku," ucapnya sembari memainkan gelas birnya. "Kau lihat bagaimana ia bersikap pada Killua saat di pesta keluarga Couraz."

"Aku tahu," Hisoka meminum birnya, "tapi sepertinya ia bukan tipikal wanita yang menyukai pria yang puya selisih usia jauh dengannya. Usianya sudah 34, ingat? Adikmu baru saja 18 tahun."

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang lebih diantara mereka."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang kutahu, ia benar-benar figur yang dihargai bagi Gon ataupun Killua," ucapnya. "Berarti kau bisa menggunakan Killua sebagai titik lemahnya agar ia mau menikah denganmu."

Hati Illumi tercolek. Ia merasa ide itu cukup bagus. Kedua bola matanya memandang Hisoka dengan antusias, merasa kalau ucapan Hisoka benar-benar brilian.

"Kau jenius," timpal Illumi pendek.

"Kau baru tahu?"

"Aku hanya harus mencari Killua."

"Aku bersedia membantu..." Hisoka tersenyum dengan wajah anehnya.

"Baiklah. Aku senang jika kau bisa membantu."

.

.

~oOo~

.

**TBC**

* * *

Bales Repiu:

Arisato yukito : Yea, keributan dan konflik akan segera terjadi. Pada chapter-chapter selanjutny mungkin akan ada adegan gore sebagai sisi lain Tifa yang sebenarnya. Enjoy the conflict, then!

Ghost186: Iya, dia memang bumbu penyedap. Pria tanpa ekspresi yang terobsesi dengan Tifa dan diam-diam menyukai Tifa, jadi...selamat menikmati konflik X3

Clastreblusters : I dont really know how to response when you review me in Irish language but according to google translate ...you like my story, yes? Nah, thank you my fella. Hey, how could you read my fanfiction in Indonesian language. You use google translate too? X3

kyuhyunkim73 : Hmm, itu typo sebenernya, maaf ya, tapii udah saya edit ko. Maklum, author kadang suka lupa kalau mereka belum merit, soalnya author ngerasa mereka itu udah merit aja X3 (Digampar) #spoilerattack XD

* * *

**Terima kasih atas review kalian, selalu saya tunggu untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Because your review always spice up my mood, so feel free to say everything on review link except flame, because I don't accept flame, hahaha. **

**So, R n R, minna-san? :3**


End file.
